Tournament of Wonderful and Great Inventions
by Game2002
Summary: A tournament where the greatest inventors of the world gather together has been held. Some of the Smashers enter it and compete against people all over the world to prove themselves as the best inventors.
1. Prologue

…

…

…

It's quiet, too quiet…

Be careful, it's a trap!

Wait a minute; this isn't Star Fox 64…

…

…

…

"When's it going to begin?"

"Who knows? Anytime soon, I think…"

"I can't see Game…"

"Is that supposed to be an insult to me or what? I'm sitting next you!"

"Burp…"

"You didn't leave any popcorn for me… Yoshi…"

"It's going to start now. The moment I finished saying this…"

Suddenly, lights provided by gigantic spotlights poured down into the darkness and the scene became clear at last on where we are. Everything took place in a gigantic stadium similar to the Olympics and thousands of people could be seen filled up in the audience seats. No seats were spared at all.

As cheers and roars of excitement filled the air, triumphant fanfare music started up and made the atmosphere more exciting than it originally was. It was surely a scene to behold.

"Wow! I didn't know there were this much people!" Nana exclaimed.

"This sure is looking to be a huge event!" Popo commented.

Link shifted his eyes to a massive door that was on the wall across where he was sitting and noticed it opening, and when it fully opened, there was a loud voice speaking up from nowhere, "Now let us welcome all the participants of the Tournament of Wonderful and Great Inventions!"

Upon hearing this announcement, the cheering went up by another volume to the point where had to close his or her ears to avoid going death. "My ears are going to bleed…" Pichu cried as he pulled down his ears.

From within the darkness of the open door, lights similar to that of eyes became visible and it became clear that these lights were actually the lights of vehicles. Vehicles, hundreds of them!

Vehicles of all sorts came flooding into the field. There were tall and short ones, big and small ones, bulky and slim ones, colorful and dully-colored ones. Some vehicles look very plain while some looked very bizarre and easily stood out among the bunch, such as a truck with a giant flaming clown head attached to the top and even a motorcycle with a knight armor attached to the back. Some of the vehicles were controlled by one person, but some were controlled by two and even three.

"Wow! What a sight!" Ness exclaimed.

"I can see Mario there!" Dr. Mario claimed, looking through a binocular. "And there's Snake! I see Fox and Falco too!"

-

"Move it!" Snake said to a driver nearby as he steered his vehicle across the field that was crowded with vehicles. "I'm going to blow you apart first thing when we meet in the actual competition if you put a scratch to my Snake Eater X!"

"If you dude a dude on my dude, I'm doing to dude you in your dude!" the driver said to him.

"What did you say?"

It was quite a bit of a chaos with several vehicles trying to find a place to park, but nobody was harmed and things eventually settled down when everyone found a place to park their vehicles. The noise went on for a while as people chatted among each other about things that you do not need to know about, and then the whole place suddenly became darker than before save for a couple of spotlights that aimed their beams of light at a podium situated high up against the wall. This was when everyone quieted down.

Soon after both the spotlights 'merged' together to focus on the podium, a man showed in the front of it and looked down at all the contestants down there. He then took the microphone and coughed a bit before speaking into it, "I welcome everyone to the great event that is about to begin before your very eyes. I am the chairman of this tournament, Willis, and I would to welcome and congratulate all of you for willing to participate in this grand tournament.

"As you all have seen on the TV and on the news, I have been planning this for a while now. The Tournament of Wonderful and Great Inventions… What is it all about? It is a tournament where one attempts to find some of the greatest inventors in the world. I believe all of you here are professional inventors, engineers, and machinists. Some of you probably only have engineering or inventing as your hobby, but you want to test your skills against professionals. It does not matter what your occupation is, but we are all here to prove ourselves worthy the world of technology.

"As I said earlier, this is a tournament for everyone who has skills in technology and machinery to gather and compete against each other. Do you think your inventions are useful? Do you want to boast about your invention? This is a place where you can test out your inventions to their full capabilities. Through this method, we can measure and understand our own limits and abilities. You will perhaps find out several things about yourself that you never even knew! Through this tournament, you can also learn more about fellow inventors. You may make lots of friends during this tournament or you may make enemies.

"That is my purpose of this tournament: To both find out whom the greatest inventors are and also to build relationship among everyone one of you, be it friend or foe. In this tournament, you will compete against each other and prove that your inventions are the most helpful and most powerful. The rules for this tournament are simple.

"There are a total of five different worlds that in fact do no take place in this island. Instead, this island has teleportation devices that are linked to other teleportation devices in other places. All these have been set up before the tournament begin and the places that are linked will serve as your arenas. The tournament will span a total length of one month, and in between each rounds, you can train yourselves, build yourselves better vehicles, or relax and treat this place a vacation resort, which it also is.

"Once the round has begun, every one of you will set off to look for job requests given by various people spread throughout the place. By completing their requests, you will be given points and how you performed the request will also determine how high the points you will get. Each competition may last for a long time and sometimes even two days or so. Therefore, before the time limit for each competition, try to achieve the highest score as you can. Once the round is over, you will not only be judged according to how many points you have, but also the performance of you vehicles, such as its stamina and functions. If you are able to get a score higher than the minimum score allowed, you will be able to promote to the next level and continue the competition, but those who fail to meet the requirements will be disqualified.

"The events of each round can be viewed through the theater hall. You are free to enter and exit from it anytime you wish. It is also possible for people who are not participants of this tournament to sign up to create jobs. If there are any of you who are willing to go to the place where the contest is being held to create jobs for the participants, you can sign up for it at the theater hall.

"Of course; every competition isn't without a good skirmish. In every round, you are allowed to attack your rivals and interfere with their jobs. However, taking of lives is strictly prohibited and will instantly result in disqualification. The most you can do to your rivals is to demolish their vehicles. Speaking of which, those with destroyed vehicles will not necessary be disqualified. If they are able somehow to rebuild a new one from scratch, they are allowed to continue in the tournament.

"Once after all five rounds, or arenas, have been completed, their will be a special event to determine the eight winners of the tournament. The eight winners will be marked as the greatest inventors in the world and will have their names marked down in history as well as receiving a large sum of prize money.

"I have spoken enough already. I am sure all of you here have understood the rules for this tournament. If you still do not get it, then please check out the enclosed instruction book that can be found in your living quarters.

"And now, without further delay, let us official began the Tournament of Wonderful and Great Inventions!"

After finishing his extra long speech, Willis lifted his hands into the air and the sound of trumpets roared across the air while fireworks shot up into the night sky and filled it with colorful 'flowers'. Both the audiences and the competitors also cheered happily and loudly knowing that the tournament has begun.

"Let the Tournament of Wonderful and Great Inventions begin!!!" Willis shouted loudly and happily.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

SUPER SMASH BROS.

_TOURNAMENT OF WONDERFUL AND GREAT INVENTIONS_

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This is only the prologue, so read the next chapter in order to get fully started on this story. Thanks!

* * *

PROFILE OF WONDERFUL AND GREAT INVENTORS

In this story and at the end of every chapter, there will be a profile for the participants of the tournament. This will obviously include all the Smasher participants, but other characters that are notable will also receive profiles. Their vehicles will also be given profiles. Also, OCs will have descriptions given, so if you do not know who the character is, don't go guessing that it must be an OC.

**John Doe -- AKA Solid Snake****  
Age: **Late 30s**  
Gender: **Male**  
Favorite food: **Exotic foods like snake, crocodile meat, etc.**  
Likes: **Smoking, messing with weapons**  
Dislikes: **Getting disturbed, the government**  
Bio: **A man whose birth is not natural. Solid Snake was created from the cells of the legendary soldier Big Boss in order to succeed him, but he was lost as a baby during transportation and grew up under the care of Worker Hand and inherited his brilliant engineering skills. Being an 'offspring' of Big Boss, he also inherited his skills in stealth, combat, as well as usage of all sorts of weapon. He eventually became the leader of a group of rogues called Stray Fox before meeting the Smashers and being amazed at their determination that goes as far as opposing the government, who he detests due to Worker Hand being accused of crime in their hands.

**Snake Eater X  
Description: **A jeep-like vehicle made with shades of gray. Its most notable feature is a large mortar attached to the back. The sides of the vehicle are equipped with machine guns.**  
Features:** Mortar that launches cannon shells to great distances, machine guns that can sweep, capable of planting mines as it travel, ability to fire C4s from a hidden opening in the front, traveling through dirt and rough terrain with ease, stealth camouflage

**Please note that the number of functions may increase as the tournament progresses on. The information listed here are the current features and abilities the vehicles have as of now.**


	2. Before the First Round

**Pointless Random Rambling**: Not that I'm boasting or anything, but I sometimes think that in the SSB section, my OCs are the most diverse, most colorful, and most interesting among all authors. All other SSB fictions I saw have very clichéd OCs which are basically teens who lead a normal life in the real world until he or she was brought to the SSB world and must save it from danger or something like that. And what's more is that those stories are rarely ever complete; they just get abandoned halfway to never be touched by its author again.

**Chapter 1****  
Before the First Round

* * *

  
**

Wonder Town!

Before this place came to be, it was a large but deserted island filled with nothing but rocks and trees. It all changed after Willis the Billionaire decided to make this place the location for the Tournament of Wonderful and Great Inventions. Now the island had become a large city-like area filled with futuristic architectures as well as beautiful landmarks. In fact, the beauty of this place had also made it a newly opened vacation resort for people who want to come and relax.

The actual story begins with the streets of Wonder Town being crowded with the people who had just participated at the stadium for the opening ceremony. Due to the large number of people, the atmosphere had been made thrilling. The lights and glow of neon signs on the buildings contributed to making the atmosphere even more exciting too. All in all, it was like nightlife in a large and grand city.

"Wow! This place looks spectacular in the night!" Peach exclaimed as she walked alongside her fellow Smashers down the crowded street.

"It sure is," Zelda agreed.

Yoshi sniffed the air and said, "I think I can smell the aroma of food coming from nearby bars and restaurants already! Yum! I can't wait to a have a midnight snack!"

"Me too!" Kirby added.

Marth turned to face Captain Falcon who was next to him and asked him, "Why didn't you enter this tournament. I thought vehicles are your favorite and specialty."

"I'm only interested in races," he replied. "And my Blue Falcon is only good for racing too, so it won't do much in a tournament that requires your vehicle to have lots of functions."

"You can always modify your Blue Falcon to make it function like that."

"I'm proud of my Blue Falcon as it is already, so I wouldn't want to make unnecessary changes to it. Plus, we already have enough of our own people in this tournament to begin with. There's Samus, Fox, Falco, the Mario Bros., Snake, and ROB. I fear that if too many of us are in the tournament, it would create a competition against us and worsen the relationship."

"You have a point… After all, each one of us would like to win and become better than each other, so I can understand the problems in relationship it can cause…"

"You don't have to worry about them too much," Mewtwo told the both of them. "No matter the head-on competitions they will be facing against each other, in the end it is impossible to break the bond of friendship. Once all this is over, we will be back together as a big family as if none of these happened."

"You have a point there too," CF said. "After all, we've been together for a long time already so this is just like a children's game. You get into an argument over a small matter, but after a while, you forget all about it and get together finely afterwards again."

"So… Where do we stay at for the night?" Link asked. "We have to look for a place to stay at. Hopefully not too expensive…"

"That shouldn't be a big problem," G&W stated. "While it's true that people who come here for vacation will have to pay at full price, participants for the tournament are given special discounts. If you are related to the participants as in family member or something like that, you will get a discount too! All we have to do if stick along with the participants among us and we will have that discount!"

"Speaking of which, where are they anyway?" Link asked again. "I haven't seen them after the opening ceremony."

"They're parking their vehicles even as we speak," Dr. Mario told him. "We should meet them soon."

The Smashers continued walking down the crowded road and then came to a stop in front of a tall building. Zelda looked at the sign on the building and came to the conclusion that it is a hotel. "This one looks good," she said. "How about we stay here for the night?"

"Sounds find to me," Ganondorf said. "As long as it is comfortable…"

"Now we'll just have to wait for the others to meet up with us," Peach said. "Otherwise the price will be too much."

Kirby got out his cell phone and said, "I'll call them." And he dialed a number and waited for a response. "Hello? Mario? Yes, you here me? Where are you? We're in front of the hotel called Wonder Hotel. Yeah, uncreative name… Okay, come quick." He ended the call and told the others that they are on their way here.

As they waited in front of the entrance, Yoshi looked around and saw a snack shop just across the street. Licking his lips happily, he ran over to take a look at the goodies there and Kirby joined him too. "Eating, that's all they think of…" Ganondorf stated.

Peach looked around and said, "There are lots of shopping centers here." She turned to Zelda and asked her, "What say we go on a shopping spree tomorrow?"

"Great idea!" Zelda said gladly, clasping her hands together in joy. "I really love too!"

Marth overheard their conversation and said, "I wonder what it is with girls and shopping."

"Hey everyone!" shouted a familiar voice. The voice turned out to belong to Fox's as he and the participating Smashers came over to them.

"Good, they're here at last!" Ness said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but there were some things to take care of as the participants of this tournament," he told them.

"So you're waiting for our participant membership proof in order to get the special discount, right?" Snake asked.

"Let's-a go in then!" Mario said, and they all went into the hotel.

-

There were many people inside the hotel, and speaking of which, it looked pretty grand in there too even though not being a five-star hotel. "Nice place!" Nana commented.

"Let's hope they have comfortable beds though," Popo said.

"I'll get the registration done at the counter," Snake said, walking over to the counter which had a long line of people. "Don't worry; I'll check in for all of you."

It was quite a long line, but Snake's turn eventually came. After talking a bit with the lady behind the desk, he turned to his comrades and said, "They rooms are running low. They have only about six rooms left!"

"Six rooms? That won't be enough for all of us!" Fox said. "What do we do?"

"No big deal," Ganondorf said. "You guys can pick this spot if you want to. I'll just go out there and look for other places to stay for the night."

"Looks like we'll have to discuss about this matter a bit first…" Samus stated. "Okay, since there are five of us here with participant proofs…"

"Wait a minute, only five?" Young Link asked. "There are Fox, Falco, Mario, Luigi, Snake, ROB, and you, so that's seven."

"Fox and Falco are together as a team and Mario and Luigi are together as a team too," Snake told him. "Yes, you can form teams among yourself, but the maximum is only up to three people in a team. People who are in teams are considered as one participant and share the same membership proof."

"I see… I didn't know that…"

"So back to our topic," Samus said. "Since there are five of us, I think the most we can split up is into groups of five if we still want membership discounts. Otherwise those without membership proofs will have to pay in full amount, which can cost a lot."

"Actually it doesn't necessary have to work like that," Fox told her. "You can always register under the name of a participant and then get the discount. Of course, you'll have to show them the proof first."

The Smashers then discussed among themselves and who is staying where.

-

"In the end, we are da ones who are staying here," Mario said as he walked down the hallway with Luigi, Peach, Dr. Mario, Mr. G&W, Lucario, Yoshi, Ness, Young Link, Pit, and the Ice Climbers.

"I hope the others find their own hotels to stay for the night soon," Peach said.

"It shouldn't be that hard to find a vacant one," Dr. Mario told her. "Worst case scenario, they can just sleep on a bench."

Dr. Mario and G&W then stopped at a door and the doctor said to the others, "Okay, this is our room. We'll meet again tomorrow!"

"Good night!" G&W said to them before unlocking and entering the room with the doctor.

"Wait a minute, our room…" Yoshi said all of a sudden as he looked at his key tag. "Wait, I think our room is in the floor below… Well, let's call it a night for here then." He then left the others to head for the stairs along with Lucario.

"Oh well, let's go look for our room then," Luigi said. "I can't wait to check out how the room looks like."

As they went down the hall, the kids also went separate ways to look for their rooms, and it was only Mario, Luigi, and Peach left traveling as a trio. "We're getting closer," Mario said as he tried to match the number on his key tag with the number tags on the doors.

Peach then saw some familiar people unlocking a door before them and said, "Hey, it's the Hanagumi! Hey girls!"

The girls turned their heads to them and Macchi waved her hand replying, "Hey there! Nice to meet you!"

"So this is your room?" Peach asked as she approached them.

"Yeah, surprise that we are chose the same hotel!"

"And my room is just across yours! What coincidence!"

"Yeah, amazing that we are always together, isn't it?"

"You know, I still find it hard to believe that the three of you would be participants of this tournament," Luigi said. "You don't really look like the kind to have a part in this."

"Kanna is actually very good at these kinds of stuff," Macchi told him. "She modified her motorcycle to fit us all three and it's even powered using oversoul. You can't deny that it's cool unique, can you? You don't see any other people using this sort of method to power up their vehicles!"

"It was nothing," Kanna said while lighting up a cigarette. "Only shamans can implement this with technology."

"Let-a uz meet-a each other when da first-a round start and see who eez better!" Mario said.

"Bring it! We're can beat you any time!" Macchi said. "Right, Mari?"

"Mari agrees…" the blond girl said while hugging her doll tightly.

"Well, see you for the night," Peach said to them, and they went into their room. "I'm going to my room too." Then she went into the room across theirs.

"Oh well, let's call it a night too. To our room already…" Luigi said.

-

Luigi fell back onto the surface of the soft and comfortable bed and bounced once on it before rubbing his arms and legs against the smooth, silky bed sheet. "Ah! The bed is comfortable! This is the kind of room I like the best!"

"Nice room indeed," Mario commented, giving the room a better look. It was an average-sized hotel room that had two beds and a couple of simple furnitures like tables, chairs, and the fridge. The room was very clean though and the walls seem to sparkle as if they have been polished to great extent. He then bent down to open his luggage and began cleaning out the things inside. "Okey-dokey, our first-a round begins tomorrow one o'clock. We better get-a ready for eet."

"I hope it won't be dangerous and tough though," Luigi said, gazing the ceiling.

"Eet'll probably be like da F-30 Grand Prix. Eet shouldn't be anything too dangerous and hard."

"Yeah, hopefully… I just hope that there won't be some guy named Deathborn showing up to cause havoc just after we have won the grand prix again…"

"Relax; nothing will go wrong, I'm sure."

-

Time sure flew fast when you're not paying attention to it. But then, it could be because that this is a story and you have complete control over it, therefore you can do time skips anytime you want to. Enough of this nonsense and get back to the story…

So it was already the morning of the next day and the streets of Wonder Town were once again filled with people.

We now head over to an inn where some of our fellow Smashers had spent the night at and they are currently having breakfast over there.

Fox, Falco, and Captain Falcon were sat at the same table chatting and eating breakfast together. "The first round begins at afternoon one o'clock," Falco said. "I can't wait to show everyone how awesome our Master Arwing is! I mean it can fly, do barrel rolls, charge lasers, and use the booster to get through! Plus, it even comes equipped with powerful smart bombs that hold massive amount of destructive power that it's so funny! You fire it at someone and… Bang! He's dead, Jim!"

"I would suggest using bombs wisely," Fox said while adding a teaspoon of sugar into his coffee. "Using it to many times to resolve things will result in the reviewers complaining about deus ex machina."

"Who cares? Let them complain! Winning is all that matters and I don't care what method I use!"

"Speaking of deus ex machina," CF said with a mouthful of toast, "Have you seen the movie Deus Ex Machina?"

Falco turned to him and said, "You mean the movie about the wrestler who is famed for using the same move over and over to defeat his opponents? Yeah, saw it."

"That movie shows that there can be fun and awesomeness in repetitiveness," CF continued. "A sequel is being planned too!"

"He always uses that move every time things are looking grim," Fox added. "And once that move is used, he instantly wins. Talk about major abuse of deus ex machina…"

"It is a good movie though," Falco told him. "Imagine us using the smart bombs to blow down anyone who comes against us over and over."

"The reviewers will complain…"

"Who cares? The author doesn't care either, so why should you?"

"Oh yeah," Fox said all of a sudden, taking out a manuscript. "It seems like that those aren't participating in this can be create job requests."

"Yeah, I've read that in the manuscript," CF said. "I'm not sure if I want to make a job request though."

-

DING DONG DING DONG

"Attention all participants," said a loud voice coming from a speaker that was on top of a pole erected somewhere in town. "The first round will eventually begin at one o'clock in the afternoon. We would suggest that you buy some equipment and vehicle parts to bring them along to the first round so that you can customize your vehicles whenever you like too. We are hoping to see you at the first round of the tournament. Thank you!"

DING DONG DING DONG

-

Ness, Young Link, Pit, Popo, and Nana were walking together down the sidewalk while window shopping the stores besides them. "I love that cute pink parka!" Nana said, looking at a children's parka behind the clothe shop window.

"I'm sure you'll look nice in that!" Popo said.

"I really want to buy it, but it's so expensive…"

"It looks exactly the same as the current one you're wearing…" YL thought in his mind when he saw the parka she was looking at.

Ness then came across a toy shop and saw something particular behind the glass that grabbed his attention. He planted his face and palms against the window and gazed with excitement at the product and exclaimed, "It's the Master Bate action figure that was talked about on TV!"

"Where?!" YL rushed over and planted his face next to Ness and saw the same thing. "Wow! I really want one!"

"But it's goddamn expensive!" Ness pointed out. "Wait a minute… We can get a discount using a membership proof!"

YL pulled back his face and looked around to find Snake walking down the sidewalk across them. "There he is!" And both he and Ness rushed over to him quick as a bullet and stopped him in his path. "Mr. Snake!"

"Whoa! What is it?" Snake asked.

"Can you use your membership proof to give us a special discount for a toy that we want to buy?" Ness asked him. "Please…"

"Not now! I need to use my money to buy some vehicle parts for the first round of the tournament. Go find someone else or wait for the first round to end first!" And then Snake walked around them and continued on his way to the nearest equipment shop.

"Stingy…" YL grumbled.

"Oh well, let's go look for someone else then," Ness said, turning back to look at the toy store, but then a shocked look appeared on his face as he saw the toy store owner taking the action figure away. "What the…?"

"Thanks for coming!" the toy store owner said as Barney the Dinosaur came walking out of the store pushing in front of him a see-through wheeled crate filled with Lego blocks, and he was also seen holding the Master Bate action figure underneath his arm pit.

"Oh no! He bought the action figure before us!" Ness gasped in horror.

"Why does that freak want that anyway?!" YL cried. They both rushed into the toy store as fast as a shark when it smells blood and YL asked the owner, "Mister! The dinosaur bought the Master Bate action figure just now?!"

"Yeah, he did," the owner replied. "He said he is a fan of Master Bate."

"Aw man… He beat us to it…" Ness whined. Both the kids sighed in disappointment and were walking out the store together when Ness suddenly laid his eyes on something else. "Hey, that Lolly Con action figure looks gorgeous!"

-

CLANG! BZZT! BANG! CRASH! CONK!

The garage was a noisy place as many of the participants busied themselves with modifying and customizing their own vehicles with additional parts. Snake came into the garage pushing in front of him a wagon full of machine parts and searched for his vehicle and stopped next to it. "Okay, let's get working," Snake said, winding up his arm. He then got out a manuscript and read through it, "The first round will require your vehicle to be able to do agricultural work of some kind." He put the manuscript away and then picked up a wrench to start working.

"I see that you have made something of a ride there," said a voice that sounded familiar to Snake. He turned around and saw Meta-Knight standing behind him.

"It's you. I didn't know you were in this tournament."

"I saw you during the opening ceremony, but didn't have the time to come greet you," MK said. "The first round is soon to be started. We may be competing against each other."

"Well, that is inevitable in the first place. But it's not like I'm holding back to someone that I know."

"Me too; a competition is where someone displays his full power nobody up against who. I will give all my best in this tournament. Let's us have a good competition then."

"You've got it!"

MK then turned to go over to his vehicle which looks more or less like a miniature version of the Halberd. As he was going to start work, two people came up to him and he immediately recognized them. "You two! Cid and Popeye!"

"Hey there, Meta-Knight! It's been a long time!" Popeye said to him.

"How have you been?" Cid asked him. "Surprised to see us here?"

"Sort of," MK replied. "I really didn't expect you two to be the kind to enter this tournament."

"Hey, don't underestimate us!" Cid said to him. "We are one of the best engineers in Great Tech City, so it's obvious that we would enter this tournament in order to represent our city."

"Well, good to hear that. Hope we will have a good competition when it begins."

"We'll show you what we have been doing all these years!" Popeye said to him. "You'll be amazed to know how much we have improved!"

"I can say the same thing to you too," MK said, taking the 'mask' off the front of his vehicle.

-

CF looked at his watch and said to Marth who was next to him, "It's 12:40 already… The first round is about to begin. Want to go watch?"

"Why not? There's nothing else to do," Marth replied.

"Let's head to the audience theater then."

The two of them headed down the street and went for a large building that resembled a movie theater and there were many people going inside. Once in there, they also saw a long line of people in front of a snack counter where snacks are obviously sold. They could even see Yoshi and Kirby among the line. "It's just like coming to the movies," CF commented. "But without seat reservations."

As they walked down the place, they saw some people walking into a door with a sign next to it that writes: _Job Creation_. "That must be the place where the audiences can sign in to create jobs for the participants," CF thought.

"And look who's there," Marth said, pointing to the presence of Pichu and Jigglypuff who were walking towards the room.

Before they disappeared into it, CF called out to them, "Hey! The two of you!"

Pichu turned his head and said, "Hey! We've decided to… Well, you know… Go to the place where the contest will take place and create things to do for the participants!"

"Do you know what you want to do there?"

"We thought of it over the night already."

"We think of good job!" Jigglypuff said.

"Well, suit yourself."

Soon afterwards, the both of them went into the main area of the building. There was a large monitor up against the wall and several seats in front of it. Some people were seated but some were standing and leaning against the wall and there were even balconies high up on the room for more people to stay at. "Nice place," Marth commented.

"Hey, look who's there," CF pointed out to a couple of familiar comrades up at one of the balconies. Pikachu and Mewtwo waved back to them as response from their location.

"Hey! There's empty seat over here!" Peach suddenly called to them. CF turned and saw her along with a couple more comrades sitting among the row of seats, and thus went over there.

"Good thing that you reserved a seat for us," CF said, taking his seat next to Peach.

"Oh, Bowser was sitting here," Peach told him. "He went to buy snacks though. Don't worry; I won't mind if you take his place."

"So who do you plan to root for?" Marth asked.

"I don't know exactly…" Link replied. "Let's say that we cheer for anyone that is part of us."

"Yeah, that would be better," Zelda said. "I wouldn't like it if a quarrel stirs up among us because of this."

"By the way, some of us went to create a job."

"I know Pichu and Jigglypuff are," CF said.

"There are some more others though."

-

Back at the garage, all the participants were gathered over there and sitting in their vehicles.

Luigi looked all around him and saw all sorts of participants. There were a wide variety of people such as a clown with a flaming head, a cute girl with dark-blue hair, an Ace Ventura-lookalike with a metal nose, a bear and a bird, a Space Pirate, an egg-shaped man with a big moustache accompanied by a robot chicken and a green robot, a blue hedgehog and a yellow fox, a short astronaut with a big nose, a large guy in a blue full-body armor, and a demented-looking guy with messy hairdo. "Boy, we may have to go up against all these people…" he said in fear.

"There eez nothing to be afraid-a about," Mario told him. "I'm sure they are all very friendly."

"I don't know how friendly they can get when in a contest where people fight to become the winner…"

"You can be sure that-a some of them will," Mario said to him while looking in the direction of comrades such as ROB and Snake.

Suddenly, a large monitor showed up at the wall in front of everyone and it turned on, displaying Willis on it. "Greetings everyone!" Willis said. "The first round of the tournament is going to begin. As you have seen on the manuscript already, the first round requires that your vehicles to have skills in agricultural works. Agriculture, farm work… These are things that must not be missing from the world as we depend on these in order to obtain food such as vegetables, meats, and dairy products. As technology improves, there will be more and more advanced machines to get these jobs done easier and faster. Are your inventions good enough to help the people with their daily needs? This is the purpose of the first round. And now without further delay, I will announce to you the name of the first world and show some footages of it."

Then the monitor started flickering and footage of a farmyard area appeared on it. Soon afterwards, large texts appeared in front of the scenery. It wrote: _Old McDonald's Farm of Wack_.

"Old McDonald had a farm! Eeyaeeyayeeo!!" Barney sang loudly.

"The time limit for this round is 24 hours. That would mean you'll have to stay in that place for a night. I will repeat the rules of this tournament: You will have to go and find job requests from people scattered around the place and accomplish them. For every objective you accomplished, you will be given points which will be added up to see if you are worthy enough to go on to the second round. Interruption and attacking of other participants are allowed so long as you do not go too far."

"Thankfully they have rules…" Luigi said with a sigh. "But still, I have a bad feeling that people will still come against us…" He looked to the side and thought he saw a couple of people staring back at him with unpleasant eyes.

"Now that the rules are clear, we will not delay any longer in starting the first round of the Tournament of Wonderful and Great Inventions," said the voice of Willis. "On the count of three, all of you will be transported to the destination. Do not worry; you will all be automatically transported back to Wonder Town once time is up."

Feelings of tension, nervousness, and excitement came to the participants as they gripped onto their vehicles' controls tightly.

"Three! Two! One! Ready! GO!!!"

A beam of light came out from the monitor that was showing sceneries of the farm and shined on the participants. Slowly, the participants 'disintegrated' into particle bits and were all pulled into the monitor. "What the heck?!" Luigi gasped, looking at his fingers as they slowly broke down into bits. "What's happening to me?! Help!!!" And then the brothers, along with their, vehicles, broke down into small bits and disappeared into the monitor.

By the time light stopped pouring out from the monitor, there was nobody in the garage anymore…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Two chapters done in a row! This is so that your attention will be grabbed by this story more. I hope you like what you read so far and keep on reading. Enjoy! To anyone who forget or haven't read my previous story, the Master Bate is a show-within-show character in my series and therefore an OC. Lolly Con is his sidekick.

* * *

PROFILE OF WONDERFUL AND GREAT INVENTORS

**Mario Mario****  
Age: **Late 20s**  
Gender: **Male**  
Favorite Food: **Spaghetti**, **mushrooms**  
Like: **Going on adventure, Peach**  
Dislike: **Evil people, people harassing Peach**  
Bio: **What? You don't have a single idea who he is? You deserve to be beaten to death by a stick then!

**Luigi Mario****  
Age: **Late 20s**  
Gender: **Male**  
Favorite Food: **Spaghetti, coffee**  
Like: **Staying home, peach**  
Dislike: **Ghosts, anything dangerous, going on adventure**  
Bio: **Mario's younger brother who is an underdog. No matter how much he tries to prove himself, he can never be any more famous than his brother. Even so, he tries to do the best he can when he is driven to the corner. He has a secret technique called the Fire Punch, but he has no knowledge of it and doesn't even know what on earth happened when he pulled it off unknowingly.

**Brothers Roadster  
Description: **It resembles a racing kart that is colored on one half red and the other half green. Things can be carried at the back which has an apperance similar to that of a pickup truck.  
**Features: **Shoot fireballs, superb jump ability, super cape used for deflecting projectiles


	3. Farm Works

**SBS Time!  
?**: Why didn't my review show up?  
**Game2002**: It offended me, so I deleted it. You accuse me of being arrogant just for having more creative OCs than other people and that is very wrong because I clearly said I was not boasting. I didn't go around saying things like, "Ha! You cannot make a better character than me! You people fail at life!! Muahahaha!!" I was simply pointing out the flaw that I see with most OCs. It would be like, for example: I am a lazy person and you are an athletic person. You then say to me that I shouldn't be loafing around doing nothing and should follow your footstep more, and then I accuse you of being proud and arrogant just because you said this. And if there is one kind of people I detest the most and that is proud people who look very high of themselves.

**ROUND 1  
OLD MCDONALD'S FARM OF WACK**

**Chapter 2  
Farm Works**

**

* * *

  
**

**BGM: Cheerful countryside music of any kind, but you probably know what to hum to yourself after seeing the world's name**

Ah, what a quite and peaceful-looking farmland! Just look at the cows grazing, chickens pecking, sheep frolicking, pigs rolling around in the mud, and tractors plowing through the fields! It surely is a wonderful countryside place for relaxation! The air is so fresh and the water is so clean! What more can you ask for?

FLASH!

In a burst of light, the Mario Bros, along with their vehicle, popped out on top of a green grassy hill. Mario looked around the place and said, "Looks like-a we're here."

"And this place looks very peaceful too," Luigi added. He took a deep breathe of air and said, "Ah! The air is so fresh here too!"

Mario got down from the vehicle and walked a couple of feet away to take a better look at the whole area before him. He stood at the edge of the hill and looked out as far as he could and could see several farm buildings and fields sprawled throughout the place. When he looked even closer, he could see several vehicles moving around the land down there. "Eet seems like everybody eez here already," he stated. He then turned to his vehicle and got back behind the steering wheel. "Okay, let's-a go and get-a job then!"

"Let's hope it's an easy job," Luigi said silently.

Mario stepped on the gas pedal and the Brothers Roadster slowly moved forward and then down the hill slope. Obviously Mario dared not drive down at a fast speed otherwise it would be suicide. But I can imagine some wild drivers going down at full speed though.

They managed to reach the bottom of the small hill and continued on their way. A couple of participants passed by them in their vehicles, but none of them gave the brothers any attention. "So… Where do we start?" Luigi asked.

"Hmmm…" Mario looked around the place and saw a building not too far in front of them and suggested that they go over there, and thus he steered the vehicle to that place.

Once they were there, they saw an old bearded farmer resting on rocking chair placed in front of a field of turnips. "Hmm… He seems to be sleeping…" Mario thought. "Let's not disturb him then."

As they began to steer away, the old man peered his eyes out from underneath his straw hat and called out to them in a rough Southern accent, "Hey, ya one of da people in that tournament thingy or whatever?"

Mario stopped immediately and turned to the old man saying, "Oh yes! We are! Sorry if we disturbed you."

"Nah, I was just waiting for da likes of you to show up sooner or later," the old man said, getting up from his rocking chair. "Okay, mate, now that you're here, would ya like to accept my job offer?"

"As long as it's not too tough…" Luigi replied.

"Work as a farmer won't be as tough as ya think, young one! This is your once in a lifetime chance to experience work at da fields! I'm sure ya'll like it!"

"So what do we do?" Luigi asked as Mario did a u-turn to face the vehicle towards the field.

"It's simple!" the old farmer explained as he walked onto the turnip field. "Ya see these sprouts? All ya got to do is take them to mah friend who sells these for living."

"That sounds easy."

"It sure is, as long as you have dah might pull up these darn things from the ground. Take them all to mah friend and he'll award you with whatever you guys need."

"Okey-dokey! We'll take-a theez job!" Mario said as he got down from the vehicle. "Let's get-a working, Luigi!"

"Okay," Luigi replied, joining his brother at the field too. As Mario picked himself a turnip to pull, Luigi ran to the nearest one and gripped the leaves above it and then pulled as hard as he could. "Ngh! Come on, you darn turnip! Hugh!" Then he fell back and hit the soil headfirst. When he looked at what he pulled back, he saw that he only managed to pull off the leaves. "Eh?"

"I told ya, it takes skill and power to pull those things," the old farmer said to him.

"I didn't think it would be that hard," Luigi thought. He turned to Mario who was having a bit of trouble pulling his turnip, but he eventually got it out from the soil in one piece and then went for the nearest one.

-

Olimar stopped his vehicle which looked like a rocket, the Hocotate Mobile, next to a pig pen and then a really fat lady with curly hair and pouty lip walked up to him. "Oh! I've been waiting for someone to come here for a while!" she said in a cheerful voice.

"It is my pleasure to be able to help you, madam!" Olimar said to her as he shook her hand. "Do you happen to have any job for me?"

"Oh yes," the lady said. "By the way, my name is Madam Swiney-Butt."

"It's a pleasure to know you, Ms. Swiney-Butt!"

"Aren't you a formal one? You see, these little piglets are my precious little darlings," Ms. Swiney-Butt said, pointing to the pigs behind the fence. "Just look at them frolic in the mud! Aren't they cute?"

"As a matter of fact, they are!"

Suddenly, Ms. Swiney-Butt began to weep tears, and Olimar quickly asked her in concern on what happened. "Oh, it makes me sad to think of this…" she replied. "My most precious piglet, Lil' Piggy went missing since yesterday… I don't know where he is…"

"I see… So you want me to find your lost pet?" Olimar asked.

"I'll be thankful towards anyone who can find my Lil Piggy. You must be here to get your points for the tournament, right? Yes, I will give you points if you can find my Lil Piggy."

"Okay, job accepted! By the way, may I inquire on any specific details about Lil Piggy?"

"Oh, he's an unusual one! He really stands out among the others! You'll know it is him at first sight. He also has a collar that has his name written on it, so you won't miss him. By the way, he gets agitated quite easily, but he's a really nice boy."

"Okay… Find Lil Piggy… He has a collar with his name on it…" Olimar said, jotting down the details on a small notebook. "I'll be back as soon as I find him, madam!" He got back onto his vehicle and then zoomed off with Ms. Swiney-Butt waving good-bye to him using a handkerchief.

Almost immediately after Olimar disappeared over the horizon, another vehicle pulled up next to the madam and the driver stepped out from it. "Hey dude! Ya need my dude or anything?" he asked.

-

"You guys done yet?" Eggman called out into the barn from his vehicle.

"Almost," Scratch said as he and Grounder milked a cow together. "And why don't you cheer up more? Now we know how milks are made!"

"Yeah, we just learned something new!" Grounder said.

"Everyone knows that milks come from cows, except you two!" Eggman snapped back. "I'm just annoyed over the fact that when my vehicle can do lots of amazing stuffs like fly, shoot beams, carry heavy things, grow mechanical arms capable of doing anything, and chop down large trees in a few seconds… And here I am milking cows?"

"At least you can display the abilities of flying through air to transport them to the market!" Scratch reminded him. "I'm sure they'll be amazed at the technology of air delivery! I mean, nobody has ever delivered milk through air mail, right?"

"Well, you have a point there…"

"I'm done!" Barney said happily, getting up from his stool with a bucket of milk in his hand. "Now I'm off to the market!" He then ran out of the building with the bucket in his hand and then dumped the contents into a bottle before placing it onto his vehicle made of Lego blocks and driving off.

Eggman watched him go and then turned to the two robots shouting, "That guys going to get more points than us if he beats us to the market! Hurry up or I'll grind you into iron fillings!"

"Done!" Grounder said, holding up a bucket of milk. Scratch took the bucket from him and was going for the vehicle when he accidentally kicked the stool and the milk went flying onto Eggman's face.

SPLASH!

-

"We're on our way to da market!" Mario said to the old farmer as he started the engine of the vehicle.

"Hope ya a good luck out there," the old farmer said to them.

The Brothers Roadster went on their way down the dirty road, heading for some buildings that were visible over the horizon. "Things sure are going easy," Luigi said. "Let's hope all the other jobs are as simple as this."

After they have traveled a certain distant, they heard a vehicle coming towards them. They turned to the side and to their horror, saw Wario and Waluigi zooming towards them in their vehicle. "Wario!" Mario gasped. He had no time to steer the vehicle out of the way as the Wario Bros. charged into theirs.

BANG!

The Brothers Roadster spun across the road and the turnips all flew up into the air from the impact. Just as the turnips were gonna fall back down onto the ground and shatter, a blue blur suddenly zipped through the air and caught all the turnips. The blue blur landed in front of the Mario Bros. who were just recovering from the crash and revealed itself to be none other than Sonic. "I got your stuffs for you!" he said to Mario.

Mario shook his head and said, "Thanks… Good-a of you to catch all da turnips or else they'll be ruined…"

"Tsk! Party pooper!" Wario grumbled.

Sonic faced them and said, "Hey, that's not very nice. You're making fun of the farmers who planted all these if you make them fall onto the ground."

"The rules state we can harass other people, so we're only playing along with the rules!" Wario said. "Right, Waluigi?"

"Yeah, and that's why we target the people we find to be an eyesore! Nyaha!" Waluigi replied with a wicked laugh.

"You meanies!" Luig said angrily.

"Nyaha! We didn't go against the rules, so you cannot accuse us of anything! Let's-a go already!" Wario said. He stepped on the wheel and their vehicle which resembled a pickup truck, but more stylish in appearance, took off in a random direction.

After putting the turnips back onto the vehicle, Mario thanked Sonic for the help, "Thank you so much for da help!"

"That was nothing!" he replied.

"If those turnips break up from the fall, I wouldn't know what to do…" Luigi said.

As they were talking, a blue biplane appeared overhead and landed, and when it landed, the wings retracted into the body so that it looked more like a vehicle now. "I'm done delivering the goods to the mill," Tails said to Sonic. "Let's gather some more points!"

"Okay!" Sonic turned to the brothers and said, "You guys better keep up the work! Gotta go!" And he jumped onto the back of his vehicle before taking off.

"Well, let's-a get going," Mario said.

"I hope nothing happens again…" Luigi said to himself.

-

"That was unkind of the Wario Bros.," Peach said with a voice of anger when she saw what happened on the big screen.

"You can't do anything about it though," Captain Falcon reminded her. "Remember, the rule allows the participants to attack each other, so they're not doing anything wrong."

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder and he was pulled away from his seat and dropped onto the floor. "That's my seat!" Bowser shouted to him as he took the seat himself afterwards.

"Well, I can't argue about that," CF thought.

"You were gone for so long! The seat now belongs to Falcon!" Peach said to Bowser angrily.

"Oh, don't be so angry, princess!" Bowser said to her. "You see, the service at the snack bar wasn't as good as I thought it would be, so it took me so long to come back. Don't you miss me for being gone for so long?"

As a reply, Peach gave Bowser a slap to the face, but it was no ordinary slap. When the hand came in contact with Bowser's face, a burst of pink, glittering hearts occurred and Bowser was blown out of his seat and crashed into the wall.

BANG!

"Whoa…" CF said in shock.

"I've been taking magic lessons from Zelda lately," Peach said, dusting her hand.

"True," Zelda said with a nod.

-

"Another job done," Meta-Knight said as he drove down the countryside road. "What do I do next?" He then laid his eyes upon a skull-shaped building that had a sign that writes: _Mumbo's Nuts_. And thus he drove up to a guy in a skull mask in front of the entrance. "Excuse me, but…"

"You here for job?" the guy asked. "I Mumbo Jumbo and I give you job!"

"Ah, just what I am looking for!"

Right when Mumbo was about to explain, another vehicle pulled up and a bear with a bird in a backpack behind him stepped down from the driver's seat which was strangely enough built at the back of the vehicle rather than the front. "Hey there, Mumbo!" the bear, Banjo said to him. "Nice to see you here! Got some jobs to hand out now?"

"Ah! Bear and bird here too!" Mumbo said, happy to see them. "Mumbo is giving out job to round man here. You two do job together!"

"What is the job that you are offering us?" MK asked.

"You wait here. Mumbo go get important thing for job," he said, and he ran back into the skull-shaped house. A few minutes later, he came back out with a wheelbarrow containing two baskets of red glowing things.

"Um… What is this…?" Banjo asked, giving the red glowing things a strange look.

"These are nuts Mumbo cooked," the shaman explained. "They are roasted at hot temperature."

"I can already see the headlines about someone caught guilty of feeding people nuts of doom…" Kazooie commented.

"No one eat nuts now. They need to be taken to warehouse and continue process there."

"I was expecting some supernatural mumbo jumbo objective coming from you. I didn't know you're good at roasting nuts."

"Mumbo is good shaman. Mumbo knows how to do many things, including making cars. I open garage too."

"So you just want us to take it to the warehouse?" Banjo asked.

"Yes, and you two race to see who get there first," Mumbo further explained.

Banjo looked at MK and said, "It's a pleasure to compete against you then!"

"We shall compete fair and square. The loser shall have no regret," MK said.

"Says the round shorty who thinks he can win! Ha!" Kazooie mocked him.

"Don't be so rude, will you?" Banjo said to her. He went over to the wheelbarrow and picked up one of the baskets containing the nuts, but it was apparently really hot and he tossed the basket into the air multiple times before finally dropping it into the carriage in the front part of his vehicle. "Yeow! Hot!"

"Bear no touch them with hand! Mumbo pick it for you!" Mumbo said, holding up a large claw.

"You should've said earlier!" Kazooie shouted at him.

After the baskets of nuts were loaded onto both vehicles, both sides were about to set off, but then Mumbo told them, "Mumbo forgot! The path you go is dangerous, but you must go because it is rule."

"What is it?" Banjo asked.

"You go through row of trees, and in the tree there are squirrels. They steal your nuts. Be careful."

"Ha! What can a bunch of squirrels do? Just let them try!" Kazooie said.

"We'll be careful just in case," Banjo said. "Thanks for the warning!"

"Shall we start now?" MK asked.

"Okay, you can go. Mumbo wish you luck!" Mumbo said. After saying this, MK did not hesitate to step on the gas pedal and zoomed ahead of the bear and bird.

"Hey! That guy is getting in front of us! We mustn't let that shorty beat us!" Kazooie shouted.

"Let's go then!" Banjo said, and he started the engines and their vehicle zoomed off.

Either MK had good skills or his vehicle had the speed advantage, but Banjo was unable to catch up with him. "Boy, that guy sure is fast!" he thought.

"Let's shoot him down then!" Kazooie suggested. He got out a wrench-like device and fired a beam at the carriage before them. Then the top sides of the carriage opened up and a pair of guns came out and took aim at MK. "Egg Machine Gun! Fire!" And then a barrage of eggs was fired rapidly at MK.

MK turned around and saw the incoming eggs and quickly pulled his cape in front of his face to avoid getting hit. "So you're planning to play rough. I will gladly accept your challenge!" He pressed a button next to the steering wheel and a gun came out from behind his vehicle and fired a sudden burst of air.

The air blast shot the front of Banjo's vehicle and the whole thing was sent spinning off to the side of the road. "Whoa!" Luckily, none of the nuts fell off the vehicle, but they did tumble out from the basket.

"Damn! He's not getting away with this!" Kazooie said angrily, and then guns continued firing more eggs.

As the eggs were about to the Halberd lookalike, wing-like extensions grew out from the top of the vehicle and reached to the back, serving as a shield to block out of the eggs. "Wow! His vehicle is cool!" Banjo exclaimed.

"We seriously should upgrade ours after this round is over with!" Kazooie suggested.

MK concentrated on traveling down the road and he eventually saw a row of trees on both sides of the road. "That must be the one Mumbo talked about."

As he approached the makeshift forest, one could see several squirrels standing up on the tree branches and hiding among the leaves. They were no ordinary squirrels as they were dressed up like guerillas and were heavily armed. Some of they even had tattoos, scars, wore eye-patches, and smoke cigarettes! "The prey is here," said one of them in a deep beast-like voice. "Time for the kill, boys."

MK went into the forest and watched around with awareness for signs of danger. "I think I better speed through this place," he thought. Right when he was about to speed up, he suddenly caught notice of several squirrels jumping down from the trees in a skydiving pose. Quick as a flash, he reached for his sword and slashed above him really fast and the squirrels were all sent flying aside. In reality, he only swung his sword sheath, so the squirrels were merely batted away rather than sliced in two.

Then a bullet suddenly hit him in the side of the face, but luckily his mask was very tough and he merely fell back on his seat. "Ugh!"

Then bullets started pouring down from every direction among the leaves and MK quickly made the 'wings' come over him and protect him.

Behind him, Banjo and Kazooie were also being attacked by squirrels that jumped down to attack them. "Whoa! This is dangerous! Banjo cried.

"This wasn't what I had in mind when he said squirrels!" Kazooie cried. "Get lost!" She swung the wand at an incoming squirrel and knocked it away.

Then one of the squirrels landed onto the carriage and reached for the nuts, much to Banjo's horror. But when the squirrel touched the nuts, he screamed and jumped off the vehicle with his hand on fire. "I guess I understand why the nuts are made really hot…" Banjo thought.

More squirrels continued to jump down from the trees to pounce on MK's vehicle, but turrets equipped all over the vehicle fired beams that fried the squirrels before they had the chance. Then a muscular squirrel managed to evade the shots and got onto the back of the vehicle and, with heat resistant gloves on, wrapped his arms around the basket and laughed evilly before jumping off the side. "Oh no!" MK thought. He quickly pressed another button and then a mini claw came out from the back of his vehicle and shot at the squirrel, grabbing it from behind and pulling it back. The claw came back down onto the surface of the vehicle and the squirrel let go the basket out of panic and then he was hurled away by the claw afterwards. "That was close…"

MK and Banjo-Kazooie kept on speeding through the forest in hope of escaping the squirrel assault, and they eventually saw light on the other end. "Exit at last!" MK thought. But then another squirrel dropped down in front of the exit, holding a bazooka in his hand.

"You're not getting away from here!" the squirrel said. "I, General Nutball, will take the nuts from you!" He placed his finger on the trigger of the bazooka and was going to press it, but suddenly, MK leaped out from his seat with sword in hand and flew at the squirrel with a blinding speed.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" General Nutballs was slashed across the body with the actual blade and he was sent flying aside while his bazooka flew off in the opposite direction. With the squirrel down, both MK and Banjo-Kazooie escaped the forest unscratched and without a single nut stolen.

"Did it!" MK thought, returning to his vehicle.

"Wow! That guy really helped us!" Banjo said. "We should thank him for this!"

"I hate to admit it, but he did help… But maybe we could've gotten through this without his help though," Kazooie grumbled.

-

Olimar's vehicle putted through the countryside slowly while he used his vehicle's radar to detect the signs of the lost pig. "Lil Piggy… Where are you?" he said to no one in particular. Then the radar started giving off strong signals. "Ah, looks like there is a pig around here!"

Following the direction of where the radar is leading him, Olimar eventually came to a large pile of straw that seems to be breathing with life. "Uh? Looks like he's underneath here," he thought. He got off his vehicle and approached the straw pile and then started pulling them away until they were all down, and he was shocked to find what was behind it. "Oh my!"

He had found a pig, but calling it a pig was actually an understatement. Rather, he had found a boar that was as big as a van. The boar also wore a large collar that fitted perfectly around the neck and the sign that was dangling on the side of the collar had the name _Lil Piggy _written on it. "This is the pig I should be searching for…?" Olimar said in disbelief. "How do I bring it back to the madam…?"

"Aha! I dude you at last!" said a voice. Olimar turned around to see a boring-looking hobo driving up in a rather simple-looking car. The guy got out from his vehicle and ran up to the sleeping boar and, without thinking twice, kicked it in the nose and shouted to it, "Dude up, dude! I'm here to dude you back your dude! Dude up before I dude you!"

Lil Piggy slowly opened his eyes to reveal his blood red pupils, and annoyed at the fact that he was kicked awake; the boar slowly rose to his feet and breathed heavily. Olimar backed off a couple of steps out of fear and quickly returned to his vehicle first. "I have a bad feeling about this…" he thought.

"Okay, now dude with me so that I can dude you back your dude and dude some dude in return!" the dude said. "Do you hear me, you fat ugly dude?"

Lil Piggy then snorted loudly and suddenly charged forward, ramming the dude over his vehicle and then the horizon, but the boar did not stop there; he turned to Olimar and eyed him angrily. "Oh my… I better make a run for it…" Olimar thought, and he quickly u-turned and zoomed off, but the boar let out another loud snort and ran after him. "HELP!!!!"

And the chase across the countryside was on…

-

"A job well done," Mario said as he drove their vehicle down the road after delivering the turnips to the farm. "Let's-a go look-a for other jobs then."

"Yeah, we better not get left behind too much," Luigi said.

As they were going to cross the street, Olimar suddenly zoomed past them with Lil Piggy chasing after him. "What-a wuz that-a?!" Mario gasped.

-

"So I throw down these apples and you have to catch them!" an anthropomorphic monkey said from the top of an apple tree to some participants down below. Note that ROB is also one of them, but that's not important for now. "The one to catch the most apples gets the highest point!"

"HELP!!!" screamed Olimar as he zoomed past the front of the tree. Lil Piggy came running in afterwards and charged down several rows of apple trees in the process and the monkey crashed down to the ground face first and the apples all bonked on top of his head.

-

Ms. Swiney-Butt had just whipped up a plate of indescribable food and she brought it outside. "Lil Piggy may be back any time soon," she thought. "I better prepare his favorite meal to give him a warm welcome." Then she heard a loud sound and looked in that direction to see Olimar zooming towards her, but what interested her most was the boar behind him. "Lil Piggy!"

"Get this guy away from me!!!" Olimar screamed. He continued driving past Ms. Swiney-Butt, as well as the boar. But suddenly, the boar stopped to sniff the air, and then he turned around and ran up to the dish that Ms. Swiney-Butt had prepared for him and began dining on it happily.

"Lil Piggy! I'm so glad to see you again!" Ms. Swiney-Butt said while giving him a hug. "You must be hungry! Eat them all up and I'll make more if it isn't enough!"

Olimar slowly drove back to Ms. Swiney-Butt and he was still trembling all over. "I… brought him… back…"

"You're my hero!" Ms. Swiney-Butt said happily. "How can I ever thank you?"

"I just… want the… point…"

"Oh yes! I almost forgot about that!" she said. "Show me your participant card!" Olimar showed her his card and she also got out a strange pen-like device. A beam of light came out from the tip and when it hit the surface of the card, holographic numbers became visible on it. "Here you are! And here's an extra reward!" She picked him up and gave him a big kiss on the helmet.

-

Elsewhere…

"No! No! Stop! Don't!!!" screamed a guy who was on the ground backing off from a shadow loomed over him.

Then a giant claw came down on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

The now bloodied claw went back to its original position as a man with a happy but psychotic expression and messy hairdo said under his breath, "Fail… harder!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I sure did a lot in this chapter, but there is bound to more chaos and wackiness ensuing in this somewhat abnormal farmland. Stay tune for more craziness as the first round continues until the next day!

* * *

PROFILES OF WONDERFUL AND GREAT INVENTORS

**Meta-Knight  
Age: **Unknown**  
Favorite Food: **tomatoes, milk**  
Like: **Engineering, admiring himself in the mirror**  
Dislike: **Dishonor, uncouth manners**  
Bio:** Meta-Knight is the loyal bodyguard of King Dedede, but he once worked as one of the elite engineers of Great Tech City. After a series of chaotic events involving the Smashers and the government, he gave up his position in Great Tech City and returned to working under the king again.

**Halberd Rider  
Description: **Looks almost exactly like the Halberd, but much smaller in appearance and has a driver's cockpit at the front. The wings are normally withdrawn into the body, but can be called out at will.  
**Features: **Wings used for flight and defensive purposes, laser turrets, air cannon, extendable claw

---

**Captain Olimar  
Age: **30s  
**Favorite Food: **Pikpik carrots (a type carrot alien to Tooneria)  
**Like: **Observing animal and plant life  
**Dislike: **Anything scary and dangerous  
**Bio: **An extraterrestrial being from the planet of Hocotate, Olimar works as a biologist and also a freight carrier. In order to satisfy his endless curiosity towards animals and plants, he came to Tooneria and had been living on the planet for quite a while. He carries with him seeds that can be instantly grown into strange life forms called Pikmins and they follow his order without questions. It is unsure where Pikmins come from, but they're definitely not from Tooneria or Hocotate.

**Hocotate Mobile  
Description: **A vehicle shaped like a rocket. It is yellow in color but its head is red.**  
Features:** Radar that detects life, rocket-powered engine that allows high speed travel and even flight, Pikmin launcher from the front of the vehicle


	4. Gophers

**Random Pointless Rambling: **I like to slip in phrases from popular fads and memes. You may need to have good knowledge of such fads as well as good eyes to spot some of them. Speaking of which, there is such a phrase in the prologue chapter already if you didn't know.

**Chapter 3  
Gophers**

**

* * *

  
**

Several hours had passed since the beginning of the first round and the people within the theater were all getting tired from sitting all day, thus many of them went outside to do their own stuffs, go shopping, go eating, or go take in some fresh air.

Bowser, who was sitting against the wall, opened his eyes and looked around to see that there are very little people left in the theater and asked curiously, "Where is everybody? And Peach too?"

"They got bored and left for some exercise," Captain Falcon told him, still sitting in his original seat.

"Then I better catch up with her!" Bowser thought, and he got up and left immediately.

-

"Pichu?" Luigi asked curiously.

"Hey there!" Pichu greeted the Mario Bros. He's wearing a bandana around his neck as well as a straw hat on his head. He was also standing on chopped tree trunk to make himself look taller. "Nice to see you here!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to create a job for the likes of you to accomplish," he replied. "Jigglypuff is working with me."

"So what-a do you want-a uz to do?" Mario asked him.

"Simple! All you have to do is find Jigglypuff and bring her back to me! She's way across the other end of the farmland. Just give her a lift and reunite her with me and you'll get the point! We're playing the game of lovers being separated and trying to reunite again!"

"Heheh… You sure can come up with creative stuffs…" Luigi mumbled.

"Don't worry; there's no time limit, so take your time!" Pichu told them again.

"Okey-dokey, we'll go find-a Jigglypuff!" Mario said, and then he u-turned the Brothers Roadster and went towards the direction Pichu told them.

"Good luck!" Pichu said, waving his straw hat in air.

As their vehicle went down the path, Luigi said, "I didn't expect Pichu to show up here."

"They say da audiences can create jobs," Mario said. "Though eet eez true that I don't-a know he eez coming here."

"Maybe we can expect some of our comrades to hang out around here too."

As they drove through the green pasture, a yellow vehicle that resembled a cross between a starship and a car came up to them and its driver was someone familiar too. "Hey guys!" Samus said.

"Oh hi! How are you doing, Samus?" Mario asked her.

"Doing very well! It's easier than I thought! I racked up to more than fifty points already!"

"Fifty?! We're still only about twenty!" Luigi said in shock upon hearing her score.

"Then you better hurry up! You need to have at least a hundred points in this round in order to pass. Even if you do not get enough points from accomplishing tasks, you will still be rated depending on your vehicle performances and such. There is still time until tomorrow afternoon, so good luck to you! I'm off to find the next objective!" Samus told them before driving off.

"Well, let's-a hurry up then," Mario said, stepping down on the gas pedal.

As they continued on their way, they noticed some chaos going up in the air. Luigi looked up and saw some flying vehicles attacking some crows up there. "Is that one of the objectives or what?" he wondered.

-

"Come back here, you annoying little pests!" Gruntilda shouted. "I will show you that you should've stayed in your nests!" She pulled a lever and a cannon came out the back portion of her vehicle and started firing energy balls at the crows buzzing around the air before her.

Either her aim is bad or the crows are good at dodging shots that none of them hit the crows at all. They just laughed at her after the cannon stopped firing.

"They're too fassst…" Klungo cried.

"So what if they are fast?" Gruntilda replied. "I'd like to see how long they can last!"

The dogfight between the witch in her broom-like flying machine and the crows went on in air, but then some lasers shot in from the side and caught some of the crows, blasting them off the air. Gruntilda and Klungo turned to the source of the lasers and saw a vehicle that resembled an Arwing flying towards them. "If its opponents in the air that we need to take care of, it'll be a piece of cake for us!" Falco said as he took aim at the crows.

"I'll go after them and you fire, Falco!" Fox told him.

"Got that!"

-

Mario and Luigi finally reached the other end of the farmland and they looked all over the place for the sign of the balloon Pokemon. "Where eez Jigglypuff?" Mario wondered.

"Hey! Is that her?" Luigi asked, pointing to a purplish balloon with string-like arms floating over them.

Mario eyed the balloon, which was actually a Driftloon, as it continued floating over them and continued on its own way. "That's not-a Jigglypuff," he said.

"So I found a magic balloon? Whatever that was…" Luigi said.

"Hey you!" shouted a familiar voice. They turned to the source of voice and saw Jigglypuff standing on a chopped tree trunk. "You here to pick me?"

"Found-a you at-a last!" Mario said. "Jigglypuff, we're here to take you to Pichu!"

"Yay! Let's go!" Jigglypuff said happily, and then she jumped down from the pole and jumped into the seat with them.

"That was easy," Luigi thought. As Mario began to go back in the same direction, another vehicle pulled up in front of them and the dude that was driving it shouted at the Mario Bros.

"Hey dude! I am duding for that pink dude! I don't care if you dude her first, but I'm duding her with me to the yellow dude back there!" he said.

"What did he say?" Luigi asked, not understanding what the heck he was talking about.

"You want-a to take Jigglypuff away from uz? We found-a her first!" Mario said.

"It all right," Jigglypuff said. "I go with anyone. You try claim me!" Jigglypuff said.

"You mean you want us to fight that guy and see who gets to claim you?" Luigi asked her.

"Yes!"

"If that's the dude, I will dude you two and then take the pink dude with me!" the dude said. "You will see the power of my dude!" Then the front cover of his vehicle opened up and a machine gun came out to start firing.

"Whoa!" Mario quickly stepped on the gas pedal and steered away before the vehicle took too many hits. The dude drove after them and continued firing nonstop, and some of the bullets struck the back of the right wheel and deflated it.

PSST!

"I think I hear a wheel deflating!" Luigi cried, ducking down underneath the seat as not to get shot.

"Time to use theez!" Mario told him. He pulled a lever and a slit appeared on the back of their vehicle, allowing a yellow cape to come out. The vehicle suddenly spun in a full 360 degrees circle and swung the cape around it, deflecting the bullets in the process. The bullets bounced back to the front wheels of the dude's vehicle and popped it, rendering the vehicle mostly immobile.

"What the dude?!" he gasped.

Instantly, the Brothers Roadster turned to face the dude and the front part opened to reveal a gun that shot out fireballs. The fireballs fell into the open engine of the vehicle. This resulted in fire bursting out from the engine and burned constantly. The dude leaped out from his vehicle in fright and jumped up and down with great panic. "Dude! My dude is on dude! Dude! I need dude! Dude!!!" And he ran off while screaming his head off for 'dude' while the car continued to burn.

"We betta put-a outta da fire first!" Mario said. He reached under the seat and pulled out a yellow water pack and put it on his back before running up to the burning car to squirt water at it to put out the fire. "There! That's betta!" He then went to his own vehicle and checked the burst wheel and said, "Mamamia! Too bad-a we didn't bring any spare wheels!"

"What do we do now…? We can't go around with a faulty wheel like this… How are we going to continue this round?" Luigi wondered.

As they were wondering what to do, another vehicle pulled back up next to them and they turned to look at it. This vehicle was mostly white in color and resembled a sports car, but very futuristic and high tech-looking as if it came from some mecha anime. The glass cockpit of the vehicle opened and the driver stepped out to reveal herself to be a very attractive girl with dark blue hair which was shorter towards the back but got longer towards the front. She was dressed in an academic uniform of sorts. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"Our wheel eez broken," Mario told her. "And we don't-a know what to do since we don't-a have spare ones."

"Oh, that's too bad… I have some extras, so you can use mines instead!" the girl told him, and she went to the back of her vehicle and opened the trunk to look for a new wheel.

"Um… Why are you helping us?" Luigi asked her. "We're supposed to be opponents here…"

"There doesn't need to be a reason in helping each other out, is there?" the girl replied sweetly as she got out the new wheel and closed the trunk.

"Yeah, you're right…" Luigi thought, but then he bent close to Mario and whispered to him, "I have a bad feeling that something is not right…"

"You're worrying too much," Mario told him. "It's good that-a someone eez helping uz!"

"Yeah, but still…"

The girl placed the lift device that you use for lifting cars into the air and easily took out the busted wheel with a wrench. The Mario Bros. were quite amazed at how nimble she was with her hands in changing the wheel, and in merely a few seconds, their Brothers Roadster had a brand new wheel! "Done!" the girl said, lowering the vehicle again.

"Thanks a lot!" Mario said.

"We don't know who you are, but thanks for the help…" Luigi said. "Hopefully you're not up to something…"

The girl giggled and replied, "Don't worry; I'm not planning on anything. My name is Setsuko Miyafuji. Nice to meet you!" And she bowed down respectfully.

"Nice to meet-a you!" Mario said, also bowing down. "My name eez Mario Mario."

"And I'm his not-so-famous younger brother, Luigi Mario," Luigi said, not only bowing down but also taking off his hat to show even more respect than Mario.

"I know you guys," Setsuko said with a smile. "You're very famous, you know?"

"Yeah, I can understand what you mean," Luigi said. "By the way, you sure have some quick fingers at changing the wheel just now."

"That was nothing. Working on machines is my specialty," she replied. "It became my interest since I love mecha anime and manga a lot! Someday I wish can build a giant robot like that a Gundam! How awesome that would be!"

"That's quite unheard of from a girl…"

"Hope-a you can make-a one some day!" Mario told her.

"Thanks!" she replied happily.

-

Feathers were all over the sky as crows fell down one by one and landed onto the grass. The Master Arwing flew around and fired lasers with skill and no crows were safe from the team of two space animals. "Haha! Consider yourself unlucky running into me!" Falco said while going trigger happy.

Gruntila and Klungo watched from their side on their mecha broom and Klungo said, "They are good…"

"So what if they are good?" Gruntilda said. "I got this job first, so I will not let them ruin the mood! Klungo, you take the wheel! I will use my magic to make the crows kneel!" She ripped off the steering wheel and passed it to Klungo who was sitting behind her.

The mecha broom flew through the air and Gruntilda lifted her hands and charged up energy balls to throw them at the crows, and the shots were actually successful this time. Falco turned to look at the witch and said, "They're trying to take our prey! I won't let them!" Falco said angrily.

"You don't have to be so stingy," Fox told him. "We shot down a lot already, so it won't make any difference if they haven't taken out that much yet."

As Gruntilda continued blasting the crows, a couple of crows flew above her with eggs carried in their talons and they dropped it on top of the witch, soaking her in egg yolk. "Augh! How dare you hit me with eggs?!" she growled. "I am going to get back on you by pulling off your legs!" She then threw energy balls upwards, but the crows dodged aside and laughed, but in doing so, they failed to see a beam coming at them and were shot down.

Gruntilda turned to the Master Arwing and shouted, "You just shot down my prey! You go find your own to play!"

The dogfight between the crows and the two participants went on in the air. No matter how crafty or how good those crows were, they were eventually all shot down until there were only two or three left in air. The remaining ones gathered together and trembled in fear on what to do next with the attackers. "Haha! Scared?" Falco laughed.

"Wait a minute; I think the person who gave us this task also said something about the master of the crows…" Fox said. "Which one is the master then?"

Meanwhile, Gruntilda held up her hands to charge up a large energy ball. "Heheh! You pesky crows will not last! You all will be burned by this final blast!"

While she was charging it however, a black blade-like thing suddenly flew across the side of her mechanical broom and left behind a gash where oil leaked out from. "Misss Grunty… The oil tank isss broken…" Gruntilda said.

"What the?!" Gruntilda said in shock, looking down at the side of the vehicle. In doing so however, she also dropped the energy ball on top of her and…

KAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

The mechanical broom was burned badly from the explosion and it fell towards the green pasture below while the witch screamed her head off. "AAAAAAAAAAAAYEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

"What was that just now?!" Fox gasped. They turned to the direction the black blade just came from and something approaching. "What is that?!"

It appeared to be a large platform that was carried in the air by four crows using chains, and on top of the platform was a throne where a big fat crow sat on. The crow sat like a pimp and held a scepter in one hand and a cigarette in another. After taking a puff of smoke from the cigarette, the crow said, "So you are the pests that dare harm my little friends? You will not get away with this! No one has ever survived to tell the tales of the meeting with Don Crow!"

-

CRASH!

That was the sound of a vehicle being tossed violently onto the ground. The driver got out and crawled across the place in panic and cried, "I have enough… They're monsters! Demons from hell! I want my mommy!"

An anthropomorphic cow in farmer garb watched the person crawl away and shook his head with disappointment and said, "Another poor soul scared too death by them… Is there really no way to stop those pests?"

Just then, a motorcycle with a knight built into its back came up next to him and it turned out to belong to the Hanagumi. Kanna was obviously in control of the bike herself, and there are side cars attached on both sides of the bike for the other two girls to sit on. "Hey mister, you look troubled," Macchi asked him. "Maybe we can help, but only if you are giving out points afterwards."

The cow looked at them and said, "Well, I am holding a job for the likes of you, but nobody has been able to get it done yet."

"What's the job you're giving out?" Kanna asked him.

The cow pointed to the vegetable field in front of him and said, "You see over there? My field is overrun by demonic gophers. Those damned monsters have been a nuisance for a really long time and nobody had the power to stop them! Before this tournament thing came around, I tried every method and even hired several exterminators, but all of them flopped badly… During this tournament, two people have tried to get rid of these monsters, but they both failed miserably. You can still see the vehicle left behind by the second victim at the side of the field…"

"Getting rid of gophers? Sounds easy!" Macchi said.

"Don't underestimate those monsters, I tell you!" the cow told them. "They are the most terrifying beasts you'll ever lay your eyes upon! They're definitely not your everyday gophers!"

"Oh, come on! How dangerous can those furry little things get? We'll show you how it is done!" Macchi assured him. "Come on, you two! Let's get those rats out of here at once!" Kanna then steered the motorcycle up to the field.

The moment the wheel touched the soil, several gophers with evil-looking eyes popped their head out from all over the field and glared at them, some of which are cackling evilly knowing that they can torture poor souls again. "Mari doesn't like their eyes… Mari is angry…" Mari commented.

"Be careful, young ones!" the cow called out to them. "They're no laughing matter! Many people have lost their insanity to these monsters!"

"We'll show you that we're not like those people!" Macchi said. She then got out her broom and pointed at those gophers. "Jack, go!" Then the pumpkin puppet that was next to her started glowing with an orange aura and then moved by its own towards them.

Jack raised his scythe and as he approached the gophers, he took a swing, but the gophers all shot their heads back into the ground and avoided the attack. When they popped back up, they laughed at the missed attack.

"Ashcroft!" Kanna shouted to the knight armor behind her. Glowing eyes appeared behind the visor of the knight at the same time smoke came shooting out from underneath it, and then the body of the knight detached itself from the back of the bike and went over to the gophers with its lance ready. The gophers all went back underground when the lance pierced into the soil, creating a shockwave that caused the dirt to fly everywhere. Some of the gophers were sent flying into the air, but the moment they landed onto the ground, they dug back down into the soil again.

Ashcroft turned to another patch of soil and stabbed it again, once again creating another shockwave that kicked up the dirt and gophers. This time while the gophers were in air, Mari held up her ugly-looking doll fired bullets at the airborne gophers with its gun. Don't tell her that I call her doll ugly…

Some of the gophers were unfortunate enough to get shot, but some of them pulled off the amazing skill of dodging the bullets in a manner that shows that had been busy watching Matrix lately. When the shot gophers collapsed the ground, their comrades quickly pulled them back underneath.

"This isn't so tough!" Macchi said. The three shamans continued their assault on the gopher and it seemed like they are winning. After a while, Macchi turned to the cow and said, "See? What's so hard about this?"

"This is only the beginning. You haven't seen what they are capable of yet!" the cow said to them.

As the three continued attacking the gophers, they suddenly felt some shaking underneath their bike. Then all of a sudden, gophers shot up from underneath the wheels and the bike was lifted into the air much to their surprise. "What the?!" Kanna gasped.

Using all their strength, the gophers hurled the bike a few yards across the field but it managed to land upright. "How dare you do this to my precious bike?!" Kanna said angrily. "Ashcroft, kill them already!"

The knight moved forward to make a move again, but a gopher suddenly came out from the ground and threw a mud pie right onto the face of the knight to blind it temporarily. Then another gopher dressed in karate garb leaped out from next to it and fell down on top of the knight and smashed it from above really hard, not only pressing it down onto the ground but also breaking the armor into pieces.

"Ashcroft?!"

Then out from the ground on both sides of the bike, two gophers jumped up into the air and threw tomatoes right into Macchi and Mari's face.

SPLAT!

"Hey! You bastard!" Macchi shouted. Jack zoomed over to the gopher that threw the tomato at her but the karate gopher suddenly kicked the pumpkin puppet from behind and sent it crashing forward. "Jack!"

Mari wiped the tomato juice off her face and angrily faced her doll Chuck at the gopher that was making a face at her and fired bullets. The gopher dug back into the ground before he got hit and then came jumping out again, this time jumping right onto her face and then scratching her over and over rapidly. "Ah!"

Then another gopher came out with a pumpkin on carried over his head and threw it with all his face might at Kanna, smacking her right in the head.

SMACK!

"Ugh!" Kanna pulled the pumpkin off her head with a bit of effort and then slammed the front of her bike angrily with her fists. "That does it! I'm angry!" She started the engine and stepped down on the gas pedal to the max and zoomed forward to try and trample the gophers.

"Whoa! Too fast!" Macchi cried.

The motorcycle zoomed around the field in circles trying to run over the gophers, who popped in and out from all over the place and made faces to mock them. Then a gopher then got out a bucket of grease from nowhere and smeared them onto the soil. When the bike came zooming by, it went out of control and skid across the place.

"Whoa! Wha!!!" Kanna fought hard to control the skidding bike, but it eventually fell over to the side and the three girls were tossed onto the dirt ground.

The cow ran up to them and asked, "Are you all right? I told you they are troublesome monsters!" When the cow looked up at the field, he was smacked in the face by a tomato. "Ah! You goddamn little faggots!"

The gophers all poked their bodies out from the soil and laughed at them while throwing pebbles or whatever they could get on their hands. "Damn it! I can't believe a bunch of little pests like you are making fun of us!" Macchi said angrily, gripping her broom tightly too to the point it might break. "Jack! Off with their heads!!!"

The pumpkin puppet floated up and charged at the gophers again with its scythe gripped firmly in head. Right when it was ready to take a swing at the nearest gopher, the soil suddenly burst upwards and blasted the puppet backwards, and the girls as well as the cow covered their eyes as not to get dirt into their eyes.

"What was that?!"

When they opened their eyes, they were very shocked at what had just come out from the ground. It was a towering gopher about two meters tall! His claws were as sharp like spikes and there was a scar marked across his right eye. "What… is that…?" Kanna asked in fear.

"It's the Gopher King!" the cow cried. "This is it… We're done for… There has never been anyone in history that has bested the Gopher King yet… Everyone who challenged the Gopher King is said to have died horrible deaths…"

The small gophers all cheered happily that the strongest among them had showed up. As the GK stepped out onto the ground fully, the girls got up and backed off in fear. "Mari is scared…" Mari cried.

"So what if you are the strongest of them all?" Macchi asked. "We won't back off from you! We're going to become the first people ever to defeat you!"

"Do not underestimate us!" Kanna said angrily. "We will show you how serious we can be if you cross our paths!"

Despite saying these, their legs still trembled violently when the GK got closer and looked down on them silently with a stern expression.

"Hey there! You got a job for us?" asked a voice.

The girls and the cow turned to the source of voice and saw that Wario and Waluigi had just arrived in their vehicle. "I said do you have something for us to do?" Wario asked. "And hopefully it's something exciting because all the previous stuffs we did are boring like doing deliveries, catching eggs, milking cows, and all those crap… I want something fun to do already!"

"I cannot agree any more than him," Waluigi said with a nod.

"Um… In that case…" the cow started to say, and then he pointed to the GK. "Get rid of this monster!"

Wario and Waluigi turned to look at the GK. Waluigi was shocked at the presence of the monstrous gopher, but Wario simply smirked and said, "Well, that sounds fun! Definitely it will be more worth it than those boring stuffs we've been doing!" He turned to the cow and asked, "So I have to do is beat the living daylights out of this ugly thing and I get my points?"

"I don't care what method you use! Just get rid of him and all those gophers!" the cow said frantically.

"Haha! That's more like it!" Wario said with joy. He hopped down from his vehicle and approached the gopher while punching his palm. "You better get ready to have a rotten day, ugly!" When he got in front of the GK, he taunted the monster and said, "C'mon! Show me what you've got!"

Without saying a thing, the monster swung his hand at Wario and he was sent rolling across the field. The gophers zipped back down into the soil so that Wario would not bowl over them. They came back out at them and laughed at Wario when he came to a stop on the other side. Wario shook his head and said angrily, "You're asking for it! And nobody laughs at the great Wario that is I!"

"I hate to say this, but… Those little ones are annoying like hell!" Macchi shouted to Wario. "You better be careful!"

"Don't worry about him," Waluigi told her. "The moment they laughed at Wario, they have already dug their own graves."

Wario approached one of the gophers that continued to laugh at him and tried to catch him, but the gopher ducked into the soil fast. "You think you can escape me?" Wario asked. "Let me share to you a fact: Gas travels everywhere!" He then sat down onto the hole and then took a deep breath. "Here it blows!!!" And he cut the cheese.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!

Brown gas shot out from every possible opening on the field and the gophers were all sent shooting high up into the air, each with a look on their faces. "Haha! Time for some tennis!" Waluigi said. He whipped out a tennis racket and started running around and whacking the gophers across the place as they fell down. Being an agile person thanks to his long, slender legs, he managed to land a hit on every single gopher and then he raised his arms in triumph. "Haha! The winner goes to me!"

The girls and the cow all closed their nose to avoid smelling the horrible smell. "Ugh… Such a disgusting freak…" Macchi commented.

The GK, however, was unfazed by this whatsoever. He simply stared at Wario with a stern expression. Wario sat up and flexed his muscles and said to the GK, "Now it's your turn! Here I come!" With a war cry, Wario ran right up to the GK to throw a punch.

The GK swung his massive arm at Wario when he approached but Wario brought up his own arm and blocked it with ease. Wario then grabbed the arm and mustered all his strength to lift and hurl the GK across the field. The GK tumbled violently onto the soil but got back up again, this time with an angry face. "Ha! Now you know how strong I am!" Wario said.

He ran up the gopher again and this time the gopher attacked by punching him with both fists. Wario brought up his arms in a boxing position and blocked the incoming punches and after doing so, he returned his own punches in the belly of the gopher.

As Wario punched rapidly, the gopher closed in his hands against Wario from both sides and picked him up into the air. As Wario struggled to get free, the gopher hurled him across the place, but Wario managed to land on his feet and came to a sliding stop before charging for the gopher again, this time with his head lowered.

The gopher brought up his fist and slammed it down when Wario was near, but the Mario wannabe pulled off a surprise move of jumping up right before the fist came down and bashed his head against the gopher's head, knocking him backwards. Wario fell in front of him and then uppercut right in between his legs and the gopher fell down onto his back. He proceeded to grab the gopher's leg and then began swinging him in circles as many times as he could before letting go his grip to let the gopher fly across the place. The gopher did not fly very far however; he crashed a few meters away from the field before he got back up and bared his teeth angrily at Wario.

"Man! I've never seen anyone standing up to the Gopher King like this before!" the cow said. "Can he finally be the first person to take down the Gopher King?"

The gopher leaped at Wario with his limbs spread out and body slammed onto him. Wario thought he could stop the gopher from falling on him but he was flattened by the majestic body slam.

SLAM!!!

The others gasped at the sight of this, but Wario surprised them all by lifting up the gopher from underneath. "Don't think you can stop me with cheap tricks like this!" he said angrily. "Take this! Piledriver!" Wario amazingly leaped up into the air with the gopher still above him and then he somehow brought the gopher head down in front of him and spun multiple times in air before slamming down really fast, pounding the gopher headfirst into the ground.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!

Wario let go of the body of the gopher and panted with exhaustion, thinking that he won. But suddenly, the gopher sank down into the soil and then his hand came out from underneath Wario and caught him by the legs before pulling him into the ground. "What the?! Yaaa!!!"

"Oh no! He got pulled underneath!" Macchi gasped.

When one listened closely, one could hear sounds of beating and smashing coming from underneath the ground.

-

"Take that, you oversized mole!" Wario shouted as he furiously gave the gopher punches to the face.

The gopher also fought back by punching and slashing his claws and the both of them had their violent and fierce duel going on under the ground. The gopher managed to land a punch on Wario and pushed him back through multiple layers of dirt. When he came to a stop, Wario ran forward again and shoulder bashed the gopher in the body and pushed him back through multiple layers of soils too. Wario then latched onto the front of his body and began banging his own head against the gopher's over and over, knocking out the monster's teeth and breaking his nose in the process. After he's done with head banging, Wario started punching him with one free hand.

Despite taking all these blows, the gopher growled loudly and angrily and managed to shake Wario off before slashing him across his body with his claws. Wario cried in pain, but he countered by throwing a powerful punch at the gopher again. He grabbed him by the far in the front and then started to gather his power to the rear end again, and then…

"Wario Waft!!"

A burst of smoke came out from underneath Wario as he propelled up and through the layers of soil with the gopher in his hand and eventually burst out from the ground and into the air. "They got back out again!" the cow gasped.

Wario continued flying up into the air a couple of meters, and then he let go of the gopher and let him fall below him a little bit before pulling one arm back as far as he could. "Punch of the Rotten Day!" He smashed down his fist into the gopher's body with a tremendous force and the monster animal shot back to the earth with a mighty crash.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

The air was filled with dust when the gopher crashed down and everyone covered their eyes for protection. Wario fell down next to the gopher and panted heavily and said, "Heheh… I hope you really had a rotten day!"

The others, except for Waluigi, were all amazed that Wario was able to beat up the GK. "Incredible!" Macchi gasped.

"Mari is impressed…" Mario stated with a somewhat shocked expression.

"Wow! I've never seen anything like this before!" the cow exclaimed. "This is the first time I've seen the Gopher King get beaten up like this!"

"Ha! That was nothing!" Wario said, flexing his arm while walking towards them. But to everyone's horror, the GK got back up again and looked at Wario angrily.

"Watch out behind you!" Kanna shouted.

"Uh?" Wario turned around just in time for the GK to punch him across the face.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

Wario flew into the front of his vehicle and banged his head against it, but he got back to his senses and glared angrily at the GK. "Argh! What's with that sucker punch!? I'm going to get you for this if you haven't had enough yet!"

The gopher dug his hand into the ground and tore a large piece of it into the air and then hurled it at Wario. He winded up his arm and threw a punch at the incoming piece of ground to shatter it into pieces. He charged up to the gopher and rammed him in the body with his shoulder and then the gopher tried to smack him away with his arm, but Wario leaped back in time and then charged forward again, ramming him over and over constantly. The gopher angrily lifted up both arms and brought them down, but the attack missed as Wario leaped back.

"Man! This guy isn't going to give up anytime!" Wario thought.

As the GK stepped forward, the rest of the gophers that were previously knocked down by Waluigi all accompanied their leader from behind.

"And he's bringing his little friends with him too!"

"Man! Those gophers sure are persistent! How are we going to get rid of them?!" Macchi wondered.

"Hey, how about we burn them all with fire?" Waluigi asked Wario.

Wario turned to him and said, "Aha! Why haven't I thought of that? We will burn them with fire then!"

Waluigi quickly turned the vehicle so that its back is facing the gophers and then he pressed a button that caused the back of the vehicle to open and reveal a large fan-like device. Wario got onto the vehicle and turned his butt in the direction of the fan which started to spin when Waluigi pressed another button.

"What are they doing?" Kanna wondered.

The GK roared loudly and ran forward along with all his gopher comrades, and Waluigi shouted to Wario, "It's all ready!"

"All right! Get ready for the ultimate gas attack! Wario Flamethrower!!!" Wario shouted.

"Why must everything be named after him…?" Waluigi grumbled in his mind.

Wario gathered energy at his butt and once again showed off the power of gas by farting into the back of the activated fan. When the gas passed through the fan, small amount of fire was released from turrets attached to the front portion of the fan, and the moment the gas touched the fire, it was unleashed as a massive flamethrower that was propelled at the incoming gophers.

The gophers were all consumed by the fire and they all ran around screaming in agony and then they were incinerated one by one. "Wow! That's amazing!" Macchi exclaimed.

"Mari is very impressed," Mari said with wide open eyes.

The GK roared with agony and moved forward despite the flame and swung his arm at the side of the fan and smashed it off the vehicle. "What the?! You'll pay for that!" Wario shouted angrily. "Now get away from my car!" He threw a powerful punch at the face of gopher, but he also burned his fist because the gopher was still on fire. "Yeow!"

Waluigi then backed the vehicle into the gopher to knock him onto his back and Wario jumped at the fallen gopher and butt slammed him in the stomach really hard, but then he jumped back onto his vehicle again with his butt on fire. "Ow!"

"There's only one thing to do left!" Waluigi said as he moved the vehicle forward and spun it around. "Let us use the Human Cannon to take down this thing! If it doesn't work, I don't know what will!"

"Okay! Let's use it then!" Wario said.

Waluigi pressed another button and a cannon appeared at where the fan originally was. Wario wore a helmet and then climbed into the cannon and faced his head towards the gopher and gave a thumb up. "Okay! I'm all ready! Fire at will!"

"Eat this, you fat hairy monster!" Waluigi said. "Waluigi Cannonball!"

"It's Wario Cannonball! Get the name right!" Wario shouted to him, but then he was shot forward with a loud bang and flew towards the gopher at a fast speed. "Whoa!" At the same time, Waluigi stepped on the gas pedal and zoomed at the gopher too.

Wario smashed into the head of the Gopher King with a tremendous force, and then Waluigi followed suit by ramming the car into his body.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The powerful impact that came in two was more than the GK could handle. The monstrous animal flew back with burnt marks and wounds all over his body as well as a face beaten beyond recognition. He flew across the place and knocked down a tree before finally coming to stop. This time he did not get up.

The girls and the cow were all amazed beyond words at what they just saw and couldn't say anything at all. Wario got up and took his helmet and wiped his forehead. "Phew… I'm glad that bastard learned his lesson…"

"Haha! My invention was a success after all!" Waluigi said happily.

"You didn't make it all by yourself, and I was the one who knocked him down!" Wario shouted to him.

"Well, I contributed in ramming him down too, so part of the credit goes to me!"

"And I did pretty much all the fighting myself too! You did nothing but sit in the driver's seat!"

-

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

The sound of the smart bomb roared through the air and Don Crow crashed down onto the earth with wounds and burnt marks all over his body. Falco and Fox looked down from their vehicle in the air and Falco said, "Now you know who the king of the sky is!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Phew, that's one long chapter and I'm proud of it too! Setsuko is my OC and I will only mention this if the OC will have significant roles and screen time in my story, otherwise they will go by unmentioned.

* * *

PROFILES OF WONDERFUL AND GREAT INVENTORS

**Wario  
Age: **Late 20s  
**Favorite food: **Garlic  
**Like: **Treasure and money  
**Dislike: **Mario  
**Bio: **It has been known that Wario shares a rivalry with Mario back in the olden days and it lasts even until today. Wario is a greedy and unhygienic man that loves nothing but money. At the same time however, he is very powerful and is definitely not to be messed with. He has the unique ability control his own farts.

**Waluigi  
Age: **Late 20s  
**Favorite food: **Eggplant  
**Like: **Doing pranks  
**Dislike: **When his pranks fail  
**Bio: **His relation with Wario is a mystery, but many people assume that they are brothers, though this has never been confirmed. Waluigi is as wicked as his appearance implies. He enjoys pulling nasty pranks on people and making fun of others. While he lacks the strength Wario has, he has smarting thinking skills and is more cunning than his obese partner.

**Wario Cargo  
Description: **A yellow vehicle that resembles a pickup truck. There is a 'moustache' embellished at the front too.  
**Features**: Durable body that can be used to ram down things without getting scratched, the large fan for unleashing the Wario Flamethrower, the Human Cannon, treasure radar obviously used for detecting treasures of any kind


	5. Truffle Tussle

**Chapter 4  
Truffle Tussle**

**

* * *

  
**

Mario looked at his watch and read the time to himself quietly, "Six o'clock in da evening already…" He turned to Luigi and said, "I think-a we should-a settle down for da night-a now."

"That would be a good idea," Luigi said with a nod. "I'm getting tired from sitting in the car all day long already…"

"Let's-a look for a good place to rest-a then," Mario stated. He drove the vehicle across the countryside and looked for a good place to rest for the night. He spotted a river not too far away and decided that it would be a good place to settle down, and thus he drove to that place.

When they arrived at the side of the river, they saw that Snake was settling down over there cooking himself something to eat over a campfire that he had set up, and his vehicle was parked next to him. Snake noticed them and said, "Oh, it's you guys."

"Hi! Come to think of it, we haven't met each other since the start of this round yet," Luigi said. "How are you doing?"

"Got 89 points already," Snake told him. "It's a piece of cake."

"What?! We only have 58 points… Man, we're progressing really slow…"

"Don't worry; you still have time until tomorrow afternoon and plus, you will also be rated according to your performance once this round ended too, so even if you did not rack up too many points in doing the jobs, you can still get them from that instead. Don't think too much about it."

"Right-a! Eef we think-a positive, we can surely win!" Mario told Luigi.

-

Yoshi, Lucario, and Kirby were sitting together at a table eating dinner. "The foods here are great!" Yoshi commented with a mouthful.

"It's not really any different from the other foods that we ate," Kirby said. "But to us, anything edible is great."

"Right."

"I wonder if those at the farmland are having anything to eat though."

"Yeah, they aren't given anything to eat when they went there. But since that place is a farm, I'm sure they can find plenty of vegetables and fruits to eat."

"Let's wish them best of luck," Kirby said as he lifted a cup of a juice into the air.

"I wish them best of luck too," Yoshi said, also lifting up his cup, and they knock the cup against each other and said a grace for the participants.

-

Meanwhile, Ness, Young Link, and Pit were in their own hotel rooms hanging around and doing whatever pleases them. Young Link and Pit were watching a movie while Ness played around with his Lolly Con action figure.

"THIS ISN'T SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" shouted the actor in the TV.

"I wonder if Mr. Mario and the others who are in the first round are doing all right," Pit said all of a sudden.

"Oh, don't worry," YL told him. "They're not the kind to fall so easily, and plus, this contest has rules, so I'm sure they'll be all right. We can see them again tomorrow."

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about them. You should know them very well since you've been with us for so long already," Ness said, looking underneath the action figure's skirt.

"But I have a feeling that they might run into serious trouble any time…"

"Whatever the trouble is, I'm sure they can deal with it themselves. Trust me; those people are some of the most powerful ones that I know and nothing can stop them so easily," YL assured him.

"I hope the goddess will look after them and grant them safety…"

-

A few more hours had passed and it was nighttime already, the time when everyone is mostly asleep. Pichu and Jigglypuff were snoozing peacefully on a hay stack with some cows lying down around them, all of which are sleeping too.

Mario and Luigi were both tucked into sleeping bags that they brought with them. Mario was asleep, but Luigi was looking into the starry sky with wide open eyes. "Wow, there sure are lots of stars up in the sky!" he thought. "We won't these nowadays in the city. This sure is a rare sight!"

Mario opened his eyes and said quietly to him, "Are you not-a asleep yet?"

"Oh, did I disturb you? I'm sorry… The sky is too beautiful that I can't fall asleep."

Mario looked at the mentioned sky and was amazed to see lots of stars too. "Eet sure eez beautiful!" he commented.

"If only we have brought a camera to snap these down."

"Take is taken care of already," said the voice of Samus. The brothers turned their head over to her and she was holding a camera in her hand.

"Thanks! I'm sure the others would enjoy looking at a beautiful star-filled sky!" Luigi said.

"I'm sure they will," Samus said, tilting her head upwards to look at the stars. "You really don't see sights like these very often nowadays. The best place, of course, is in outer space where you can see as many stars as you want!"

As they continued to gaze at the beautiful night sky, they spotted shooting star streaking across the air. "Hey! A shooting star!" Mario commented.

"I want to be a brave and great plumber like my brother Mario!" Luigi said quickly with his hands clasped together and eyes closed.

"Haha! Making wishes, are you? Hope they come true someday!" Samus said to him.

-

Time went by really fast and before you know it, the sun was rising from the east side.

"Cockle doodle doo!!!!!"

BANG!

"Shut up!"

-

No sooner after the cock crowed and got shot, all the participants were up and ready for the last few hours of the first round.

"Okay, we still have time until one in the afternoon," Snake said while drinking coffee. "Rack up as many points as you can before time is up if you want to make it to the next round."

"I'm sure I'm guaranteed to make it to the next round already," Samus said while making her hair.

"Okey-dokey! Let's-a try our best!" Mario said. Then a piece of toast came out from the toaster next to him and he reached for the toast. "Hmmm! All toasters toast toasts!"

-

Marth walked into the theater while stretching himself and saw Captain Falcon and Ganondorf already reclining at the same seat from yesterday. "You sure came early," Marth said.

"I actually spent a night here," CF told him.

"I came only a few minutes before you," Ganondorf said to Marth.

"Anyway… How are they doing now?" Marth asked, looking at the screen.

"Not much idea since they don't show up on the screen all the time," CF replied. "But from what I can tell from their once-in-a-while appearance on screen, they're doing fine."

"It's only until afternoon until they come back," Ganondorf added.

-

"Eighty points! We sure progressed pretty fast this morning!" Luigi said with a smile on his face as he looked at their membership card which displayed their points. "We're looking to win this round for sure! Assuming that our performance is satisfying enough too…"

"I'm sure we can win," Mario told him. "Hey look-a! I think-a I found-a anotha person with a job-a!" And he drove over to the person standing next to a sign that writes: _Job Wanted_.

They then approached the person, who was actually an anthropomorphic hog, and Mario asked him, "Mista, do you have a job-a for uz?"

"A lot of people accepted this job already," the hog said. "But nobody has completed this job yet."

"Something tells me that it's extra hard…" Luigi commented.

"You can say that, but it's nothing dangerous either," the pig assured him. "Anyway, the job that I offered was to find the Lucky Truffle."

"Lucky Truffle? I know that! It's one of the most expensive and rarest kinds of truffle!"

"Exactly, and because of this, a large amount of points is offered to anyone who can bring it to me! Many people have taken this job and are out searching for the truffle, but nobody has returned yet. This shows how hard it is to find the truffle."

"We'll take-a da job then!" Mario said.

"That's good to hear! You better go to the place where the truffle usually grows fast, or else someone might find it first." The pig pointed to the east direction and said, "Just go over there and you should find the other participants gathered together looking for the truffle. I wish you luck!"

"Let's-a go!" Mario said, and he steered the vehicle around and went in the east direction.

"Truffles are hidden underground," Luigi commented. "We will need to dig around to find it. But if only we know where to dig…"

They went down the grassy pasture and then up a hill, and when they reached the top of the hill and looked down from there, they could see several participants down at the pasture below looking for the truffle. "Whoa man…" Luigi commented.

The participants were all using all sorts of method to look for the truffle. Some were digging all over the place, some used metal detector-like machines to search the ground, some were using computers to scan the place, and some even sniffed the ground like a dog.

"That's a lot of people…" Luigi commented. "And to think nobody has found it yet…"

"Eet eez da Lucky Truffle afta all," Mario said. "Finding one eez all up-a to luck! Let's-a go and find-a eet before them!" And he drove down the hill to join the others in their truffle hunting.

-

Yoshi took a bite out of his lunch and said with a big smile on his face, "Hmmm! Lucky truffles are the best!"

"It sure it!" Kirby said delightfully. "To think we are lucky enough to taste this fabulous haute cuisine in this place!"

-

"Hmmm… According to the Fungi Detecto-Sucker I invented, it should be around here…" Pix said while walking around the place with a machine that resembled a vacuum machine. "And yet I haven't found anything yet…"

"Little truffle where are you? Come out to play!" Barney sang happily while digging the ground with a shovel.

"You found anything yet?" a random guy asked his Swinub that was sniffing the ground.

Mario parked the vehicle in a random spot and got off with a shovel in his hand. "We won't-a find anything eef we just-a stand-a around and do nothing, so might-a as well start-a digging and test-a our luck."

"It's going to take forever to find one, I tell you…" Luigi mumbled. He inserted his shovel into the ground and then dug up a pile of dirt, and immediately, something slightly star-shaped popped out from the ground and he caught it while it was in air. "Hmmm? What's this?"

Mario came over to look and then a shocked expression appeared on his face. "Eetz da Lucky Truffle!"

He shouted too loud and instantly grabbed the attention of everyone and the participants all turned their heads to look at the Mario Bros. "Um… I think I see killing intensions in their eyes…" Luigi said.

"Let's-a go back-a to task giver!" Mario said. "Quick, to da vehicle!" The brothers ran back onto their vehicle with great panic and quickly started the engine just at the same time the other participants came charging at them, yelling like barbarians for the truffle.

"Don't let them get away!!!" they shouted. "Get the truffle!"

Mario stepped on the gas pedal to the fullest to escape and Luigi looked back to see the participants chasing after them with fury. "They're after us!" Luigi cried. "They're after the truffle! I knew this wasn't a good idea!"

"Theez job-a gives you a lot-a points, so eetz obvious they want-a to take da truffle from uz!" Mario said.

A vehicle came up next to them and the dude driving it said, "Give me the dude before I dude you!"

Before he can do anything however, another vehicle rammed him in the back and he was sent spinning off to the side.

"Dude!"

"Pix!" Luigi gasped when he saw the familiar face of the Space Pirate.

"Thanks for finding the truffle for me, but now I would appreciate it if you would hand over it!" Pix said.

Luigi opened the item compartment and tossed the truffle inside and said, "No! I'll never give it you! The point is ours!"

"I'll have to fight your for it then!" Pix said. He pressed a button and then metal wires came out from the side of his vehicle (which resembled a tadpole) and latched onto the Brothers Roadster with suction cups.

"What are you doing?!"

"Now no matter how fast you try to run away, I'm always next to you!" Pix replied. "Now hand over the truffle!" He leaped over from his vehicle onto theirs and got into a tussle with Luigi and tried to open the compartment.

"No! I won't let you!" Luigi cried as he tried to push the pirate away. "Mario! Do something!"

"But-a I have to steer da vehicle!" Mario said. He reached one hand to the pirate and tried to push him away, but the pirate fought back furiously to open the compartment.

"It's mine!" Pix shouted.

As the three struggled like crazy on the vehicle, another one showed up and crashed into the other side. "Mario!!! Give me back my truffle!" Wario shouted.

"Wario!" Mario gasped.

"Waluigi! You take the wheel!" Wario shouted to his partner as he stepped off from his seat to cross over to the Brothers Roadster and then Waluigi quickly took over the Wario Cargo from there. "Now I have you!" Wario grabbed Mario by the neck and began shaking him left to right.

"Stop-a! We will crash!" Mario cried. Because of the shaking, Mario could not drive properly and the vehicle moved in a crazy zigzag path.

"Give it to me!" Pix shouted, trying to get his hands on the compartment, but Luigi pried his hand away before he had the chance.

"Never in million years!" shouted back Luigi.

-

Olimar was bent down in front of a Diglett and a normal mole, and he was observing them with great interest. "Oooh! Different species of moles!" he said as he jotted down notes.

In the background, you could see those three vehicles zooming across the place.

-

As Wario tortured Mario, he called to Waluigi, "Ram down their car!"

"Okay!" Waluigi said, and he moved his vehicle away from theirs a couple of yards and then steered back to theirs again to ram it. However, Wario butt was sticking out the side of the Brothers Roadster and when Waluigi came close, his face planted into Wario's butt instead, causing him to fly forward and ramming into Pix, and together, they flew back into the pirate's vehicle and Pix accidentally landed his arm on a button that caused the metal wire to pull away from the Brothers Roadster, and then his vehicle spun away.

"What have you done??!!" Pix screamed, trying to push Wario off.

"Waluigi! You idiot!!!" Wario screamed.

"Phew… Safe at last…" Luigi said with a sigh of relief.

"Don't think it's over for you yet!" Waluigi said angrily. "Eat this!" He lifted one leg and began kicking against their vehicle.

"Go away!" Mario shouted as he quickly steered away, but Waluigi followed them and kept on kicking his legs.

"Take this! Take that!" he shouted, but in doing this, he did not pay attention to the front of him and thus crashed right into a tree.

CRASH!

Luigi looked back at the fallen Waluigi and said, "That serves him right!" But then he saw several other vehicles still chasing them from behind. "There are still more people after us…"

Suddenly, the vehicles that were chasing them were blown away by an explosion.

BANG!

When the vehicles were blown to the side, a large white truck zoomed forward and started firing at the brothers with machine guns attached to the side. "Eeks! Someone is firing at us!" Luigi cried. He took a better look at the vehicle and saw that the person sitting behind the steering wheel was a clown with a flaming head. "Hey, that guy looks familiar…"

"Use da cape!" Mario shouted. He pressed a button that made the yellow cape come out from behind the vehicle and Luigi grabbed one end of the cape and pulled it up like a sail and the bullets bounced off the surface of the cape when it hit.

The truck, however, drove at a fast speed and started to catch up with them, and it started to fire missiles at them using the mouth of a large clown head that was at the top of the truck. Mario quickly steered left to right to avoid getting hit by the incoming missiles as they struck the ground and explode.

"Whoa! That's dangerous!" Luigi cried. "Is this even allowed?!"

-

"That guy is going crazy," Ganondorf commented as he kept his eyes glued to the screen.

DK took notice of the guy driving the truck and said, "Hey, I know that guy! He was at the F-30 Grand Prix!"

"Yeah, the ice-cream clown, right?" CF asked.

-

The Mario Bros. tried to escape the truck that was bombarding them, and the truck eventually caught up to the side of them and the clown driver looked out at Luigi from the window and shouted, "Hand over the truffle!"

"You're that clown back from the F-30 Grand Prix, Sweet Tooth!" Luigi pointed out.

"How nice of you to remember me! Now hand over the truffle at once before I break your neck!"

"Mario! That guy is threatening us!"

Mario quickly steered the vehicle away, but the clown went after them and rammed into the side of their vehicle very hard.

WHAM!

"Wha! We're going to fall over!" Luigi cried.

"Ngh!" Mario quickly steered away again and stepped down on the gas pedal as far as he could to escape at the fastest speed possible, but the truck chased on with an equal speed that they cannot escape it.

"Nobody escapes my grasps! I never let my target escape!" Sweet Tooth yelled. He suddenly whipped out a pistol and pointed at them and fired, much to Luigi's horror.

Mario, however, stepped on the brake and their vehicle got behind the truck and the shots therefore missed. Sweet Tooth looked back at them and then steered towards them to continue the chase. "You're not getting away from me!" he shouted. He then flipped a switch on the controls and the eyes of the head on top of the truck glowed brightly before being launched into the air and towards the Mario Bros., but it was still connected to the truck via a chain.

The head clattered its teeth as it approached the Brothers Roadster and then sank its teeth deep into the back of their vehicle and started to pull back. "Oh no! He got us!" Luigi screamed.

"I can't-a shake-a him off!" Mario cried. "The force eez too strong!"

Sweet Tooth then backed up the truck and allowed the head to pull back the Brothers Roadster at the same time, and the brothers fought against the clown in a tug-o-war in an attempt to escape. "You can't keep this up forever!" ST said.

As Mario fought to escape, he noticed another vehicle approaching them from the front. A claw extended from the vehicle when it was a couple of meters away and attempted to slam down on top of their vehicle. Acting fast, Mario quickly backed up the car and barely avoided the claw when it slammed onto the ground, but their vehicle also backed up into the front of ST's truck with a strong thud. This thud caused the item compartment to swing open and the truffle came rolling out from their vehicle and onto the ground. ST caught notice of the truffle and said, "Aha! It's mine!" He quickly stopped his truck and leaped out quick as a flash to grab it, but Luigi snatched it away first.

"No!" Luigi shouted, but ST threw a punch into his face and knocked him over. "Doh…" And he took the truffle from him afterwards.

"Yes! I got it! It's mine!" ST said with excitement. He ran back onto his truck and quickly retracted the head back to the top of the truck before driving off.

"Oh no!" Mario gasped. He turned to his front and saw the vehicle that attacked them just now was still there. "Who are you?"

At first glance, the vehicle resembled a simple racing kart, but what stood out the most was the driver's seat, which was built to resemble a demon of sorts. The top of the towering seat was decorated with a grotesque head of a demon and coming from the sides of the seat were a pair of long arms with sharp claws. The person that was sitting on the 'lap' of the demon was the psychotic man from two chapters back—Failhard.

"Fail… harder!" he said with a demented smile on his face, and then he burst out laughing with his tongue stuck out. "Yahahahaha!!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Usually I'm not an expert in describing chaotic scenes such as the truffle tussle part, but I hope you can still understand what was going on. That's what most important.

Now here's something interesting: For those of you who have read Gamfax III might remember that I said there were two unused Failures called Failhard and Noobroid Brat. As you can see, I have reused the character Failhard in this story after his canned debut in that story. Please take note though that it's not supposed to be the same character anymore as the one that was planned to appear in Gamfax III is one of the artificial beings created by Smelton while the one used in this story is a normal human.

* * *

PROFILES OF WONDERFUL AND GREAT INVENTORS

**Samus Aran  
Age: **24  
**Favorite food: **Anything that goes with wine  
**Like: **Science fiction movies, novels, games, etc.  
**Dislike: **Space Pirates (with the exception of those three)  
**Bio: **A famed bounty huntress born in the space colony KL2, Samus's parents fell to the hand of the Space Pirates when she was still very young and thus she went under the care of the Chozo. She eventually went under the care of Cosmic Hand in the weapon observatory, but because of the observatory was targeted by the government for studying of a forbidden weapon, she had to escape and was the only survivor of the incident. She later built her ranks among the Galactic Federation as a bounty huntress, but as her fame increased, the government went after her more and more and she found herself on the run from the law often. It was not until the meeting with Master Hand and the Smashers did she finally find a safe place to stay at.

**Star Cruiser  
Description: **Largely resembles the starship that Samus used in Super Metroid and is even the same color. But compared to its space-traveling counterpart, this one had a more vehicular design, much smaller in size, and travels on wheels.  
**Features: **Flight capabilities, radar for detecting stuffs, firing laser beams and homing missiles, abduction beam similar to the ones aliens use for abducting cows in cheesy science fictions

-----

**Needles Kane AKA Sweet Tooth  
Age: **Unknown, but probably over his 30s  
**Favorite food: **Sweets and meats  
**Like: **Blowing things up, committing any crime you can imagine, horror movies  
**Dislike: **Letting his target escape  
**Bio: **Needles's life is mostly a mystery. It was said at that one point in his life he was a sane ice-cream man, but in some bizarre turn of events or whatever jibba-jabba, he became a psychotic clown obsessed with committing crimes. That was also when he changed his name to Sweet Tooth.

**Sweet Tooth  
Description: **An ice-cream truck named after himself and was originally used during his ice-cream selling career. It is now equipped with dual machine guns and is notable for the giant flaming clown head attached to the top of the truck.  
**Features: **Machine guns, firing missiles, lobbing bombs, releasing mines from the container at the back, launching the flaming head for offensive purposes, and supposedly one more hidden technique


	6. Fail Harder

Seems like this story isn't getting all that much reviews.... Pity that I plan for it to have around 30 chapters and things get more and more epic as the story progresses too…

**Chapter 5  
Fail Harder**

**

* * *

  
**

Within the lobby area of the theater, there were still people hanging around and buying snacks. This was when an announcement got broadcasted into the room saying, "We are glad to tell you that the Terrarium Theater has been complete. For people who have complaints about the current theater being unable to view every participants at once, please check out the Terrarium Theater on the eastern side of the building. We are sure that you will be satisfied!"

Upon hearing this announcement, the people started to move over to the entrance on the east part of the building and as they walked, they talked among themselves on what the Terrarium Theater might be.

"That sounds like a funny name if you ask me," Young Link commented.

"Well, a terrarium is sort of like an aquarium, but you grow plants and let little animals such as frogs, lizards, and insects live in it," Ness explained.

Soon afterwards, the crowd was all gathered into the newly opened room. It was a very dark room, but one could easily make out a really, really big rectangular container made of glass in the center of the room. There was nothing inside it however. "So this is the terrarium they said just now," Captain Falcon as he walked into the room.

"Doesn't look like anything special though," Ganondorf commented.

"Maybe there is something special to it, but we haven't seen it yet," Marth said.

Suddenly, light came out from all over the terrarium and that was when something special happened. Within the container, which was previously empty, was the entire farmland of Old McDonald's Farm of Wack and there were tiny people and animals moving around within it. When one inspected closely, most of those moving things were actually the participants of the tournament. "Wow! Amazing!" Diddy exclaimed.

The kids poked their head close to take a better look and Ness commented, "This really is like a terrarium! It's the farmland with all those participants moving around inside!"

"I can see Pichu and Jigglypuff there too!" Pikachu pointed out.

"How did they get inside?" Parry asked.

Then there was once again another announcement broadcasted into the room, "We hope that you are amazed by the Terrarium Theater. What you see now is actually a 3D hologram displayed with the help of a satellite hovering over the skies of the farmland. The things that it has captured in its camera are now being broadcasted here. Now you can see the entire farmland in its miniature version as well as seeing every single participant and know what they are up too! This is definitely better than the normal screen, isn't it?"

"It sure is!" Popo said. "It's like a bunch of tiny life forms inside here and we are inspecting them!"

"I can see Fox and Falco there!" Link said, pointing to the Master Arwing which was hovering several meters above around.

"And that's Mario!" Peach said, pointing to the miniature plumber somewhere towards the middle of the terrarium.

-

"What-a do you want-a?" Mario asked Failhard who attacked them for no reason in the previous chapter.

Failhard simply cackled maniacally with his tongue stuck far out and shouted, "Fail harder!!! Yahahaha!!!" And then the arms of the demon seat reached forward and slammed down on Mario. Mario quickly moved his vehicle backwards to avoid getting hit, but Failhard chased after him and the arms continued slamming around to try and hit Mario.

Mario kept on moving his vehicle side to side they avoid the arm slams, though it was kind of awkward doing this when you are moving backwards. "Stop-a that! Why are you attacking me?!" he shouted.

Then the arm stretched out to a longer length and came slamming into the side of the Brothers Roadster hard and sent the vehicle tumbling over to the side and Mario fell out and crashed onto the ground painfully. "Ow!"

"Fail harder!!! Gahahaha!!" Failhard shouted. The arms then came down on Mario to crush him, but the plumber got up fast and kicked off the ground and to the side in time to avoid getting crushed.

"Stop-a! You will kill me with that-a thing!" Mario said to him. "And that-a eez against da rules!"

"Fail harder!!! Fail! Fail! Fail!!! Yahahaha!!!" Failhard continued shouting. He went after the plumber and the arms kept on smashing down at him to hit him. Mario had to jump and run around really fast to avoid getting hit.

"Mamamia! You're crazy! Don't-a do that!" Mario screamed. Suddenly he was hit by one of the arms as it swung at him from the side and knocked away. "Ow!" As he fell onto the ground and tried to get up, Failhard zoomed at him and attempted to run him over.

"Fail!!! Hahaha!!!"

"No!!!" Mario cried. He closed his eyes and expected the worst to come when suddenly a pair of missiles was fired at the side of the madman's vehicle, making it spin across the place. Mario turned to where the missiles came from and saw Snake in his vehicle not too far away. "Snake!"

Snake came over close and said to the madman, "Just what do you think you plan to do to my comrade? Are you crazy or what? Did you not read the rules about killing?"

Failhard steered the vehicle in his direction and simply cackled and yelled, "Fail harder!!!! Gahahaha!!" And he stepped down on the wheel and zoomed at Snake.

"What's wrong with you? Haven't learned your lesson yet?" Snake asked. He pulled the trigger on his controls and fired another pair of missiles from his vehicle again. The arms of the demon seat swatted across the air and knocked the missiles away however and then reached forward to attack, but Snake backed up his vehicle fast to avoid it and continued firing missiles that were only swatted away constantly.

"Fail! Fail! FAIL!!!! YAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Geez! This guy really is insane!" Snake thought. "I don't want to mess with the likes of you, so you better beat it now!" Snake pressed another button on the controls and his vehicle planted a mine onto the ground as he moved back.

Failhard did not avoid the mine; he drove right onto the top of it and his vehicle was blown up into the sky by the triggered blast.

BAAAAAAANG!!!!

His vehicle crashed back down on the side and the wheels were busted from the explosion, but the overall vehicle wasn't destroyed. The madman, however, still had a psychotic expression on his face. "Your wheels are busted. What can you do now?" Snake asked.

"Yahahaha! Fail harder!!!" Failhard said manically. Then the eyes of the demon glowed in red and a pair of beams shot at Snake, much to his surprise. He barely had time to move back and the beam struck both his vehicle's headlights, destroying them.

"Damn you!" Snake shouted angrily.

"Yahahaha!! Fail!! Fail ever harder!!! Yahahaha!!!" Failhard then slammed his finger down on the really, really, really clichéd red button that was next to the steering wheel and then his vehicle started shaking.

"Eh? What's happening?"

Shortly after it started shaking, a pair of skinny legs grew out from underneath the vehicle. Combined with the seat that had a head and a pair of arms, the vehicle had basically transformed into a robotic demon, and the vehicle's body at the 'waist' made it look like it was wearing a tutu.

Hahahaha!!!

"Mamamia! Heez vehicle changed!" Mario gasped.

Failhard laughed manically and shook his head left to right and splashed his saliva everywhere and also made stupid sounds. "Brbrbbrrrrbrbrbrbr!!! Muahahah!!! FAIL HARDER!!!!" The demon vehicle took a step forward with a hard stomp to the ground and swung its arms around the air to show off.

"That's something cool you pulled off with your vehicle, but you're just an immature madman from the way you are behaving," Snake commented. "If you really want us dead, then I see no reason to give you a beating of your lifetime!"

"FAIL!!!! GYAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Failhard burst out laughing at the top of his voice. The Demon Car (I'm calling it by this name) took a running start forward and raised both its arms to and readied to bring them down on Snake, who quickly backed up his vehicle and launched a pair of missiles. The arms came down on top of the missiles and smashed them right into the ground and the Demon Car ran to Snake again.

Snake quickly moved forward and then steered away to the side and managed to avoid an arm smash by the Demon Car, who gave chase afterwards. As Snake's vehicle moved forward, it dropped behind a mind. The Demon Car managed to step onto the mine and it exploded under its foot and the whole thing fell over onto its knees. Snake looked back and said, "Ha! Got you that time!"

"Fail… harder!" Failhard said, and the Demon Car stood back up and ran after Snake again. Because it had long legs, it was able to run really fast.

"Still haven't learned your lesson?" Snake said, looking back. He continued to lay down more mines, but Failhard was smarter this time and he ran around in a wavy path to avoid stepping onto any of the mines. Then the Demon Car bent down and jumped up really high into the air, so high that Mario would be jealous. The vehicle did several flips and spins in midair and fell down in front of the Snake Eater X, much to Snake's surprise. "What?!"

"Fail!!!" Failhard shouted as one of the vehicle's arms lifted up and slammed down. Snake was able to back off in time to avoid the hit however.

"Time to use this!" Snake said. He pulled a lever next to the steering wheel and the mortar on the back of the Snake Eater X pointed the cannon shell at the evil vehicle before launching it. However, the Demon Car swung its hand at the cannon shell and easily sent it flinging to the side where it hit a tree and exploded.

KABOOOOOOOM!

"What?!" Snake gasped.

"Yahahaha! You fail!!! Fail!!!! Fail harder!!!" Failhard laughed manically. The head of the demon ten bent back and took a deep breath, and then it released a burst of fire from its mouth.

"What the?!" Snake quickly backed off again, but he was unfortunate enough to go over the mines that he planted and was blown up into the air.

BANG!

"YAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Luckily, the vehicle fell back down onto the ground in one piece and was mostly unharmed thanks to durable armor. "Man, running into my own trap… I should be ashamed of myself…" Snake grumbled.

He looked up at the Demon Car which breathed out a stream of fire again, and Snake quickly steered to the side to avoid the attack.

Meanwhile, Mario ran to his vehicle which had fallen over upside-down and tried with all his might to flip it over to the correct position, but he has his limits in his strength and therefore made no progress no matter how hard he tried. "Ngh! I must-a go help-a Snake!"

Luigi got back up and shook his face and said, "I remember a fist flying straight into my face… What happened afterwards?" He turned to look at Mario trying to get the vehicle right-side-up and asked, "What's wrong, Mario? The vehicle flipped over?"

"Come help-a me!" Mario told him. "We must-a help-a Snake!"

"Huh?" Luigi turned to look at Snake and saw him dueling with the Demon Car. "Eek! What is that?!"

"That-a guy showed up to attack-a uz all of a sudden and Snake came to help-a uz. He eez having a hard-a time however. Come help-a me flip-a da vehicle back-a up!"

"Okay!" Luigi ran over to the side of his brother and helped him flip the vehicle. Though he is not a strong man either, the combined strength of both the brothers proved that teamwork always works, and they managed to slowly lift the car off its side and eventually brought it back onto its wheels. Luckily there was no damage of any kind. "Phew… Did it…"

"Let's-a go!" Mario said, leaping into the driver's seat while Luigi ran around to the other side to get on. Mario stepped on the gas and zoomed in the direction of the Demon Car. "Hey you! You betta stop-a what-a you're doing now!" The front of the Brothers Roadster opened up and a turret came out shooting fireballs.

The fireballs bounced along the grass without burning it (which is strange) and hit the heels of the Demon Car's legs. The head of the demon turned to them and then the eyes glowed with blood red light before a laser beam was fired at them. "Eye beams!" shrieked Luigi.

Mario quickly steered aside to avoid the beam and continued heading for the vehicle. As they closed in on Failhard, Mario shouted to Snake, "You get-a da missiles ready! I'll distract-a him and you shoot-a when you have da chance!"

"I got it!" Snake replied.

"Fail! Fail harder!!! Yahahaha!" Failhard laughed as the Mario Brothers got closer. Mario quickly shouted for Luigi to take out whatever thing he can find for throwing and Luigi responded by taking out a green shell and hurled it.

The Demon Car swatted away the incoming shell with its arm, and Mario immediately zoomed right up to the legs of the vehicle and released the super cape from behind their vehicle. He spun the vehicle around and touched the cape against the Demon Car's legs and somehow caused it to spin around and face the other side. Mario shouted to Snake and Snake quickly fired a pair of missile. With its back turned to the missiles, the Demon Car was struck in the back by them.

BAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!

The Demon Car almost fell forward, but it managed to retain its footing and Failhard turned to them and simply laughed and said, "Hahaha! Fail harder!!! You fail!!!!"

"Looks like-a theez guy will be harder to take down than we thought-a…" Mario said.

"And he's a psychopath… Laughing no matter what situation he is in…" Snake commented.

The Demon Car faced its left palm at the Mario Bros. and a hole appeared on the middle of its palm from which a spike protruded out from, and then the spike shot forward with a rope attached to its end like a harpoon. "Watch out!" Snake shouted to them.

Mario quickly backed off but the spike stuck into the front part of their vehicle and the Demon Car pulled them forward forcefully. "Ya! Da force eez too strong!" Mario screamed.

When they were pulled up close, the Demon Car delivered a kick into their vehicle and the whole thing was sent soaring back into the air in circles and the brothers fell onto the ground while their vehicle crashed back down farther back upside-down again. "Doh…" Mario groaned.

"Uh… I see magic balloons in the sky…" Luigi cried.

"Damn you!" Snake yelled angrily at Failhard. The Demon Car turned to his direction and pointed its palm at him and launched the harpoon again. Snake quickly backed off but was still caught in the front by the spike and was pulled forward. He stepped on the pedal to the max and tried to fight against the pulling however. "I'm not getting over there!" He quickly reached into his item compartment and got out a combat knife and, still with his leg on the gas pedal, reached his body and arm forward and cut off the rope, and his vehicle zoomed back and he almost fell off. Snake then got out a gun and left his vehicle to approach Failhard on foot. "You're really driving me angry! If my vehicle will be destroyed trying to teach you a lesson, then I rather teach you a lesson on foot!"

Failhard simply cackled manically and blurted out his favorite phrase, "Fail harder! Gyahaha!!!"

-

"What's with that guy? He's attacking the Mario Bros. and Snake nonstop," Marth commented, looking at the miniature holograms of those people fighting within the terrarium.

"That person is going against the rules already," Mewtwo commented. "He is not trying to disturb them in this tournament, but rather to take their lives."

"That shouldn't be allowed!" Pikachu said.

"And that is why the man has broken the rules."

"What a terrible man! Why is he doing that?!" Zelda said.

"Mario, please be all right…" Peach said.

"You don't have to worry," Link told her. "You know those three aren't ones to be taken down with ease. I can't be sure about Luigi though…"

-

Snake walked close to the Demon Car and pointed his gun at Failhard saying, "You have already gone against the rules by threatening to kill us. While I may be pissed off at you, I do not plan to break the rules anytime soon, so I'll just give you a painful beating and then leave you to the officials of this tournament. You better get ready to get disqualified!"

"Gyahaha!!! Fail harder!" Failhard yelled out. The eyes of the demon glowed and shot out a pair of eye beams to which Snake rolled out of the way and then fired a couple of shots at the eyes. The shot was a perfect hit and it easily blew off both the eyes of the demon, rendering them useless. Failhard did not seem to mind though; the Demon Car took a deep breath and then breathed out fire.

Snake ran out of the way and the demon turned his head after him while continuing to breathe fire. Snake quickly pressed a button at the back of his gun and it instantly remodeled itself and grew in size to become a bazooka. He placed it on his shoulder and turned in the direction of the demon and fired a shell. The fire breath and the shell collided with each other but the shell penetrated through the flames and struck the demon in the head, creating a blast.

BAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!

The explosion merely blew off the outer covering of the demon head over, making its interior visible. Despite this, Failhard simply laughed like a fool and kept on yelling his usual phrase. "You're seriously insane…" Snake mumbled with disgust.

Openings appeared on both the palms of the Demon Car and sticks came out from both of them. The fingers grasped around the sticks and blades came out from both the upper ends of the sticks, revealing them to be concealed axes. "Fail harder!!! Gyahahah!!!!" Failhard yelled loudly. The Demon Car took off at Snake and then slammed down the axe on him hard. Snake quickly leaped to the side and fired another shell, but the demon swung the axe at the shell and knocked it away where it exploded on the ground, and then the demon went after Snake again swinging the axes over and over. Snake turned and quickly made a run for it.

"Here I come!" Mario shouted. He ran to the demon from the side and leaped into the air and landed a flying kick into the side of the demon's head, grabbing its attention. When the demon turned its attention to Mario, the plumber jumped to the body of it and swung his fist at Failhard, giving him a powerful wallop across the face.

POW!

Mario then stood on the front end of the kart and grabbed him by his collar and started shaking him saying, "Stop-a theez madness already! You will not-a gain anything from trying to kill uz! I don't-a know what-a grudge you have against uz either!"

But the madman simply laughed and yelled, "Fail harder!!!! Gyahahaha!!!!" The arm of the demon swung in from the side and pushed Mario away and then he tried to hit him with the axe afterwards. Mario quickly pulled out a yellow cape from underneath his shirt and held it in front of him, blocking the blow from the axe. Since it was made from the same material as the super cape on the Brothers Roadster, it was able to withstand the blow from the blade. Unbelievable, but it works.

While Mario was shielding himself using the cape, Snake fired another shell at the Demon Car and managed to blast it in the side of right elbow. This shot managed to deal big damage to the shoulder and its outer covering was burned off, revealing its electrocuting circuits underneath. The joint was also busted and the arm fell down limp and was unable to move, but the axe was still gripped tightly in the finger. "One down!" Snake said, doing a yes hand sign if you know what I mean.

"Hahahaha!! Fail! Fail! Fail ever harder!!!" Failhard yelled like crazy in between laughs. He seemed to ignore the fact that one arm was destroyed and started swinging the axe on the other hand at Mario who fought back by using the cape to block every blow.

"You still haven't learned yet?" Snake asked. "Then I'm going to blow up your vehicle!" He ran around to the other direction and crouched down some yards away from the right shoulder and took aim with the bazooka again. But the Demon Car turned around without a word and flung the axe at him. Snake was shocked and quickly pulled his bazooka in front of himself as a shield and the blade of the axe cleaved into the weapon. "Damn! If I fire a shell like this, it may backfire!"

Mario put his cape away underneath his shirt and created fire within his right hand and then jumped at Failhard to hit him with it. The arm of the Demon Car suddenly swung at him and caught him within its grasp however. "Wah!"

"Hahaha!! You fail! Fail!!! FAIL!!!! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Failhard laughed.

Luigi saw this and said in shock, "Mario!"

Mario tried to struggle t get free, but then the opening on the palm opened up and the harpoon shot out and stabbed into Mario's stomach. When Luigi and Snake saw Mario's body jutting back, they gasped in horror. "MARIO!!!!"

But instead of the spike coming out from his back, Mario flew backwards off the grasp of the hand instead with the spike pushing him against the stomach. Mario then fell to the ground and groaned as he sat up, rubbing his stomach. Luigi ran up to him and cried, "Mario! Thanks goodness you're alive!"

Mario reached underneath his shirt and got out the super cape. "Phew… Theez was underneath my suspenders and eet saved me from being stabbed…"

"You're very lucky, aren't you?" Snake commented, running up to Mario. He turned to Failhard and said, "Now how do we deal with that guy?"

"Gyahaha!! Fail! Fail! I want to see you fail! Fail harder!!! Hahaha!!!" Failhard said manically as the Demon Car approached them.

"I'm angry now!" Mario said. He dashed off in the direction of the Demon Car and it slammed down its hand to hit him. Mario avoided it by jumping up and landing onto Failhard's head to give him a nasty stomp before bouncing to the demon's head. He stomped it really hard and bounced up into the air and then back down to stomp it the second time, and then it was followed by another bounce into the air where Mario did a back flip before landing his feet onto the demon's head yet again. But Mario bounced up one more time and this time came landing onto the head with a spinning stomp. The final stomp was the strongest and the robotic demon was pushed down onto its knees and Failhard nearly fell forward. Mario fell back and landed on his knees in front of it and Luigi and Snake ran up to him to accompany him.

"You have gone too far already!" Mario said. "We cannot-a kill anyone in theez tournament, so you betta stop-a theez before we accidentally kill you!"

"Actually, I feel like killing you now if it weren't for this rule," Snake said in a murderous tone.

"And why are you trying to kill us?" Luigi asked. "We haven't done anything to you and we don't even know who you are! Give us an explanation at once!"

The Demon Car slowly stood back up and Failhard glared at them with his psychotic face and said, "Fail harder!"

"Ugh… This guy really gives me the creep…" Snake said with disgust. "Seriously, what's wrong with him and his obsession with failing?"

The Demon Car stood back up again and took a step forward and the three took some steps backwards to get ready for its next attack, whatever it may be.

"Hey guys! Having trouble and needing our help?" said a voice. The three looked up to see the Master Arwing flying towards them.

"Eetz Fox and Falco!" Mario pointed out.

"We saw some of what happened to you," Fox broadcasted his voice through a speaker somewhere on the vehicle. "We'll help you take on this guy!"

"Time to give him some few lessons about messing with our friends!" Falco said.

"Let's go!" Fox then steered the Master Arwing downwards and dove straight for the Demon Car.

Failhard looked up at them and simply laughed and said what he likes best. "Fail harder!!! Yahahah!!!"

A couple of lasers were fired at the arms and joints of the Demon Car, and then Falco yelled, "Eat the smart bombs! They're delicious!" He pulled the trigger on the controls and then a bomb was launched at the Demon Car.

The bomb, which had the letter B on it, flew close to the Demon Car and when it was just in front of the head, it gave off light from all over it and then…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

A brilliant spherical explosion swallowed up the Demon Car and only its silhouette was visible through the flames and light. Mario, Luigi, and Snake closed their eyes and ears and ran away as far as they could to avoid getting caught in the explosion, and the Master Arwing swooped back up into the air before they touch it too.

When the explosion finally stopped, the Demon Car was nowhere in sight. Rather, it was now in pieces lying all over the ground, and Failhard was seen lying on the ground all charred from head to toe. "Fail… harder… Gyahahaha…" he said weakly to himself.

"Yes! That really taught him!" Falco said, giving a yes sign.

"Guess how many people are going to complain about our sudden and random appearance ending the fight with ease…" Fox said.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Oh noez! The ending is deux… Bah! Who cares?

* * *

PROFILES OF WONDERFUL AND GREAT INVENTORS

**Fox McCloud  
Age: **26  
**Favorite food: **Chicken  
**Like: **Aviation, studying  
**Dislike: **Violence (doesn't mean he'll turn down a fight though)  
**Bio: **Fox was once the leader of a mercenary group called Star Fox before he joined the Smashers in their daily adventures and life. Mewtwo asides (obviously), he is the smartest Smasher and the only one to graduate from a well known college, Harvard. He is very skilled at piloting anything that flies and prefers to be a pacifist at most times.

**Falco Lombardi  
Age: **28  
**Favorite food: **Beef  
**Like: **Aviation, boasting about himself (usually through lies and false stories)  
**Dislike: **Not having a part in fights, being told to be humble  
**Bio: **Falco was a member of Star Fox and served under Fox, though he had complaints about it. He is very skilled in piloting anything that flies (perhaps even more so than Fox) and is very, very proud. He constantly boasts about how awesome he is and people around him sometimes think he goes too far with his proud ramblings.

**Master Arwing  
Description: **Resembles an Arwing, but has an additional cockpit on top of the back part. Falco sits there and is in charge of offense while Fox controls the movement.  
**Features: **Fire lasers and charging them, barrel rolls for deflecting incoming projectiles, smart bombs, radar for detecting surrounding


	7. Results

**SBS Time!  
?**: The name would sound better without the 'I'.  
**Game2002**: Falhard… That doesn't sound any better…

**Chapter 6  
Results**

**

* * *

  
**

The Master Arwing flew in a circle in the air and slowly descended onto the ground. Both the space animals came out from their vehicle and ran up to the Mario Bros. and Snake. "Are you guys all right?" Fox asked them with concern.

"Yeah, we're fine," Snake replied. "You saved us the trouble of blowing him up too."

"Who was that guy anyway?" Falco asked, turning his glance to the knocked out Failhard. "We saw him attacking you nonstop from the air."

"We have no idea," Mario answered. "That-a guy showed up and attacked uz for no reason whatsoever, and we asked him many times but-a he neva gave an answer."

"All he kept saying was," Luigi stated, and then he mimicked the voice of Failhard and even showed the same type of expression on his face. "Gyahahaha!!! Fail! Fail harder!!! Yahahaha!!!"

"Sounds like a freak if you ask me," Falco mused.

"Yeah, a freak nonetheless," Snake said with a nod.

Then there was beeping sound and everyone got out his membership cards to look at it and noticed the card flashing in red color and there was the time showed above it in the form of a hologram. "It's one in the afternoon already," Fox pointed out. "The time is up!"

Then green sparkles appeared all around the Smashers' body as well as their vehicles, and slowly, they disappeared into nothing.

-

"Uh? We're back?" Luigi wondered. He looked around and saw that they were back in the familiar garage they were in before they went to the farmland. He saw that all the other participants were back in this place too.

"Yeah, we're back-a," Mario said.

The big screen hanging on the wall before them turned on and Willis himself appeared on it saying, "Congratulations on making it through the first round, participants of the tournament! I hope that you have enjoyed your stay in Old McDonald's Farm of Wack and did your best to rack up to one hundred points! Do not worry if you do not get up to that much, because your performances will still be rated and added up to the points. Please take a rest for today and we will display to you your results tomorrow and you will know if you can pass on to the next round or not."

"I can't wait!" Wario said with enthusiasms. "Surely we will pass!"

"Yeah, we did get over ninety points after all," Waluigi reminded him.

"Before you leave, there is one thing I would like to announce," Willis continued. "And that is someone had broken the rules of the first round." This statement startled everyone and they started looking around to see who he was talking about. "The person that had broken the rule of killing a participant is none other than… Failhard!"

Immediately, all eyes averted over to the burned madman that was sitting in the center of a pile of machine parts that were originally his vehicle. Failhard slowly looked up still with a demented smile and simply cackled at Willis's words. "Failhard had killed one of the participants named Mr. Eelayven, and after that, he attempted to kill the Mario Bros. and Solid Snake. However, he was finally struck down thanks to their combined efforts, and I am much pleased they did not attempt to kill him for his threats against them."

"Well, I wouldn't want to break the rules and get disqualified anytime soon," Snake said.

"For the breaking of this sacred rule, Failhard," Willis said in a stern voice, "You are officially disqualified from this tournament!"

Instead of being shocked by this news, Failhard simply stood up and cackled continuously, and then he burst out yelling, "FAIL!!! FAIL HARDER!!!! GYAHAHAHA!!!"

"Dang! That guy really is crazy!" Luigi said with unbelief. "How can he still be laughing knowing he is kicked out from this tournament?!"

"He's damaged his brain, I tell you!" Snake said.

As the madman continued to laugh like crazy, a couple of policemen came running into the garage and went in his direction. "That's the guy! Get him!" They grabbed Failhard by his arms and then dragged him out of the place. "You're coming with us to spend your time in this place's prison until the tournament ends."

As he was being dragged out of the place, Failhard continued to laugh and shout out his usual phrase over and over. "FAIL HARDER!!!! FAIL EVEN HARDER!!!! YAHAHAHAHA!!!"

-

Mario, Luigi, Snake, Fox, Falco, Samus, and ROB left the garage together and walked down the streets of Wonder Town and talked among themselves of everything that happened. "That sure was a frightening experience," Luigi stated. "I hope we don't run into someone like that again."

"I'm sure that-a will be da last-a time we see him," Mario said.

"Let's hope so…"

"So what did you think of the first round?" Samus asked. "Was it easy?"

"There were challenges in some of them, but they were mostly at the levels of beginners," ROB replied. "I had a great deal of memorable experiences after all this however."

"Makes me wonder what the next round will be like," Luigi said.

"According to the instruction manual," Fox stated, "You will need to invent gadgets that can help you while in the wilderness and also vehicles capable of traversing through such place. It didn't say where the next round will be located at though."

"We now have an idea that the next round will take place in the wilderness," Snake said. "Maybe like in the mountains, the desert, or the jungle."

"None of them sound like a fun place to be at…" Luigi commented. "But if I must choose, the mountain seems like the safest place. Um… Actually… there is always danger of falling down from tall heights. The desert will make you thirsty, and the jungle… I don't want to think about it…"

Samus noticed the other Smashers coming out from the theater building not too far away and said, "The others are over there!"

They quickly met up with their comrades and greeted each other happily. "I was so worried when you were being attacked by that madman!" Peach said to them. "But it's great to see that you're all right!"

"Ha! You can thank me that everyone is safe!" Falco boasted.

Luigi noticed Pichu and Jigglypuff and said, "You guys are back too!"

"Of course we are back! What's there to be surprised about?" Pichu asked.

"It is fun!" Jigglypuff said.

"I bet you guys must be starving from your stay over there. What say we head over to the nearest food center and have lunch?" Yoshi suggested.

Luigi patted his stomach and said, "Yeah, I do feel hungry. We really didn't eat all that much at the farm."

They all agreed and turned to leave, but a voice called out to them and grabbed their attention. It was the chairman of the tournament, Willis, who called them. "Smashers, I have something to say to you."

"It's the chairman!" Snake said. Everyone around the place bowed down as a sign of respect as Willis walked up to the Smashers.

He held out his hand and motioned for them to get up. "Raise your heads. There is no need to show that much courteousness, for I am not of royal status and is but a normal human being like you all."

They raised their heads and Mario asked, "What-a eez eet that-a you inquire of us, Chairman Willis?"

"I would like to apologize to you for the horror that you have experienced in the last few hours of the first round," Willis told them. "If I had known what kind of person Failhard is, this would never have happened to you."

"We were able to deal with him, so it wasn't any big deal," Snake said. "Plus, we all came back unscratched and alive and that's what matters most."

"And that guy was a pushover anyway!" Falco claimed.

"You should've been around longer to see what we were up against…" Luigi mumbled, gazing in his direction with half-closed eyes.

"Still, I feel the need to apologize to put you all into danger when I intended this tournament to be safe and of no harm, even though there will be skirmish among rival participants," Willis said, lowering his head with shame a bit.

"That's quite-a all right," Mario said. "You do not-a have to apologize anymore."

"I just want to ask one thing though," Snake stated. "Who is that guy anyway? He's a total freak…"

"His name is Failhard," Willis replied. "And he was a member of Gamfax before that site was shut down. I'm sure you all heard of the name Gamfax." The Smashers were all very surprised when they heard this.

"We sure know as hell the name Gamfax!" Link said. "It brings back bad memories!"

"And that guy used to post on that demonic message board?!" Ness said with disbelief.

"That would explain how demented he is…" Luigi said.

"Come to think of it… Maybe he was the person Wolf told me…" Fox said.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Fox and Falco had landed onto the grassy pasture to settle down for the night of the first round. As they set up a campfire and cooked themselves dinner, someone stepped up to them and they both were surprised to see who it was. "Wolf?!" Fox said in shock.

"Doing your best here, Star Fox?" Wolf asked him. "I sure did. It seems clear already that I'm progressing to the next round!"

"And your question isn't even worth being answered anyway," Falco told him rudely. "We are more than ready to go to the next round! Underestimate us, will you?"

"I'm glad to hear that! That makes you worthy of being my rival!"

"What do you want, Wolf?" Fox asked him. "I didn't hear anything about you entering this tournament."

"Maybe you weren't catching up with what the wind has to tell you," Wolf told him. "I am a participant in this tournament. My other two buddies aren't really interested in this though, so I'm all alone here. And I'm just here to give you a friendly visit and greeting. It's getting late already, so I won't disturb your dinner." As Wolf began to walk away, he turned his head around one more time to say, "By the way, have you ever met a Gamfax user in real life?"

"You mean a person who posted on Gamfax message boards?" Fox asked. "No, and why'd you ask?"

"Let's just say… They're the nastiest and craziest life forms that can possibly exist in this universe. You'll be scared if you ever run into one yourself."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

  
_

"Wolf is in the tournament too?" Samus asked Fox.

"Yeah, we ran into him yesterday night as we were settling down for something to eat," Fox told her. "It seems that he ran into Failhard that time or something like that."

"Seeing the reputation of Gamfax before it was shut down, I'm no surprised if the people posts there are really demented people," Ganondorf commented.

"But are all the people who post there like that?" Pikachu asked.

"Who knows? I've never run into any other Gamfax users in real life," Ness told him. "But I think it's safe to say a good number of them are. You rarely find someone with common sense there, trust me."

"I sure don't want to run into anyone like that…" Popo said. "It's scaring me already…"

"Now that Failhard is being kept behind bars, I believe the tournament will go on safely and without the same thing repeating itself. Once again, I apologize for this incident that you had to face," Willis apologized as he lowered his head again.

"Don't-a say that-a," Mario told him. "Eetz not-a your fault-a. Like Snake-a said, the fact-a that-a we're all safe eez all that-a matters."

"I wish you luck throughout the remaining days of the tournament and hope that you will be in high spirits to get ready for the next tournament. I wish that you have your inventions and vehicles ready for the next round which will start three days later."

"Three days? Why the long wait?" Samus asked.

"Your results will be calculated and shown tomorrow, and after that, we will need to contact the local residents of the next location to get their approval and job objectives ready. At the same time, I would like the participants to get their vehicles and inventions ready, and inventing something new surely takes time. Therefore sufficient amount of time is required in order to start the next round without problems."

"I see… That sounds good to me," Snake said. "I'm going to upgrade my vehicle to a stronger form so I can take on stronger opponents."

"I wish you luck for the rest of the day then. Please enjoy your stay!" Willis was about to turn to leave when Ness suddenly called him to a stop.

"Wait a minute! I've been wondering this for a while since I came here," Ness said. He pointed to a gigantic rectangular structure that could be seen in the distance behind several buildings. It was easily the tallest architecture on the island; even higher than the main headquarter of Willis. "What is that thing? I was thinking that it is your office but then there are no windows and seemingly no entrance …"

Willis looked at the thing Ness was pointing to and replied, "That is the Wiistation 360."

"Wiistation 360?" the kids said curiously.

"As for what it is, you will find out someday," Willis told them with a smile, and then he walked away.

"Wiistation 360… That's like a combination of Wii, Playstation 3, and XBOX 360…" Young Link said.

"Well, that thing does look like a cross between those three consoles if you ask me," Ness said. "It is slightly slanted like a Wii, has buttons and lights on the front like the XBOX 360, and its color scheme is the same as Playstation 3."

"I wonder if it has the Red Ring of Death," Popo wondered.

"Before it dies, you see the ring…" Parry said in a creepy-sounding voice jokingly.

-

Soon after this, the Smashers went separate ways to look for lunch. We currently focus on a group consisting of Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Lucario, and Kirby as sat around a large round table eating lunch.

"So did you have a great time over there?" Bowser asked Mario.

"Eet wuz fine," Mario replied while wiping his mouth. "Eetz actually easier than I thought-a."

"Save for the frightening experience with that guy, it wasn't really bad," Luigi said. "Winning seems really easy."

"I'm sure eet'll become harder and harder."

"I just care that we won't into anything dangerous again." Mario lifted his eyes and spotted three familiar people walking past their table. "Hey Sonic!"

Sonic turned over to him and waved his hand with response, "Yo guys!"

"Eef you cannot-a find a place to seet, seet-a here then!"

"Don't mind if we do!" Sonic took his seat next to Kirby and Tails sat next to him. The table was then full already but there was one person left without a seat.

"Hey! Where do I sit?" Amy complained.

"Sorry, it's full," Sonic told her. "Find yourself another one if you can."

"You bet I will!" She turned and ran over to the nearest seat and pulled it away just as Barney was going to sit down on it, and the dinosaur slammed his big butt onto the floor and spilled his tray as a result. Amy squeezed in her new seat in between Tails and Sonic and sat down there. "There!"

"Um… I don't think that was a nice thing to do…" Tails said, looking back at the fallen Barney.

"So how do you think you fared at the first round? Tails and I both did really good! We even had fun with Eggman if you know what I mean!" Sonic said.

"We don't know really," Luigi replied while twirling spaghetti off his plate with a fork. "We only scored about eighty points… Of course, we still do not know the total score since the overall performance haven't been added to it yet."

"I'm sure the both of you will pass," Peach said. "You did pretty good within your vehicles from what we've seen so far."

"Yeah! Think on the bright side!" Kirby said. "Just look at me! I'm smiling all the time and nothing has ever come to me at all! I get food all the time just by being optimistic!"

"Yeah, I hope we can win," Luigi said. "Thanks for the comfort."

"So what are you guys going to do about the next round?" Bowser asked. "Any ideas on what you're going to invent or how you're going to upgrade your vehicle."

"We don't-a know what-a to do yet," Mario said. "We will have to think-a over theez for the next three days."

"The next location should take place in the wilderness, but of course, we do not know the exact details," Tails said. "But I would suggest that inventions that can help you survive in the wilderness and vehicles that can travel through those sorts of terrain to be the best ideas."

"There are lots of possibilities for a location in the wilderness though," Luigi said. "It may be the mountains, the desert, the jungle, or dry and famine place like Africa…"

"If it is to take place on the mountains, then vehicles that are capable of scaling rocky walls work best. For desert, I recommend inventions that can find water and vehicles that can travel through sand. Jungle settings will do with vehicles that can penetrate the thick plants and such."

"I have a better solution," Yoshi suggested. "Just make something that can be used in all those places. Problem solved!"

Suddenly, Pichu popped up onto their table and said, "Hey guys!"

"Whoa! When did you get here?!" Bowser said with surprise.

"Just now! Anyway, there's something I want to tell you," Pichu said. "Since I was at the farm giving out objectives at that time, I was also informed of what the next location will be."

"Where eez eet?" Mario asked.

"I heard that it's going to take place in a jungle."

"Jungle? I have a bad feeling about this…" Luigi said.

"Well, that's all I know really. I'm still thinking if I want to visit that place, but I do know DK and Diddy are going there to give out jobs after I told them where the next round will take place at. Anyway, hope my information will help you!" After saying this, Pichu jumped down from the table and went his way.

-

That evening…

"Man, what a crazy experience that was…" Macchi groaned as she limped back to her hotel room along with her two partners. "I seriously cannot believe how a bunch of little critters can own us so easily. We even had to let a fat ugly man save us… I don't even know if we can make it to the next round again."

"If we do pass, we'll have to work harder," Kanna said. "It was really shameful if you ask me on the first round."

The Mario Bros. and Peach watched the three girls as they walked into their room and Peach said, "Looks like they had a rough time at the first round. I wonder what happened."

"No idea," Luigi said.

"Oh well, it's getting quite late already, so I'm heading back to my room. You better get some rest too. I'm sure you had a tiring day today," Peach said, heading over to her room.

"Okey-dokey! Let's go back-a to our room too, Luigi," Mario said. "I'm sure you want-a to see our results fast-a tomorrow, so let's-a rest early."

"Yeah, I'm feeling tired… Yawn…" Luigi said as he stretched and yawned.

The two of them headed over to the door of their room and were opening it when a girl came up to them to open the room next to theirs. Mario recognized her and said, "You're that-a girl from yesterday!"

"Oh hi! Nice to see you again!" Setsuko said. "Surprised that our room is next to each other!"

"Did you do well at the first round?" Luigi asked her.

"I'm sure I did pretty well. I have faith that I can make it to the second round!" she said enthusiastically.

"Well, let's-a find-a out da results tomorrow!" Mario said.

As they walked into their rooms, there was a mysterious person spying on them from around the corner. "Just you wait, Smashers!" he said angrily under his breath. "I'm going to avenge for the fallen comrades! I will that you should've never messed with our organization!"

-

Due to lack of things to write anymore in this story, night went by really fast and the next morning came in a blink of an eye.

It was about nine o'clock in the morning when a large blimp hovered through the skies of Wonder Town and many people turned their eyes to it. "Ladies and gentlemen!" said the voice of Willis as it was broadcasted from the blimp. "We are glad to report to you that the results from the first tournament have now been calculated! We are now going to show the name of all the participants who have passed on the big screen underneath this blimp, as well as the points you have. Remember, it the points that you have gathered from jobs and your overall performance. If your name is not own here, that means you have been disqualified from not meeting the required points."

"Snake! The points are about to be released!" Captain Falcon, who was standing on the balcony of his hotel room, called out to Snake. "Come see fast!"

All the participants rushed over from whatever they're doing and glued their eyes to the large screen hanging down from below the blimp. The screen started flickering and slowly, words started to appear one by one on it, each of them showing the names of participants who have passed as well as their scores.

Snake saw his name on the list and said in a happy voice, "What do you know? I passed!"

CF patted him on the shoulder and said, "Congratulations on passing the first round!"

-

"Yes! I see our name!" Wario shouted with joy and his mouth still had toothpaste from brushing his teeth. "We passed! We passed!"

"Stop spitting foam onto me!" Waluigi yelled at him.

-

"Yes! We did great!" Sonic said happily, giving Tails a high five.

"We sure make a great team!" Tails said.

"Sonic! I'm glad that you've passed!" Amy exclaimed. She tossed herself onto Sonic and gave him a squeeze that may result in death. "That's why I love you so much!"

"Ack! Can't… breathe…" he cried.

-

"Wow! We passed! And a close one at that too!" Luigi said with joy, pointing at their name visible on the monitor.

"That-a sure eez good to see!" Mario said. "Let's try our best-a for da next round then!

-

All the people who had successfully passed the first round were all overjoyed. There are several people who passed and saying them out one by one would take forever, so just keep on reading this story to know who had passed and who have not.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, what can I say? I can't really say this chapter is pulled well. It seems quite bland and boring if you ask me. That doesn't mean everything is doomed from now on. I apologize for this lackluster chapter and I will make up for it with the next one.

**Trivia:  
**1. Failhard's inspiration comes from a GameFaqs user who has a grudge against Sega and his favorite phrase is, "Fail harder."

* * *

PROFILES OF WONDERFUL AND GREAT INVENTORS

**Robotic Operating Buddy AKA ROB  
Age: **Unknown, but rumored to be more than a hundred  
**Favorite food: **Unknown since he is never seen eating  
**Like: **Gathering knowledge of other planets  
**Dislike: **Disobedient people  
**Bio: **ROB was formerly the king of Cybertron, but during the war against the Decepticons, he ended up in Tooneria and lost his memory before being found by the Smashers and starting a new life. After recovering his memory, he returned to his planet and ended the war with the help of the Smashers and passed on the throne to Optimus Prime before starting his new life as a commoner with his new family, the Smashers.

**Stack-Up  
Description: **A vehicle with a flat, square body with four extensions coming out from the front, each with blue and red pads at the end. The driver's seat is raised from the center. For a better visualization of this vehicle, think of his Stack-Up kart in Mario Kart DS and you'll get an idea.  
**Features: **The four pads contain concealed weapons. Two of the blue ones contain a machine gun and a gyro disk launcher whereas the two red ones contain a flamethrower and a laser gun. The driver's seat can be detached from the body and hover around and yet still the body through wirelessly.


	8. Smash Pros

**Pointless Random Rambling: **Stafy is finally getting an English release under the title The Legendary Starfy, though it's really the fifth game in Japan already. It's funny how they call him Starfy even though he was called Stafy in SSBB and Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga.

**Chapter 7  
Smash Pros**

**

* * *

  
**

It was morning of the same day the results displayed; some of the Smashers were met together out in the streets of Wonder Town sharing the good news with each other.

"Hey! Congratulations on passing the first round!" Bowser said loudly as he gave Mario a powerful slap to the back, causing him to fall over and eat mud.

"Thanks…" Mario groaned, getting back up again.

"We should celebrate over this!" Yoshi said.

"Save the celebrating for later. There is always still time," Snake said. "The tournament is far from over and you cannot guarantee that you will pass through every single round."

"Yeah, Snake has a point," Samus said. "If we want to celebrate, let's wait until the tournament has ended and one of us has won."

"But anyway, it's good to hear that none of us got disqualified in just the first round," Fox said. "Let's hope that we can all make it to the last round and then the final event afterwards or whatever it is."

"You can bet on our team making it to the last!" Falco claimed.

"The world is full of uncertainties," Snake told him. "Don't get too cocky about this."

Wario and Waluigi then came up to them. "Haha! We scored higher than you, Mario!" Wario mocked to him. "This shows that we are superior to you!"

"You're no match for us!" Waluigi added.

"We passed the first round and that's all that matters! I don't care about getting the highest score anyway!" Luigi said to them angrily.

"Yeah, eetz all about-a trying your best-a. We may not-a have high score, but-a at least-a we passed," Mario said.

"Whatever; we're going to make it all the way to the end and become the winners! If you think you have what it gets to surpass us, try it!" Wario said, and then he left with Waluigi, laughing as they leave.

"Proud bastards…" Luigi grumbled.

"Well, you've really got to show them that you are serious if you do not want them to look down on you any longer," Bowser said.

"We'll try our best-a for da next round!" Mario said.

-

The rest of the day went well for the Smashers. The participating Smashers were busy brainstorming of what upgrades to make next for their vehicle and some where working at the garage already. The ones that weren't participating were enjoying themselves in this vacation resort.

Peach and Zelda were strolling though a store with bags of souvenirs and things that women usually buy in their hands happily. "This sure is a great place for shopping!" Peach said delightfully. "And the price is cheap too!"

"That's only because we have participants among us, so we can get discount," Zelda reminded her. "But it sure is a good thing however!"

While the two girls chatted and shopped together, Gruntilda watched them from the side and grumbled to herself under her breath. "What isss wrong, Misss Grunty?" Klungo asked her.

"How can there be the existence of such beauty?!" she said. "The fact there are people more beautiful than me is silly!"

"But it makesss sssenssse…"

"What did you say?!"

-

Eggman and his two lackeys walked out from an equipment store with his two lackeys carrying all the stuffs for him. "I'm glad that I passed the first round," Eggman said delightfully. "But I'm still mad at the fact that I was ridiculed by that spiteful hedgehog over and over! I cannot forget about that egg incident from yesterday! This time I'm going to make him get ridiculed instead!"

"But in the end he's always the one ridiculing you, boss," Scratch reminded him.

"Yeah, he's always getting the one up on you," Grounder added.

Eggman turned to them with an angry glare and said, "Shut up, both of you! I have learned all my mistakes from these failures and that is what makes me smarter every time! No matter how many times I have failed, I will always return with better plan that works better than the previous ones!" He turned around and lifted his fist into the air. "Only a man with a brilliant mind can tolerate this long and I am a man like that! I've got to give myself a promotion! Hahaha!!!" Then the word 'Promotion' appeared in shiny gold font appeared over him comically as a special effect.

Suddenly, something rushed across the middle of the street with such a speed that the nearby stuffs were sent flying away and girls' skirts were blown up. The words above Eggman were blown away too as he shifted his eyes to see what just flew by. "What was that just now?"

Peach and Zelda came walking out from the store they were in and Peach said, "I think I saw something flying across the street. What was that?"

Everyone turned to look at the thing that flew across the street and saw a badly injured man lying on the middle of the road, and looks of horror spread across everyone's face. The man had a large bloody wound on his stomach and he was twitching in pain.

"What happened?!"

"Someone is dying!"

"Call the ambulance fast!"

"What happened to him?!"

A person turned to the direction he flew in from and saw two people slowly walking down the street, and then a look of even more horror appeared on his face as he started to tremble and said, "Those… people… I know them… I've seen them before!"

The others turned to look at those two approaching people and looks of horror appeared onto the face of people who knew who they are. "Uh? Who are they?" Peach wondered. "Why is everybody so scared?"

One of the people who showed up was wearing blue suspenders over a green shirt. He wore a green hat which had the letters L-O-U imprinted on the front over his balding head. He wore eyeglasses and had a moustache in the same style of Hitler's—Lou.

The second person was an anthropomorphic red squirrel wearing a gray leather jacket. He had a large scar across his left eye and he smoked a cigarette in his mouth—Alpha Zero.

"Those people…" the person who first saw them said, "They're… top tiers… Top tier Smash Pros!"

Gasps were heard all throughout the place as everyone petrified from fear and were too scared to move.

"Smash Pros?! And top tiers at that?!"

"What are they doing here?!"

"We're doomed! They're going to kill us all!"

"Top tier pros… They spell nothing but trouble if they show up…" Eggman grumbled.

"What do we do…?" Grounder asked.

"Stay low for now and do not have anything to do with them."

Lou scanned his eyes across the place and said, "Pitiful humans… The sight of our godly existences is more than enough to scare them to death."

"It is a reasonable reaction to be standing so near to gods like us," Alpha Zero said without letting the cigarette fall off his mouth. "Our godliness is not for the likes of them to handle."

"And their foul human presence makes me sick too," Lou said. "I heard about this place and wanted to come and see with my own eyes the place created by mere human hands, and I do not like it. The presence of humans is so strong that I will lose my godliness."

"Humans are after all lowly and primitive life forms," Alpha Zero added. "For such godly life forms like us, the presence of such life forms is definitely pollution."

Peach slowly whispered to Zelda, "What's with them…? They talk like they are deities or something…"

"Remember what Master Hand once said about top tier pros seeing themselves as gods?" Zelda replied softly. "I can see that he really wasn't kidding…"

As the people watched the Smash Pros with fear quietly, a little girl sneezed and accidentally dropped the ball that was in her hand and it bounced over to the front of the two pros. She ran over to the ball to pick it up despite the fact the people around her telling her not to do so. When she caught the ball, she looked up and saw the face of Lou looking down at her, and all the eyes around her were shocked and scared at what was going to happen next. The girl lowered her head and said, "Sorry…" And she quickly walked away, but she didn't get a chance even take a step forward when suddenly Lou delivered a kick up her back with tremendous force.

KICK!!!!

Everyone gasped in horror as the little girl soared across the air leaving behind a trail of blood. Luckily, she was caught by some people before she hit the ground. "Oh my god! How can they do that?!" Peach said in shock.

"That's plain cruel!" Zelda said.

The people turned to the pros and said angrily, "How can you do that to a little innocent girl?! She's just picking up her ball!" When Lou gave them a glare, they immediately felt a jolt running down their spines and backed down quietly.

"Watch your mouth, humans," Lou said. "A god is not someone you can speak to freely."

"It's useless lecturing these people," Alpha Zero said while blowing a smoke ring into the air. "Humans cannot comprehend the words of gods like us. That's how primitive and brain dead they are."

"Tsk! How dare they call me a brain dead life form?!" Eggman growled angrily under his breath. "I'm really going to show them if I have the chance!"

"Forget it, boss… We can never stand a chance against them…" Scratch told him. "I doubt even Sonic can stand a chance against them…"

"Being here makes me sick," Lou said. "I do not wish to stand among humans anymore. I want to get out of this horrible place as fast as possible."

"I have the same feeling," Alpha Zero said. He took the cigarette from his mouth and tossed it onto the ground before turning around.

As they were leaving however, Willis suddenly came up to them from behind and shouted, "Halt! The both of you!"

The two pros turned over to look at Willis and the eyes of the people all fell on him too. "What do you think you are doing?" Willis asked with a stern expression. "You not only attacked and injured the guard, but also attacked a young girl! Do you have no shame?"

"Oh no… He's going to get it…" the people cried. "He spoke like that to the pros… He's done for…"

"A mere human like you dare speak like this to us?" Lou said. "Am I right in saying that you are not bright enough to realize that we are gods or do you actually have the guts to speak to gods like us?"

"Answer my question!"

"Hmph! Gods do not need to care about primitive life forms lower then them," Alpha Zero. "The human over there received his judgment for blocking our way. Even if it is a child, she is a mere human and as I said earlier, gods do not need to care for the life of lowly humans."

"You people are a disgrace to the world!" Willis said angrily. "Get out of here at once!"

"You do not need to say that, for we are planning to leave this horrible place," Lou said. "Be happy that we do not wish to cause any uproar today."

"A place like this will grab the attention of the government if we cause trouble, and seeing how we are despised by them, they are likely to send an Esper over if they learn about us," Alpha Zero said. "We do not wish to create a skirmish with primitive life forms, as strong as they may be."

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!" Willis yelled at the top of his voice.

"That mouth of yours offends me," Lou said. "Watch your language when standing in front of a god!" He lifted up his hand and energy started to charge up in his palm.

"What is he doing?!" the people asked.

"He's going to do something!"

"Mr. Willis! Be careful!"

Then a burst of green fire suddenly shot out from Lou's palm and went straight for Willis. Suddenly, Mewtwo zipped right in between Willis and created a barrier in a split second, but the power of the fireball was incredibly devastating that the barrier instantly shattered and Mewtwo slid backwards and bumped into Willis, pushing him to the ground. The fireball was neutralized in the process too however. "Such power..." Mewtwo thought.

"More people dare come against us," Lou said, lowering his hand. "You humans do not know your place, do you? It seems that you will not learn if we do not let you see the difference in power between us."

Top tier smash pros… I can sense great power in you," Mewtwo said.

"Enough of this, Lou," Alpha Zero said to him. "I told you that it is useless trying to teach humans a lesson. No matter what you do to them, they do not have the brains to comprehend our powers. Let us leave them be already."

"Consider yourself lucky that we allow you to live, humans," Lou said as he turned around to leave with his partner.

When the Smash Pros walked out of the town, the people sighed with relief knowing that the danger was gone.

"Phew… They're gone…"

"Good thing they didn't cause much trouble…"

"Be thankful that I Am didn't show up in person! Otherwise we won't see tomorrow for sure!"

Peach was fuming through her ears angrily and said, "Those people make me angry! How can they talk like that?!"

"I agree… They're really outrageous!" Zelda said.

Mewtwo turned around to Willis and said to him, "Are you all right?"

Willis sat back up and dusted himself saying, "I'm all right. Thanks for the protection just now. I simply could not stand the fact that they came over here just to harm people. Thinking of this really makes me angry!"

"I can understand how you feel. The Smash Pros are indeed outrageous people, but if we are to start a skirmish with them, things will not look good. It was the best decision to not go against them."

Willis turned to the people around him and said, "Everyone please calm down. Those people have left already and I will make sure nothing like this happens again. Please do not worry about this and enjoy your stay here. First, we must help those two injured people as fast as possible!"

Everyone quickly rushed to help the injured guard and the little girl and Mewtwo went over to Peach and Zelda. "Why didn't you go after them and teach them a lesson?" Peach asked him. "With your powers, you should be able to defeat them easily!"

"I would do it if I am able to stand up against them," Mewtwo told her. "But to let them leave was the wisest decision."

"Are they really that powerful?" Zelda asked.

"The pros that we met in the past were all underlings; therefore they are not very strong. Because relationship between the pros is actually not so close either, the higher ranking ones do not care about them. Those two, however, are real top tier pros, inferior only to I Am. Do not be shocked when I tell you this: I Am is actually on the same level as the Three Great Powers of Tooneria when it comes to strength."

"He's that… powerful…?"

"He is considered to be one of the most dangerous criminals in the world, but because he is also very elusive, nobody knows where in the world he is at the moment."

-

"Boy, if it weren't for the fact that they are tough people to deal with, I would've blown them apart already!" Eggman said as he walked down the road with his two lackeys.

"We are bad guys like them, so it would be like black eating black if you were to fight them," Grounder said.

"True, we may not be nice guys, but we have our own limits too! Seeing people like them makes us look like angels!"

-

That evening at a spa, the Mario Bros. and Peach were over their having relaxation.

"Mamamia… That-a happened theez afternoon…?" Mario asked as he relaxed on a massaging chair.

"Yeah, and it's really outrageous," Peach said while having her legs massaged by a massager. "But Mewtwo said it was the best decision to not fight them because they are really powerful. At least that's what he said."

"Thanks goodness I didn't run into them…" said Luigi, who was also on a massaging chair.

"Those people are really wrong in what-a they did, but thanks goodness they left-a without causing much harm," Mario said.

-

Snake was at the garage working on his vehicle. He stopped to take a short break and wiped his hands before reaching over to a bottle of water to take a sip from it, and then he continued working.

Meta-Knight walked past him and said, "You worked here for almost a whole day already. You should take a rest; it's nighttime already."

"Thanks for the reminder. I'll take a rest after I get this part done with," Snake said to him.

"You seem to be very enthusiastic in this, don't you?"

"Of course; perhaps it was because I was raised by Worker Hand that his love in mechanics has caught up on me. After all, he wished to create a vehicle capable of traveling everywhere, and here I am making one that may possibly fulfill his dream."

"You have great respect for him. I really appreciate that. You really aren't as bad of a person as you look. Honestly saying, I always believed you were rowdy ruffian back when I first knew you in Great Tech City."

"I admit I was a rough guy back then, but these people… They really changed me…"

"You mean the Smashers? They really are an unbelievable bunch."

"I admit, I wasn't living my life to the fullest during those times," Snake continued. "But seeing those people made me realize my real purpose in life. I grew up under Worker Hand's care, and now it is the time when I return him the favor by accomplishing the dream that he never made real."

-

In a blink of an eye, three days had passed and we are once again within the same garage where all the participants were gathered together, waiting for the next round to begin.

"Oh boy… Time sure flew fast…" Luigi said.

"Let's-a try our best-a for theez second round," Mario said.

The big screen on the wall turned on and Willis is displayed on it. "Greetings, everyone," he said. "I hope you had your time preparing for this second round. As mentioned in the instruction manual, vehicles are not the only inventions restricted to this tournament, but gadgets and tools as well. For this round, you will need to invent things that can help with work and survival within the deep jungle. Here are the footages of the next arena."

The big screen then showed pictures of a jungle setting. There were scenes of bogs, lush, green trees, native villages, and even ancient pyramids left behind my ancient civilization.

"Hey! If there are trees all over the place, how do you expect us to drive around?!" asked a random participants.

"That is for you to solve yourself," Willis's voice said. "If you are an inventor, you should be able to invent vehicles capable of traveling through this kind of terrain. For this round, you will need to earn up to 250 points at least. For people that have already high score in the previous round, this shouldn't be much problem. I hope you good luck in this second round! Now you will be transported to the next stage: Jungle of Wilderness!"

Then like with the first round, a beam of light came out and shone on the participants, and each of them broke down into particles along with their vehicles and disappeared into the big screen.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

More lights are shed on the Smash Pros in this chapter, and you can tell that they are indeed very outrageous and terrible people. I bet you all detest them already, don't you?

**Note: No profile this chapter. Why? Don't feel like doing it…**


	9. Deep Jungle

**Random Pointless Rambling: **Sonic games always have incredibly awesome and epic final boss themes! Also, basing OC villains after things and kind of people I detest has always been my style for quite a while. You can see those inspirations the most in stories like the Gamfax trilogy, Those Who Deserve Beatings, and Rise of the Negativities.

**ROUND 2  
JUNGLE OF WILDERNESS**

**Chapter 8  
Deep Jungle**

**

* * *

  
**

**BGM: Atmospheric jungle theme with bird cries, native chanting, and African drum beats**

A jungle

Towering trees and everywhere

Leaves so thick that sunlight couldn't fully penetrate through

From high up in the air, it was like a sea of green down below; a splendid and spectacular sight.

But from the point of view below, it was almost a whole different world. It was a world of almost darkness. Plants of all kinds were everywhere and insects crawling around the place. Vines that seem to want to strangle you death and bogs and mires that seem to want to swallow you spread out everywhere.

It was not a place that would spell out safe and fun.

"Whoa… This place… looks creepy…" Luigi commented. He looked all around him and saw plant life forms that didn't look friendly at all. It was a rather dark place and he thought he could see eyes looking at him from every direction. It didn't help the fact there were unidentifiable cries coming from all sides too. "I'm scared…"

"Da deep-a jungle eez always like-a theez," Mario reminded him. "Don't-a worry; I'm sure eetz a safe place eef Willis eez willing to make theez place a location for da tournament. Let's-a look-a for a job then!"

The vehicle moved forward, but its wheels immediately sank into a small pit on the ground. Mario looked down at where the wheel got stuck and then stepped down the gas pedal to the max to move the vehicle, and after a few seconds of doing so, he was able to get the vehicle moving again. "Good-a thing we upgraded da wheels to travel on theez kinds of terrain," he thought.

-

Olimar looked at the surroundings around him with great interest. Being a biologist, plant and animal life forms like these interested him greatly. "This looks like a great place for discovering new life forms! I like this place already, as long as nothing will eat me…" he said to no one in particular. He looked ahead and saw light pouring him, and so he came to the conclusion that there must be a clearing up ahead, and thus he drove forward. He then came out from the trees and found himself into a large clearing and saw two familiar people in the center of this place.

"Hello! A customer!" Diddy said.

"Welcome! Come over here if you want something to do!" DK said, waving his arm for Olimar to come.

Olimar drove up to them and asked, "Nice to meet you guys! Are you handing out jobs?"

"We're not hanging dogs, but we do hand out jobs," DK said. "You've come to right place if you want to get some points."

"Excuse him for his poor hearing," Diddy told Olimar. "But anyway, we are giving out jobs here."

"So what is this job you are giving me?" Olimar asked. DK and Diddy showed him a circle drawn on the ground as well as a three meters tall pole next to it. "What's this?"

"The job we are giving out is for you to find bananas and place them over here," DK told him. "You will need to stack up to a three meter tall pile!"

Olimar was surprised to hear this and said, "Three meters?! But that's too tall! I doubt you will be able to find that much banana here!"

Diddy looked at DK and pulled out a sign from nowhere that wrote: _He says 3 meters is too tall._

DK scratched his head and said, "Hmmm… You do have a point… Even though bananas are abundant in this jungle, it can take forever to stack up that high too… Okay, I'll lower it to only one meter. How's that?"

"That sounds good enough," Olimar said.

"By the way, this job objective is actually more of a competition," Diddy told him. "As you can see, we have two circles here and you are supposed to compete against another participant in getting the bananas. The first person to stack up to three… I mean one meter tall of bananas gets the most points. There's only you here at the moment and we can't start until someone else comes." Diddy then heard another vehicle approaching and saw ROB driving towards them in his Stack-Up vehicle. "Speak of the banana queen! Someone's here already!"

ROB stopped next to Olimar and said, "I assume that you are giving out jobs to do here. Am I correct in saying that?"

"Great! There are two people here and so we can start this!" DK said happily, and then he went over the rules with ROB.

"I get the objective now," ROB said. He turned to Olimar and said to him, "Let us have a fair and square competition."

"Okay, I'm willing to give my best shot!" Olimar said with a nod.

"Okay, the first person to stack up to one meter tall of bananas is the winner and gets the most point!" Diddy said, pointing a gun into the air. "Go!" The moment he fired the peanut bullet, both participants zoomed for the trees behind them. "There they go!"

-

Grounder and Scratch were sitting on the bank of river with fishing poles in their hand. One glance and you could definitely tell that they are fishing. "What are we supposed to fish for again?" Grounder asked.

"That job giver went to get the picture of the fish that we are supposed to catch and the boss went with him too," Scratch said. "That guy said that the fish we are supposed to find is incredibly rare and valuable. It's basically a super fish."

"I see… So we'll just need to fish up a fish that looks awesome and cool, right?"

"Maybe, though it would be better if we know what that fish looks like. Anyway, we'll just fish and get whatever we can get our hands on until they return."

They continued to fish with patience and wait for the two to return. Scratch then felt something pulling his fishing pole and he quickly yanked it up with enthusiasm, only to find that he fished up a really ugly fish with tattered fins. "Wow… What an ugly fish…" Scratch thought. "This can't be the one." And he took the fish off the hook and threw it into the river.

Grounder felt his pole being pulled too and thus pulled it up fast to reveal that he also caught the same kind of fish. "This fish again?" He then dumped it into the river.

Scratch felt his pole being pulled the second time, but when he pulled it up; it was the same fish again. Grounder also pulled up his pole again he felt movement, only to see that he also caught the same kind of fish also. "What's with this fish?! They keep on getting onto our hooks when we do not want them!" Scratch growled with frustration.

As the two continued to throw the fish away and only to fish it up again, Eggman and the guy who gave out the job came over to them. "You sure this is the fish we're supposed to catch?" Eggman asked, looking at a picture. "It's ugly and boring…"

"Do not judge a book by its cover," the person told him. "While this fish may not look anything special, they are said to have special powers that make people crave for them. This is a Pokemon called Feebas and it is incredibly rare. They have been sighted at this river, but I still haven't caught one yet. If you can catch even one, I'll consider that you've passed the job."

Eggman looked up at his two lackeys who were still fishing and said, "Hey you! Caught anything yet?"

Scratch and Grounder turned to them and each of them had a Feebas in their hands. "Nothing yet, boss," Scratch said. "But we did keep on catching this ugly fish for like hundred of times already!"

"Yeah! We do not want to catch these, but they keep on getting onto our hooks!" Grounder said.

There was a bit of silence as Eggman and the person stared at the fish, and then the person burst out shouting, "THAT'S THE FISH!!!!"

"What?!" Scratch and Grounder were startled and accidentally dropped both the Feebas into the river.

Eggman ran up to them and yelled, "You idiot! You let our target ran away!"

"We didn't know we were supposed to catch that!" Scratch told him. "But don't worry; we'll be able to catch another one in a jiffy since they always get onto our hooks!" The two robots started fishing again, and they waited… Waited… Waited…

After several minutes of waiting, there were still no results. "Well?" asked Eggman, tapping his feet with frustration.

"Um… One will come sooner or later…" Grounder assured him.

-

Olimar looked up a towering tree and noticed some yellow stuffs way up at the top and thus came to the conclusion that they were bananas. "I can fly my vehicle to top," he thought. "But it requires a running start and there isn't a straight path here for me to do so… Looks like I'll need to try other methods…" He pressed a button on the controls and then the nose of his rocket-like vehicle opened and a tube came out and pointed to the top of the tree. "Fire! Go get the bananas, my little friends!" He pressed the launch button and the tube shot out Pikmins high into the air.

The Pikmins soared up through the air and each of them latched onto the tree branches, but some were unfortunate enough to catch anything and fell back down, where they splat onto the ground and died. Poor little things…

The Pikmins that were able to get onto the tree slowly climbed their way to the banana and started chewing away on the stalk that was connecting the fruit with the branch. They succeeded in doing so and the banana came plummeting downwards, right onto Olimar and knocked him silly on the head despite the fact he was wearing a helmet. "Ow…"

The Pikmins then went for the next banana which wasn't too far away. But suddenly, a monkey appeared and pulled the bunch of bananas away and stuck out his tongue at them. The Pikmins jumped up and down angrily and then threw themselves onto the monkey's body and started biting and pummeling him. The monkey jumped up and down with pain on the tree branch and then missed a step and came falling off the tree, shrieking all the way.

Luckily for the monkey, there was a branch with a large puffy leaf underneath him, and when the monkey fell onto it, he was catapulted back into the air and soared through the jungle with the banana and Pikmins still on him. "Hey! Come back here!" Olimar cried as he gave chase in his vehicle. "Give me back my bananas and Pikmins."

-

"You see that? I'm sure that's the one," Wario said, looking up at a strange-looking fruit on the highest part of a tree.

"Yeah, fits the picture that was shown to us all right," Waluigi said. "It's so high up."

"Ha! Not a problem! I can climb up there and get it!" Wario said, flexing his arms. He then leaped onto the tree trunk and then started climbing his way up to the top. Waluigi looked at him from below and wondered if he could do it, but a few moments later, Wario came crashing back down top of him.

CRASH!

"Ow! This tree is too straight up!" Wario complained. "Looks like climbing isn't an option!" He got up and looked around for his partner. "Hey Waluigi, where are you?" For some reason, he failed to notice a flattened hat underneath his feet.

Suddenly, a shrieking monkey came shooting across the air and right past the fruit, causing it to fall off the branch. Wario looked up but only got the fruit to splatter onto his face.

SPLAT!

"Damn… We're supposed to give it back to that guy in one piece…" he grumbled. He licked the juice off his face and said, "Hmm! Tastes good!"

Then Olimar zoomed past him in his vehicle really fast and Wario spun out before falling over on his back.

-

"Wow! You sure are fast!" Diddy exclaimed, looking at ROB's banana pile.

"My radar functions made it easy to find them all," ROB said.

DK measured the banana pile using a meter ruler and said, "That's one meter all right! You sure got it done fast! Olimar hasn't returned yet…"

Suddenly, a monkey came flying out from the trees and crashed into ROB's banana pile.

CRASH!!!!

The three of them were shocked at what happened just now and they saw the banana pile demolished and squished with the unconscious monkey and some Pikmins lying in the center of the mess. "What happened?!" Diddy said in shock.

Olimar came into the scene on his vehicle and said, "I caught up at last… But…"

"Oh, it's you! But I'm afraid it's too late already," DK told him. "ROB beat you to this, but don't worry; you will still get your point, just not as much as ROB's."

Then the monkey slowly got back up and shook his head back to sense. He looked around and saw the squished bananas and was for some reason filled with rage. Hopping up and down and screeching madly, he tossed himself at the nearest person to unleash his rage—ROB. "Be careful!" Olimar cried.

The monkey was just about to grab onto his face but then the robot leaned forward and spun his arms around his body in full circle, slapping the monkey in the face over and over multiple times.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP!!!

And the monkey fell back with swollen, red cheeks. "Such a wild and uncouth beast…" ROB commented

-

"There it is!" Wario said, pointing to another one of those fruits that they were supposed to find. Once again, the fruit was on top of the tree.

Waluigi got out a mechanical hand and said, "This time we'll use the Waluigi Grabber that I invented to get the fruit! Saves the trouble for climbing trees!" He pointed the hand at the fruit and pulled the trigger to make the hand shoot forward. The hand managed to reach and the fruit and grabbed it, but it squeezed too tightly and the fruit was squished into pulp, and the hand came back with nothing but juice and seed in its palm. Wario angrily glared at Waluigi, who simply smiled sheepishly, and then Wario snatched the mechanical hand from him and whacked him over the head with it.

WHACK!

-

Sonic and Tails stopped by a native jungle village where several natives laid their eyes on them with curiosity. "Well, they're not giving us much welcome, aren't they?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe they're surprised by the Land Tornado," Tails said. "After all, this place is rather primitive so I'm sure they never saw anything like that before." He looked around and saw a random native listening to music from an iPhone. "Um… Maybe not…"

An elderly man that looked like the elder of the village made his way through the crowd and approached the duo saying, "Welcome, I take that you are one of the participants of the tournament looking for a job to accomplish."

"You're right on, gramps!" Sonic told him. "Got something for us to do? We don't have all day to stand here and wait!"

"I have one job that I wish for you to accomplish," the elder said. "You see, there is one precious thing stolen from me and nobody has been able to get it back for a long time."

"What is it?" Tails asked. "Do you know who took it?"

"It is taken by a vicious plant monster named Carniveron."

"A plant stealing from people? Okay... I heard of stranger things before…" Sonic thought. "So… what is it that was stolen from you?"

"The precious thing that is stolen from me…" the elder said, "is my 'kwohng'."

There was a bit of silence between them and then Sonic said, "So… what's a kwohng?"

The elder lowered his head and said, "Please find my kwohng and return it to me… That thing is very precious to me and I don't know how long I can bear without that thing… You must get it back from Carniveron at all cost."

"Okay, leave it to us!" Sonic said, punching his own chest. "But may I ask again what a kwohng is?"

"Carniveron resides in the swamp to the west of the village. Be careful for he is a sneaky monster," the elder said. "I wait for your return and hear the good news. Now I'm off to have my lunch." After saying this, the elder turned and walked away.

"Wait a minute! You haven't answered our question yet!" Sonic said to him.

"Um… Let's just go and look for Carniveron, Sonic," Tails told him. "We should know what that is once we meet him."

"You have a point… Let's go then."

They both got back onto their vehicle and sped off in the west direction.

-

The duo eventually arrived at a swamp area. The ground was somewhat muddy and there were pools of water all around the place and the air was filled with rather thick fog too. "This must be the swamp…" Tails thought as he slowly moved the vehicle forward.

Sonic jumped off the vehicle and walked up ahead by himself while keeping an eye on his surroundings, and he shouted, "Carniveron! Come out here and face me! I'm here to take back the kwohng that you've stolen from the village elder!"

Suddenly, the ground before him started rumbling and then a vicious plant monster with sharp teeth burst out from it and roared out loudly, "RAAAAAAAAR!!!!! WHO IS IT?! WHO DARES TRAMPLE INTO THE TERRITORY OF THE GREAT CARNIVERON?! DO YOU HAVE DEATH WISH TO CALL MY NAME?!?!"

STOMP!

"Uh?" Sonic looked left to right to find whoever was talking to him, and then he looked down to see that he was stepping on a flower. He moved his legs and saw Carniveron, who was only a few inches tall, flattened underneath his shoe. "Were you the one talking to me?"

Carniveron got up groggily and said, "I give up… You win… I'll give back the kwohng… I'm sorry for stealing it…"

"Whoa… Talk about luck… He didn't look like what I had in mind at all…" Tails said, looking at Carniveron.

Sonic stretched out his hand to the flower and said, "Hurry up and give it to me then!"

"I'll return it to the elder myself," Carniveron said. He uprooted himself and then ran off in the direction of the village using his root-like legs really fast.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Sonic cried out to him, but the plant had already disappeared through the thick fog. "What is the kwohng anyway?!"

"Let's go after him," Tails suggested. "He's heading for the village."

-

Back at the village, the elder bowed down to Sonic and Tails over and over gratefully. "Thank you so much! I have finally got back my kwohng from Carniveron! I knew I could entrust you with this!" he said happily.

"Yeah… I'm glad we were of help…" Sonic said. "So anyway…"

"I will give you the points as said. Show me your card please," the elder said. Tails handed his card to him and the elder used a pen-like device to shine a beam on it, and then holographic numbers appeared above the card to signify that new points have been added and recorded. "Done!"

"Okay… What is the kwohng?" Sonic asked again.

"I have some business to attend to, so if you will please excuse me," the elder told them, and then he turned and left.

"Um… Wait… Forget it, man! I don't want to know what the kwohng is anymore!" Sonic grumbled, heading back to the Land Tornado with his buddy.

-

The elder headed over to the other side of the village and witnessed several people gathered around what appears to be a stage. "What is happening here?" he asked.

"One of the participants is accepting the challenge of fighting Boy Big," a native said to him.

"I see…" The elder made his way close to the stage and saw Snake standing on it.

Snake cracked his fist and said, "So who is it that I have to defeat?"

The referee pointed to right side and shouted out, "May the champion Boy Big step up to the stage at once?"

Everyone turned his or her gaze to a hut behind them, and then out of the hut emerged a large and muscular man who wore only a grass skirt. He had a bowl-shaped haircut and he had pupil-less eyes to show that he was a fearsome opponent. Every time he took a step forward, the ground would shake with a tremor. When he got up onto the stage and stood in front of Snake, Snake realized that this guy was at least two meters tall.

"I'm warning you, Boy Big is very strong and nobody has managed to defeat him yet," the referee warned Snake. "His special weapon is the claw that he wears. They contain a kind of liquid that can put people to sleep even with the slightest contact. Once he put you to sleep with his claws, he'll beat the living daylights out of you."

"Interesting…"

"He has one weakness though, and that is he's not very bright."

"I see…"

The referee then moved to the center of the stage as both Snake and Boy Big stared at each other. The referee raised his arm and said out loud, "Now the battle between a participant from the tournament and our village champion Boy Big will begin! If the participant wins, he will get his points, but if he loses, he gets nothing! Let the fight begin!" And he quickly moved back.

Immediately when the fight began, Boy Big revealed the sharp claws on his right hand and started to approach Snake. Snake pointed to his head and said, "Hey, there's something on the right side of your head!"

"Uh?" Boy Big touched the right side of the head using the claws, and the moment he did, he fell backwards with a thud onto the floor and started snoring loudly.

Everyone gasped with surprise and the referee raised Snake's arm into the air and proclaimed him the winner. "Piece of cake…" Snake said to himself.

-

"Well, two jobs done in a jiffy," Luigi said, looking at the score on their card. "And easy ones at that such as chopping wood and running errands! We should be able to get through this round without much trouble. By the way, when does this round end? I forgot."

"Tomorrow four o'clock in da afternoon," Mario replied.

"Three more hours than the first round… I was hoping to get out of this place faster… Oh well, it really isn't bad as I thought it would be seeing how there are actually civilized people living in this place."

They drove up to a river and noticed a bridge made of colorful Lego blocks built over it. "Whoa, what a fancy bridge!" Luigi thought. "But is it even durable…?"

"I think-a I can guess who made-a eet…" Mario said, and he drove onto the bridge and the bridge didn't budge at all, so they deemed it as safe and crossed to the other side safely.

Unknown to them, there was a person spying on them from behind a tree. The person looked out from behind the tree and said, "Smashers, you will not get away with this! I will not let the people in my organization get away without revenge! You have made a fool out of our members at Cybertron, but you will soon know how big of a mistake you have made by coming against AP Flums!"

The person then stepped out from behind the tree and shadows and revealed himself to be a guy dressed as a pirate captain. He wore an eye-patch over his left eye and had blue eyebrows as well as a thin but long moustache stretching out to both sides—Aohige.

"Just wait until you get to the place where I set up my job objective!" Aohige said. "That will be your last objective as well as the last moments of your life! Hahahaha!"

He ran over to the Lego Bridge to cross it, but the bridge collapsed and he fell into the water.

SPLASH!

-

Elsewhere, there was a really, really, really ferocious jaguar growling fiercely at a certain person. Every time the jaguar breathed, yellow gas came out from his mouth and the plants around him would wilt the moment the gas touched them.

"Look here! We found the little kitty, Obb!"

"What a big kitty! He doesn't look as cute as I thought he would be though."

"But I'm sure he's a cute little kitten at heart! Let's shake his hand!" The person stretched out his hand to the jaguar and said, "Shake my hand, little kitty!"

The jaguar opened his jaw wide and then chomped down on the person's hand incredibly hard. Normally this would mean an arm being snapped clean off, but strangely enough, the person's arm did not off. "You're not a very good kitty, aren't you?" the person asked. Lifting up his other hand which had a puppet on it, he swung his arm into the jaguar's head extremely hard.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!

The jaguar shot across the place and went through several trees before coming to a stop.

-

"Whoa man… He actually beat the Plagued Jaguar…?" the natives said with shock and disbelief.

The person, who was fully cloaked from head to toe in blue, bulky armor, drove into the village (it's a different one from the one previously mentioned) on a tank-like vehicle and the jaguar, with a broken jaw, was dangling on the turret of the tank.

"Impossible… Even our strongest hunters died in the hand of the jaguar! They simply came in contact with his breath and fell sick and died!"

The armored man jumped down from the driver's seat and picked up the jaguar by his neck and hurled him onto the ground before the villagers. "I caught the kitten that you wanted me to find," the man said. "He's quite naughty though, so you ought to teach him a lesson."

The village elder, a short old man with lots of facial hair and a face so wrinkly that you can barely see his eyes, stepped forward and looked at the seemingly dead jaguar and said, "Well done! I never thought you could actually defeat the Plagued Jaguar! This foul beast has been a burden to us for years and it is a miracle to see someone kill him when none of our hunters could do so! You truly are a strong warrior! I will give you the points as is told by the tournament rules!"

The man gave over his card and the elder used the pen to record new points onto it. The man put the card away and then talked to the puppet that is on in his left hand, "We did it, Obb! We got another point!"

"Yippee! At this rate, we can easily move to the next round!" the puppet, which looked like a miniature version of him, said. Of course, it's actually that person speaking using ventriloquism.

"We both sure make a great team! Come on, let's go find some more things to do!" the person said.

"How did that guy survive the fight with the jaguar…?" the villagers asked. "Did he not breathe in his breath?"

"The only explanation for this is that he is a Fool," the elder said. "Fools are very special people who can defy reality. The reason that he did not get sick and die from breathing in the Plagued Jaguar's breath is because he does not know about it, and if a Fool does not know something, he will not be affected by it."

"How is that possible? It doesn't make sense!"

"That's what makes Fools special. Everything about them makes no sense."

The person got onto his vehicle and then drove off into the jungle. This person is none other than that certain Fool—Bob Iamanidiot.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This chapter probably doesn't have much, but I actually want to save the more interesting jobs and events for the next chapter, so you'll have to bear with it in the meantime.

What is a kwohng? I don't know what it is too, so don't ask me. I got the name from the first sound effect I could think of in my head.

**Trivia:  
**1. Like with the other members of AP Flums in my previous story The Robot King, Aohige is named after an user in AP Forums. The name basically means 'Bluebeard'.

* * *

PROFILE OF WONDERFUL AND GREAT INVENTORS

**Sonic the Hedgehog  
Age: **16  
**Favorite food: **Chili dog  
**Like: **Running around, going on adventure  
**Dislike: **Waiting, anything slow  
**Bio: **This guy is as well known as Mario. If you don't know him, you should be drowned in the sea with a boulder tied around your neck. And if you bring up anything about his reputation nowadays, I'm going to bite off your head. This story is written by a big fan of Sonic, you got that?

**Miles "Tails" Prower  
Age: **12  
**Favorite food: **Chili dog  
**Like: **Machines, robots, etc.  
**Dislike: **His real name  
**Bio: **The two-tailed fox was once a subject of ridicule due to having two tails, but Sonic was a nice guy and took him under his wings. For whatever reason, he was amazed when he saw Sonic's personal biplane, the Tornado, for the first time and has become interested in machinery ever since. No matter where Sonic goes, he's bound to follow him around because their bond is too close to be separated.

**Land Tornado  
Description: **A blue vehicle with a similar body design to a biplane and has retractable wings and also has a propeller. It contains two seats and is equipped with a mounted gun on the back.  
**Features: **Flight, high speed movement both on land and air, mounted gun


	10. Big Bugs

**SBS Time!  
AnonMask: **How powerful is I Am?  
**Game2002: **All questions regarding I Am as of now are currently top secret. I will not tell anyone anything about him until the time comes, whenever it may be.

**JakeCrusher: **Are Sonic and Tails age in human years or animal years?  
**Game2002: **Human years.

I was in a serious writer's block for this chapter. I was too busy thinking of the climax for the second round that I did not think of what should happen before the climax comes. Combined with that, I consider this round to be the least interesting out of all the five rounds and thus I didn't give this round much development and brainstorming. I had to throw away several concepts and come up with new ones before I finally got this chapter out.

**Chapter 9  
Big Bugs**

**

* * *

  
**

It has been four hours since the beginning of the second round and the sun was starting to go down the west side.

Wario and Waluigi came to a small clearing where there was a small stand set up containing Yoshi, Kirby, and Parry. The brothers drove up to the front of their stand and Wario handed over three strange-looking fruit. "Finally got one without ruining it…"

"Took you long enough," Yoshi said.

"Handling these things wasn't easy! They keep on getting squished even with the slightest touch!" Waluigi explained.

"That's what you call a squishy fruit," Kirby said. "They taste good, but are really soft and the juice practically squirts everywhere when you bite into it, but the pleasure of having the juice ooze into your mouth is what people enjoy best about this fruit!"

"Congratulations on bringing at least three to us!" Yoshi said. "You get the points as promised!"

After giving the duo the points that they deserve, Yoshi and Kirby picked up their fruit and said, "Bon appétit!" And they bit into the fruit at the same time Parry pecked the fruit. When they did, juice burst out in every direction and splashed onto the Wario Bros' face.

SPLAT

"Ugh! Watch it!" Wario scowled, wiping the juice off his face.

"Sorry, it couldn't be helped," Yoshi said in between mouthfuls.

"That's how this fruit works!" Kirby said.

"They're too delicious!" Parry added.

As they enjoyed eating their fruit, a shadow suddenly went over them at a very fast speed, but when they raised their heads, the thing that was casting the shadow was already gone. "What was that just now?" Wario wondered.

"I think I saw a giant mosquito flying across the air," Waluigi claimed.

"Nonsense! How much bigger can a mosquito be? It was probably some plane."

-

"Where do we look for a job next?" Luigi asked. "Also, the sun is starting to set. We should decide where we should stay for the night too."

"I'm sure any village eez willing to let-a uz stay for da night," Mario said.

"Coup de Vent!"

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!!!!

There was a loud sound of blasting and Mario and Luigi could see leaves and what looked like monkeys shooting up into the air in the distance. "What was that?!" Luigi asked in shock.

"Let's-a go see!" Mario suggested.

They made it over to that place and found themselves in a clearing where there was a tree in the middle of the place and there were several monkeys lying around the tree, all knocked out of consciousness. "What happened here?" Luigi asked.

An anthropomorphic orangutan in shades got up from his chair and walked over to the guy with blue hair who caused the monkeys to fly just now—Franky. "Wow dude! That sure was fast! You got them all down the tree in the most spectacular way I've ever seen!" the orangutan said.

"Because I'm feeling super!" Franky said, giving a thumb up. "I do admit those little hairballs are pretty hyperactive. They jump away every time I tried to catch them with my bare hands, so I had to resort to using my ultimate attack to blow them all off the tree. Are they all right?"

"Don't worry, pal. My little buddies are trained to sustain these kinds of impacts, and plus, I have a whole lot buddies waiting to replace anyone who cannot take another fall off the tree. Anyway, you did well, bro! You get the points you deserve."

After receiving his points, Franky went back happily to his vehicle which was built in the likeliness of a pirate ship and sped off. "What was that all about?" Luigi wondered.

"Eet seems that-a you have to try and make-a da monkeys fall off da tree," Mario said.

"Okay, who is next?" the orangutan called out. The next person in line was Bob, who raised his hand in response and stepped forward. "So you're next?"

"Yay, I'm next!"

The orangutan turned to the monkeys and said, "Okay, everyone! Up and at your positions! This guy is gonna rock you all off the tree, so you better hold up as tightly as you can so he doesn't beat you so easily!" The monkeys got up immediately and all scurried up the tree and gripped firmly onto the branches.

"Heheh! I'm going to make you fall down!" Bob said with delight as he skipped over to the tree like a little girl.

"You have two minutes to get them all down! Get moving!" the orangutan said as he started the timer on his stopwatch.

The monkeys watched Bob as he came over to the bottom of the tree and they all stuck out their tongues at him and made faces while laughing. Bob rubbed his palms together and then hugged the tree.

"Big Bob Shaky-Shake-Shake!!" Bob shook the tree with such an incredible force that it looked like it was in the middle of an earthquake. The monkeys all held tightly onto the branches, but the shaking was so strong that they eventually lost their grips and tumbled down onto the ground. Bob continued to shake the tree to the point it might fall over. Finally, the last of the monkeys fell down and Bob stopped shaking the tree. "Yay! I did it!"

The orangutan stopped the stopwatch and was amazed at the time he took to get all the monkeys down. "Ten seconds?! That's the best record we have currently! Amazing!"

After giving Bob the points he deserves, the Fool skipped happily to his vehicle and went away. The orangutan then turned to the Mario Bros. and said, "You guys want to try this out?"

"So we basically have to get all the monkeys down from the tree in a limited amount of time?" Luigi asked.

"Yup, and the only rule is that you cannot cut down the tree. I don't care whether you climb up there and push them all down by force or lure them down, but the tree needs to be in one piece. Breaking the branches is all right though, but the tree mustn't break. The faster you get them down, the more points you get. When the time is up, you will still get points according to how many monkeys you managed to knock down."

"Let's-a give eet a try then!" Mario said.

"I hope this won't be too hard," Luigi thought.

"They're all specially trained for this event, so it's not going to be something easy!" the orangutan warned them. "Let's get started if you're ready!" He turned to his monkeys and gave them the signal to get started. The monkeys that were still able to move climbed up the tree, but the tired ones moved away and trade places with other healthy monkeys that were waiting at the side. "Seems like they're all ready! You guys better get started too."

"Let's-a go then!" Mario said.

"Okay!" Luigi said.

They both approached the tree and looked up at the monkeys who looked back at them with mocking faces. "I know just the right thing to get them all down!" Luigi said. He got out a banana from his pocket and peeled it in front of the monkeys' eyes and then waved the banana at them. "You want this? Come down and get it then!"

Then a monkey jumped down right onto his head and snatched the banana away before leaping back onto the tree again. "Ow! That hurts!" Luigi cried as he adjusted his hat. "Hey! You just came down already!"

"They have to touch the ground," the orangutan told them. "That one landed on your head, so it doesn't count."

"What the…?"

"Let's climb-a up and get-a them down then!" Mario suggested. He grabbed onto the tree and then climbed all the way up to the lowest branch that had a monkey on it. He slowly balanced himself on that branch and made it close to the monkey and then leaped over to grab him, but the monkey jumped away and Mario nearly fell down had he not grab onto the branch again. "Whoa!"

"I'm climbing up too!" Luigi said. He climbed up onto another branch and faced some monkeys that were there and got out a banana once again. "You want this? Come and get…" Before he even finished talking, several monkeys pounced at him from all sides and molested him for the banana. "AAAAAYEEEEE!!!!!" When they left, Luigi was left lying on the branch with torn clothes.

Mario jumped at another monkey again but the monkey also leaped away to avoid getting caught. Mario then got out the super cape and went for that monkey the second time. The monkey turned and quickly jumped for another branch, but Mario swung the cape at him from behind fast and when the cape touched the monkey even a little bit, he spun around and found himself jumping towards the direction where there was no branch, and the monkey screamed as he crashed onto the ground.

Luigi stood back up and grumbled, "I'm not going to lose to a bunch of troublemakers like you! I can really fight if I get serious!" He got into kung-fu stance and said, "Come and I'll show you…" Then all the monkeys jumped at him before he finished talking. "AAAAAYEEEE!!!"

However, Luigi also swung and kicked around wildly at the same time, but he was no match for the monkeys. However, during the chaos, he unexpectedly swung his fist upwards and all the monkeys around him where shot into the air in flames.

PING!!!!

They all fell back down onto the ground unconsciously and Luigi was left with a confused look on what happened just now.

"Time is up!" the orangutan said, looking at his stopwatch. "There are still four more left. Good try though. At least you're not left without any points."

-

Elsewhere in the forest, Snake was looking at some pictures handed to him by a guy in black suit and shades. "These things look pretty nasty all right… It would be dangerous if they continue to go loose out here," he said.

"Indeed, and that is why need to have these vile beasts exterminated as fast as possible," the man in suit told him.

"How did they get loose again?"

"Careless handling had allowed them to run free. If left alone for too long, the growth chemical that they were exposed to will make them continue to grow in size. The only solution is to kill them all."

"Okay… Leave it to me," Snake said.

"Make sure you picture the body or tape it to prove that you were the one who killed them. Someone had already volunteered to take on this job, so if you want to beat him to it, you better move out fast."

"Got it," Snake said. He got onto his vehicle and drove into the jungle.

-

CRASH!!!!

That was the sound of a large tree falling down to the ground, and then birds were scattered all around the air screeching loudly.

"Power does vary with size after all," Wolf said. "A normal one couldn't probably cut a twig." He then raised his claws and said, "But no matter what, my claws will rip you into pieces before you can use your scythes to slice me into two!"

Standing in front of him was a massive praying mantis about three meters. The giant insect raised its scythe and then slammed it down on Wolf, who quickly leaped out of the way. The moment he landed onto the ground, Wolf kicked off it and towards the mantis and gave it a claw slash to the side of its head, leaving behind a slash mark. The mantis turned to Wolf and swung its scythe, but before it connected, Wolf released a burst of red electricity from around his body and it repelled the attack, causing the mantis to fall back a bit. Wolf fell onto the ground again, but he immediately launched himself at the mantis's body and gave it a powerful kick. "Wolf Shot!"

SMASH!!!!

The mantis fell back from the kick while Wolf bounced back into the air while doing spins. When he landed, he quickly jumped back and landed into his vehicle which was built in the likeliness of a wolf's head. The 'mouth' of the vehicle opened and revealed a cannon hidden within its jaws. Electricity charged up within the cannon, and then a powerful shot was fired at the mantis, zapping it from head to toe with a powerful voltage.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!

Alas, the giant insect fell over lifelessly from the powerful shock of the electric blast. Wolf stepped out from his vehicle and went over to a camera that was set up not too far away. He took it off its tripod and then looked at the small screen behind it and replayed to himself the battle with the mantis. He had recorded down everything in the form of a video. "That's one down," he said. "Only two more to go."

While he was putting the camera away and folding the tripod, the praying mantis behind him slowly got back up again. It angrily turned to Wolf and weakly lifted its scythe to go in for the kill, but just when it was about to do so, Wolf spun around and released a red shockwave from a swipe of his claws.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

The mantis stood still for a few seconds while Wolf walked back to his vehicle, and then the giant insect suddenly broke apart into pieces.

-

Snake was driving through another part of the jungle while looking around the place for the things that he was told to kill. "I wonder where they are."

Then Banjo and Kazooie came by on their vehicle and they talked among themselves as they went past Snake. "What a giant mosquito that was!" Banjo said.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like that," Kazooie said.

"Good thing it was busy eating its prey that it didn't notice us, otherwise I have a feeling that we'll get into danger…"

Snake overhead their conversation and quickly turned his head to them and called out, "Hey wait a minute! Where did you see the giant mosquito?"

Banjo turned to him and replied, "You want to see it? It's just ahead, but I think you shouldn't..."

"That's the one I'm looking for!" Snake thought, and he stepped on the gas and moved forward.

After moving through some bushes and past some trees, Snake finally landed his eyes on a giant mosquito that was sapping the life out of an unfortunate tapir. Snake got out of the pictures and looked at them and then confirmed that this was the same mosquito. "Yep, it's this one all right. Now to blow it down! Time to meet your maker!" He then fired the machine guns that were attached to his vehicle.

The mosquito shot up into the air the moment it heard the gunshots and therefore avoided it and then it hovered in air above the dead animal, giving Snake a menacing glare. "You want a piece of me?" Snake asked. "Bring it!"

The mosquito dived forward and Snake quickly backed off, causing the insect to stab its mouth into the ground. The moment pulled back up into the air, but Snake fired a cannon shell from his vehicle's built-in mortar into its head, giving it a good blasting. An insect's body was never really durable, and even though it was much bigger than usual, the blast was enough to knock the insect dizzy and it slowly descended to the ground. Snake pressed another button and a gun came out from the front of his vehicle and launched a square piece of clay onto the insect's head. He whipped out a remote next and then pressed the button on it. "Now!"

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

The explosive blew off the mosquito's head and the dead body of the insect collapsed lifelessly onto the ground. "Yes!" Snake exclaimed. He got out a digital camera and then set a timer on it before placing it on his vehicle and running to the front of dead body to pose. He successfully took a picture of himself with the dead mosquito afterwards.

"That was easy," he thought as he picked up the camera.

"What happened here?" asked a voice. Snake turned and saw Wolf approaching on his vehicle.

"If you're talking about that bug, I've kill it already," Snake told him.

"I see, so you've taken on this task too," Wolf said. "How many have you killed already? Let me tell you first: I have killed one of them already, the praying mantis."

"And I've only killed the mosquito."

"That makes only one left, the spider. Looks like we'll have to fight to see who kills it first."

"I'd like a good competition. Let's see who finds and kills it first!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKS!!!!!!!! A GIANT SPIDER!!!!" shrieked a really loud voice all of a sudden.

"That's the one!" Snake and Wolf said loudly, and they quickly went in the direction the scream came from.

They eventually made it into a clearing into the woods, but the moment they stepped out from the trees, their vehicle was unable to move. "What?! Why don't it move?!" Snake gasped.

Wolf looked around him and noticed white strings all around the vehicle. "These are… spider webs! We're trapped in it! That means…" He looked in front of him and behold! There was a giant spider standing upside-down on the ceiling of the web dome that it created in the clearing.

"The spider basically made its home here!" Snake thought. "We have to kill it fast!" He scanned around the place and saw another vehicle on the opposite side. It was the futuristic sports car belonging to Setsuko, and if one looked closely, you could see her fainted inside. "Guess she's freaked out by the presence of this thing…"

The spider opened its mandibles and let out a hissing sound of sorts, and then it slowly crawled towards the two trapped Smashers. "You think you can get a piece of me?" Wolf said. "Think again!" He pulled a lever and red electricity spread throughout his vehicle before unleashing a shockwave that cleared away the surrounding webs, freeing both himself and Snake, but the resulting shockwave also pushed Snake's vehicle away.

"Hey! Watch it!" he shouted.

Wolf went underneath the spider and then leaped out from his seat to latch onto the spider's back and dug his claws deep into its skin. The spider hissed painfully and lost its footing on the web and came crashing down. Before that happened though, Wolf fell back onto his vehicle and zoomed away in time before the massive arachnid flattened him. Wolf turned around to ready to face the spider again. "You're mine!" he said. The mouth of the vehicle opened and the gun inside started charging up the electric shot.

The spider managed to flip itself right-side-up and leaped up into the air just at the same time the shot was fired, and thus it ended up hitting nobody. "Uh?" Wolf looked up at the spider as it fell towards him and quickly backed off to avoid getting crush. When the spider landed, it shot out web from its mouth and struck the front part of his vehicle. He tried to open the mouth to fire the electric shot, but the web had sealed the mouth together tightly. "Dammit! Looks like I'll have to fight you with my hands!"

The spider took some steps forward but was suddenly blown in the back by a powerful explosive. Snake steered to the side of the spider and aimed his bazooka at its side and fired another shot that blew the arachnid to its side. "Take that!" he shouted.

While the spider was trying to get up from the blast, Wolf ran towards the fallen arachnid and raised his claws that were charged with electricity. "Claw of Thunder God!" And he swiped his claws in an x formation.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

The giant arachnid was sliced into two pieces when Wolf dashed across it. "Hmph! You're more than a million years away to take on me!" He turned to Snake and said, "Well, I'm the one who killed this guy."

"Tsk… I can't argue with you about this," Snake grumbled. "Fine, you win…"

As Wolf took a picture of himself and the dead spider, Snake went over to Setsuko and knocked on the cockpit and called out to her, "Hey, you all right? Wake up!"

Setsuko started to come to her senses and sat back up and opened the cockpit. "What happened…? Oh yeah! I saw a giant spider just now and I totally freaked out and fainted!"

"We got rid of that thing already," Snake told her, pointing to the spider's carcass. Setsuko turned her eyes to the grotesque remains of the spider and her hair stood straight up as she shrieked loudly before falling back onto the chair again. "Hey! You scared of spiders or what?!"

-

Night had at last fallen upon the jungle and the participants were all resting in various places. Some had set up a camp in clearings and some rested next to lakes and rivers. DK and Diddy were both resting on top of tree branches and Yoshi, Kirby, and Parry snored peacefully in the stand they built.

There were also some participants who found themselves shelter in the natives' village as it was the safest place to stay for the night.

As Luigi kept his eyes wide open and watched the night sky through the window of the hut, he said, "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

Mario slowly replied with his eyes closed, "Let's-a wait-a until morning… and talk-a about-a eet, okay…?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you… Good night…"

-

Sonic and Tails had settled down for the night next to lake. They both had snuggled into their sleeping bags, but their eyes were still wide open. "We sure accomplished lots of stuffs today, Sonic," Tails said. "So do you have any idea on what we're gonna do tomorrow?"

"I already have in mind for that already," Sonic replied. "Tomorrow, let's take the pyramid challenge!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This chapter was made totally from scratch with barely any planning. I just sat in front of my computer and typed whatever came to into my mind. Still, I think it turned out better than I really thought it might be. If you were expecting to see long and epic battles between the Smashers and the giant bugs, don't bother… The difference in strength between them is like the difference between a Chihuahua and a lion. How much contest do you expect to be in this? This isn't like the monster movies where the humans are weak and almost helpless against the monsters. In my stories, the Smashers ARE the monsters.

For those who saw the preview, you'll know that there is the Pine Mushroom challenge. That concept has been dumped because I just realized mushrooms don't grow in jungles. At least I think they don't grow in jungles…

* * *

PROFILE OF WONDERFUL AND GREAT INVENTORS

**Wolf O'Donnel  
Age: **28  
**Favorite food: **Meat  
**Like: **Aviation, fighting  
**Dislike: **Weaklings, fairy tales that involve wolves being the loser (such as Little Red Riding Hood and 3 Little Pigs)  
**Bio: **Wolf is the leader of Star Wolf, a mercenary group and also a rivaling team of Star Fox. While Wolf is not necessary evil, he has his own methods of doing things which are usually seen as too brutal and going too far, thus giving him an antagonistic impression. He shares a rivalry with Fox that goes far back.

**Wolfen Master  
Description: **It is built to look like the head of a wolf, complete with eyes. The driver's seat is located on the top between the 'ears' and the mouth can be opened.  
**Features: **Fire electric blasts from the gun in the mouth, energy shields and shockwaves which are built from the same technology as his reflector, temporary hovering, biting things with the mouth


	11. Pyramid Challenge

**SBS Time!  
AnonMask: **Lions are overrated.  
**Game2002: **That was just a simile. Why so serious?

**Chapter 10  
Pyramid Challenge**

**

* * *

  
**

We go back in time a bit to the theater when it was still in the afternoon. The Smashers had just witnessed Snake and Wolf taking down the giant spider.

"Whoa… They sure got rid of that giant bug without any effort…" Dr. Mario commented. "It really makes you pity the spider."

"That's a given," Captain Falcon said. "After all, the difference between their powers is like a Chihuahua up against a lion. The Chihuahua refers to the spider and the lion refers to them, of course."

"Lions are overrated," Link claimed. "A fierce and agitated Chihuahua can beat one anytime."

"Whoever told you that is on crack," G&W told him. "And I have proof. Several years back then, I had a neighbor who owned a Chihuahua known for his ruthlessness. Even the neighbor's Doberman, who likes to attack mailmen and chase cars, was scared to death by that little tyke. That mutt instantly became the top dog around the neighborhood despite its diminutive stature. However, one day when his owner took him on a safari tour in the African plains, the Chihuahua got loose and ran up to a lion. Guess what? The lion flattened him with his paw and the mutt was dead. This proves that lions are the superior beast and even a fierce Chihuahua is not match for one. Again, whoever told you that a Chihuahua can beat a lion either has mental issues or is the biggest liar in the universe."

"Um… Fine, you win…"

-

We fast forward to nighttime where everyone had already eaten their dinner and went back to their hotels to turn in for the night.

Bowser hummed a random tune to himself as he walked into his room and opened the light. When the light turned on, Ganondorf shot up from his bed with a grumpy face and shouted, "You dare open the light while I sleep?! You must die!" And Bowser quickly closed the light again out of shock.

-

The next morning, Willis was sitting in his office doing things that doesn't mind your business when one of his workers came into his room with panic. "Chairman! There is something missing in Wiistation 360!"

Willis spun around on his spinning chair to face the worker and asked, "What is missing? And how?"

"We do not know how it went missing, but we believe that it must be stolen! Investigation has revealed footprints around the place when the thing disappeared, so it shows to be a theft!"

"What is stolen?"

"One of the virtual simulators was stolen!"

"And which one is it?"

-

The sun was shining down on the great pyramid left behind by ancient civilizations of the jungle. Quite a few of the participants were lined up in front of it waiting to take the challenge that is said to the toughest yet for this round.

Tails looked up at the towering pyramid and said, "This thing sure is tall… To think that people of the past can make something like this without the use of technology and machines…"

"The world sure has lots of wonders, eh?" Sonic commented.

Tails then noticed a slight glow coming from the item compartment of his vehicle. He opened it and saw the yellow Chaos Emerald inside glowing. "Strange…"

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked him.

"This Chaos Emerald has been glowing ever since we came to the front of this pyramid. It's like it is reacting to the pyramid."

"That's strange, but then these things are always strange and mysterious."

Luigi was trembling nervously and Mario asked him, "Why are you nervous, Luigi?"

"Nothing… It's just I wonder what will be inside there… You know how in movies like Indiana Jones and stuff? It might be dangerous."

"Don't-a worry! I'm sure they all have taken safety measure into account-a!"

Then the person in charge of this task objective, Aohige, stepped up in front of everyone and said while stroking his moustache, "So I take that all of you here want to survive the pyramid challenge, eh? I'm warning you: This will the f---ing toughest challenge you will be facing until now! Careless handling can even lead to death!" Hearing this made Luigi tremble even more. "But you can always choose to give up in the middle if you can't handle the s--- inside anymore! The objective is simple! You have to make your way through the maze-like corridors of the pyramid and reach the top. All those who make it to the top will be made winners, but since it will be so hard to make it that far, many people are bound to give up in the middle like s---ty losers!"

"I hate this guy already for some reason…" Luigi mumbled.

"You will not be taking your vehicles inside however. You will have to move on foot to get through the pyramid as well as relying on whatever inventions that you have made." Then Aohige presented them a box filled with small remote control-like devices. "These are the retreat buttons. If you want to be f---ing cowards and get the hell out of the pyramid, press the button and you'll be warped back out here in a jiffy! Of course, this will only prove that you are useless and s---ty cowards who are afraid to do crap!"

"I'm starting to hate this guy…" Sonic grumbled.

Then each of the participants went forward to the box to get themselves a retreat device. Mario was last in line and by the time he reached the box, there was no more inside. "Uh oh…"

"Oh, don't worry! Here's a spare one for you!" Aohige said, handing him another remote.

"Thank you!"

"Okay, now that everyone has gotten one," Aohige said. "Feel free to enter the pyramid and find your way to the top! Good luck and try to survive! Heheheh!"

After everyone was prepared, each of them stepped into the entrance of the pyramid that had a staircase leading underground, and as they all went inside; Aohige eyed the Mario Bros. and said, "Heheheh! Don't think I do not know who the people that went to Cybertron and f---ed up my comrades are! The one I gave you is a defective remote that is useless as s---! I want the both of you to die in there! Heheheh!"

-

Shortly after everyone went into the pyramid, there were several hallways that lead to different places, and they all picked for themselves a path to take and soon everyone was separated all throughout pyramid.

-

"It's creepy here…" Luigi cried in fear as he stuck close to Mario.

"I'm sure eet'll be safe though," Mario said. "Nothing eez happening so far."

Suddenly, they both heard a loud scream echoing through the place and Luigi jumped up in fright. "Eeks! A scream! Someone must've run into something horrible!"

"That-a sounds like-a eet… We better be careful from now on…" Mario said, looking around with awareness. He took a step forward and accidentally stepped on a hidden button on the floor. This caused a bucket to drop down from the ceiling and bonk him on the head.

CONK!

"Doh!"

-

Setsuko, dressed as a jungle explorer, opened a door that lead into medium-sized room that had another door on the other end. She shined the place with a flashlight and quietly made her to the other side. Like Mario did earlier, she accidentally stepped onto a floor tile that was actually a button, and when she did, mechanical arms came out from the walls and ceilings and each of them grabbed her by clothes and started pulling them. "Ya! What are you doing?! Stop! Don't molest me!!!" she cried as she struggled to keep herself covered. "Help!"

Her scream reached into the ears of Pix who happened to be passing by the room, and when he saw her in distress, he immediately rushed into the room. "Don't worry, girl! I'll save you!" But then a boxing glove shot in from the side and punched him away.

POW!

"YEOW!!!"

-

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!! I'M SCARED OF RATS!!!!" screamed a random gal as she ran from a pack of rats.

-

"I HAVE ENOUGH!!!" screamed another guy who was a victim of a hallway with arrows flying everywhere. He quickly pressed the button on his device and instantly disappeared.

He found himself outside the pyramid and sighed with relief that he's safe.

-

"Woohoo! This is fun!" Sonic commented excitedly.

"I think this is getting too overboard!!!" Tails cried. Both the speedy animals were running down a hallway while being chased by a large boulder, and Sonic was even running backwards to be precise.

-

Samus, with her power suit equipped, scanned the hallways using her visor to detect any possible threats. "There were a lot of screams earlier… Looks like this place really isn't safe… I better be careful…" She took a step forward and a trap hole opened underneath her and she fell in. "Ya!"

Acting quickly, she launched her grapple beam onto the side of the hole and hung on with dear life. She was about to pull herself up when suddenly the part of the floor the beam grappled onto broke and she plummeted down again. "YIKES!!!"

SPLASH!!!

Samus quickly emerged from the pool of water that she fell into. Immediately, fish that might probably be piranhas jumped at her to take a bite, but thanks goodness for her armor, the flesh-eating fish broke their teeth upon chomping down on the metal surface. She was able to swim for the nearest shore. "Phew… Good thing for my suit…" she said.

-

Mario and Luigi came to a hallway that had several numbered tiles on the floor. Mario went up close and inspected them and wondered what these are. "Perhaps we have to step on them in a certain order?" Luigi wondered. "Like one, two, three, and so on…"

"That's what-a I'm wondering, but none of da tiles in da front start-a with one…" Mario told him. He inspected the numbered tiles again but still could not come up with anything.

"Maybe the numbers are placed in a certain order," Luigi said again. "Maybe they are the telephone number for some place…"

"Hmmm…" Mario inspected the numbers once again but then decided to test his luck first. He placed his foot on a tile with the number '2', and when he did, a stream of fire shot out from the wall and he quickly move back to avoid getting burned. "Mamamia!"

"That was scary…"

"That's-a not-a eet, I think…" Mario tried to pick another number again when the fire disappeared. This time he stepped on the tile with the number '3' and nothing happened. He looked around and breathed heavily and waited for something happened, but it never came. Sighing with relief that he must've stepped on the right tile, he choose another tile on the second row and stepped on the one with the number '1', and that was when something came to him. "Maybe eetz…" He quickly tested his hypothesis by stepping on the third tile which is numbered '4', and that's when he finally came to a conclusion. "I know now!"

"What is it?" Luigi asked.

"It's da pi decimal! Da numbers we have to step-a on are according to da pi decimal!"

"Pie? What pie?"

"You know; da one you use for finding out da size for circles? Eet starts with 3.14 and then so on."

Luigi placed his finger on his chin and thought for a while. "Oh yeah, I get what you mean now, but… do you seriously remember everything else after 3.14?"

Mario looked ahead of him and saw several more tiles up ahead, about ten or so, and said, "Um… Yeah, I don't remember anything else afta 3.14…"

"What do we do? Test our luck?"

As they wondered what number to step on next, they heard someone humming a tune happily and turned around to see Bob approaching. The Fool didn't give a second thought and then stepped right onto a random number tile, and Luigi quickly warned him, "Be careful! If you step on the wrong one…"

Fire shot out from the wall the moment Bob landed his foot on the wrong number, but strangely enough, the fire did nothing at all to harm him through his armor. All Bob commented was that it's quite warm in here. He continued walking past Mario, stepping on the wrong tile each time and several deadly traps such as spikes, rocks, and blades shot out from the walls to hit him, but they all bounce off him harmlessly. "I'm not very welcomed here, am I?" Bob thought. He finally made it all the way to the end where there were no numbered tiles and continued down the hallway. The Mario Bros. only watched with wide open eyes full of amazement at what happened just before them.

Then something came to Mario and he turned to Luigi and said, "Do you have a calculator?"

"You want to use the calculator to find out the pi decimal?" Luigi asked. "I did bring one, but…" He got out a pocket calculator from his pocket (where else?) and said, "It's a basic one without any scientific functions…"

"Doh…"

As they continued to ponder what to do, a nerdy guy showed up and looked at the tiles while adjusting his eyeglasses, and then he got out a scientific calculator to find out the pi decimal before starting to step on the numbered tiles in the correct order. The Mario Bros. saw this as the perfect opportunity to get past this obstacle, and thus they tailed the nerdy guy from behind closely, stepping on the same tiles that he stepped on.

Using this method, they were able to get to the other side and the Mario Bros. were rejoiced. They continued to follow the nerdy guy until they came to a fork on the path. The nerdy guy looked left to right and then decided to choose the left path. The Mario Bros. were thinking of following him, but then the nerdy guy stepped on a trap hole and fell down screaming, "A to the power 10!" So the brothers decided to take the right path instead.

-

"Yeehaw!" Sonic and Tails both jumped into a passage at the side of the hall and escaped the boulder that was chasing them.

"Phew… We got that thing off our tail at last…" Tails said, wiping sweat of nervousness off his forehead.

"That was enjoyable while it lasted!" Sonic said. "Taking this challenge was worth it after all!"

"I'd rather not…"

"C'mon! Let's go and see what else is there to see!" Sonic then walked ahead with Tails tagging behind him.

They didn't walk very far when Sonic stumbled upon statue with a sign on its hands that wrote: _Pull my tongue. _And Sonic did as the sign said and pulled the statue's tongue as far back as he could.

The moment he did, the floor behind Tails started to break apart the fox boy screamed and ran for his life, as did Sonic who laughed excitedly from this.

They eventually escaped the collapsing floor by running up a nearby staircase. Tails was trembling in fear while Sonic simply said, "While, that was unexpected. Looks like pulling tongues aren't a good idea after all!"

"Please… No more… joking… around…" Tails cried, still trembling violently.

"All right, all right, I'll stay good from now on."

They proceeded up the staircase and came to rather large room that had several club-wielding statues lined along a path in the middle of the room. "What is this room?" Tails wondered.

They walked down the path and Tails stayed behind to observe one of the statues. Sonic, on the other hand, continued down to the end of the room and spotted a podium of sorts that had buttons on it. "Hmmm… I wonder what these do?" he thought, and he pressed one of the buttons.

Tails was still looking at one of the statues, and suddenly the statue's arm came down and smacked him over the head with the club.

BONK!

"Nothing at all?" Sonic thought. "How about this?" And he pressed the second button.

Meanwhile, Tails had lost his sense and wandered aimlessly towards another statue, and the arm of the statue also came down on his head, hitting him with the club.

BONK!

Sonic continued to test around with the buttons, causing the statues to swing their clubs over and over and resulting Tails getting hit by them over and over. After thinking that there was nothing at all from pressing these buttons, Sonic decided to forget it and walked around the podium, and then he noticed another door leading outside the room, and there was a faint green glow coming from over there. "Uh? What's that glow?" he wondered. He turned to Tails and called him, and the fox boy rubbed his head and shook himself back to his senses.

"Uh… I have a bad headache…" he groaned.

"There's some strange light coming from over there," Sonic pointed out. "Let's go over there and see what it is."

"It better not be anything bad… I'm having enough of this place already…"

They both walked to the next room and saw the green glow coming from a box on the far end. They slowly approached the box and then peaked into it to see what was giving off the glow, and they were very surprised to see their discovery. Sonic reached into the box and picked up the thing and said with awe, "This is… What is a Chaos Emerald doing here?"

-

"Oh… I'm getting tired…" Luigi groaned. He fell down onto the floor and leaned against the wall to take a break. "We've been walking around aimlessly… I have enough already…"

"Eetz really hard to tell where you are without a help-a of a map-a…" Mario said. "I think-a da only solution to get-a through theez place eez to invent something that-a can help-a you navigate mazes… Too bad we don't-a have anything like-a that-a…"

"Can we give up this objective already? There are several other jobs that we can take. This one is too much for us…"

"Let's-a look-a around a little bit-a more then."

Luigi got up and followed Mario down the hallway again. They eventually came across a statue of some indescribable thing on the side of the hall, and the statue had a sign in its hand that wrote: _Spin my head._ Out of curiosity, Mario grabbed the head of the statue and spun it around 180 degrees. Upon doing so, the wall next to the statue slid open, revealing a hidden passage.

"Theez place sure haz a lot-a secrets," Mario thought.

Both the brothers walked into the new passage together, but the moment they stepped in, they both fell down. "YAAAAAAA!!!!!"

It wasn't a very long fall as they soon hit the ground without suffering any injuries. Mario groaned in pain and looked up and saw that the entrance leading into here is quite a bit far up. "Mamamia… Eetz a trap-a…" he said.

"I want to get out of here already…" Luigi cried.

Suddenly, they hear a rumbling sound and they notice the walls on both sides starting to close in on them!

"Oh no! The walls are closing in on us!"

"Mamamia! We have to get-a outta here!" Mario gasped.

"I'm giving up already!" Luigi cried. He whipped out the device and pressed the button, but nothing happened at all. "What?" He pressed the button again, but once again nothing happened. "I thought we're supposed to warp out of here when we press this!"

Mario tried jumping up, but as much as he is a good jumper, the entrance is a tad bit out of his reach, and the walls are getting closer and closer to them.

"What do we do?!"

"Grab on, guys!" shouted a voice. Then the brothers felt someone grabbing onto their heads from above and they were yanked upwards by a strong force and out of the room in time before the walls fully closed.

"Phew… Safe…" Luigi said with a sigh of relief. His legs were still shaking and sweat ran down his face like a waterfall.

"Mamamia… Thank you for rescuing uz…" Mario said to their rescuer, Franky.

"Don't say that! Saving lives is something that should be done without a reason. But speaking of this, don't you think the traps here are a bit too dangerous?" Franky asked, rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, I do agree," Setsuko said with a nod. "They can practically kill someone!"

"Indeed-a… Theez traps are all going too far…" Mario agreed. "Something eez not-a right-a…"

"Does the person who set up this objective really think people will enjoy a tournament that basically wants to claim your life? I have a feeling that guy isn't normal, and I already have this sort of feeling when he constantly trash talked," Franky continued.

"If that's the case, let's get out of here now…" Luigi suggested.

"If I do retreat now, I'm going to be a coward like that guy said! I'm not going to fall for his trap, so I'm going to be a man and make it all the way to the top of the pyramid!"

"Me too! I'm not giving up here just because of this!" Setsuko said with determination.

"Let's-a go to da top together then!" Mario suggested.

"Um… Are you sure?" Luigi asked. "What if we run into more dangerous traps?"

"Cheer up, bro!" Franky said to him. "There is safety in numbers! No Indiana Jones takeoff is going to kill us so easily! If we do die however, then that only shows how far we are meant to go in life."

"I'd rather not…"

"Come on, Luigi," Mario told him. "You'll be safe as long-a as you travel with uz."

"Sigh… I have no choice… If only things are that easy…"

"Don't worry," Setsuko said, holding up a palmtop. "I have already scanned the entire pyramid and created a map of this place. We can rely on this to find our way to the top and it'll warn us where the traps are too!"

"That's some nifty device you have there, sis!" Franky said. "Where ya bought that?"

"I made it myself."

-

"Hmmm… This place is confusing," Bob commented as he looked left to right and scratch his head. He looked at his puppet on his left hand and asked it, "Do you have any ideas?"

"I don't know," Obb replied. "This is the first time I'm inside an oversized coffin! It reeks in here though, which is obvious due to the fact there are dead bodies in here. But funny thing is that I don't see any dead bodies! Or maybe it's because you just farted?"

"Yeah! I just farted! Sorry about that!"

"The smell is to be recorded into history! The fart smell that most resembles a dead body! Only a total idiot like you can fart like that!"

"Yay! I'm a total idiot! Anyway, which way do you suggest we should go?"

"I don't know… That-a way then!" Obb pointed to the left, and thus Bob followed the puppet's advice and ran straight into the left wall, crashing through it and leaving behind a hole in the shape of himself.

-

With the help of Setsuko's map device, the group of four was able to navigate through the dark halls of the pyramid easily. They ran into several traps such as crushers, blades falling from the ceiling, hole filled with spikes, giant rolling boulders, and much more. However, with their combined efforts, they were able to brave through everything they came across and things were progressing really smoothly.

After a while, they found themselves at a dead end. Setsuko looked around with a confused look and then looked at her map again. "Strange… This is the only path shown on the map… There can't be anything wrong with this."

"Maybe there is some secret passage or something?" Franky asked. "After all, making your way to the top won't be something easy. There's got to be a secret somewhere. Let's start touching around."

"Wait, leave this to me," Setsuko said. She pointed her palmtop at the walls around the place and scanned for a while. The palmtop then reacted when she pointed it to the left side of the hallway. "Looks like there's another passage behind this wall, but there doesn't seem to be anyway through it."

"If that's the case, I'll make an entrance myself!" Franky said, winding his arm.

"Don't hit too hard, or else the ceiling might fall on us…" Luigi told him.

"Oh, you don't have to use force," Setsuko told Franky. "This thing has another use. Just watch!" She latched the palmtop onto that wall and then inputted some commands onto the touch screen. When she was done, the monitor showed some random stuff that you don't need to bother knowing. Suddenly, a green line appeared around the wall the palmtop was latched onto and when the line formed a rectangular drawing, that section of the wall disappeared, leaving only the palmtop and a new way ahead.

"Wow! Cool!" Mario exclaimed.

"This can also be used to erase walls standing in your way, so long as there is another room behind it," Setsuko explained.

"You've got to be a super genius to make something like this!" Franky commented.

And then they all went into the newly created passage and continued down the straightforward path until a set of stairs appeared before them. Just as they were going to go up the stairs, another person showed up in front of them. "Samus!" Mario and Luigi said.

"Hey guys! Good to see that you're all right!" Samus said.

"We're going with them as a group-a," Mario told her. "Eetz safer that-a way."

"That's a good idea you've got there. I managed to make my way by myself though. C'mon, let's go together then!"

And then they all ran up the staircase.

-

Sonic and Tails popped back outside the pyramid, and Tails was trembling violently as well as having tears running down his eyes. "All right, Tails. We're outside now," Sonic told him. "Geez, I would've made it all the way to the end no matter what if I was doing this myself…"

"This place is so scary… This place is so scary… This place is so scary…" Tails said over and over while clattering his teeth really fast.

-

After running up the winding staircase, the Smashers finally found themselves standing on the top of the pyramid. They were all overjoyed to be able to see sunlight again. "Yes! We did it!" Luigi exclaimed with both arms raised into the air. "I thought I'll never see light again!"

"Heheh! This is what teamwork is all about!" Franky said. "I feel super today!"

"There's the guy in charge of this pyramid," Samus said, pointing to Aohige who was standing across the place.

Aohige, however, had a really pissed off look on his face when he approached them. He pointed at them and shouted, "No! No! No! You were supposed to die a f---ing gruesome death in there!"

"Eh? What-a are you talking about?" Mario asked.

"You! The asshole in red and the asshole in green! You two s---heads were supposed to f---ing die! You're not supposed to make your way up here!" Aohige shouted angrily. "I wanted you both to die, that's why I made the traps as f---ing deadly as possible and even gave you the s---ty retreat device!"

"What are you talking about?" Samus asked. "You wanted Mario and Luigi dead?"

"And you made those traps deadly on purpose?" Franky asked. "What's with you?"

"Yeah! Why do you want us dead? What have we ever done to you?" Luigi asked.

Aohige griped his fist tightly and said, "Don't think you can get away with this, Smashers! You were the one that went to Cybertron and f---ed up the members of AP Flums!"

"What? Are you saying that-a you are a member of AP Flums?" Mario asked.

Samus turned to him and said, "Do you mean those people that you encountered on ROB's planet?"

"Yeah, but we didn't fight any of them actually," Luigi explained to her.

"I will not allow you to ruin the reputation of AP Flums!" Aohige said angrily. "We will never let anyone who gets in our way escape alive! I'm going to f---ing kill you all and then take out the rest of you goddamn s---ty Smashers!"

"I don't exactly know what your grudge with them is all about, but I don't like you at all, seriously!" Franky said. "If you think you can get away with violence, I'll be more than happy to treat you back with violence too!"

"Yeah! We are together and there is no way you can beat us all!" Luigi said, trying to sound brave.

But then a smirk appeared on Aohige's face and he said, "I have prepared for this in case this happened! You may have escaped alive from the f---ing traps I set up, but you're not going to survive this!" He reached into his shirt and got out a device that resembled a digital camera. The lens of the camera let loose a bright flash that blinded the Smashers.

When the blinding stopped, they all looked around them and found themselves within a cave-like setting. "Where is this place?" Samus wondered.

"Are we back inside the pyramid?" Luigi asked.

"No… This place isn't real…" Setsuko said. "The thing that he showed us just now is a virtual simulator device. Everything you see around here now is a virtual reality; they are not real."

"So all these are fake?" Franky asked.

"Despite fake, you can still interact and touch the things within this virtual environment, and it is even possible to get hurt by it…"

"That's scary… What is that guy planning to do with us?" Luigi asked. Suddenly, he noticed shadows looming over him and his comrades. He slowly turned to the caster of the shadows while sweating nervously and instantly freaked out when he saw what it was. "EEEEKS!!!"

Everyone jumped back in shock and Samus pointed her arm cannon at the things and said, "What are those?!"

Standing behind them were massive beings made of ice, rock, and steel, each with dots on the face as eyes—Regice, Regirock, and Registeel.

"Hahaha! This virtual environment will be your graves!" said the voice of Aohige from nowhere. "I have reprogrammed this virtual simulator so that it is capable of bringing death! You lot shall be crushed by the virtual beasts made in the likeliness of the legendary golems from the Hoenn region, the Regis!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Okay, the climax that I have been planning on is unfolding at last. Hopefully this makes things look more interesting. I'm most interested and excited about showing everyone the climax of the whole story, but of course, I can't show it to you now otherwise it's spoilers. Looks like we'll have to wait until the end comes...

* * *

PROFILES OF WONDERFUL AND GREAT INVENTORS

**Cutty Flam AKA Franky  
Age: **34  
**Favorite food: **Coke, hamburger, French fries  
**Likes: **Wearing speedos, ships  
**Dislikes: **Being told to wear pants  
**Bio: **Franky is part of the famed Straw Hat Pirates and functions as the shipwright for the crew. He was originally a normal human until a freak accident involving a sea train, and thus he was rebuilt as a cyborg. He was also once the leader of a ruffian group called Franky Family, but after going through various complicated stuffs, he became part of the SH Pirates.

**Battle Franky 37  
Description: **Looks basically like a miniature version of the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hat's ship. It has a large cannon planted at the back like a battleship.  
**Features: **Traveling on water, launching cannonballs, powerful air blasts from the head of the vehicle similar to that of the Gaon Cannon

-------------

**Setsuko Miyafuji  
Age: **16  
**Favorite food: **Cake  
**Likes: **Mecha anime and manga  
**Dislikes: **Bugs  
**Description: **Dark blue hair that is shorter at the back and longer towards the front, her left right eye is usually covered by her hair  
**Bio: **A child prodigy; at the mere age of 16, she was enrolled into Harvard and took mechanics as her major. This was due to her huge interest towards giant robots from watching mecha anime and manga series, and so she always dreams of wanting to create giant robots herself. Despite such interest, she still has her cute, lovable, and soft side like all other girls and is also interested in stuffs like fashion, cute things, romance, etc.

**Razinger-Z  
Description: **A white sports car built with a very high-tech and futuristic appearance and the cockpit is protected by a glass.  
**Features: **High speed movement, flight, protective force field, firing laser beams, seeker missiles, and one more awesome feature

**Trivia: **The inspiration for Setsuko's design comes from Nodoka of Negima. Look her up with you're curious.


	12. Legendary Golems

**Chapter 11  
Legendary Golems**

**

* * *

  
**

"Legendary Pokemon?!" Luigi said in shock. "How are we supposed to beat these powerful monsters?!"

"Since they're not the actual things, they're probably weaker in power," Samus said. "I'm sure we should be able to take on them."

"There's no other choice, so let's do it!" Franky said.

**BGM: Pokemon Emerald Frontier Brain Battle**

Regirock started the first attack by raising both its arms to form a blue ring underneath it. Cracks were made on the part of the floor around the ring and rock shards slowly floated into the air before the Pokemon pointed its arm at them to make the shards shoot forward.

"Watch out! Star Shield!" Franky quickly got in front of everyone and held up his arm and expanded it into the form of a shield and blocked the rock shards, and they shattered upon impact. Regirock dashed forward next with its arm pulled back and then thrust it at Franky for a punch, and Franky quickly countered by grabbing its fist and struggled to wrestle again it. "Ngh!"

This kept up for a few seconds and then Regirock moved out of the way to reveal Regice charging up white light on its eyes behind it. Before Franky could react, a white beam shot forward and struck the cyborg pirate and his body froze up partially. "Ow… It's cold…" he cried.

While he was partially frozen, Regirock slammed its arm into him and sent him crashing into the wall. "Oh no!" Luigi gasped.

"Take this!" Samus shouted. She pointed her arm cannon at Regirock and fired a plasma beam that blew a crack on the body of the rock Pokemon and it fell back with pain. Immediately, Registeel leaped over its fallen comrade and fell towards Samus, who quickly jumped out of the way before she got stomped flat. When it landed, Registeel swung its claw at Samus but she leaped away again and fired a shot at the steel body of the Pokemon.

Registeel fixed its Braille eyes at her and each of the dots released a blinding silver light that gave Samus a hard time to see, and then a ball of silver light shot forward and struck her, blasting her across the place. "Ya!"

"Oh no! Even Samus is down!" Luigi gasped.

"Eetz coming!" Mario shouted. Regice slid towards them really fast as if it was skating on ice and attempted to ram into the remaining three participants using its body, but they all rolled aside in time. Regice turned around immediately though and its Braille eyes glowed with white light before firing another white beam. Mario quickly grabbed Luigi by the collar and leaped out of the way while Setsuko quickly scurried off by herself and the beam struck the wall instead, covering it in a thin layer of ice.

"Wah! How are we going to fight something like these?!" Luigi cried. "We have no hope of winning!"

"There eez no other choice but-a to fight-a them…" Mario said. He faced Regice and said, "Eef eet eez fighting him, then I have da upper hand!" He held out his hand and fire appeared around it and he ran towards the ice Pokemon while letting out a war cry. "Hiya!"

Mario leaped at Regice and then slammed down his burning hand into its eyes and pushed the ice being back a couple of steps before touching the floor himself. However, the ice Pokemon didn't seem to be fazed by this attack, probably because the fire was too small compared to its large body. It hopped forward and slammed down both arms to try and hit Mario, who jumped back to avoid the attack.

"Mario! Be careful!" Luigi called to him. Then a shadow casted over him and he was shocked to see Regirock, whose body had healed from the previous blast, looking at him. "Yikes!" The rock Pokemon slammed down its arm and both he and Setsuko got out of the way fast.

Setsuko quickly brought up her arm and pressed a button on her the watch strapped around her wrist (where else?). "Razinger-Z! Come over quick!"

Then in an instant, a bright flash appeared before her and her vehicle was formed out of nowhere. "What?! Where did you vehicle come from?!" Luigi asked with surprise.

"I've installed my watch with a device to summon it over to wherever I am anytime I want to," Setsuko explained. "Isn't it convenient?"

"So you plan to use this to fight the monster? How?"

"Just watch."

Regirock approached them for another attempt, and Setsuko quickly got into her vehicle and backed it off just before another arm slam struck it. When backed up to a safe location, she pressed a button on the controls and the vehicle started to undergo transformation. Luigi could not believe his eyes when the vehicle transformed into a robot! "What the…? It's just like those robots on Cybertron…" he said in awe.

Setsuko smirked from within the cockpit which is also the head. "Heheh! This is just the beginning!"

Regirock threw its arm forward for another punch, but quick as a flash, the Razinger formed a shield out of its left arm in almost a split second and blocked the incoming attack. Its right hand transformed into a metal sword and then stabbed into the body of the rock Pokemon slightly, making it pull back in pain. "I'll show you what Razinger-Z is capable of!" Setsuko said.

Not too far from them, Mario was jumping around to avoid the ice beams fired at him from Regice. He would pelt the ice Pokemon constantly with fireballs and occasionally ran up to him to deliver a punch, but doing so wasn't all that good of an idea however. Mario pulled back his fist and saw a thin layer of frost on his fingers. "Even with fire on my fists, eet still feels cold-a to touch eetz body…" He looked up and saw Regice ready to slam down its arm on him again.

"Strong right!" A fist attached with a chain suddenly shot over Mario and landed into the face of the Pokemon and caused it to slide back uncontrollably. Mario turned around saw that it was Franky. "Don't think I'm out for the count yet!"

"Are you all right-a?" Mario asked him.

"Don't look down on me! I'm still feeling super enough to take on a moving iceberg like this!" Franky told him. "Let's team up on this ice cube, bro!"

"You got-a eet! Here we go!"

As the two charged forward to take on Regice, Samus continued her onslaught with Registeel nearby. She constantly fired beams at the steel Pokemon, who kept on moving forward while flailing its arms to block the shots. When Samus was cornered into the wall, the steel Pokemon thrust forward its arm to hit her, but she morphed into a ball and rolled past between its legs and the claws dug into the wall instead. As Samus went underneath it, she also planted a bomb. Before Registeel could notice it, the bomb exploded in a large bright blast that engulfed the Pokemon.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!

"Ha! Power bombs work every time!" Samus said. The explosion cleared and Registeel was seen with burnt marks on its body and it wobbled around dazed on its feet, but it came back to its sense shortly afterwards. It turned to Samus angrily and then attacked with the blinding silver ball of light again, Flash Cannon. Samus quickly covered her eyes and then rolled aside at the same time to avoid the attack.

Though the ball of light missed its target, it went straight ahead for Razinger-Z who was dueling with Regirock. Setsuko saw the incoming attack and quickly blocked it successfully with the robot's shield, but this gave Regirock an opportunity to throw a punch into the body of the robot. "Ya!"

Regirock then used Stone Edge to form the ring below it and then shooting the rock shards forward. The robot blocked the incoming rocks in time, but some of them struck low and hit the legs and were actually sharp enough to make slight scratches on the armor. Regirock charged at the robot to punch it again, but Razinger quickly leaped back to avoid the punch and then it raised its sword before dashing forward at a fast speed to impale the Pokemon.

Amazingly enough, Regirock clasped its hand together at the incoming sword and managed to catch the blade and halt it. "What?!" Setsuko gasped.

While the two struggled against each other, Luigi suddenly jumped from behind Regirock with his arm raised in air. "How can I call myself a man if I let a girl do all the fighting? I'm going to prove that I am a man!" he shouted. "Thunder Chop!" He charged up his hand with electricity and performed a lightning-charged karate chop onto the Pokemon's head.

CHOP!

There was a bit of silence after Luigi brought his hand down on the Pokemon's head, but then the man in green fell down and jumped around crying in pain due to having a sore hand. "YEOW!!!!"

This made Regirock turn its attention to him however, but at the same time, this allowed Razinger-Z to deliver a powerful slash to the back of the Pokemon.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

When Regirock fell face down onto the floor, Setsuko gave Luigi a thumb up from the cockpit. "Yeah… I tried my best…" he said. But then he was shocked when the rock Pokemon got back up again. "Eeks!"

"C'mon! Let's take on this monster together!" Setsuko said as she got her ride into fighting stance again.

-

"Fresh Fire!" Franky shouted, and then he breathed out a stream of fire at Regice. Even though a fire move like this should be super effective against an ice type Pokemon, Regice had such a low temperature that it was able to withstand such heat. It moved through the flame like it was nothing and then created an icy wind around its body before spreading them out in every direction. As if the wind were under Regice's control, they gathered together around Franky to cover him in snow and make him stop the attack. "Ow! Why didn't the fire do anything?!"

Mario ran towards Regice with his fist covered in fire and he pulled back his fist as far as he could before thrusting it forward to shoot forth a stream of fire in the shape of a fist. The fire managed to penetrate through the wind and hit the Pokemon's body, but it didn't seem to do anything effective.

Regice turned its attention to Mario and directed the icy wind at him, but Franky used this opportunity to run up to the Pokemon and deliver a powerful punch into its body. "Super Hammer!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

The punch actually sent the Pokemon sliding across the room and crashing into the wall, not to mention having a crack left behind on its body from the punch. "Well, seems like this guy can't take physical hits as much as fire, it seems…" Franky thought.

As Regice tried to get up, Mario ran up to it and delivered a fiery uppercut into its body and the Pokemon fell back again. After landing from the jumping uppercut, Mario moved back several steps and shot several fireballs, but Regice shrugged them off as it got back up. Franky saw this as another opportunity to use Fresh Fire and thus he attacked the fallen Pokemon with the same fire-breathing move. Regice flailed its limbs around in panic when it was struck by the fire, but it tried to endure the attack and got back up before releasing Ice Beam that was actually powerful enough to penetrate the fire.

Franky concentrated all his power into his mouth and increased the fire power to push against the ice beam. However, he eventually ran out of breath and the beam headed straight for him. Mario quickly got in between him and beam and swung a yellow cape at the beam to direct its path to the side and right into Registeel.

Registeel was struck by the beam while it was still fighting Samus, but it didn't seem to be fazed by it all that much since ice type isn't very effective against steel type. Samus switched her arm cannon to flamethrower mode and released a burst of fire into the face of the Pokemon and it seems to be very effective as the Pokemon moved back with great panic after getting burned by it. "Ha! Seems like I got you with something effective! Eat it then!" Samus said as she fired another stream of fire.

Registeel brought up its hands and used Amnesia to form a barrier decorated with question marks and the fire was negated when it touched the barrier, much to Samus's surprise. The moment the barrier disappeared; Registeel leaped forward and attempted to smash her with Iron Head. Samus quickly leaped out of the way and shot out fire again, this time successfully in burning the Pokemon.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!

That was a really loud sound that occurred all of a sudden and the whole room shook violently as a result. "What?! An earthquake?!" Franky gasped.

"That guy just stomped the ground really hard and an earthquake happened!" Luigi said, pointing to Regirock. Immediately after using Earthquake, yellowish aura started to appear around Regirock's body. "What's happening now?!"

This also happened to both Registeel and Regice; their bodies were covered in a yellowish aura. "I have a bad feeling about this…" Franky said.

"Me too…" agreed Mario.

"I don't care what you're going to do, but I won't let you have the chance!" Samus said. She was going to shoot Registeel again when suddenly the Pokemon zoomed straight at her with a really fast speed and rammed into her with tremendous force. "YAAAAAAAH!!!!" Samus was smashed into the wall incredibly hard to the point that cracks appeared on it!

Regice also dashed forward really fast and both Franky and Mario had pretty much no time to move aside and were both sent flying away from the impact. "AYEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

Regirock rammed right into Razinger and pushed the robot across the room, smashing it against the wall, and Luigi was unfortunate enough to be in the way and was knocked off to the side. "YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

The three Pokemon pulled back after finishing this attack and all of the good guys were badly injured from getting hit. Samus's armor was releasing sparks to show that it was heavily damaged and the same thing was happening to Razinger-Z too.

"Man… What was that just now…?" Franky asked. "Good thing we didn't get hit directly, otherwise it would get ugly…"

"That was Superpower, a really powerful fighting type move…" Setsuko explained. "It makes the Pokemon attack with all its energy, but as a result, they will become weaker afterwards."

Franky looked at Regice and saw that it was limped forward a little bit. "I see… This looks like a good opportunity to take on them. I still have enough cola power to do the finishing job! Let's get this done before we wear ourselves out!"

"Hahaha! You guys are fighting a useless fight!" laughed the voice of Aohige. "No matter how much you struggle, you will still die in the hands of these virtual beings!"

"Shut up, blue eyebrows! You're next right after this!" Franky shouted at the ceiling.

"Don't-a think-a we will fall like-a theez!" Mario said loudly. "We will defeat-a theez three and then get you afterwards!" He then said to everyone in the room, "Can you guys still fight-a?"

"Yeah… My suit can still hold up a little bit more…" Samus said weakly.

"Razinger-Z still has some energy left, despite the damage," Setsuko said.

"I told you just now that I still have some cola power left to do the finishing touch," Franky replied. Luigi, however, had no reply as he was knocked out cold.

"Then let's-a try and our best to finish theez!" Mario said, punching the air.

"Right on!" replied everyone. Then each of them charged towards their respective opponents once again.

"Master Nail!" Franky took in a deep breath and then spat out lots of nails at Regice, each of them stabbing deep into its body. "Strong Right!" Then he launched forth his right arm to deliver a punch into the spot where most of the nails hit, making pieces of ice shards fly everywhere.

Mario, with both his fists on fire, ran up to Regice and then started punching it rapidly with his fiery fists very hard and fast, as well as kicking and headbutting it. With each hit, fire spread out in every direction.

POW SMASH CRASH BASH SLAM!!!!

After hitting the Pokemon several times, Mario pulled back both his arms and the fire became even stronger, and then he slammed forward both arms at the same time into Regice's body to create a powerful burst of fire. "Firebrand Combo!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

Regice was pushed back by a trail of fire that resulted from the explosion and crashed into the wall violently, sending piece of itself flying in every direction. The Braille eyes of the Pokemon dimmed down and Regice was no longer moving afterwards.

"Haha! That got him all right! I feel so super after this!" Franky exclaimed, doing his signature super pose.

-

Razinger-Z turned its sword arm into a gun and fired a rapid burst of plasma shots in the body of Regirock and blew it back with each shot. "This will finish you!" Setsuko said, and the gun started to charge up.

Regirock lifted up its arms and they shattered into pieces, sending rock flying into the air and raining at them, but Razinger lifted its shield to block most of the falling rocks. "Oh… What the…?" Luigi groaned as he slowly came back to his senses. He saw a rock falling towards him and shrieked loudly before leaping forward and latching onto Regirock's face. "Yikes!"

The Pokemon tried to shake the man in green off, and at the same time Razinger-Z was done charging up the beam and Setsuko shouted to Luigi, "Luigi! Get out of there right now!"

"You don't need to tell me that!" Luigi quickly jumped off from Regirock's face to allow it so see again, but the first that it saw was a beam of light flying straight at it.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!

Regirock's face was pierced through by the laser beam. The rock Pokemon then fell over faceless with pieces of rocks lying all around it. "Phew… It's done at last…" Luigi said with a sigh of relief. "I'm glad it's finished at last…"

-

Samus fired a combination of missiles and plasma shots into the face of Registeel. The steel Pokemon casted a barrier in front of itself to block the incoming attacks, and while it was doing so, its eyes sparkled and gave off electricity, and then a few seconds later, it launched a ball of electric in her direction. Samus leaped up into the air and avoided the attack easily and continued her barrage of attacks against Registeel.

As she was flying over it, she quickly pressed some buttons on her arm cannon. "Switch to Hyper Beam mode! Level up!" When she landed a couple of yards behind the Pokemon, her arm cannon transformed into its 2nd Level Form and then she turned to face the Pokemon at the same time it turned around to face her. "Hyper Destruction!" And she launched out a plethora of missiles and a powerful piercing beam at the Pokemon, and all the projectiles were flashing in rainbow colors. Registeel was unable to do anything about this incoming attack and was struck by all of them at once violently.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!! KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!

Registeel was blown back onto the floor with a violent thud and its body was badly dented and burned and the eyes were no longer lighted up. Samus's arm cannon changed back to normal and she did a 'yes' sign with her arm.

"All right-a! We defeated them all!" Mario said, punching the air with triumph.

"We sure made a great team!" Franky said.

"And it's good that none of us are really badly injured too," Samus said.

"I'm glad that we won!" Setsuko said delightfully.

"We did it… I knew I would be able to live to see another day…" Luigi said with relief.

Then the whole started to become distorted and slowly, the scenery around them disintegrated until they found themselves back in the real world, on top of the pyramid to be precise. "Well, we're back again," Franky said. "Looks like it had something to do with defeating that ice cube, the boulder, and the robot."

"Enough is enough! This is as far as you s---heads go!" Aohige shouted angrily, pointing a gun in their direction.

"Oh yeah! There's still this guy!" Luigi said.

"Don't think I'm f---ing giving up just because of this!" Aohige said angrily. "I'm going to show you the mistake of making a member of AP Flums f---ing angry!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I had a fun time doing this chapter, so I hope you find it fun too!


	13. Heading for the 3rd Round

**Note: **Fire Brother Combo was renamed Firebrand Combo in the previous chapter.

**Chapter 12  
Heading for the Third Round**

**

* * *

  
**

"I'm going to f---ing kill you all and prove to you that AP Flums are the f---ing best and that you should never f---ing come against us!" Aohige said angrily as he pointed the gun at the good guys.

"Please… Don't shoot…" Luigi cried.

"Don't think you can scare us just because you have a gun!" Franky said. "And bullets don't work on me too!"

"Ha! That's the f---ing stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Aohige said. "You'll see who's laughing in the end once I pulled the trigger!"

He was ready to pull the trigger when suddenly the floor between the good guys and him burst open and Bob came jumping out in an uppercut position, much to everyone's surprise. Bob spun gracefully in the air like a ballerina and then landed onto solid floor with a cool pose. He stood up and stretched out his arms and said with delight, "At last! I made it to the top! Why didn't I think of simply creating a way upward in the first place? Right, Obb?" Bob turned to his left hand to talk to his puppet, but noticed it wasn't on his hand anymore. "Obb? Where are you, Obb? Obb? Hello!"

He looked in every direction for his puppet and everyone gave him strange looks. Bob eventually saw where his puppet was; it was right next to Aohige's foot. "Oh there you are!" Bob said. "You shouldn't be running away like that, Obb! Or maybe you fell off when I jumped up? Sorry about that if it is the case!" He stretched his hand out to Aohige and said, "Excuse me, kind sir. Would you please bring Obb to me?"

"Eh?" Aohige looked down at the puppet next to his foot, but then a wicked smile appeared on his face and he stepped on the puppet and grinded it underneath his shoe, much to Bob's horror.

"What are you doing to Obb?!" he shouted with shock. "Don't hurt him!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want! Nyahahaha!" Aohige laughed mockingly. "Try and stop me, s---head!"

"How dare you try to kill Obb?! You're making me angry! You will get what you deserve!" Bob said angrily.

"Yahahah! Tell the gods to punish me then! Muahahaha! What kind of a grown man plays with puppets? Yahahaha!" Aohige continued to laugh at Bob while trampling the puppet over and over, and then he realized that Bob was swinging his fist right at him.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

Bob delivered an incredibly powerful skull-shattering punch into Aohige's face. With a sickening crack, his face was bent inward, his neck twisted to the side and teeth flew all over the place, leaving behind trails of blood. Bob reached forward and grabbed Aohige again before he flew off the edge and gripped him tightly by the neck. "You inhumane beast! You have no mercy on my child! You must die for your sins!!!!"

"Whoa man! That guy is mad!" Franky said.

"I think that guy was one of the Negativities, wasn't he?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, I rememba him," Mario said.

Bob lifted Aohige up into the air and then brought him down onto his back with such a force that his backbone was broken. As the AP Flum member screamed with agony, Bob grabbed him by the head and spun him vertically several times before hurling him towards the trees in the distant. Aohige shoot through the trees and crashed through several branches before falling into a swamp.

SPLASH!!!

Bob was still fuming angrily after throwing Aohige to his doom below, but then he started to calm down and the good guys were shocked at how brutal he was. "That… was… scary…" Luigi commented.

When Bob finally calmed down, he turned and went to the puppet, picked it up and dusted it, and placed it back onto his left hand. "Hey Obb, you all right?"

"Ouch! That hurts! But I'm all right now! Actually I can't feel pain because I am a puppet!" Obb said.

"That's good to hear! Thanks goodness you're all right! I thought I was going to lost you forever!"

"Don't worry; nobody can ever break our bond! We will stay with each other until the end of the world!"

The two of them talked with each happily and laughed, and Samus said, "Well… As strange as he is, we have to thanks him for saving us the trouble to deal with that guy."

"Yeah, I was starting to run out of cola power already," Franky said. "Though it probably won't be any issue dealing with that blue eyebrows anyway."

-

After a few more hours had passed, it was finally four o'clock in the evening, and the participants were all warped back to the garage of Wonder Town.

"Boy, that was quite an experience we had," Luigi said, getting off the Brothers Roadster.

"Eet sure eez," Mario said.

ROB approached them and said, "Greetings. Have you fared well in the second round?"

"We went through a lot, but I'm not sure if we did manage to calculate enough points to pass," Luigi replied.

"I am sure that with your skills, passing it not an issue. Have confident in yourself and you will surely pass. Did they not say optimism will bring you to a bright future?"

"Thanks for da word of encouragement!" Mario said.

-

Sonic and Tails were walking down the street together, talking about random stuff. "So where shall we have dinner tonight?" Sonic asked.

"Shouldn't we go meet up with Amy first?" Tails asked.

"I wouldn't care less about her."

Then the chairman of the tournament, Willis, came walking up to them and said to them, "Sonic and Tails."

"Oh hi, Mr. Chairman!" Tails said as he bowed down politely.

"Hey, what's up?" Sonic asked, waving hello.

"I have something to question you about, but please come with me first," Willis said to them, and then he led the way for the two animals.

He brought them inside a building that was like a museum as there were several displays of vehicles and machines set up around the place. "This is the museum of technology, right?" Tails asked.

"Yes, this museum displays technology throughout the history," Willis said. "All that you want to know about the evolution of technology can be learned here. It is a great place for people who want to expand their knowledge."

"This place sure interests me!"

"So why did you bring us here? Just to give us to a tour?" Sonic asked Willis.

"Actually, there is one thing I want to show you," Willis replied. He led them into a room and showed them one of the displays there.

Sonic and Tails were both surprised to see what the display was. Inside a glass container there were three large diamonds of three different colors. "These… are the Chaos Emeralds!" Tails said in surprise.

"What are they doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I believe that you found another one within the pyramid of the jungle, right?" Willis asked.

"Yeah, we did," Tails told him. "And we also have another one with us all along. They're both placed in the item compartment of our Land Tornado."

"I see… As for the question on where these three come from: They were here when I first came to this island to build Wonder Town."

"You found these three here on this island?" Sonic asked. "That is something…"

"I believe that these emeralds hold special powers, am I right?" Willis asked.

"Yeah! I used it to transform into my super form and fight evil several times! It feels really good too!"

"It can also be used to power up machines to its max potential," Tails added. "Because of this, Eggman always tries to get his hands on these emeralds for his own evil purposes."

"I see… I displayed these here because of its ability to power up machines, therefore it is considered a part of technology," Willis said.

"With the two that we already have at hand and the three here, that makes five emeralds together," Sonic said. "So do you plan to gather all seven of them and put them on display?"

"That wouldn't be necessary. I fear that if all seven of them are brought together, it will be easy for evil people to get their hands on them all at once," Willis said. "You can go ahead and keep the two that you already have."

"Yeah, I think it's better that way," Tails said. "We'll be keeping the two that we have then."

-

Fox, Falco, and Captain Falcon were dining together at the dining area of their hotel. "This round was pretty boring," Falco said. "We got no mention at all throughout the chapters…"

"At least everything went fine," Fox told him. "I'm sure we can pass this round with ease."

"So what are you guys planning to do for the third round?" CF asked. "If I read the manual right, the next round involves water."

"Yeah, we are supposed to built a water-based vehicle for the third round," Falco said.

"We can just modify the Master Arwing to make it travel on and underwater," Fox said.

-

At another café, the Mario characters were all seated together dining and chatting. Lucario and Kirby are there too, and you should know by know that Kirby tags around with Yoshi all the time since they are close friends and rival in glutton.

"Wet Watery World?" Luigi said curiously.

"Yeah, that's what the next world is located at," Yoshi told him in between mouthfuls.

"Wow! I really want to go there!" Peach said. "That's the world's biggest and fanciest water theme park!"

"I always dreamed of going to that place with you!" Bowser said to Peach. "This is our perfect opportunity to have a date in that place!"

"So da third round will take-a place there," Mario said. "That-a means we will need-a to have vehicles that-a can travel in water."

"Is that possible?" Luigi asked.

"We can ask-a those who know about-a vehicles better than uz to help-a."

"Also, this round will start three days later on morning ten o'clock," Yoshi added. "And apparently it only lasts until evening 6 o'clock."

"That's pretty short…" Luigi commented.

"It does make sense if you think of it," Kirby said. "That place opens at ten in the morning and closes at six in the evening."

"That means we do not have time to relax in that place. We will have to do our best to rack up as many points as we can. Aye, I was hoping to actually go and have fun there."

"I'm sure you'll have fun doing job objectives there," Peach told him.

-

The lights turned on and Ogre Gazm held his arm up over his eye to prevent getting blinded. "What the?!"

He saw Master Bate standing at the entrance of the room and the superhero said to him, "Put down that tablet at once, Ogre Gazm! That is an important artifact of this museum!"

"You will not stop me this time, Master Bate!" Ogre Gazm said. "You may have stopped me from using the Pedo File, but this time you're not going to stop me from reviving the legendary demon king, Dark Kum! With this tablet, I will know how to revive him!"

"Not as long as I am around!" Master Bate said, charging at the supervillain.

-

Ness and Pit were busy watching the show in their room while Young Link was sitting nearby talking to his cell phone. "You call yourself lucky, eh?" he said. "Guess what, we're going to that same place and on the same day you're going too! Now you got anything to boast about? Anyway, hope to see you and Aryll over there soon! Bye!" After he hung up the phone, he turned to those two and said, "Toon Link said he is going to Wet Watery World with grandma and Aryll. He thought it was something to boast about until I told him that we are going there on the same day too."

"On the same day as the third round, right?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, and then he kept quiet afterwards."

"I'm looking forward to have a fun time over there with him!"

"Master Bate! Don't let him escape!" Pit shouted with excitement. He was watching the show with great enthusiasm and even punched the air as if he was fighting the bad guys.

-

The next day…

"Mario! Mario! The results are out, and our name is on there!" Luigi shouted with excitement as he rushed into the bathroom where Mario was just pulling up his pants from using the toilet.

"Really?" Mario said. He quickly rushed to the balcony without washing his hands and looked at the blimp hovering in the air. "Yes! I see eet! Our name eez there! We passed da second round!"

"All right! I knew we would make it! I never thought we could make it this far!" Luigi said excitedly

-

Soon afterwards, they were at a cafeteria eating breakfast.

"Congratulations!" DK said to Mario, patting him on the shoulder.

"You guys rock totally!" Diddy said.

"Let's give you guys a cheer for this!" Yoshi said, holding up a cup of orange juice.

"Yay! Cheers!" Kirby said, also holding up his cup.

"May the aura be with you," Lucario said, holding up his cup.

"Thank you so much, everyone!" Mario said. "Now we are pumped up-a for da third round! We will try our best-a to win da third round too!"

As they talked with each other happily, Peach came over to their table with a tray of food and took her seat in between Mario and Bowser. "The Hanagumi got disqualified," she said.

"They are? Well, too bad for them," Bowser said.

"I gave them words of comfort already and they are feeling better. They are looking forward to have a fun time at Wet Watery World though."

"I'm looking forward to go to that place too! I saw it on the TV commercial a few times and it looks exciting!" Diddy said.

"I think all the other Smashers are going too," Kirby said.

"No surprise," Yoshi said while biting sausage. "Who would want to pass out this opportunity to visit Wet Watery World for free?"

"Actually, it's not free," Peach said. "Whether you are going there to create jobs or not, you still need to pay a fee. Of course, there is a special discount, so the price is cheaper. Still, it's definitely something I wouldn't want to pass out. I always wanted to go there to beat the heat and good thing the weather is somewhat humid around these days. It would be nice to visit the aquarium too!"

"I'm sure we'll have a great time there, my Peach!" Bowser said to her.

"You go play in the water yourself…"

-

In a blink of an eye, three days had already passed and all the participants who were promoted to the third round were once again gathered at the garage.

The big screen appeared as usual and displayed Willis on it. "Greetings, everyone! I hope you had a good sleep! It's early morning, but this is the best time we can start the third round. The third round will take place in the world's biggest water theme park, Wet Watery World!"

Then the screen changed to showing sceneries of the theme park. There were large swimming pools that came in lots of variety and towering slides and various other water-related attractions. Pictures of an aquarium as well as a shopping center were also shown.

"Wet Watery World is a water theme park built out at sea and goes down to the seabed. The dome-like architecture protects it from weather effects outside while at the same time providing sunlight through its glass encasing. Above sea level is the main attraction, the public swimming pool. There are pools of various kind as well as various other attractions all for enjoying water to the maximum. It definitely is a place for water lovers and the perfect place to beat the heat! Down in the sea level is the shopping center that sells water and sea related souvenirs, but the main attraction down there is the underwater aquarium. You will be able to view sea creatures swimming around in their natural habitat through the glass walls. There is also a submarine ride that takes you on a tour out in the sea and you can experience scuba diving firsthand too! Without doubt, it is the best water theme park in the world!

"Now let me move on to the main point. This round will only end at six in the evening as that is the time when the theme park closes, so you will have to get busy if you want to move on the fourth round. Don't worry; you will only need to have at least 320 points for this round. I'm sure many of you have racked up more than 250 in the previous round, so it should be easy for the most of you.

"Since water is the main theme here, your vehicles and inventions must all be waterproof. If you are planning to travel around on your vehicle, please take care as there are tourists all over the place and it can get crowded at times. I recommend that you travel on foot as much as possible and only use your vehicles for objectives that require them.

"Without further delay, let us begin the third round of the Tournament of Wonderful and Great Inventions! Good luck and hope that you have a great time there!"

Like always, a beam of light came out from the big screen to shine on the participants, and each of them disintegrated into particles and went into the big screen.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Nothing big really happened here because I can't think of anything but moving on to the next round right away. The next round will be somewhat casual compared to the previous two, but I'm sure you'll still enjoy it.

Also, I never meant for there to be an actual fight with Aohige, so deal with it.

* * *

PROFILE OF WONDERFUL AND GREAT INVENTORS

**Bob Iamanidiot  
Age: **46  
**Favorite food: **Pie  
**Likes: **Being dumb  
**Dislikes: **Smart people  
**Description: **A man covered from head to toe in dark blue armor. The helmet is dome-shaped with a small slit serving as eyeholes and there is a short pair of bullhorns on top of the helmet.  
**Bio: **Born in the country of Foolurene, Bob is like all other Fools, very dumb and being proud of it. He married a woman from another country and she plans to make Foolurene a better place by offering education. Though not pleased with this idea entirely, he still respected her opinion. However, the government learned about this and because education is a taboo in Foolurene, his wife and his children, who are not pure-blooded Fools, were proclaimed guilty and sentenced to death. This was a huge loss for Bob and he started to believe that if everybody in the world were very dumb to begin with, this would never have happened. He formed the organization called PURISTS (**P**ainful and **U**nbelievably **R**acial **I**diots of **S**tupidity's **T**error) and went around committing crime, but his attempts were brought to an end by the Smashers. He escaped from jail however and joined the Negativities to take over the world, but with the fall of the evil organization under the Smashers' hands, he was defeated once again.

**Obb  
Age: **Made two months ago prior to this story  
**Favorite: **Puppets don't eat  
**Likes: **Puppets don't have likes  
**Dislikes: **Puppets don't have dislikes  
**Description: **A puppet made in the likeliness of Bob.  
**Bio: **A puppet made by Bob to give himself someone to talk too, 'nuff said.

**Bobmaster  
Description: **A large blue tank with a futuristic design. Instead of being controlled from the inside, the driver's seat and controls are on the top just behind the turret.  
**Features: **Shoot using the turret, traveling over any kind of terrain with ease, short-period hovering, a secret transformation

**Trivia: **Bob is never seen without his armor and what he actually looks like is a complete mystery.


	14. World of Water

**Pointless random rambling: **Cameo appearances are fun! I always like to imagine that there are familiar characters popping up and random stuffs happening in the background as I visualize the story in my mind. You should try the same thing too!

**ROUND 3  
WET WATERY WORLD**

**Chapter 13  
World of Water**

**

* * *

  
**

**BGM: Serene yet cheerful music that fits the scenery of water**

It was a beautiful day out at sea and a perfect day to be plaing at the world's biggest water theme park, Wet Watery World.

The warm sunshine shined down through the glass ceiling of the theme park's dome-like structure while the people enjoyed playing in water. Pools came in all sorts of shapes and sizes as well as containing their own gimmick. Some were like a river that flowed in one direction, some had bubbles coming out, and some had artificial waves being generated.

The sight of various towering sliders was something to behold too. Sliders came in all sorts of variety too; some where straightforward while some came in winding and bizarre paths that is sure to promise endless amount of fun if you go on it. We all agree here that sliders and swimming pools are the ultimate combination of fun!

"Wow! This place looks great!" Popo exclaimed as he took a glance at the attractions before him.

"C'mon! Let's hit the water already!" Ness said, jumping up and down enthusiastically. "I can't wait to take a dip! Last one in there will go rent the inflatable rings for us!"

"But let's look for Toon Link first," Young Link suggested, but the others kids ran off already. "Hey! Wait for me!"

Mario and Luigi watched the kids running off into a pool of shallow water to play, and Luigi said, "They sure are having a fun time for themselves, and here we are busy trying to win the tournament. My first visit to this place isn't all that fun, it seems…"

"Don't-a say that," Mario told him. "We can still have lots-a fun doing the objectives in da tournmanet. Come, let's-a look-a for something to do."

-

Gruntilda come out from the staircase that led to the lower floors of the theme park and watched the people enjoying the waters before her. "You know? I was thinking I should wear a bikini so that I can get all the men to look at me!"

"Pleassse no, Misss Grunty…" Klungo said. "They will go blind…"

-

Mario and Luigi came across a slider tower and they spotted a sign placed next to the stairs that led to the top. The sign wrote: _Participants of the tournament, there is a challenge up there. Please bring a large ring if you want to challenge it._

"Hey, what say we try theez one out?" Mario suggested.

"Why not? It sounds like you can have some fun with this challenge," Luigi replied. "Let's go get a big ring then."

"You guys need a ring?" asked a voice. They turned around and saw Link standing there with a large ring under his arm. "If you need it, I can lend you mine for the meantime."

"You sure you don't mind?" Luigi asked.

"I don't mind. Sharing is something to be done among friends. Go on and have it!"

"Thank you! We'll give eet back-a to you afta we're done with eet!" Mario said, accepting the ring from him, and then both the brothers went up the tower.

They both made it to the top and went into line to wait for their turn at the slider. Luigi looked out at the sky and saw the Master Arwing flying around in air shooting down balloons that were floating around. "Looks like they are competing in a challenge that requires of the use of vehicles," he thought.

"Some people say that-a there are challenges that take-a place out at-a sea and da use of vehicles are required," Mario said. "What say we go and take-a those challenges afterwards?"

"So long as we don't run into sharks or anything dangerous…"

"Hey, it's ya turn," the person in charge said to them. "Who's taking da challenge?"

"I'll take it then!" Luigi said, stepping forward with the ring under his arm.

"Good-a luck!" Mario said to him.

"Yo man, ya know what ya should do in this challenge?" the person in charge of this challenge (he looks like a surfer and speaks with surfer accent) asked him. "I'll repeat to ya da rules again. Ya'll have to make it to da bottom without spilling the egg off da spoon. You cannot use ya hands to hold it up and there are cameras all around the place to watch your progress as ya go down this monster slide."

"Sounds easy," thought Luigi.

"Sure, it sounds easy, but things are not as easy as ya really think it is! Ya'll be flying all around da monster slide trying to hold up da egg and keep it from falling. Ya seriously think you can make it to da bottom without making da egg?"

"Um… I think I'll gave to try first and see…"

"If ya ready to go, just take these and sit on!" The surfer guy handed him a spoon and an egg. Luigi put the egg at the end of the spoon and then placed the ring onto the slide to ready to go on it.

"I'm off, Mario," Luigi said to him.

"I'll be waiting for you down there," Mario told him, and then he headed for the stairs.

Luigi turned around and looked down at the water that was rushing down the stairs and took a deep breath. "Okay, time to start this!" He was going to sit down on the ring but then it rushed off without him thanks to the rushing water. At the same time, he also slipped on the rushing water and fell on his back and slid down without the ring. "YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Luigi zoomed down the winding slide and it was a miracle that the egg managed to stay on the spoon. "Don't fall! Don't fall! Please don't fall!" Luigi chanted over and over to the egg. But then the egg fell off the spoon and landed on his belly and rolled and wobbled around on his belly button. "Hahaha! That tickles!!! Yaaaa!!! Wahahaha!!!!"

He went around a steep curve of the slide and flew up the side due to the speed and fell back onto the slide to continue going down it, and the egg that was thrown up along into the air fell right back onto the spoon in its rightful position. Luigi finally made it to the bottom and skimmed across the water, making it splash in both directions. His legs were raised into the air when he slammed his butt into the edge of the pool and he fell back on the water, floating on it and with the spoon still on his hand. The guy at the edge of the pool looked at the egg and then said, "Well done! You managed to make it down here without making the egg fall! You even completed this challenge without using an inflatable ring too! I don't know if that's against the rules, but you did great anyway!"

Mario ran up to the pool to meet Luigi and said, "Are you all right?"

"Sliders are scary… They are…" he cried.

-

Elsewhere at the theme park, Wario and Waluigi found themselves a challenge to participate in. The guy in charge of the challenge said to them, "So in order to pass this challenge, you will need to push the Big Fat Four into the water." He turned around and showed them four really fat people clothed in inflatable life vest. Actually, only one of them is human (sumo!) while the other three were anthropomorphic animals (pig, cow, and hippo to be precise).

"Ha! Pushing them down into the water? Piece of cake!" Wario said.

"They are all proud heavyweights, so pushing them down won't be easy," the person told him. "If you think you cannot push them down using your own brute strength, feel free to ram them down using your vehicle. Don't worry; their life vests are extra tough and will protect them from vehicle impacts."

"So what do you say we try first?" Waluigi asked Wario.

"Bah! I don't believe how those fatties can withstand my mighty shoulder bash! I'll show them that being fat doesn't mean you're unbeatable!" Wario said.

"Okay, head across the bridge and to the arena if you're feeling ready to take on them," the person said, and thus Wario went across the bridge to the square arena in the middle of the swimming pool.

Wario, while winding his arm, walked up to the middle of the arena and said, "Heheh! Get ready to go in for the drink!"

"Hoho! You think you can push us down with your strength?" the hippo said.

"Nobody has ever pushed me in to the water before!" the pig said.

"When I was in the sumo tournament, nobody was able to push me off the ring at all," the fat man claimed.

"It will take mooore than just brute strength to push off," the cow said.

"We'll see about that! I'll start with you, pig!" Wario said. "Hiya!" He went charging into the pig and rammed him in the body hard with his signature shoulder bash move. The pig's belly was pushed inwards from the impact, but then Wario bounced away afterwards and flew into the fat guy's belly and was bounced forward again, falling face first onto the floor.

"Haha! I told you that you cannot ram me down like that!" the pig said.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you!" Wario growled angrily. He ran up to the pig and then started punching him. The life vest not only protected the pig from the hits, but they were also extra bouncy that Wario eventually flew back from the rebound. "Ow!"

"Haha! You failed again!" the pig laughed.

"Just go get your car and do something better," the hippo said.

"Should I get the car here?" Waluigi asked.

"Fine then! Go and get it, and don't keep me waiting!" Wario replied rudely, and so Waluigi ran off to find their vehicle. "While he is doing that, I'm going to try and push you down again! If pushing won't work, I'll throw you down instead!"

But the person in charge of the challenge blew his whistle and told him, "You can only push them down. Lifting and throwing not allowed, even though no one ever managed to lift them up before."

"Grrrr… Then how about this?" Wario said. He lifted his arm into the air and then slammed it onto the floor really hard, creating a tremor that actually caused the four fatties to lose their balance.

"Whoa! What power?!" the fat man gasped.

As the fat man was struggling to stand still, Wario charged at him and rammed into his belly with his head. Combined with the tremor making him unable to stand properly, the fat guy fell back while screaming and flailing his arms, and then with a great big splash, he fell into the water.

SPLAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

"Hahaha! Now you know the true power that I possess!" Wario laughed.

"Amazing! You actually pushed the fat guy down!" the cow gasped.

"Looks like we'll need a change of strategy," the pig said. "Now that one of us is down, we will no longer stand in one place. Instead, we will run around and try to push you down too!"

Wario punched his palm and said, "Oh yeah? Bring it!"

At this moment, Waluigi came driving towards the place in the Wario Cargo and everyone made way for it. "Here I am!" he shouted, and he drove across the bridge to the arena.

"Good timing!" Wario said as he leaped onto the vehicle. "Let's get charging then!"

"Behold the power of fatties!" the pig said, and then he ran straight for the vehicle.

Wario switched places with Waluigi fast and took the wheels himself. He stepped down on the gas pedal and charged at the pig, ramming into his body really hard. The impact not only pushed the pig back, but the vehicle itself even took a recoil and skid back! The pig, however, was pushed back to the edge of the arena and struggled to stay on, but eventually failed to do so and fell down.

SPLASH!

"Haha! That's one down!" Wario laughed. Suddenly, they were rammed in the back by the hippo and the vehicle was pushed across the place and nearly fell of the edge, but Wario backed up quick. "It's your turn!"

"Have a taste of this!" the hippo said. He thrust forward his belly with tremendous force and actually bounced the vehicle forward again. The cow ran up to the front and then used his belly to bounce the vehicle back into the hippo, who did the same thing again. The Wario Cargo was basically trapped bouncing in between the two overweigh animals.

"This is coming to no end!" Waluigi cried.

"They're asking for it!" Wario shouted angrily, and he slammed down on a button on the controls. "Human Cannon!" The cannon appeared on the back of their vehicle and Wario quickly crawled into it and then Waluigi pounded the launch button afterwards. This caused Wario to shoot forward at a really fast speed, crashing into the cow. The force was too strong and the cow was blown back and skipped across the water before coming to stop on solid floor.

"Moooo…"

Wario bounced back into the air and landed perfectly onto his seat and then u-turned the vehicle to face the hippo. "Uh oh…" he said.

"Now it's your turn!" Wario said.

"Let me try out the cannon this time!" Waluigi said. "I've never use it even once!"

"How can a twig like you punch down that fatass?"

"Don't underestimate me! I've been working out lately and building my muscles! I'm stronger than I actually look!"

"You're stronger than you actually look?" Wario then burst out into laughter. "Hahahahaha!"

Waluigi was pissed at his response and said angrily, "I'll show you then!" He crawled to the back and entered the cannon and then position himself in a superman flying position. "Fire at will!"

"You're asking for it," Wario said. He pressed the launch button and Waluigi shot at the hippo.

"Get ready for the Super Waluigi Cannonball Punch!" Waluigi shouted as he flew nearer and nearer to the hippo.

BOING!

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" But he bounced back into the air and towards the distance instead after hitting the hippo's big round body.

"Hahaha! What a joke!" the hippo laughed. But while he was laughing, Wario zoomed straight into him with the vehicle and he was pushed off the arena and into the water.

SPLASH!

"Hahaha! Who's the last one laughing now?" Wario laughed.

"Congratulations!" the person in charge said, clapping his hand. "You have beaten all four of the fat ones and also the first participant to do so!" And everyone clapped hands to give a round of applause to Wario.

-

"So… does this octopus have anything unique about it?" Snake asked the man in shades and black suit.

"This octopus can inhale air to turn itself into a balloon and float through the air. It uses this method to escape capture. It also has intelligence equivalent to that of a human's, so do not be surprised if it pulls off several stunts and tricks," the person told him. "It possesses no danger to people though, but we would appreciate it if you find it and return it to us fast.

"By the way, just what is your relation with these mutated creatures? First those giant bugs and now an abnormal octopus… And why do they keep on escaping?"

"The answers to these questions are classified. I recommend that you do not get too curious."

"Pfft… Whatever… I'll go find that eight-legged freak now…"

-

Snake started looking all over the place on foot for possible places the octopus may be hiding at. With goggles on his eyes, he dipped into waters and looked around the place for the invertebrate creature. After swimming around underwater through the pool, he emerged again to get air. "Looks like this will be hard if I don't use inventions that can detect animals," he thought.

As he moved through the pool, he heard Ness's voice shouting to him, "Hey Snake. How's it going?"

Snake turned to him and saw that he was playing a ball with Young Link, Toon Link, Pit, and Lucas. "Everything's going fine. And I see that you are playing with some friends."

"Yeah, it was a surprise that we met Lucas," YL said. "But I know Toon Link was coming three days ago."

"Actually, I was able to come here because nobody came to reclaim a lost ticket to this place that I found a long time…" Lucas said. "I came with some of my friends back in my village."

"Hi there, Snake! I heard that you're in this tournament thingy?" TL asked. "Young Link said you're doing an awesome job! Keep up the good work!"

"So what are you doing right now, Snake?" Ness asked him. "What's your challenge?"

"I'm looking for an octopus that escaped into this place," Snake replied.

"I see… That's a bad thing to hear… A girls' biggest fear while swimming is to have something tentacles to be in the same water as them. Look for that octopus quick before all hell breaks loose."

"Hmmm… Okay… I understand what you mean… I better look for it before any girls lose their innocence," Snake said, and he head off in a random direction quickly.

"Good luck!" the kids said, waving to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ness," Pit said to him. "But why are girls afraid of things with tentacles swimming in the same water as them?"

"Oh, come on! Everyone knows the answer to that!" TL said. "Tentacle rape! That's why!"

"What's that?"

"It's a process of using tentacles to…

"Please stop! This is not an R rated story!" Ness said to him.

-

Snake moved through the lengthy pool with his body mostly submerged in water, leaving only his head on the surface. As he busied himself looking left to right for the octopus, he bumped into an inflatable object and then moved away quickly. "Sorry…" He looked up and saw that he bumped into a black inflatable horse and Ganondorf was riding on it.

"You all right?" Ganondorf asked him.

"I don't see how bumping into something like this can get you hurt. And by the way… Enjoying your childhood, aren't you?"

"I do whatever I like to, okay?" Ganondorf replied as he floated away with the inflatable horse.

"Weirdo…" Snake mumbled, continuing to eye his back for a while before turning to leave, but something came to him and he spun around to look at Ganondorf's back again. Sitting on the back of the inflatable horse and behind the Gerudo was an octopus. It was a pretty small one, about the size of a pillow. "That… I'm sure that's the one…" And Snake quietly and carefully swam over to the octopus to catch it.

Snake got up close to the back of the horse and then rose up from the water with his hands ready to grab the mollusk. Suddenly, the octopus spun its head around and looked at Snake face to face. There was a bit of silence and then Snake said out loud, "Gotcha!" He slammed his hand down on the octopus but it reacted fast and jumped away to the side. Snake ended up making the horse tilt upwards and Ganondorf fell down onto his head.

SPLASH!

"You dare ambush me from behind?! You must die!!" Ganondorf shouted angrily, panicking on water.

Snake got up from besides him and looked around for the octopus and saw it swimming it down the water.

-

Pix stuck a vacuum cleaner-like device into the water and used it to scan the entire pool for something. Pork approached him from behind with a hot dog on his hand and asked, "How's it going?"

"I'm looking for a really smart octopus right now," Pix replied. "I'm using the Detecto-Sucker to find it."

"I thought that thing can only find truffles."

"I re-modified it so that it can look for whatever you inputted into it. When the target is in sight, it will be able suck it in. Wait, there's something!"

The device let off a beeping sound. Pix looked around desperately for the octopus, but then the one that he was looking for ran past him from the back with Snake chasing after it. Pork saw them running and said, "There's an octopus running on solid ground. That's the first time I've seen something like that! All those running must make its tentacles extra tough and delicious for eating! Yum!"

"Where?" Pix turned to see the octopus being chased by Snake and then quickly pulled the device out from water and pointed it in their direction. "Haha! I've got you! Vacuum power to the maximum!" He increased the power of the device to the strongest and it began sucking in large amount of air, but strangely enough, nothing around it seems to be getting pulled it.

The octopus continued scurrying across the place with Snake chasing behind it. They ran past Yoshi who was eating takoyaki. The green dinosaur smelled his food with great delight and picked one up with a plastic fork and was going to chomp down on it when suddenly the takoyaki was pulled away by a sucking force and he bit down on the fork instead, and then the rest of his takoyaki was pulled away one by one from the container. "Got the wrong thing! But it is something related to octopus though!" Pix growled when the takoyaki was sucked into the device, and then he ran after them.

-

"Get back here!" Snake shouted as he fired a tranquilizer rapidly at the octopus, but the mollusk moved around in an unpredictable path and managed to avoid every single shot.

The octopus jumped over a fat lady bathing in the sun and then rolled a water bottle at Snake. He stepped on the water bottle and fell forward right onto the fat lady's body. She was awakened rudely and screamed, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! SEXUAL HARASSMENT!!!"

"Damn that mollusk!" Snake growled, and then he received a slap from the fat lady.

SLAP!

-

The octopus stopped it had managed to get Snake off its tail and thus it stopped running to take a break. But then Pix stepped up in front of him with the Detecto-Sucker in his hand and an evil grin on his face. "Heheh! I found you!" he said.

The octopus quickly made a run for it again and Pix turned on the device to suck in the octopus. The octopus quickly latched onto a nearby umbrella and held on with dear life to prevent getting pulled in. It looked around for something it could use and then quickly grabbed reached for something and then yanked it off before throwing it in the direction of Pix. The thing flew right onto Pix's face and he quickly took it off his face to see that it was a bikini top. "Eh?"

"You pervert! Give it back!!" a girl's voice shouted at him.

Pix was going to apologize and return it to her when suddenly a blond man showed up next to him. "What do you think you're doing to Nami-san?! YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH, DON'T YOU?!?!?!" he shouted angrily.

While the guy gave Pix a kicking of his life, the octopus made a run for it.

The octopus then came across two cardboard boxes. One of then was held up on one end with a stick which had a string tied to it that went underneath the second box and there was a grilled fish underneath the box. The octopus looked at the obvious trap and then walked away with a sigh. "Only an idiot would fall for this," it thought.

Then Pikachu came up to the box, saw the fish, smiled, and ran up to it, and the box fell on him. "Hey! Who turned off the lights?!" he cried.

Snake popped out from the other box and flipped open the trap, hoping that he had caught the octopus, but was disappointed with what was caught instead. Snake looked around for the octopus again and saw it jumping over a bush, and thus he ran to it and then leaped over the bush in hope of catching the octopus, but instead, he grabbed onto a girl's swimming suit from behind and pulled it down to the floor.

In the following scene, there was an ear-piercing scream followed by the sound of punching and kicking.

Meanwhile, Captain Falcon and Bowser were watching the beating from the side. "I never knew Snake was a dirty fellow like this," CF said.

"Yeah, I would never do cruel things like this to girls!" Bowser said. "Has he no respect for women?"

-

Soon afterwards, Snake was bruised and swollen all over his body. He angrily stomped through the place looking for the octopus and growled, "I'm going to tear it into pieces if I ever get my hands on it!"

"Mommy, look! An octopus balloon!" said the voice of a little kid. Snake looked up into the air and to his surprise, saw the octopus floating up in air!

"What?! It must've inhaled air to make itself float!" Snake thought. He pulled out his tranquilizer to fire it, but was dismayed to learn that it was out of ammo. "Damn! And my vehicle isn't capable of flight!"

Then Ness and the other kids walked up to him. "What's wrong, Snake?" he asked. "Looks like you have a hard time catching the octopus."

-

The octopus floated higher and higher into the air and then rested onto the top of a balloon and decided to take a rest there. As it began to snooze, Samus suddenly came flying at the balloon on her vehicle and shot it. The balloon popped and the octopus jumped into the air out of fright and grabbed onto Samus's face when she passed by. "Ya! What's this?!" Samus cried, trying to get the octopus off her face. She pulled it off her face and hurled it aside the quick. The octopus flailed its tentacles with panic as it fell towards the bottom and quickly inhaled air to float.

Meanwhile, Ness had a baseball bat gripped tightly in his hand and TL was standing across him with a ball in his hand. "You sure this will work?" Snake asked Ness.

"Don't worry; I'll hit a homerun and knock that Octopus back down!" Ness assured him. He saw the octopus falling down in the distance and quickly told TL to throw the ball, and he did. He swung at the ball when it was near and the ball shot into the air and towards the octopus. The octopus was unable to dodge it and took the ball into its face really hard and then flew away. "Yes!"

"Good hit!" Snake said. "Now I must catch it fast!" He quickly ran in the direction in the direction the octopus fell.

"Good luck!" YL said to him.

-

"So I have to find an octopus, right?" Wolf asked the man in shades.

"Yes, and it's no easy task as the octopus is really smart," the man told him.

"Hah! I don't believe how an octopus can outsmart me!" Wolf claimed. Suddenly, he saw something flying towards him and he easily caught it with his hand. It turned out to be the octopus that was knocked out of the sky. "Uh?"

"Congratulations, you have caught the octopus that I wanted you to find," the man in shades said to him.

-

Within the main office of the theme park, a green-haired girl was talking to Willis on the computer. "I'll be sending the point marker to you in an instant," Willis told her.

Then almost in an instant, a burst of light appeared in front of the computer and the laser pen appeared out of thin air. "Wow! How did you do that?" the girl asked.

"This is done using the help of the Item Transporter," Willis replied. "It can transport any kind of item to anywhere in the world as long as you get the coordinates right. You said you wanted to create a challenge fast right? Get with it then and good luck!"

"Thank you so much!" the girl said, bowing respectfully. She looked at the point marker on her hand and then thought. "Only two hours left… I must act fast and help Keichi before the curse takes affect. Just hang in there a little longer!"

The girl was none other than Mion Sonozaki.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Not sure what to say about this chapter, but I had a bit of fun doing this. Higurashi goodness returns again next chapter, so look forward to it if you're a fan!

* * *

PROFILES OF WONDERFUL AND GREAT INVENTORS

**Pix  
Age: **26  
**Favorite food: **Seafood  
**Like: **Online games, inventing things  
**Dislike: **His inventions being criticized  
**Description: **A simple Space Pirate, 'nuff said.  
**Bio: **When the Space Pirates were at large under the leadership of Ridley, Pix was one of the top fighting forces alongside Punk and Pork. Having high intelligence and dexterity, he worked as the inventor and chief mechanic for the Space Pirates. After the fall of Ridley, the Space Pirates was divided among themselves and each went their own way now that there was no leader. Pix and his two buddies chose to stay behind in Tooneria and work as hired mercenaries. Even though they have skirmishes with the Smashers once in a while, the relationship between them was more of a friendly rivalry rather than enemies.

**Pirate Star  
Description: **Resembles a large mechanical tadpole. Think of the ones that you saw in Metroid Zero Mission, but slightly smaller in size.  
**Features: **Too many to name…


	15. Shame Exposed

**SBS Time!  
SlasherMask: **Isn't Wario fat too?  
**Game2002: **Yes, he is fat, but those four are so much fatter than Wario that they make him look slim.

**JakeCrusher: **Bob isn't very dumb. He managed to escape jail and build himself a vehicle.  
**Game2002: **He did not escape jail himself; he was rescued by the members of the Negativities. His first attempt to escape by himself flopped when he asked the guard for the way out. He didn't even build the vehicle himself either; he designed the blueprint and had someone make it for him.

**Chapter 14  
Shame Exposed**

**

* * *

  
**

About an hour had passed since the beginning of the tournament's third round that is taking place at the world's biggest water theme park, Wet Water World.

Somewhere at the pool, there was a sign set up with four girls standing besides it. The sign wrote: _Participants, please accept this challenge if you can. It's very urgent!_

"Are you sure this method will work-wa?" Satoko asked Mion.

"Well, I can't think of any other things to do left," the green-haired girl replied. "We warned him already and he doesn't believe us, so we have no choice but to go rough on him and make this a challenge for that tournament thingy that is happening today. I only hope that someone will accept this challenge before the curse takes affect on him…"

As they were worried about this, ROB came up to them, saw the sign, and asked them, "May I inquire what is the challenge that you are offering me and the reason for its urgency?"

"All right! Someone's accepting this challenge at last!" Mion said excitedly, she was going to explain it to ROB when another participant, Banjo, came along.

"Hi! I want to accept this challenge!" Banjo asked. "But it looks like someone is taking it already, so…"

"Oh don't worry! The more people accepting this challenge the merrier!" Mion told him. As she started to explain the instructions for this challenge, more and more participants came over to hear what was going on. She got out a drawing of a green swimming speedo with swirly patterns imprinted all over it. "You see this drawing of the speedo? Your objective is to find the person wearing this and bring it to us!"

Kazooie popped out from Banjo's backpack and said, "You want us to strip that off him in the public? Ha! This is a funny challenge!"

"Um… Any reason for this?" Banjo asked.

"Well… You see…" Mion explained.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

We go back in time about thirty minutes. Mion was relaxing at on a foldable chair and bathing under the sun when her cell phone rang, and thus she picked it up. "Hello? Oh hi, uncle! What's up?"

"Mion! Listen to me!" her uncle said desperately from the other side of the phone. "It's about Keichi! Is he next to you?"

"Keichi? No, he's out there playing in the water with the others. What's wrong? You sound nervous."

"I have every reason to be nervous! It's about the speedo I gave him! They're cursed!"

Mion lifted an eyebrow upon hearing it. "What? They're cursed? What are you talking about?"

"You see… That speedo has extraordinary powers… Originally I told him that if you write your name on the inside of the speedo and wait for three hours to pass, you will become very popular among girls. However, I realized that I got it all wrong!"

"What happened?"

"That isn't how the speedo works! In reality, the speedo will make you fall in love with the person whose name is written inside it! And he wrote his own name on it, therefore…"

"Are you telling me that he's going to fall in love with himself?!"

"Exactly! He will become a narcissist and stare at the mirror admiring himself all day! There is apparently no way to break the curse after it takes effect! You must strip the speedo off him before three hours has passed!"

"Three hours?! It's been an hour already! All right, don't worry! We'll try to take the speedo off him and prevent him from becoming a narcissist! You can count on us!"

-

Soon afterwards, Mion returned to her friends and told them the shocking news that she had just heard.

"What?! You mean your uncle got it all wrong about this speedo?!" Keichi said in shock after hearing what Mion told him.

"It's true! You must take them off right now!" Mion told him desperately. "If you do not do so within three hours, you will become a narcissist and stare in the mirror all day long and have no interest in girls!"

Rena tried to visualize the scene of Keichi staring and drooling at himself in front of the mirror. "Narcissist Keichi doesn't look cute…"

"But… I don't have any spare speedo…" Keichi said. "What do I wear after I take this off? You can't expect me to go around naked, can you?"

"Oh, don't worry!" Rika told him. "We brought a spare one already!"

Then Keichi was immediately reminded of something and became shocked. "Wait a minute… You mean the pink swan one?!"

"Yes! That one!"

Keichi jumped back with fright and shouted, "No way! I'll never were that embarrassing thing! I know! You guys are planning to trick me and make me wear that embarrassing speedo, right? I knew it! Your uncle was correct when he said that during these three hours, people will try to take the speedo off you! So this curse is happening at last!"

"No! We're telling you the truth!" Mion told him.

"Ha! I know what you are thinking! Don't think I do not know what is going on in your minds! We've been together for so long that I can read your expression and know whatever you're planning! Come and get the speedo off me if you can! Once three hours has passed, I'll become popular with girls!"

"Wait! You must believe me!" Mion shouted to him again, but Keichi quickly jumped into the pool and swam away.

"Looks like he won't believe us-wa," Satako said. "Now what? Wait until he becomes a narcissist?"

"No! We must catch him and take the speedo off him at all cost before it's too late!" Mion said with determination. "Come on! Let's get moving!"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

  
_

"But he was able to escape us, and so in the end, we remembered that there was this tournament going on today, so we decided to take advantage of this and make it a challenge for you guys," Mion said. She clasped her hands together and bowed down her head. "Please! I beg you! You must get the speedo off him at all cost! There's only there's only about an hour and thirty minutes left! I don't care which one of you finds him first, but just get the speedo off him before its too late!"

-

Keichi peeked up from behind a bush and looked left to right for his friends that were coming after his speedo. "The coast is clear," he thought. "Only an hour and thirty minutes left and I'll win the battle against this curse! Then all the girls in the world will fall in love with me! Heheh! No way is anybody going to take my speedo!" He got out from his hiding place, but shortly after he started walking, Banjo and Kazooie appeared in front of him.

Kazooie noticed the speedo and said, "That's the same one the girl showed us! That's the one for sure!"

"It really is the one!" Banjo said, inspecting the speedo more closely.

"Um? May I help you, mister?" Keichi asked them.

Banjo looked at him and said, "I'm sorry to tell you that you shouldn't be wearing that speedo anymore. It's for your own good; you'll become an abnormal person if you wear it for more than three hours!"

"If you think admiring yourself in a mirror is strange, that is," Kazooie stated.

"So I advice you to take it off right now before it's too late. Your friends are worried about you!"

Keichi hopped back in shock and said, "You must be hired by Mion and the others to take my speedo off! This curse really is taking affect! I will not let any of you mess up my opportunity to become popular among girls!"

"But I'm telling the truth!" Banjo claimed.

"It's useless getting him to listen to our words. All we can do now it to take it from him by force!" Kazooie said, whipping out the magic wrench. "Take that!" A beam shot out from the wrench at Keichi and he found himself not only unable to move, but also slowly levitating into the air.

"What the?! I'm floating!" he gasped.

"Got him! This is our opportunity! Run up to him and pull the speedo down!" Kazooie said.

"Shouldn't we take him to a more appropriate place and do it there first?" Banjo asked.

"Consider it a humiliating punishment for not cooperating with us!"

"But…"

"Stop right there! That boy over there is mine! You get your hands off his speedo, you swine!" Banjo and Kazooie turned to the person shouting this and saw Gruntilda zooming towards them in her vehicle.

Out of desperation, they quickly leaped out of the way to avoid getting hit by the vehicle and the beam released by the wand was disrupted, releasing Keichi in the process. Gruntilda went straight ahead and dipped right into the water.

SPLASH!

"Gotta make a run for it!" Keichi thought as he got up and ran.

"Phew… That was close…" Banjo said with a sigh of relief that he didn't get hit by Gruntilda's speeding vehicle.

"It's not time to celebrate! That brat got away!" Kazooie shouted.

Keichi ran as fast as he could but he came to stop when another person appeared in front of him. This time it was Captain Olimar and his army of blue Pikmin. "Now what?!" Keichi said.

"That's the speedo we need to find!" Olimar said. "Go after it, my little army! Use violence if you have to!" Then the Pikmin charged at Keichi while yelling like chipmunks.

Keichi quickly headed in the direction of the pool and jumped into it to swim away, hoping that the Pikmin will not follow him. He was wrong however as the blue Pikmin are known to be the only kinds of Pikmin capable of swimming. "Dang! This curse is terrifying! But it makes me pumped up knowing that after going through all these hardships, the reward will be satisfying!" Keichi thought, and he swam as fast as he could to escape.

-

"Hey, aren't those Captain Olimar's Pikmin?" Young Link asked, pointing at the blue ones that were swimming after Keichi.

"Yeah, they are, I think," Ness said. "He's the only person here who has them and they are not from this planet, or so he claims."

"Why are they going after that guy?"

"Who knows? Maybe it's an order from the captain himself? Probably a challenge or something." Suddenly, a volleyball flew straight into Ness's head. "Ow!"

"Sorry for hitting too hard…" said Lucas, the one who hit the volleyball.

-

Keichi looked back as he swam and saw that the Pikmins were still after him. "Dang! These things sure can swim! Stop following me already!" he cried. As he was about to swim underneath a bridge, he saw someone standing on top of the bridge, but it was sort of hard to make out who it was as the sun was shining directly onto his face, and all he could see was the person's silhouette in front of the shining sun.

"Big Bob Torpedo Bomb!" shouted the person who turned out to be Bob. He leaped into the air with his limbs curled up and dropped towards the water like a meteor.

"EEKS!" Keichi quickly swam aside and Bob crashed into the water with such a force that a makeshift tidal wave was created, washing away the people nearby, including the blue Pikmins that were after Keichi. Keichi himself was thrown all the way onto solid floor.

"Ugh… Everyone is after me… This is starting to get scarier by the moment… Cough…" he said while coughing out water.

"Found you again! Give up the speedo before it's too late!" Banjo shouted, running up to Keichi with Kazooie held in his hand like a gun.

"Not you again!"

Banjo used Kazooie like a gun and shot out eggs at him. Keichi got up and managed to avoid the eggs and quickly turned to run, but the bear with a bird gun ran after him while shooting eggs rapidly. Some of the eggs managed to hit Keichi in the back, but he endured the shots and kept on running. "Must not give up! Everything will be worth it in the end!" he said to himself.

Then ROB appeared in front of him with a gyromite in his hand saying, "Hand over the speedo at once!"

Keichi quickly came to a stop and cried, "Not again!" ROB threw the gyromite at him and Keichi quickly leaped out of the way to avoid it and the disk went flying at Banjo instead.

"Whoa!" Banjo used Kazooie to bat the gyromite away, making the breegul cry in pain.

Kazooie shook herself back to sense and turned to ROB saying, "You better not steal our target! We laid our eyes on him first!"

"It does not matter who finds the target first. What matters is who get his hands on the speedo first," ROB said. "If a fight must be used to resolve this, I will not back off."

"You're asking for it!"

As both sides glared at each other, Olimar came running up to the scene with a small army of Pikmin in tow. "I found you! C'mon! Let's get the speedo!"

Keichi looked left to right with panic and was shocked to see three people coming after him at once. "Oh man… This is worse than I thought… How do I stay safe until time is up like this…?" He desperately looked around for a safe place to hide when suddenly a pair of green hands reached out from the pool.

Gruntilda crawled out from the water and growled, "A dip in the water will not stop me! Now I will take your speedos! Take all the magic you can have as it is for free!" She raised her hand to form a ball of energy above her and then she hurled it in Keichi's direction.

"Oh no!" Keichi raised his hand to protect himself and expected the worst. Right when the energy ball was going to hit him, someone jumped in front of him and took the shot to himself instead.

BANG!

"Uh?" Keichi lowered his hand and saw a large person standing in front of him. "What happened?"

"Are you all right, bro?" the person asked me. "You do not need to worry about me, for my body is made of steel!"

"Um… Thanks… Who are you and why are you helping me?"

The person turned around and revealed himself to be Franky. "Who am I is not important, but I can sense danger coming upon you, which is why I have come to rescue you. The call of the speedo has reached my ears and I naturally came over to protect the pride of wearing a speedo!"

"Oh really…? Thanks…"

"How dare you get in the way of my target?! I'm going to make sure that you regret!" Gruntilda growled angrily.

Franky spun around to face her and shot his arm at her. "Strong Right!" The fist smacked Gruntilda in the face and she was sent flying back into the pool again.

SPLASH!

"Whoa! Look at his hand!" Banjo pointed out with surprise.

At the same time, Keichi's four female friends ran up to the scene to see what was going on. "What's happening?" Mion asked.

"Looks like things are reaching a climax-wa," Satoko stated.

Franky got into fighting stance and said to the remaining three speedo-snatchers, "If you want to get your hands on the boy, you will have to beat me first!"

"Who do you think you are?! Get out of the way or else I'll peck you in the place where the sun doesn't shine!" Kazooie said angrily.

"Please stay away from this or else I will not tolerate to eliminate you," ROB said.

"Bring it! I'm not afraid of you all even if you come at me together!" Franky taunted.

"You're asking for it! Get him, Banjo!" Kazooie said. Banjo held her up like a gun again and then fired several eggs.

"Star Shield!" Franky lifted his arm and formed a shield out of it to block the incoming shots, and then he launched his fist at the duo. Banjo was too late to move away and was socked in the side of the face and fell down and Kazooie was somehow flattened underneath him.

"Go take down the enemy and retrieve the speedo!" Olimar commanded his Pikmins, and they all charged forward with arms flailing.

Franky detached his hand from his arm slightly and fired bullets onto the floor in front of the Pikmins. Even though the bullets did not hit the Pikmins, they shrieked and ran back to Olimar.

"No! Don't run! Be brave and fight back!" Olimar said to his Pikmins, but they kept on running away without listening to his words, and so Olimar ran after them. "Wait! Don't run! Come back!"

Franky turned to ROB and said, "Looks like it's only you left!"

"I will not allow anyone to get in the way of my mission," ROB said, and then he leaped up slightly from the ground and a burst of fire came out from underneath him, boosting him forward at a fast speed. Franky quickly lifted his arm to use it as a shield and block a charging attack from ROB, and then he quickly counterattacked with a punch. However, the robot broke his own body into pieces and each of the pieces flew everywhere to avoid the punch.

The piece gathered together behind Keichi and ROB was going to grab his speedo. Franky quickly grabbed Keichi and pushed him aside and then threw a fist into ROB's body immediately afterwards and pushed him back several steps.

"This means war!" ROB said angrily. "However, I will refrain from using threatening method offense as that is against the rules.

"Bring it on!" Franky said to him. ROB charged forward again to attack him and Franky also charged forward. "Franky Boxing!" He started punching against the air rapidly in a boxing manner and ROB did the same thing by striking with his arms rapidly. Both their fists clashed against the air with a furious speed and it seemed to be very intense.

As they traded blows, Keichi called out to Franky, "Keep it up and buy me time until three hours is up! I'll even lend you this speedo afterwards to make you popular among girls!"

Franky turned to him while continuing to attack ROB and said, "Don't worry, bro! Maintain your

"This isn't supposed to happen! If this goes on forever, it will be too late!" Mion said.

After trading blows for a minute or so, both Franky and ROB jumped back to their starting positions. "You are a strong one," ROB commented.

"The same can be said to you," Franky said. "But I will not allow you to lay a hand on that boy and take his speedo! It is a man's pride to wear a speedo and be proud of it! To take away the pride of a man is an insult! I, too, understand very well the pride of wearing a speedo; therefore I cannot allow him to be insulted in one of the worst ways possible! Remember this: A real man wears a speedo with a don!"

-

Franky's comrades were sitting not too far away and they heard what he said. "Geez… Where does he get all those crazy ideas from?" Nami commented.

Robin simply smiled and said, "He's a strange fellow all right"

-

Franky and ROB continued to stare at each other and neither sides doesn't seem to be making a move. "Time is running low… We cannot allow this to drag on any further or else Keichi will become a narcissist forever!" Mion cried.

"Hmmm… I think I have an idea," Rena said. She walked over to Franky and tapped him on the shoulder saying, "Excuse me, mister. There is something I would like to tell you."

Franky turned to her and said, "What is it, sis?"

"Can you come over here for a moment?" Rena asked him. She grabbed him by the hand and led him to a nearby place.

"What is she doing-a?" Satoko wondered.

Rena sat down on a nearby bench with Franky and then said to him, "I can understand from what you said just now that it is a man's pride to wear a speedo and be proud of it. But there is one thing that you do not understand about Keichi…"

"You mean that boy? What's about him?" Franky asked.

"You see… Actually, the speedo that he is wearing… isn't his… It actually belongs to a relative of mine."

"I see… So what's about it?"

"That speedo is his favorite, but currently he does not have much time to live. Before he dies, he plans to wear to speedo and go for his last swim, but Keichi selfishly took it from him despite knowing his impending doom…"

"What?! That boy took someone else's pride with no remorse?!" Franky said, starting to sound angry. "That cannot be forgiven! How dare he steal someone else's pride without any respect?! I can't believe I was protecting someone like him all along!" Then Franky got up and angrily stomped towards Keichi.

"Um… What did Rena tell you?" Keichi asked

Franky walked up to him and said, "Bro, listen up. Wearing a speedo is indeed something to be proud of, but to wear someone else's pride without their consent is something only the worst kind of people would do! How there you wear someone else's speedo even though you know it is his final wish to wear it just before he pass away?!"

"What did she tell you?!" But Keichi never got a verbal answer; Franky jumped onto him and started beating the living daylights out of him. "YAAAAAA!!!!"

"Give me the speedo at once! You have no right to use someone else's pride!" Franky shouted.

ROB rushed over to them and said, "I will not allow you to take my target!" And he jumped into the dust cloud and joined the clobbering.

POW WHACK CRASH BANG!!!!!

The chaos raged on for a few seconds, and then Franky lifted his hand out from the dust cloud, revealing the speedo in his hand. "I got it!!!"

The four girls were overjoyed to see this. "Yes! He did it!"

-

"Wha…? Ow… What happened…?" Keichi groaned. He opened his eyes and sat up to see his four friends gathered around him.

"You're awake at last!" Rena said.

"That was close… Good thing they got the speedo off you before the curse took effect," Mion said with a sigh of relief.

"Are you saying that it is true that I will become a narcissist?" Keichi asked. "Really?!"

"Why would we still be lying to you? You should be thankful that we went through the trouble of hiring people to get it off for you," Mion told him.

"If you became a narcissist that doesn't like girls, someone is going to be very sad," Rika said while looking at Mion's direction.

"Oh well… I'm sorry for not believing you guys…" Keichi said. "Thanks for helping escape this curse. I really owe you one."

"Don't say that. We're friends, so it's obvious that we should be helping each other-wa," Satoko said to him.

"I'm really thankful for you guys! I'll treat you guys for lunch, what do you say?" Keichi said as he stood up. When he stood up, the girls were shocked at what they saw.

"Keichi…" Mion said with a blushing face. "You're naked…"

Rena went into her I-wanna-take-it-home mode and said, "Hau! Keichi's little sea otter is so cute! I want to take it home!"

Rika then got out a pink speedo that had a swan head sticking out from the front. "Don't worry; you can wear this spare one instead! How lucky us to prepare this-nanodesu!"

Keichi quickly covered up himself and then ran off screaming, "NEVER!!!!"

-

Elsewhere at the theme park, a fat, dark-skinned man with curly hair, thick eyebrows, and a thick moustache stepped out from the changing room and gazed at the sight of people playing happily in water before him. "Women… What an unnecessary gender… This world will do better without them!" he said angrily under his breath.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This chapter is directly based off the first episode of Higurashi Rei. Even the chapter title is the same as that episode's title.

**Trivia  
**1. Who is Willis named after? Myself! Seriously!

* * *

PROFILE OF WONDERFUL AND GREAT INVENTORS

**Banjo  
Age: **Late teens  
**Favorite food: **Honey  
**Like: **Peace  
**Dislike: **Gruntilda  
**Bio: **He is a bear that lives a peaceful life in Spiral Mountain. There were a few skirmishes between him and Gruntilda, but he always ends up being the winner.

**Kazooie  
Age: **Late teens  
**Favorite food: **honey, fish  
**Like: **Taunting others  
**Dislike: **Gruntilda  
**Bio: **A species of gulls called Breegull, Kazooie had been living with Banjo since the beginning and they are inseparable friends. She tends to have issues getting along with other people.

**Nuts & Bolts  
Description: **Resembles a shopping trolley. It's actually the same as their default vehicle in BK: N&B  
**Features: **The features are limited to their creativity, but carrying things is the main feature


	16. At Sea

**SBS Time!  
Specter24:** Franky got the speedos!  
**Game2002: **That's not entirely true. ROB still fought with him for it so who really got the speedo in the end is unsure.

**Chapter 15  
At Sea**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a whole different world underneath the sea. The sight of sea animals, colorful corals, and 'dancing' seaweeds were beautiful and an amazing sight to behold.

As some crabs and small fish frolicked around some clams, Razinger-Z came over and the crabs and fish quickly ran away out of fright. A mechanical arm came out from underneath the vehicle and picked up the clam and put it away into its body from below before swimming off.

-

Peach, Zelda, and the cute Pokemon were enjoying the sight of the sea from the underwater aquarium. Not only did they see all sorts of sea animals, but they also saw vehicles either swimming through the water or moving on wheels across the seafloor. These were all obviously participants of the tournament taking on challenges that took place outside the theme park.

"So pretty!" Jigglypuff commented.

"Look at that big fish! It looks like it can swallow me in a single gulp!" Pichu said. "And then I can zap in from inside out!"

"It truly is very beautiful under the sea, isn't it?" Peach asked Zelda.

"I agree," she said with a nod. "When I was younger, I dreamed of wanting to be a mermaid just so I can swim around underneath the ocean and play with the fish. I guess this is as close you can get on having my dream realized. Heheh!"

"What a wonderful idea that would be if we can become mermaids!" Peach began to daydream that she is a mermaid and is currently swimming around out in the ocean.

"And then a shark comes along," Pichu said for no apparent reason. This caused a shark to appear in Peach's daydream and it came after her and bit her.

"Um… There are some things that would be better if they do not come true…" she said while shuddering at the thought of sharks. "The sea isn't the safest place, you know…"

"Staircase C is over there!" shouted the voice of someone familiar. The Smashers turned around and saw the Mario Bros. running down the aquarium hall very fast.

"What are they doing?" Peach asked.

"They're doing a challenge that involves delivering foods to someone on time, I heard," Pichu replied.

-

Mario and Luigi hurried towards a staircase before them while carrying trays of foods in their hands. They bumped into a couple of people and pardoned to them before continuing on their way. After ascending the staircase, they appeared at the swimming pool and looked around desperately. "There they are!" Luigi said, pointing to the people they have to meet, and thus they ran up to them. It turned out to be Yoshi and Kirby who were both lying down on foldable chairs and wearing sunglasses.

"Took you long enough, waiters," Yoshi said to them. "No tip for you."

"Is that how you speak to your friends?!" Luigi said angrily.

"It's your problem that you took this challenge, so you'll have to be a waiter and do your job," Kirby replied. "You only have yourself to blame."

"Why you?!" Luigi was angry and wanted to give them a piece of his mind, but Mario held him back.

"They're just-a joking around," Mario told him. "Let's-a go back-a to da starting point fast-a." After handing those two their trays, they ran off again.

"C'mon, let's eat!" Yoshi said happily as he sat up to eat. Suddenly, a volleyball came flying towards them and hit Yoshi in the head before bouncing into Kirby and then bouncing onto the table to squish the foods.

SPLAT!

"Sorry!" cried Lucas off-screen.

-

Mario and Luigi made it back near the aquarium and they were panting heavily from all those running. "We're done… All four deliveries…" Mario asked the owner of the snack bar.

"Sorry, but you already lost," the owner told them. "That alien guy already finished all four deliveries a few minutes before you returned here for your."

"Pix is fast…" Luigi thought.

"He invented a device that allowed him to teleport all the way back here, which saves him the trouble of running back here after making a delivery. You could've done something like that. Aren't you supposed to invent something that can make these challenges done easier?"

"Why didn't we think of that earlier…?"

"We're not-a all that-a good when it come to making things like-a theez," Mario said.

"At least we could use something like roller skates to move faster…"

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least you can still get points for finishing all four deliveries. Your membership card please?"

Soon after this, the duo walked down the aquarium and Mario looked at his card which showed the number 310. "We still only need-a ten more points to pass," he said.

"We haven't used our vehicle at all for this round," Luigi stated. "I doubt we will be graded for our vehicle performance this way. We might as well do another challenge to guarantee passing this round."

"I have da same thought-a as you. Eetz about-a two in da afternoon already," Mario said, looking at his watch. "We still have four hours before da deadline. What-a shall we do next?" He looked around and saw some vehicles as well as people in diving suits walking on the seafloor, and an idea came to him. "I know! Let's-a do something outta at-a sea!"

"But our vehicle isn't suited for moving on water, let alone moving underwater…" Luigi reminded him.

"We don't-a have to use our vehicle."

"What do you mean?"

-

Soon afterwards, they found another challenge to participate in and they were dressed up in diving suits as a result. "Are you sure you want to do this…?" Luigi asked.

"Sure! I'm sure eet'll be fun walking out in da sea!" Mario said to him.

"Your objective it to find the hidden treasure in the wrecked ship," the guy in charge said to them. "Other participants are out there already, so you better move fast if you want to catch up with some action."

"Okey-dokey!"

"I'm afraid things won't go safely…"

They both walked into a room and the door sealed tightly behind them. Water started to fill up into the room until they were fully submerged, and then another door in front of them opened up, revealing the way out into the sea. The Mario Bros. carefully walked out onto the sandy ocean floor and marveled at the wonderful sight of the underwater world. "This is the first time I'm under the sea like this… It feels… I don't know…" Luigi thought.

Mario tapped him in the shoulder and pointed back to the glass walls of the theme park. They could see some of their friends waving back at them from behind the glass walls, and so they waved back at them. Afterwards, Mario tagged Luigi and they walked farther away from the theme park and out into the world beyond.

-

Up on the surface of the ocean, there was another challenge being held. It was a racing challenge where the participants compete against each other in a race around the ocean surface using their vehicles. "The rules are simple!" the referee said from a speedboat tied up next to the banner pole. "You need to race around the entire theme park and make it back here, but make sure you go through every single arch you come across too."

Sonic and Tails were among one of the racers in this challenge. "Heheh! Nobody can beat us when it comes to high speed races!" Sonic claimed.

"You think so?" said Eggman who had his vehicle next to his.

"I'm sure! I'll prove it to you if you don't believe me!"

"Don't get to full of yourself! The next thing you know you will be sinking to the ocean depths!" Scratch said to him.

The referee raised his gun and said, "Move out when you hear the gun! Three, two, one! Go!" And he fired the gun which squirted out water high into the air. Because there was barely any sound from the squirting water, nobody made a move at all. The referee had to shout to them before they finally got moving.

The Land Tornade took the lead the moment the race started. Using its powerful high speed engines, it blazed across the ocean surface kicking up a large amount of water behind it and Tails steered with skill to go underneath ever arch they came across. "Yahoo! We'll be the winner at this rate!" Sonic said excitedly from the back seat.

"Keep an eye on the back, Sonic," Tails reminded him. "You'll never know if something unexpected pops up."

"Leave that to me!" Sonic looked behind him but could see mostly water kicking up. He stood up on his seat to get a better look and saw that Eggman and his two cronies were catching up from behind. "Look who's after us!"

"You're not taking first place all the time, Sonic!" Eggman shouted. "Take a load of this!" He then shot out torpedoes from his vehicle.

"Uh oh! They're firing at us!"

"Use the mounted gun quick!" Tails told him.

Sonic grabbed onto the back of the mounted gun and started firing into the sea to eliminate the torpedoes. Some of them were shot down, but the remaining ones managed to make their way up to the back of the Land Tornado. Right when it looked like one of them was going to hit, Tails quickly turned sharply to the side to head for another arch and the torpedo just missed. He then saw an arrow sign that pointed downwards. "We're going underwater now, Sonic! Get seated quick!" Tails told him.

Sonic quickly sat back down properly and then a glass casing appeared over both their seats just before the Land Tornado sank into the water. "You're not escaping us even when underwater!" Eggman said as glass casings appear over the three of them before they went underwater.

-

Luigi was enjoying his time watching a hermit crab slowly crawling from a small shell into a larger shell, and then it walked away with its new home. Mario tapped him on the shoulder to tell him to keep on moving and not waste time. They continued their way through the coral reef in search for the wrecked ship, but Luigi seemed to be more interested in observing the activities of the sea animals around him. He watched with interest at the squids swimming by, the school of fish moving through the water together, sea anemones waving their tentacles around gracefully, and eels popping their heads out from holes on the rocks.

He was too busy looking at the sights around him that he failed to notice a string on the ground, and thus he tripped on it. Being underwater though, he slowly fell onto the seafloor and didn't feel any pain due to the weightlessness. Wario and Waluigi popped out from rocks besides him and laughed at him for his misfortune. It turned out that they were the ones who held up the string to play a prank on them. Mario pointed at them and he seemed to imply that they shouldn't be playing pranks like this, but Wario turned around and slapped his butt awhile Waluigi did crotch chops as a method of mocking them, and then they swam off as fast as they could. Luigi shook his fist angrily at them, but Mario patted him and told him to calm down and ignore them.

The Wario Bros. swam up onto a small hill and looked around, and then Waluigi saw something before them and told Wario to look too. They both were very excited when they laid their eyes on the shipwreck that they were supposed to find. They both were about to swim over to it when suddenly the Land Tornado zoomed past them and nearly hit them. Wario cursed the vehicle and its driver and swam forward again, only to get hit by Eggman's vehicle and he was then carried along with him through the water while Waluigi jumped up and down with shock.

"Hey you! Get off my front!" Eggman shouted from underneath the cockpit. Wario replied by flipping a bird. "I said move it! I can't see…" Eggman then rammed into a rock and banged his head against the glass. Wario had it worse as he was in front of the vehicle when it banged into the rock, so he ended up getting flattened in between the rock and the vehicle. Eggman moved back his vehicle a couple of steps and them continued on its way while Wario drifted painfully onto the seafloor.

-

Mario and Luigi stepped up to the same hill the Wario Bros. were originally on (Waluigi went to find Wario) and they were surprised to see the shipwreck, and thus they quickly swam over to the ship in hope that nobody else has found the treasure yet. As they swam through the water, Luigi noticed Olimar bend down next to a rock nearby jotting down notes on some sea animals with interest. In case you're curious, the paper that he is using is waterproof.

Mario and Luigi approached a large hole on the side of the ship and peeked inside to make sure that it was safe. There was nothing inside asides from some ruined furniture and wooden planks, and thus they went inside. Once inside, the brothers started flipping through the whole place to look for the treasure. Since they were not foretold of what the treasure was, they had no idea what to look for really. Nevertheless, they continued to search for what they believe might be the treasure.

Luigi opened up an old drawer and saw but an old pistol inside. He took it out and pulled the trigger, but there were no bullets inside, so he playfully aimed it around as if he is a sharpshooter. When he aimed it outside the porthole, a shark swam by. He immediately dropped the gun and swam to Mario out of fright and pointed back to the porthole to tell him about the shark. Mario saw nothing when he looked in the direction of the porthole however. He assured Luigi that everything is safe and then continued going deeper into the ship.

-

Meanwhile, the Wario Bros. returned from the vehicular accident earlier and went into the shipwreck, where they started looking all over the place for the treasure.

As they searched the place, Wario tapped Waluigi in the shoulder and did some hand signs to communicate with him. He formed a ring with one hand and moved his other hand in a motion similar to that of an octopus swimming above the ring hand, but Waluigi had no idea what he meant.

Seeing that it was pointless letting him know what the hand sign meant, Wario signaled for him to follow him instead, and thus Waluigi followed him deeper into the ship interior and down the hall. They eventually came to a door with the word _W.C. _imprinted on it, and Wario opened the door and went inside. This was when Waluigi finally understood what he meant. After waiting for a few minutes, Wario came back out patting his belly with a delighted face, and then they went down the hall again.

-

The Mario Bros. were now within the storage room of the ship and there were several crates all over the place. They opened up one of the crates but found nothing in there. Luigi went for another crate and opened it, and the moment he did, several fish came swimming out and it freaked him out.

Mario continued looking around the place and saw a treasure chest way at the back of the room, so he quickly swam over to it. When near, he saw a tag attached to the chest and it wrote: _The treasure you are looking for._ He now knew that this was the treasure that they were supposed to look for, but when he tried to open it, the lock held down the chest tightly and thus it could not be opened. Since the chest was rather small and light, Mario picked it up underneath his arm and went up to Luigi to let him know that he had found the treasure, and thus they made their way back down the path they came in from to return outside.

-

The Mario Bros. made it out of the shipwreck without a problem, but soon after they came out, the Wario Bros. spotted them from a porthole and they were both shocked and angry at the fact that their eternal rivals beat them to it. Wario shoulder bashed through the wall and swam after them with Waluigi following behind him.

Fueled by anger and desire for the treasure, Wario swam as fast as a sailfish and caught up with the Mario Bros. within a few seconds and rammed Mario forcefully in the side of the body, making him drop the treasure chest. As the chest sank to the bottom, Waluigi quickly grabbed it and gave a thumb up to Wario.

Luigi didn't like the fact that their treasure was being taken by someone else even though they found it first, so he swam over to Waluigi and tried to take the chest form him. They pulled the treasure chest back and forth in hope of taking it from each other's hands. Waluigi reached out to his side and grabbed a fish swimming by and used it to slap Luigi across the face, making him let go of the chest. When Waluigi quickly tried to swim away with Wario, Mario grabbed him by the legs to stop him from moving on. Waluigi tried to shake him off and Wario swam to Mario and punched him, but Mario quickly blocked it with one arm. Obviously, he let go on of Waluigi's legs and it allowed him to kick him in the face. This allowed the Wario Bros. to continue on with the chest in their hand, but a look of horror came to them when they saw a shark swimming toward them!

The sight of a shark was more than frightening enough for Waluigi that he dropped the chest and swam for his life, but it was not enough to scare Wario. With both hands ready, he grabbed the shark by its wide open mouth and kept it open using his strength. He then spun in circle several times before letting go of the shark and sending it spinning through the water. The shark came to a stop and angrily charged at him for the second round though. This time Wario threw a punch into the side of the shark's face and managed to knock the carnivorous fish out cold.

POW!

The shark swam away in an awkward path with a sore jaw and Wario gave a peace sign using both fingers to signify his victory. When he looked for the treasure chest, he saw the Mario Bros. swimming away with it, and thus he angrily swam after them.

Luigi looked back and Wario approaching and so he told Mario to swim faster. As they swam in the direction of the theme park, they were horrified to see another shark coming in their direction! Both the brothers freaked out and too scared to move as the shark was closing on them.

"Attack!" shouted the voice of Olimar, and then an army of blue Pikmins swam towards the shark like a school of fish. The reason Olimar could still talk is because he wore his usual spacesuit with the glass bowl whereas the others had the bite the mouthpiece (or whatever you call that) of their oxygen tank.

The blue Pikmins latched themselves onto the shark and started biting and headbutting it over and over and the shark shook its own body trying to get them off. "You guys go on! I'll take care of this!" Olimar said to the Mario Bros. The brothers gave him a thumb up and continued on the way with the Wario Bros. tagging behind them.

The shark continued to shake the Pikmins off, and then Olimar whistled loudly and the Pikmins responded to it by detaching themselves from the shark. Olimar whistled a second time and the Pikmins rammed into the shark from all sides, dealing massive damage to it. The pain was too much for the shark and it slowly sank down to the ocean floor. The Pikmins cheered happily and Olimar gave them a round of applause for their job well done.

Mario and Luigi made their way up to the door that led inside the park, but before they were able to go inside, the Wario Bros. caught up and grabbed Mario from behind and tried to steal the chest from him. Luigi tried to help but he was kicked aside instead. When he fell to the seafloor, he was a crab walking by and an idea came to him.

Wario and Waluigi continued trying to take the chest from Mario when Luigi suddenly brought the crab up close to Wario from behind and allowed it to pinch him in the butt. Wario let go of Mario and flailed his arms around in pain and Mario was able to kick away Waluigi afterwards, and then the Mario Bros. quickly swam into the room. The Wario Bros. caught up with them inside and the door closed behind them and the water drained out as well. The other door opened up in front of them and the person in charge of this challenge came to greet them. "You guys did well on getting the treasure!" he said. "Congratulations, Mario Brothers!"

"Dammit! We let them beat us again!" Wario growled angrily.

"They came in here with the chest first, so they're the winners," the person said to him. "Okay, hand me the chest and I'll open it."

"Here you go!" Mario handed the person the chest and he got out a key to open it. When the chest opened, a laser pen was revealed to be inside it all along.

"Congratulations! Now show me your membership card so I can add the points to you!" the person said to Mario, who happily offered him the card. The person used that pen to add more points to their current one, and it went up to 330 points.

"All right! Now have more than 320 points!" Luigi said happily. "Now we do not have to worry about not passing this round!"

-

The Land Tornado emerged onto the surface of the sea again and the glass casing opened up. Sonic stood up and took a deep breath saying, "Ah! Good to see the sun again!"

The Mega Egg Mobile emerged from the water behind them and continued to give chase. "I'm not letting you beat me, Sonic!" Eggman shouted angrily.

Then another vehicle emerged from his side and the person driving it (he looks very nerdy and retarded) shouted to him, "LOL N00B!!!"

"You'll see who the n00b is soon!" Eggman yelled back, and he got out a wrench from nowhere and tossed it at him.

BONK!

"That must hurt a lot…" Grounder said, watching that guy spinning off with this vehicle to the side.

"This time I'm going to play rough!" Eggman growled. He pressed a button and the back of the vehicle opened and several missiles shot out into the air and went in the direction of the Land Tornado.

Sonic saw the incoming missiles and shouted for Tails to be careful. He steered left to right with skill and managed to avoid the missiles, but the gush of water created when the missiles hit the water caused them to crash around roughly, making them miss an arch. Then a green beam shot out from the arch and it latched onto their vehicle from behind and started to pull them back. "What's happening?!" Tails gasped.

"That arch is grabbing onto us with a green rope!" Sonic replied. The pull of the green beam was very strong and then with a yank, the Land Tornado was pulled back forcefully quite a bit of distance, making them fall behind by a large margin. "What the?!"

"I think these arches are designed to prevent us from moving any further if we miss them…" Tails said. "Don't worry; we can still catch up to them with our speed!" And Tails zoomed forward again, this time successfully passing through the arc. With the high top speed of the vehicle, they were able to go past several racers and they soon caught up towards the first place with Eggman in front of them.

"They're back again, boss!" Scratch said to Eggman.

"Let's see them try to get past me!" Eggman said. He pressed another button that made bombs drop out from the back of the vehicle.

"Uh oh! He placed them in the path of the next arch! I don't think we can make it!" Tails cried.

"Don't worry! Time to use this!" Sonic said. He stepped up from his seat and pressed a button on his shoes before jumping out into the air and landing onto the water. Surprisingly enough, he stood on the surface of the water! "Haha! I can run on water with these nifty sneakers Tails invented!"

He ran ahead of the Land Tornado and curled up into the ball and rolled towards the bombs floating on water. As he rolled forward, a blue aura appeared around him and the bombs were sent flying way ahead when he hit them. This cleared a path allowing the Land Tornado to go through the arch safely.

Eggman was full of himself and he thought he could reach the finish line first. "Boss… Something is falling from the sky…" Scratch said, tapping Eggman on the shoulder.

"What?" Before Eggman could look up though, the bombs fell down all around them and exploded.

BAAAANG!!!! KAABOOOOOOM!!!!!!

The gush of waters created from the blast knocked the Mega Egg Mobile up into the air and the trio found themselves screaming and eventually falling back down. The vehicle fell down into the water with the two robots, but Eggman fell onto the top of the arch facing sideways really hard, hurting his PINGAS painfully in the process. He curled up and groaned in pain and then slid down into the sea while the Land Tornado went through that arch.

The next thing Sonic and Tails knew was that they made it across the finish line first place. "We did it!" Tails exclaimed happily.

"Haha! Nobody can beat us when it comes to speed!" Sonic exclaimed.

-

Meanwhile, many people were still enjoying their time at the swimming pool. This was when an announcement was broadcasted throughout the pool area. "Attention everyone! If you think you are a young and beautiful woman, please gather at the pool in front of the slider tower. There will be a special event going on for you all to cooperate in. Thank you!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I am busy with Pokemon Platinum around these days, so I didn't really put much brainstorming into this chapter. Still, I'm glad that I'm able to whip this out. Hope you still like it anyway.

* * *

PROFILES OF WONDERFUL AND GREAT INVENTORS

**Ivo Eggman Robotnik  
Age: **30s  
**Favorite food: **Egg cuisines  
**Like: **Trying to take over the world  
**Dislike: **Sonic  
**Bio: **A genius inventor, Eggman always want to take over the world and created his dream land called Eggmanland, but his attempts were never successful thanks to Sonic. His obsession for eggs and anything related to eggs are not exactly clear.

**Scratch  
Age: **Unknown  
**Favorite food: **Never seen eating  
**Like: **Trying to impress Eggman  
**Dislike: **Sonic  
**Bio: **Eggman tried to create the ultimate robot to battle Sonic, but things didn't go as planned and Scratch was the result, a robot that is the absolute opposite of what he intended to make. Though not the best fighter, Scratch can be quite smart when it comes to setting up traps to take on the hedgehog, but he still gets outsmarted by Sonic all the time due to lack of common sense.

**Grounder  
Age: **Unknown  
**Favorite food: **Never seen eating  
**Like: **Trying to impress Eggman  
**Dislike: **Sonic  
**Bio: **After the failure that is Scratch, Eggman tried the second attempt to create the ultimate robot, but Scratch got in the way of the making process and Grounder, a robot as dumb as the robot chicken, was born. He serves as the fighter and artillery of the duo, but never won a single fight against Sonic due to being to dumb to do anything useful on the battlefield.

**Mega Egg Mobile  
Description: **A large circular vehicle that can be sit three people. It is equipped with several other parts all around its body like missiles launchers, burners, etc.  
**Features: **If I were to list down every one of them, it can go on forever…


	17. Curse of Women

**Random Pointless Rambling: **Everyone fell for the fake One Piece spoiler which says Luffy becomes a girl thanks to Iva's DF power.

**Chapter 16  
Curse of Women**

**

* * *

  
**

The announcement from the previous chapter had reached all the way into the underwater aquarium area and many people were discussing about it. "I wonder what's happening up there," Zelda wondered.

"Sounds like a contest for girls," Peach said. "Perhaps a beauty contest? Why else would it say that all girls who think they are beautiful should participate in it?"

"A swimsuit contest, maybe," Pichu stated.

"Why don't we head over there and see what's going on?"

-

Up at the swimming pool, many of the well-built and beautiful girls were gathered together at the pool where the slider tower was situated while all the other people were at the side of the pool waiting for the supposed event to occur.

"What's the big show here?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Dunno… The announcement simply called for the girls to gather over there," Bowser replied. "I don't see Peach anywhere there by the way…"

"She's down at the aquarium," Ganondorf told him.

"I was hoping to see her in swimsuit… Well, at least there are more beautiful sights in front of me right now! Heheh!"

"Hey, there's someone up at the slider tower," Link pointed out.

Everyone turned to look at the top of slider tower and saw the fat man with curly hair and thick moustache and eyebrows appearing at the top. He got out a megaphone and spoke into it loudly, "I'm sorry for keeping everyone ready, but now that all the girls have gathered at the bottom of the tower, let us begin the special set for you all!" He then got out a small circular device with a propeller at the top and let it hovered into the air.

The people down there all watched with curious eyes and wondered what he was going to do. The guy then got out a remote control and pressed one of the buttons on it. This caused the bottom of the flying device to open up and came out from it. The stick grew to a certain length and then it swung downwards, releasing a large net in the process. The net grew to a large size and swooped down in the direction of the girls down there. They screamed when they saw it coming and tried to run away, but the net swooped down too fast for them to do so and they were all caught up in the net which swooped back up into the air.

The people around the pool were all shocked at what just happened before their eyes. "What happened?!"

"The girls are all captured!"

"My daughter's in there!"

"What does that guy think he's doing?!"

"NAMI!!! ROBIN!!!"

The girls were all compacted tightly in the net which tightened up after swooping up so that they were unable to move around; they could only squirm in place helplessly and scream for help.

"What the heck?! What did that guy just do?!" CF asked in shock.

"Samus is in there too!" Fox said, pointing to their comrade which could be seen within the net.

Samus struggled around in place and then looked up and shouted, "Hey you! What's the big idea of telling us to come here and then trapping all the girls?! You better give a good explanation for this!"

"Yeah! You better explain your motive for this!" the onlookers shouted to the fat guy. "What do you think you are doing to the girls?!"

The guy looked down at the onlookers and said, "You better not think of doing anything like coming up here to rescue the girls! The moment I see you doing something suspicious, I will kill them all!" He held up the remote for them to see and continued explaining, "With a press of this button with a lightning bolt symbol, the net will released extremely high voltage that will surely kill them, and then after that, the entire thing will explode and blow them into bits!"

"How can you do that?!"

"How can I do that? I have every reason to destroy the thing in this world that has been going against me since the beginning! First of all, my name is Gaylord."

Toon Link suddenly burst out laughing the moment he heard that name. "Hahahahaha!!! Gaylord! What a funny name!"

-

Not exactly everyone was listening to Gaylord's story. Barney the Dinosaur was not present at the pool when all this was happening. Instead, he was happily skipping towards the staircase that led to the top of the slider tower. "I'm going to go for a slide! Lalalala!" he sang happily

-

"Since I was young, the feminine gender has always been a thorn on my side!" Gaylord said angrily. "In class, my teacher, who is a woman, would always make me hold the responsibility for the troubles that the other classmates did even though I was innocent! The lady fishmonger who owns a shop near my house when I was younger falsely accused me of stealing her fish even though it was a cat that did it. I remember the time when my father lost his job and his office went into horrible bankruptcy… Both my mother and my grandmother took the properties that he has left to live on and ran away, leaving me and my father to starve to death! I had five girlfriends in my life, but all five of them cheated me and left me devastated. When I finally thought I was lucky and married a good woman, she stole my goods and ran away with another man one day, leaving me devastated! Because of this, I hate women! They are the worst!! My entire life has been horrible and crap thanks to all the women in the world!!!"

"Whoa… Talk about having an awful way with women…" Falco commented.

"I feel sorry for him already…" G&W said.

"But that doesn't give you a reason to do this! It's not like all the women in the world are responsible for this!" Samus shouted to Gaylord.

"Women are responsible for everything!" Gaylord shouted back at her. "Women are the worst! They spell nothing but trouble! I am going to vent out my anger on every single one of you down inside the net! And the reason I chose this setting to kill you all is because this was the place where I had a honeymoon with my ex-wife, so it brings back horrible memories!"

"You're crazy!"

"I don't care if I am crazy! I want all the women in the world to know my anger! The time for revenge has come to me at last!" He raised the remote high up into the air and said loudly, "I will now press this button and kill all the women down there right this instant!"

The girls in the net screamed for help and the onlookers gasped in horror.

"No! Don't do it!"

"Stop! You won't get away with this!"

"YOU KILL MY GIRLS AND I'LL KILL YOU!!!!"

-

Barney proceeded his way up the stairs to reach the top where the slider is. There was just one more staircase before the top floor and he spotted a volleyball on the floor in front of the final staircase. "Ooh! A ball! I'm going to kick it!" he said cheerfully, and so he kicked the ball.

-

"Women!!! DIE!!!! Yahahaha!" Gaylord said loudly. He placed his finger on the button with the lightning bolt symbol and was about to press it when suddenly the volleyball came flying in from behind and hit him in the back of the head. "YEOW!" This caused his to he fall forward onto the slide and he slid down the rushing water on his belly. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

After going down the lengthy and winding, but fun, slider, he dove into the pool of water with a splash. When he got up to cough out water, he saw the onlookers standing in front of him and they all looked at him with burning eyes of anger. Gaylord got back onto his legs and moved back several steps to the front of the slider and got out the remote again. "I don't know what happened just now, but it's not over yet! So long I have this remote in my hand, the life of the girls are still in danger!"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Barney suddenly came zooming down the slider at a fast speed and crashed into Gaylord from behind.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAYEEEEEEE!!!!"

The fat guy was pushed into the water with the dinosaur sitting on top of him and the impact caused the remote to fly out from his hand and towards the onlookers and Fox caught the remote when it flew in his direction. Everybody was dumbfounded at what just happened and looked at Barney with strange eyes. The dinosaur was excited that everyone was paying attention to him however. "Wow! Everybody must've enjoyed the way I slide down just now! I'm so happy that everybody loves it! Yippee!"

"Well… It looks like everything had just solved itself..." CF said.

"Does this count as deus ex machina...?" Fox asked.

"Who cares?" everybody else replied.

-

Soon afterwards, the girls were all freed from their net prison and Gaylord had been sentenced for his crimes and was taken away by the police. The rest of the day went smoothly afterwards and the time limit for the third round eventually came to be. All the participants were instantly warped back to the garage and some of them were still in their swimming attires.

The people who came here as tourists however, were not warped back instantly since it wouldn't be appropriate for them to find themselves back in the theater in their swimming attires. They were to head over to a warp that was set up at the aquarium area that would take them back to the theater. As you can see, this doesn't apply to the participants if you read the above paragraph.

-

"Well, that's good-bye for today," Young Link said to Toon Link, who was packing up and leaving with his family.

"I had a great day with you guys today! I plan to go over to Onett again during vacation!" TL said.

"We're looking forward for your next visit!" Ness said. "Good-bye for now!"

After TL said good-bye and left in his own way, the kid Smashers turned to leave also and saw Lucas packing up with the people that he came with. "I had a lot of fun today," Lucas said to them. "I guess this is good-bye for now."

"Take care and come visit us someday in Onett when you have time!" Ness said to him. "We'll show you around and you'll surely like it!"

"I wish I can go visit you someday. I'll be going now. Bye-bye!"

"Good bye!" the kids said to him.

-

That evening, the usual group of Smashers that we focus on almost every time was eating dinner in the usual cafeteria.

"Well, I had a fun time there while it lasted," Luigi said. "Even though we spent most of our time doing jobs, but it was still a good experience! What's better is that we are sure that we will pass this round!"

"The aquarium is a beautiful place!" Peach said. "Too bad I didn't have a camera with me to picture down the beautiful underwater sceneries. I wish I can go there again."

"What happened today was quite shocking though," Bowser said while eating pork chops. "But thankfully everything turned out well in the end. I'm even gladder that Peach didn't get herself into this mess!"

"What-a exactly happened anyway?" Mario asked. "Luigi and I were too busy down there that-a we did-a not-a have time to go up."

"Well, to put it simple," Kirby said, "Some guy named Gaylord caught all the girls in a net and threatened to kill them all, but Barney was able to save the day. Though I think he didn't have a single idea on what's going on at that time. He's just being his usual cheerful and ignorance self, I think…"

"But thanks to him, nobody was harmed!" Yoshi said.

"Oh, and by the way… The fourth round takes place in a cave, if I recall correctly," Kirby added.

"A cave? Well, the manual did say that for the fourth round, vehicles and inventions used for performing underground activities are recommended, so I guess a cave makes sense."

"Let's-a get-a ready for da next round

"It's starting in four days though."

"That-a gives uz a lot-a time to work on our vehicle then!"

-

Due to lack of stuff to talk about during this four day break, we skip on ahead to the day when the fourth round of the Tournament of Wonderful and Great Inventions would begin.

Like always, all the participants who managed to come this far were all in the garage with their vehicles and the big screen is in front of them. Willis appeared on the big screen and said, "Congratulations to everyone who managed to make it this far! The end is coming very soon, so I hope that you all are trying your best to be able to participate in the final challenge which takes place after the fifth round. First things first, this is the setting of the fourth round."

The screen then changed to showing pictures of an industrial place that took place in a cave-like setting.

"The location of the fourth round will take place in World Underneath Inc. As you all know, it is the biggest mining industry in the world and is built deep under the ground. We were able to get permission from the president of the industry to use that place as the tournament ground. Your vehicles and inventions will be required to be able to do works such as mining, digging, and labors like that. The minimum score required will be 500. It may look like a very high number, but it will last until afternoon of the day after tomorrow, so you have plenty of time to get busy.

"Remember the usual rules and good luck in this round!"

And then like always, everybody got transport to the next world in the same method which I'm not going to bother repeating.

-

The following part that you will soon to be reading takes place in the morning of the same day that the fourth round begun.

It was a refreshing and lovely morning the skies of Pallet Town, a place where air pollution is of least concern for whatever reason. The Pidgey are gathering on the yard to eat the early worms, even though the worms were all sleeping in for the day, while the Rattata run around gnawing things and getting on people's nerves.

Though it was a beautiful and enjoyable morning, not everyone was entirely awake to charge head on into this brand new day. One of those people that preferred to stay back at home was Red, who was snoozing and dreaming happily on his bed and hugging a pillow dreamily as if it was his lover.

Pika, not in his Pokeball for whatever reason, jumped up onto his bed and stroked his face to try to wake him up. Red motioned for him to go away and tiredly said, "I want to sleep in a little longer… Go away…"

Suddenly, a violent shaking occurred and shocked Pika. Red was also startled by this shaking and instantly sat up and said, "An earthquake?!" When the shaking stopped, he went to his window and opened the curtains to look outside.

"Still sleeping in for the day, aren't you?" asked a familiar voice. Red looked down and saw his friend Green standing next to an intimidating Pokemon.

"Hey Green! Thanks for the rude awakening…" he said with a half-smile. He noted the Pokemon next to him and said, "That one… Finally evolved your Rhydon, eh?"

Green looked at the Pokemon next to him and said, "Yeah, got it to evolve early this morning. Silver called me and said that he found the Protector which allows Rhydon to evolve when traded, so after sending it over to me, I did the trading process with him and thus evolved Rhydon in Rhyperior."

Red yawned and rested his head on the window frame. "You've been using him a lot lately, aren't you?"

"Since I'm the successor to the previous gym leader, who uses ground types, of Viridian City, I might as well follow his footsteps and become a ground type user myself too, and Rhydon is the only ground type Pokemon I have."

"You can always go catch more. In fact, of the six Pokemon that you use for gym battles, only that guy is ground type."

As Red was saying this, he heard a beeping sound coming from his computer. "I have a call here, so if you'll excuse me." He went over to the computer and pressed a button on it to turn on the screen and Professor Oak appeared on it.

"Good morning, Red! Sorry if I am disturbing your sleep," he said.

"That's quite all right," Red replied while rubbing his eyes. "I just woke up. What is it, professor?"

"You know that a thief broke into my lab a few weeks ago, right?"

"Yeah, what about it? Did you catch him?"

"No, we still have not found him yet, but it's about the stone tablets that he had stolen. Luckily I had the contents of the tablets saved on my computer, and after some lengthy research; I finally found out what the ancient writings on the tablet means!"

This sparked Red's interest immediately. "What does it say?"

"Because I have just discovered what it said, it got me worried about the person who stole it… Listen carefully, Red…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I would like to remind you that the whole incident with Gaylord was not meant to be serious. I wasn't kidding when I said that this round will be very casual compared to the previous ones. If you cannot accept this fact, then you have no sense of humor.

* * *

PROFILE OF WONDERFUL AND GREAT INVENTORS

**Barney the Dinosaur  
Age: **Nobody cares  
**Favorite food: **Candy  
**Like: **Dancing, singing, flowers, butterflies, hugging people  
**Dislike: **He's too carefree to dislike anything  
**Bio: **A dinosaur of unknown origin, Barney has been known to terrorize the poor souls of Onett for god knows how long. He is always very cheerful and likes to hug and play with people at inappropriate times, so nobody likes him at all.

**Lego Car  
Description: **A bizarrely-shaped car made of Lego blocks  
**Features: **Because it is made of Lego blocks, it can be dismantled and rebuilt in any fashion. The possibilities are endless.


	18. Industrial Grounds

**Random Pointless Rambling: **Did you know that all your base are belong to us?

**ROUND 4  
WORLD UNDERNEATH INC.**

**Chapter 17  
Industrial Grounds**

**

* * *

  
**

**BGM: Quiet and creepy music that occasionally becomes loud and intense as well as being accompanied by incomprehensible chanting**

Stalactites growing from the ceiling, stalagmites growing out from the ground, and large stone pillars connecting the ground and ceiling together were the things that the Mario Bros. saw when they were fully transported into the setting of the fourth round. They were not the only ones here as all the other participants were around them too.

"This place… looks creepy…" Luigi commented, looking at the cave scenery all around him.

"That's da main building of da industry, I think-a," Mario said, looking at a massive gate before them.

The participants all drove up to the massive gate, and when they were near, the gates suddenly opened up. When it fully opened, several people dressed like guards stepped out from behind it and formed a line at both sides of the gate. "What's happening here?" Luigi wondered.

The guards all got out trumpets and blew into it loudly and then one of them said out loud, "Now the president of World Underneath Inc. will meet the participants of the Tournament of Wonderful and Great Inventions!"

Then several more guards came into the scene carrying a carriage above their shoulders, similar to the ones that ancient Chinese Emperors ride in. When the carriage was brought out to the front of the participants, the guards placed it onto the ground so that the president could come. The president of the company stepped out and was revealed to be a woman. She looked very young and had dark skin and short purple hair. Her dressing style was really casual and not to mention the fact she wore lots of jewelries too.

"Hey there, everyone!" she said in a loud and lively voice. "I was expecting to see you lot here anytime soon! Welcome to the world's largest mining industries, World Underneath Inc. and I'm the president of this company, Diamant Brillez!"

"You're the president?" asked Snake, sounding rather surprised.

Diamant turned to him and said, "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Well… Not really the kind of person I would envision to be in charge of a well-known company… Come to heard of it, I've only heard of your name and nothing else, no wonder…"

"I'm the only daughter of the former president, who is my dad, and because of this, he had nobody else except for me to be his next successor. Enough of this! You all are here to do stuffs and all in my company, right? We have prepared all sorts of stuffs for you to do and you can find them all over the place, so go on ahead and do what you have to do, as long as you keep with the rules. You can eat over at the company's cafeteria if you feel hungry, but as for a place to stay overnight, solve that yourself. Okay, I got some documents to take care of, so you guys go and have fun!"

After Diamant left with her guards, the participants went into the industrial ground one by one. When the went behind the massive gate, they saw various large industrial buildings and machines and many of them had large pipes to went all the way to the rocky ceiling and into it. Common sense tells everyone that these are air vents. How else are the people here going to breathe?

Soon after the participants came into the industrial ground, they all set of in their own direction in search for challenges to participate in. "Well, let's-a go and look-a for something to do, Luigi," Mario said to his brother, and then he drove off in a random direction.

-

A while had passed and the Wario Bros. were driving their vehicle around a large open space participating in one of the various challenges.

"Looking for gold, looking for gold! This is what I do best! Lalala!" Wario sang happily. The 'moustache' at the front of their vehicle was extended forward on a bar and spun slowly. After driving around for a while, the moustache stopped spinning and pointed one end of it to the ground and a beeping sound also came from the controls of vehicle. "Aha! Gold has been discovered below us!"

"Let's start digging!" Waluigi said happily with a pickaxe in his hand. They moved back the vehicle a bit and then jumped out to start digging in the spot the moustache pointed to. Since it was rocky ground, trying to dig through it was not all that of an easy task even when using pickaxes.

After what seemed like several minutes of hard work, they fell back tired and a small crater the size of a bowl was all their effort. "Boy… The ground here sure is tough…" Waluigi said. "We haven't found anything yet either…"

"But I'm not giving up! So long as there are gold down there, nobody is stopping me!" Wario said.

Waluigi looked around and saw Pix not too far away placing a mine-like device onto the ground. He pressed the button on top of the 'mine' and a beam of light came out from the button. Then miraculously, a large piece of gold materialized from the light. Pix picked up the gold and loaded it onto his vehicle before driving off to the person that gave him this challenge. "Whoa! He must've invented something that can transport things underground onto the surface immediately!" Waluigi said in disbelief.

"He may have the brains to invent something like that, but unlike us, we use brawns to get what we want!" Wario said. He got back onto his legs and raised one arm. "I'm going to dig through this spot using my fist and then find the gold! Hiya!" And he slammed down his fist onto the ground incredibly hard.

BANG!!!

The punch was so strong that the area around the Wario Bros. cracked and then the ground gave way and they fell into the hole created. "YAAAAAAAAA!!!!

CRASH!!!

Waluigi popped his head out from the rubble underneath and grumbled, "I think you put too much force into it…"

Wario popped up and held up a piece of gold the size of a pea in his hand. "And all we found is this…"

-

Snake and Meta-Knight were driving together side by side through the industrial grounds and talking among each other when they came to a mine cart area. They spotted some participants building themselves mine carts on the tracks and even saw Captain Falcon himself standing and watching nearby. Snake went up to him and asked, "It seems that you're here making a challenge for us all?"

"Why yes, a mine cart race to be precise," CF told him. "You know that racing is what I do best, so I would naturally do something like this."

"So what's the rule here?"

"You will be given junk parts to build your own mine cart and once everyone is done, you will all race down the tracks avoiding the obstacles and then making your way back here. Sounds exciting, doesn't it?"

Snake turned to MK and said to him, "Well, what do you say? This one looks like it will pack some excitement."

"Sounds good to me," MK said. "Let us see who can make the better and faster mine cart then. May the best man win!"

After they have agreed on taking this challenge, CF led them to two unoccupied tracks that had pile of junks next to them, and thus both Snake and MK started making use the junk parts to make mine carts.

-

"I expect that you have something sport-related for us to do?" Banjo asked an anthropomorphic aardvark.

"The answer should be common sense if you know me well enough," the aardvark, Mr. Fit, replied. "Yeah, in this challenge, I will test and see how far your vehicle can soar through the air." He pointed to a ramp placed in front of a cliff and continued explaining the rules. "Just zoom your vehicle off the ramp and land as far as you can. The ground below is actually soft sand, so crashing onto it won't be fatal at all."

"In case of fatal injuries, do we have insurance?" Kazooie asked.

"Ask the chairman for that. Do you want to take on this or not?"

"Look down on us, will you?"

"Okay, Kazooie, we'll try this out," Banjo said. "But before that, we'll modify our current vehicle a bit so that it can do the job." And then the duo ran off to their vehicle to do something about it.

Meanwhile, Mr. Fit turned to some of the other participants and said to them, "Okay, who wants to try first? Everyone has two tries and the distances will be added together to determine who has the highest mark!"

Bob raised his hand and said, "Me! I want to try first!"

"Okay, go ahead and try your best!" Mr. Fit said, pointing to the ramp and then stepping out of the way.

Bob started the engine of his tank-like vehicle and started moving forward, but since it moved on gear threads, it was unable to attain a high top speed. Nevertheless, Bob went up the ramp and… plummeted straight down the cliff. "Weeeeeeeeee!!!!"

Mr. Fit and some of the participants ran up the edge and saw the Bobmaster crashing down onto the sand below, kicking up a large dust cloud. They saw Bob waving at them from below, meaning that he is safe and sound. "Um… You might want to consider running at a faster speed next time…" Mr. Fit commented. "Use the slope over there to get back up here."

They waited for Bob to get back up the cliff, which almost five minutes considering the speed of his vehicle's movement. When he finally got back in front of the ramp, Mr. Fit told him that he would not make any progress if he didn't move fast enough, but Bob told him that he had that in mind already. "The Bobmaster has one hidden function that was not mentioned in the profile several chapters back!" Bob told him. "It is time to use that secret function!" Bob then made several poses using his hand for no apparent reason other than to look fancy, and then he lifted one arm high into the air and said out loud, "Bobmaster! Transformation!" And he brought his finger down onto a button made in the shape of his helmet.

When the button was pressed, the Bobmaster started to rumble and everyone looked at it eagerly to see what sort of transformation it was going to undergo. Suddenly, the Bobmaster lifted up from the floor and revealed a pair of robotic legs underneath the gear threads. "Transformation process complete!" Bob said excitedly. "Now the Bobmaster can ran at a faster speed than usual! Now I'm ready for the second jump off the ramp! Here we go!" And the Bobmaster ran towards the ramp as fast its newly developed legs could carry. It ran up the ramp and then leaped forward as far as it could, but it didn't go very far at all before it fell down again.

CRASH!

Mr. Fit ran up to the edge and saw that the Bobmaster had fallen a bit more distance from before. Looking at the signs which are actually distance in meters placed at the side, he jotted down the total distance of Bob's both leaping attempts onto a notebook. "I'll be damned if there is someone who makes an even worse record than his…" he thought. He turned to the remaining participants and asked for the next person.

Barney eagerly raised his hand and then ran to his Lego Car to get ready. "I love jumping off ramps! Yippee!" he sang happily as he stepped on the gas pedal, moving the vehicle forward at a speed faster than the running Bobmaster.

The Lego Car leaped off the ramp and went quite far into the air before it started to fall down. It crashed roughly onto the soft sand below and kicked up a large amount of dust cloud, and also as result, his vehicle shattered into various pieces and Barney rolled through the sand. Mr. Fit shouted to him, "Are you all right?"

Barney waved back as a response and told him that he was all right. He then picked up the pieces of the Lego blocks and started putting them together to create his vehicle again. Whether it was his special ability or he was really used to this sort of thing, but Barney was able to create a vehicle out of the blocks in only about thirty seconds, and then he moved up the slope and started the second attempt. This time, however, there was a difference in his vehicle and that is it now had a pair of wings. "With the wings, I can fly even farther!" Barney said. "Here I go!" And he took off.

Just as he was going up the ramp though, the wings suddenly fell off from the vehicle's body, probably due to not placed firmly enough. The vehicle zoomed off the ramp and went about the same distance before falling onto the sand and crashing again. Mr. Fit took note of his total distance and then called for the next challenger to step forward while Barney rebuilt his own car.

Mario stepped forward and said, "We want-a to try theez!"

"Okay then! Go ahead!"

Mario went back to his vehicle and Luigi asked him, "Are you sure we can get a good record?"

"I'm sure we can," Mario told him. "We have da mushroom, don't-a we?"

"Oh yeah, we can get a speed boost using those. By pressing this button that looks like a mushroom, we can obtain speed boosts thanks to the special mushroom oil we use to run our vehicle."

"Right-a, so let's-a go!" Mario stepped down on the gas pedal and zoomed towards the ramp at top speed. They went up the ramp and right when the vehicle was going off the edge, Mario quickly pressed a button that looked like a mushroom and a sudden burst of fire came out from the exhaust pipe of their vehicle and they shot through the air.

"WHOA!!!" Luigi quickly tightened his seat belt as it was a very fast speed and there was danger of falling off.

The Brothers Roadster went even further than the Lego Car before descending and it crashed onto the sand below and skidded forward a bit of a distance before coming to a stop. "Good work, guys!" Mr. Fit shouted to them. The Mario Bros. then drove back to the cliff and went up the slope for the second attempt.

After their second attempt that went smoothly, Mr. Fit was going to calculate the results for everyone as he saw no one else coming forward, but then Banjo and Kazooie came forward in their vehicle. "Hey! Don't forget us!" Kazooie said.

"Where did you go? I thought you didn't want to take this challenge anymore," Mr. Fit said, but then he noticed that their vehicle looked different from before. "Say, did you do something to your vehicle?"

The bear and bird were no longer driving a shopping trolley-like vehicle. Rather, it now resembled a moon buggy that has large engines at the back. "Mumbo helped us with the reconstruction," Banjo said.

"And I originally thought he was joking around when he said he is good at garage work as well as he is with shaman magic," Kazooie said.

"Well then, let's see how your new vehicle works," Mr. Fit said.

"Okay, we're taking off, Kazooie!" Banjo said. "Hold on tight!" He stepped down on the wheel and the engines released a large amount of fire and the vehicle zoomed forward at a fast speed. It ran up the ramp and soared through the air smoothly and gracefully and went even farther than the Mario Bros. Even the landing was a very smooth one and not much sand was kicked, so everyone was amazed at how well they performed.

"Mamamia… At this rate, they will surely beat us after their second jump…" Luigi said, sounding rather disappointed.

"Yeah, looks like-a eet…" Mario said with a nod.

The Nuts & Bolts went up the slope and positioned itself in front of the ramp again. "What say we stay up in air as long as we can to show off a bit?" Kazooie whispered into Banjo's ear.

"That wouldn't hurt, I think," Banjo said. He stepped on the gas pedal again and the vehicle zoomed off at a fast speed. Once again, the vehicle soared through the air and almost seemed like it was flying and it seemed clear that it was going to go even farther than the first jump.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Mr. Fit commented. "You can get a gold medal that way!"

Banjo and Kazooie laughed to themselves happily, but they failed to notice a massive stalactite growing out of the ceiling in front of them, and they crashed right into it and bounced back a bit and plummeted onto the ground.

CRASH!!!!

-

Soon afterwards, the results were calculated and the Mario Bros. got first place. Banjo and Kazooie could've scored better than them if it weren't for the reason they crashed into the stalactite. It was a very, very close call however.

-

We now head back to the mine cart area where everyone had finished making mine carts. "Haha! How'd you like this?" Franky boasted about his mine cart, which was built in the shape of a ship and even sported a dragon-like figurehead in the front. "It is powered by the dials long nose gave me!"

"LOL n00bz!" said a really retarded and nerdy guy standing next to a simple-looking mine cart.

"I'm very please with the design of mines," said MK, looking at his mine cart which had his 'face' built in the front and the sides even had miniature wings.

"Hmmm… Somehow I feel like I build something like this before…" Snake thought as he looked at the locomotive head that he built. If you think this looked familiar to you, then you are right in saying that assuming that you read Rise of the Negativities.

There were also too more participants, but their mine carts look only as special as the nerd's and they even look like nerds themselves.

CF stepped forward and saw that everyone was ready. "Seems like you are ready for the race, am I right? Okay then, all of you get ready to take off on your mine carts! These tracks will take you on a trip throughout a large portion of this cavernous area and then eventually loop back here."

Everyone got into their mine carts except for one who stood behind his mine cart instead because he had to give it a pushing start. CF got out his gun which he is almost never seen using and then counted from three to one before firing it up into the air. Upon hearing the gunfire, the participants all took off. The person that I said just now about standing behind his cart in order to give it a push ran and pushed the cart forward, but when he tried to hop onto the cart, he failed to do so and the cart when down the track without him. Meanwhile, everyone else zoomed down the track smoothly and fast.

At first, the race was looking even but then MK started to move ahead of everyone. "Heheh! The shape and angling of the wings help decrease air resistance, allowing it to travel at higher speed," he said to no one in particular.

Suddenly, Franky zoomed past him and the back of his mine cart was releasing a concentrated blast of wind. "Haha! Now I'm the first!" he claimed.

The racers continued down the straightforward track, but there was eventually a sharp turn around the corner. Each one of them managed to maneuver around the sharp turn without falling over, except for one guy who failed to do so and tumbled off the rail and into the wall.

Franky continued to take the lead, but the wind coming out from the shell dial attached to the back of his cart started to die down and his speed was steadily getting slower too. "Out of wind power, I see…" he grumbled. "But I still have more!" As he quickly went to change the dial, MK managed to move past him along with Snake, but the nerd was nowhere in sight. Just as the nerd was appearing around the corner, Franky managed to move forward to prevent falling behind.

MK looked back and saw that Snake was catching up to him and Franky was visible just over the horizon. "Don't think you can win so easily" Snake said to him, and then he pulled a string next to him and this caused explosives to shoot out from the chimney above his locomotive. The explosives fell all over the place and caused miniature explosions, but the ones that fell towards MK he swatted them away with his sword.

"I see that you have installed offense into yours, but that is not enough to let you win the race," MK said to him.

"We'll see about that!"

Franky caught up with Snake and he said loudly to the both of them, "Hey wait up, guys! The race isn't any fun without me being part of it! I'm going to show you that I'm good in making land-based vehicles just as I am in making ships!"

Another sharp turn appeared in front of them, but MK managed to make the turn safely. Snake also made the turn safely, but Franky's mine cart was about to tilt off to the side as it was moving at a rather fast speed. Luckily, the track he was on was closest to the wall and thus he punched the wall to push his cart properly back onto the track and managed to make the turn without falling over. The nerd soon followed and he made it through no problem either, but it seems like he's not going to catch up with those three anytime soon.

The race continued on with MK taking the lead while Snake and Franky tried to catch up with him. Nobody cares about the nerd anyway. They went through several sharp curves, went around winding paths, traveled up and down slopes, and leaped over ramps to cross cliffs. Eventually, they moved closer and closer to the finish line which was also originally the starting point.

Seeing that he might not be able to catch up with MK at his current speed, Snake opened up the engine of his cart and started fiddling around with the machineries inside. After a few seconds of doing so, the cart started to move at a faster speed than before and eventually caught up to MK's side. Franky didn't want to lose to them either, so he turned around and lifted both hands in front of himself. "This may be a bit too exaggerating, but there's no other way to catch up with them at a point like this!" he said to no one in particular. "Coup de Vent!" His hand opened and then his arm expanded like a balloon for a while before a burst of air was released. The massive amount of air pushed him forward really fast and he caught up with Snake and MK. He turned his arm in their direction next and said, "I still have one more cola power to launch the second Coup de Vent at you guys! Sorry, but I don't like to lose to people in races like these! Hope you have no hard feelings!"

Snake and MK watched in horror as Franky readied to launch another air blast and they apparently had no ideas on what to do to escape their fate. They could only watch as Franky launched the second attack. "Coup de Vent!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!

Once again, a massive burst of air was shot at both Snake and MK, pushing their carts off their respective tracks and into the wall. Unfortunately, the recoil from this move was really big too and both Franky and his cart were sent tilting backwards and collapsed to the side of the track. "Oh no!"

With the three racers off the track and unable to move, the only person left still moving is the nerd, who went on ahead to the finish line and won first place for himself. CF came to greet him with clapping hands and said, "Congratulations! The most unexpected person actually won the race! You sure did well!"

"I L337!!! LOL!!!! OWN4G3!!!!" the nerd said.

The three that fell down got up and angrily muttered, "God dammit…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Probably not all that much happened, but like they say, the most exciting parts are usually saved for the last. This chapter should do you guys in until the fun parts arrive.

* * *

PROFILES OF GREAT AND WONDERFUL INVENTORS

**Kanna Bismark  
Age: **20  
**Favorite food: **Pocky  
**Like: **Horror movies, smoking  
**Dislike: **Being lectured on smoking  
**Bio: **Born with witch powers, she was rejected from humanity and spent most of her life in an abandoned castle until Hao took her in as one of his followers. After losing once to the Smashers though, Hao threatened to kill her but she was then rescued by the Smashers.

**Matilda Mattise AKA Macchi  
Age: **14**  
Favorite food: **Pumpkin  
**Like: **Halloween  
**Dislike: **Perverts  
**Bio: **She is born with witch powers and was threatened as an outcast. Hao brought her under his wings, but after losing to a fight against the Smashers, he abandoned her and threatened to kill her, but the Smashers intervened and saved her.

**Marion Phauna AKA Mari**

**Age: **10  
**Favorite food: **Pasta  
**Like: **Dolls  
**Dislike: **People who vandalize dolls  
**Bio: **She was abandoned by her parents at an young age due to having supernatural powers, but Hao took her in as one of his followers. Losing the fight to the Smashers made Hao look down on her, but the Smashers was able to rescue her from being killed.

**Flower Biker  
Description: **A motorbike with two side cars and a large knight, Ashcroft, merged to the back.  
**Features: **Using the shaman technique, Oversoul, Kanna is able to control Ashcroft and use him as the main choice of offense.


	19. Rainbow Ore

**Note: **Made a mistake in the previous chapter; Mr. Fit is an aardvark, not an anteater.

**Chapter 18  
Rainbow Ore**

**

* * *

  
**

It was almost the end of the day, though for someone who is underneath the earth, he couldn't tell the difference since the sky is always the same, rocking ceiling with stalactites. Of course, there are always clocks and watches to let you keep track of the time, so it's not like you're totally helpless in telling whether it's daytime or nighttime outside, unless you get confused between A.M. and P.M.

So anyway, nighttime was falling and some of the participants just had their meals at the industry's cafeteria and some of them were taking a tour around the industry.

Mario and Luigi were walking through a factory area where coal is being refined and packaged into sacks. They watched with great interest at the large machines that were getting these jobs done as well as the workers who were busy keeping everything in check. "To think that small dirty stuffs like coal which we use for burning always go through such proper refinery process like this," Luigi stated.

"Yeah, when you look-a at things being made in front-a of you eyes, eet really gives you different ideas and feelings," Mario said.

"Just like they say even though pork chops are delicious, you will be shocked to see how they are made."

"Or like-a you rate a movie badly until you see how eet wuz made-a behind da scenes to understand-a da hard-a work of da actor and producers to make da movie. Sadly, theez eez something Americans cannot-a understand…"

As they strolled through the area, something violent and unexpected happened. One of the coal-refining machines suddenly underwent spontaneous combustion.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

This terrifying phenomenon was more than enough to scare the lights out of everyone and people started running around in panic. Luckily, nobody was near the machine when it exploded, so nobody received fatal injuries. The workers shouted to each other to put out the fire and people started coming in with fire extinguishers in their hands and the sprinkler activated when the smoke detector detected the smoke coming from the fire.

"What the…?" Luigi said while trembling from the shock.

"Mamamia! Theez eez horrible!" Mario gasped.

Thankfully, the combined efforts of everyone were able to put out the fire not too long after it occurred, and after a few minutes, the fire was totally put and all that was left were the burned remains of the machine. While everyone busied to clean up the place, Snake walked over the busted machine and bent down next to it to inspect it. After giving the machine a few seconds of look, he got up and said to the nearby workers, "It looks like wasn't the result of overheat or technical malfunction."

"What is it then? Why did the machine explode all of a sudden?" one of them asked.

"From the looks of it… I dare say that it exploded because of an explosive…"

The workers were all shocked to hear this. "You mean someone set us up a bomb?!"

"That's most likely the main reason the machine exploded. I'm an expert in this sort of thing, so I know very well why this machine exploded. A bomb was planted in it and … you know the rest of the story."

-

This news reached the ears of Diamant and she was obviously shocked to hear this. Immediately, police were called over to investigate on this matter.

Of course, all this had nothing to do with the participants, so we won't get into details until later. After this incident had settled down a bit, the participants moved outside to find themselves a place to settle down for the night.

-

The next morning, the sky was really… Well, you can't tell much about the sky seeing how you are underneath the earth…

Mario woke up and stretched and saw Luigi with his eyes partially opened and there was a black ring around them too. "What's-a matter, Luigi?" Mario asked him. "Didn't-a sleep well last-a night?"

"The bats scare me…" he replied. "And that stalactite above me looks like it's going to fall any moment and impale my face…"

Mario looked up at the said stalactite and said, "Well, that-a look quite dangerous. Good-a thing eet didn't fall through da whole night-a though."

They got up and rolled up their sleeping bags and then returned to their vehicle so that they can drive over to the industry and use the restroom there to wash themselves. The moment they rolled up their sleeping bags and left that place though, the stalactite suddenly fell down and plunged deep into the ground where they were originally sleeping for the night. The two brothers turned to look at the fallen stalactite with a horrified face not to mention wobbly feet. "Good thing… we left on time…" Luigi said.

"Yeah…" Mario said with a nod.

-

"A machine exploded at World Underneath Incorporated," Bowser read out loud from the newspaper while sitting in front of the dining table.

"Isn't that the place where they are holding the fourth round?" Peach asked as she was going to take a sip of coffee. "I hope nobody is harmed."

"It says here that nobody is harmed by the explosion and also that this explosion is caused by a bomb, according to Snake," Bowser continued reading.

"Snake caused the explosion?!" DK gasped in shock.

"Listen properly…"

-

At the site of the explosion, the cleanup crew was still cleaning up the destruction created from the blast while Diamant talked with the policemen at the side. "You still have not discovered who caused the blast yet?" Diamant asked them.

"We still have no idea who planted the bomb yet and when it was planted," they replied. "All the security cameras had no recorded footage of the person who did it."

"Please! This is going to affect business in my company! What will the people think of when they hear that big bangs like this are happening in this company?! They're gonna think that our products are going to explode in their faces next and then stop buying from us! I want you to find out everything you can about this incident and make sure you get the mad bomber who did this! I'm going to burn him at the stake if I ever get my hands on this!"

-

Several hours had passed and the rest of the day went smoothly for the participants as they continued their participation in the tournament. Our usual Smashers participated in various challenges such as catching falling drops of oil (held by G&W), digging the deepest pit within one minute, launching boulders as far as you can (an accident involving flattened storage room occurred because of this), and transporting bags of coal from one place to another (vehicular accidents galore!).

There was also this interesting accident. Waluigi parked the vehicle in some place to take a rest and Wario got down and went for a little walk. He came up to a sign and read from it, "Beware of brittle stalactites. Do not make a loud noise." The moment he finished reading this, he let loose a loud fart.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!

Wario then looked up and saw several stalactites hanging up there. The loud fart caused them to shake a bit, but they did not fall. Wario sighed with relief that nothing happened and began to walk away when suddenly a loud crashing sound that sounded like another vehicular accident was heard in the distance. The stalactite no longer shook in place; they fell straight down and Wario screamed and made a run for it. There were nobody else asides from them when this happened, but this was an area where gravel mining was conducted and thus all the equipments there were demolished.

-

Diamant slammed some a pile of documents onto her desk and leaned back onto her chair with her legs lifted onto the desk and grumbled, "Geez… I'm feeling horrible today… The bombing incident and those goddamned participants messing up this whole place… The chairman of this crazy tournament better repay me properly after all this is done!"

Sonic and Tails walked down the hallway in front of her office for whatever reason and noticed that the door to her office was partially opened. Since this doesn't concern about them whatsoever, they didn't give this a second thought and walked past down, but then something struck Tails in the head and he moved back to the door to look through the opening. Sonic saw this and asked him, "What are you doing?"

"Sonic! Come look!" he said, sounding rather surprised.

"But that's the president's room. Looking at other people's privacy isn't good! Are you excited because she is changing her clothes or touching herself or something?"

"No! That's not it! Just come and watch this!"

Sonic shrugged and went over to look into the opening and saw what Tails was talking about. There on a file cabinet was a purple diamond that looked very familiar to them.

Then the door slammed open and the two animals saw the Diamant looking down at them with a pissed off face. "What's the big idea of peeking into a girl's room?!" she said angrily.

"Um… It's his idea…" Sonic said, pointing to Tails.

"No, listen to us… We were looking at that…" Tails said, pointing to the diamond back there.

-

Now we head over to the usual Italian brothers as they drove their vehicle towards their destination. "Do you think that kind of ore even exists?" Luigi asked.

"I don't-a know too, but if they give outta theez kind of challenge, then eet must-a exist," Mario said. "Da Rainbow Ore…"

"Should be easy to find considering that it is very colorful."

"But-a they say only one haz been found-a up until now."

"Well, I guess it won't be easy to find after all…:"

They drove over to a slope and when they looked down; they saw several participants down there digging all over the place. Obviously one could tell that they are all looking for the rainbow ore. "This somehow reminds me of the time when we were looking for the star truffle…" Luigi thought.

The steered down to the same area as everyone and stopped at a random spot to get off. Luigi got out a pickaxe that he picked up some time ago and chose himself a suitable spot and started digging. He struck the solid ground a couple of times with the pickaxe and then struck something really hard. "Hmm? What's this?" he wondered, and he kept on hitting that spot to make sure that he was hitting something hard. After hitting the spot around it for enough times, he used his hand to dig up what was underneath it and discovered that he had dug up a piece of ore that came in seven different colors. "This… This is the… Rainbow Ore…"

Luigi realized that he said too loud and quickly closed his hand over his mouth, but it was too late as he had already grabbed everyone's attention and all eyes were on him. "Uh oh…" Mario said. "Eetz good-a that-a we found da ore… But… RUN!!!" The brothers jumped back onto their vehicle in a single leap and quickly zoomed off as fast as they could. The other people all shouted and screamed with fury and then started to give chase.

"This is the same as the truffle incident all over again!" Luigi cried. He looked back and saw several vehicles coming after them. "I think I'd rather toss them the ore and save my own life!"

"Don't-a worry! We can escape-a them!" Mario assured him. He pressed the button that is shaped like a mushroom and the vehicle received a sudden boost and zoomed forward faster than before. When the vehicle slowed down again, he pressed the button a second time to boost forward once again.

"No matter how fast you run, you cannot escape me!" shouted the voice of Pix as he tried to catch up from behind. He got out the vacuum cleaner-like device and pointed at them. "This Detecto-Sucker will suck up the ore from you!" He turned it on and air current began getting sucked into the device, and the ore that was on Luigi's hand started to get pulled towards it. Luigi grabbed it tightly to prevent it from being sucked away, but the force was so strong that he was getting lifted up from his seat.

"Yikes! No!" Luigi cried. He tried to remain on his seat and tried his best to hold down the ore and prevent it from being stolen.

"It's no use! The power of the Detecto-Sucker increases as time passes by! There is no way you can fight its power forever!" Pix told him.

"Mario!!!" Wario shouted out loudly as his vehicle pulled into the scene by ramming Pix's vehicle in the side. This caused the Pirate Star to spin out and go crashing to the side.

"One down, but another one is behind us again…" Luigi thought.

"You're not getting with this!" Wario shouted angrily. "How dare you find the ore before us even though we had been looking for it for almost the whole day?! We'll steal it from you!"

"You cannot escape us!" Waluigi said. He pressed a button on the controls and a large fan came out from the back of the vehicle. The propeller spun and blew out strong wind that helped propelled the Wario Cargo forward until it was almost catching up to the Brothers Roadster from behind. When at range, Waluigi got out a mechanical hand and extended it forward to get the ore.

Luigi quickly reached for the item compartment and tossed in the ore, and then he laughed at them saying, "Haha! The ore is in the item compartment! You cannot…" The hand folded into a fist and punched him in the face, knocking him out. It then reached to the item compartment and opened it.

"Oh no!" Mario gasped. Before he could do anything, the hand grabbed the ore and quickly withdrew.

"Haha! We got it!" Waluigi laughed, but then he realized that got a green shell instead. "Oops, got the wrong thing…"

"Look carefully first!" Wario shouted at him.

Suddenly, a yellow cape came out from the back of the Brothers Roadster and the vehicle spun in a full circle, hitting the Wario Cargo with it. This caused the Wario Cargo to go spinning like crazy and it sped off to the side with the Wario Bros. feeling dizzy and unable to control the vehicle properly.

"Haha! Got them!" Mario laughed.

Luigi got up and shook his head saying, "Is the ore safe?" He saw that the ore was still in the item compartment and sighed with relief. "Phew…"

Then a spaceship-like vehicle driven by a man with a mechanical eye patch pulled up next to them and said, "All your ore are belong to us." But suddenly, a missile shot in from behind and hit the person in the back of his vehicle and blew him away. More missiles flew into the scene and exploded all around the Brothers Roadster, much to their shock. Luigi looked back and is horrified at the person that was chasing them.

"IT'S THAT TRUCK WITH A CLOWN HEAD ON ITS TOP AGAIN!!!!" he screamed.

"Get back here and give me the ore! I've been looking it for the whole day already!" Sweet Tooth growled angrily. "Die!" He pulled the triggers and pressed the buttons and his vehicle launched a plethora of bullets and missiles in their direction.

Mario steered left to right with skill to avoid the incoming projectiles. He then released the yellow cape and Luigi pulled it up to use it as a shield for deflecting the projectiles. Some of the projectiles flew back to ST and blasted his truck, but despite this, the truck continued moving forward and suffered only some burns and scratched.

"He's still after us!" Luigi shouted.

"You can run but you cannot hide! I never let my prey escape! Yahahaha!!!" ST laughed maniacally. The clown head on the top then shot forward to attack them and it was still connected to the truck via a chain.

"IT'S HERE!!!" Luigi shrieked. Right before the head hit them, Mario pounded the mushroom button and the vehicle received a boost forward just in time to avoid getting crushed by the head. The head pulled up from the ground and returned to its original position as ST continued to give chase.

Luigi frantically looked through the item compartment for anything useful, and all he could find was a rotten banana peel that had been in there for god-knows-how-long. He then remembered the classical banana peel joke that is a common gag in humor cartoons and comedies, but this is reality that we are speaking of, will it work? He decided to try it out anyway and dropped the banana peel behind them.

ST eventually drove onto the banana peel and much to the Mario Bros.' surprise, the ice-cream truck spun out when it went over the peel. "WHAT THE?!!! AAAAAAYEEEEEEEE!!!!" ST screamed as he tried to control the truck's movement, but to no avail and the truck crashed into a large rock lying at the side.

CRASH!

"Whoa… And I thought that only works on TV…" Luigi said in awe.

"All right-a! I see da person who gave us theez challenge over there!" Mario said. "Let's-a go!"

After they zoomed away, ST got up and glared in their direction saying, "I will not let you get away! You have pissed me off! I'm going to kill you!"

-

"Job well done!" the obese chief worker said to the Mario Bros. as they handed him the Rainbow Ore. "Now you get the points as promised."

"Good thing we got a happy ending this time," Luigi said happily.

"Yeah, we sure did-a well in theez round," Mario said. "We will get-a more than five hundred points in no time!"

After having more points added to their membership card, they turned to go back to their vehicle when they sound of loud footsteps as well as something approaching over the horizon. "What is that?" Luigi wondered. They both looked at the approaching thing and were then shocked at what it was. "What the?!"

Running towards them was a large robot that had the same texture as Sweet Tooth's ice-cream truck and not to mention the fact that its head was the same clown head. "You guys are so dead!" ST shouted from the driver's seat which was inside the body. "You're going to pay with your blood for this!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm going on a trip on Saturday. If there is no update before that day, then you will not see another update until next Wednesday or so.


	20. Sweet Tooth

**Pointless Random Rambling: **It takes lesser muscles to smile but a lot more to frown, so smile and praise! Why complain and criticize when you can praise and give thanks instead?

**Chapter 19  
Sweet Tooth**

**

* * *

  
**

Before starting with where the previous chapter left off, we head back to Wonder Town for the meantime to see what sort of interesting stuffs are going on.

Young Link was taking a stroll through the arcade and playing any video games that he found interesting. He enjoyed everything that he saw and played and was having a great time for himself when he noticed a commotion going on before him. He ran there and witnessed the scene of Ness pinning down a guy onto the floor and shaking him by the neck. YL quickly pulled Ness away and said to him, "What are you doing?!"

"That guy said Smash Bros. Brawl is an awful game because of the change in mechanics, tier list crap, and wavedashing!" Ness replied furiously.

"But you didn't have to go that far into beating him up!"

"I didn't want to, but when I tried to convince him that Brawl isn't that bad, he threatened to knee me in the style of Melee and not Brawl, so I protected myself by fighting back. Plus, he said that Ganondorf is low tier."

The last sentence pierced through YL's head like an arrow and he started to tremble violently and release an aura that implies anger and evil. As his eyes slowly turned dark, he said in a demonic voice, "There shall be blood…"

While nobody died in the following scene, there was some pointless violence that I would like to skip over. Don't ask me to email it to you or anything because I have no intention to type down this part. Seriously!

-

Now with that done, we head back to World Industries Inc. where we glance at Sonic and Tails discussing some topic with the president of the company, Diamant Brillez. "So you're saying that the diamond over there has special powers that can prove dangerous?" Diamant said after hearing the story from them.

"Yes, it is one of the Chaos Emeralds," Tails explained. "While we have used their powers for good purposes, they have also been used for evil purposes by bad guys because of this. The emeralds were separated the last we used them and we managed to recover five of the seven. There's the sixth one on top of your file cabinet now."

"So for safety keeping, I think it would be a better idea if you give us the emerald since we know how to handle that thing better than you," Sonic suggested.

Diamant turned to look at the emerald on top of the file cabinet and then turned to them saying, "How can I be sure that you are telling the truth? I found this first in the industrial ground so it is mine! Finders keepers!"

"But…"

"No buts! You're probably being greedy and want to take valuable things for yourself! Sorry, but I'm also the kind of person who love valuable things such as those. Only things like that can match up to my beauty! Hohoho!"

Tails wanted to protest more, but Sonic patted him on the shoulder and said, "It's not that bad, buddy. We won't be using the emeralds anytime soon and I'm sure it'll be safe here. When the time comes, the emerald will just come to us."

"You do have a point… But still…"

-

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" the Mario Bros. and the chief worker screamed when the giant clown robot came jumping towards them in an attempt to stomp them to death. Their feet carried them off quickly and the robot smashed onto empty ground instead. The chief worker ran off in the direction of a building while the Mario Bros. ran in the opposite direction, and the robot followed them.

"IT'S AFTER US!!!" Luigi cried, looking back.

"Come back here so I can kill you!" Sweet Tooth shouted. "I'm going to cut you into pieces and then deliver them to your family and see the shocked look on their faces! Yahahaha!" The robot leaped forward again to stomp them but once again missed because the Mario Bros. ran too fast. When the robot landed, it stretched the arms forward and guns came out from their wrists and started firing machine gun shots. The brothers continued to run as fast as they could and moved around in a zigzag path and somehow avoided every single shot. Animation physics at its finest!

"How can we take on something like that?!" Luigi cried as he ran like crazy.

"I don't-a know! Just-a run first!" Mario replied.

"You're not getting away!" ST shouted. The back of the robot opened and a pack of missiles came out and shot up into the air before flying in the direction of the brothers. The brothers looked back and were horrified that the missiles were coming after them at a speed that they couldn't outrun, but the tried to run the fastest they could in order to save their own hides.

As the missiles were descending on them, a pair of beams came in from the front and shot the missiles, destroying them. The brothers looked ahead and saw the Halberd Mobile flying to their rescue. "It's Meta-Knight!" Luigi pointed out.

The Halberd Mobile continued charging straight at the clown robot and shot a couple of lasers at its body. Then MK leaped up from his seat and flew towards the robot himself while his vehicle steered to the side and landed. It was able to do this due to autopilot. When near, MK delivered a slash to the lower part of the robot and made a scratch across the waist. ST moved the robot back and growled, "Why you?!"

"I will not allow you to hurt the people that I know!" MK said in a threatening tone.

"Then you will die!" ST shouted as the robot swung a fist at MK, but MK flew out of the way and dashed across the robot, leaving behind a slash mark at the side of the body. "Why you?!" ST turned around to face him but MK had already flown behind him and delivered another slash that ruined the missile back. "Yah!"

"Whoa! MK sure is fast and strong!" Luigi commented.

"We can only count-a on him to protect-a uz now!" Mario said.

The robot fired its machine gun rapidly at MK who kept on circling the air to avoid the shots. MK then dropped to the ground and held his cape in front of him and ST fired at him directly; however, the bullets bounced off when they hit the cape. It was as if the cape was made of solid material. While shielding himself, MK pulled his sword back and it started to glow with golden sparkles that seemed to swirl around the blade, and then he quickly pulled away his cape and swung the sword to launch a golden spiraling beam that blasted the robot just below the cockpit.

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! HOW DARE YOU DAMAGE MY ULTIMATE KILLING MACHINE?!?!!" ST shouted angrily. The engines were visible after the blast, but the robot seemed to still be able to stand. "I will make sure that you die before this thing falls apart!" The hands then retracted into the arms and in place of them, chainsaws came out and activated, letting out loud buzzing sounds.

"Whoa man! That thing is scary!" Luigi said in shock. "Meta-Knight! Be careful!"

"You do not have to worry about me!" MK said. "Protect your own safety first!" One of the chainsaws came forward and MK lifted up his sword and pushed against the grinding blade. This caused spark to shoot out everywhere as a result.

"Hahaha! You're going to get sliced in two sooner or later!" ST said manically.

"We'll see about that!" MK said. He pushed himself backwards by pushing his sword against the chainsaw hard and ST nearly fell forward. MK then charged forward again and ST took him head on by slashing him with both the chainsaw arms and MK fought back furiously. The blades clashed against the air and sent sparks flying everywhere.

After hitting several times, MK flew back again and pulled back his sword to charge it up with golden energy before unleashing the same golden spiraling beam. ST lifted up both the chainsaws in an x formation in order to block the incoming attack and then laughed afterwards as he lowered the chainsaws to mock his attack being futile, but he saw MK charging forward while spinning like a drill. He was too late to react as the spinning MK rammed into the part that was previously blown up by the first spiraling beam and he drilled against the exposed engines rapidly. Eventually, MK bored right through the robot and emerged from the other side. There was now a neat hole on the robot and one could easily see right through it.

The robot started to release smoke from every single opening possible on the body and sparks came out too. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! MY MASTERPIECE!!!!! MY BABY!!!!!!!!! MY ICE-CREAM TRUCK!!!!" ST screamed manically while pounding the steering wheel so hard that it fell off.

"A killing machine like that is better off nonexistent!" MK said, and then he charged at the malfunctioning robot to give it the final slash.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

With this, the robot broke into various pieces and ST was left sitting in thin air before falling onto the ground, landing with a thud on his butt, but miraculously without wounds of any kind. The Mario Bros. jumped with joy upon seeing MK's victory. "He did-a eet!" Mario exclaimed.

"Way to go! You had me worried for a moment!" Luigi said happily.

"I told you that you do not have to worry about me," MK told him.

ST got onto his foot and stomped angrily with his arms raised into the air. "ARGH!!!! HOW DARE YOU?!?!?! I NEVER LET MY PREYS DEFEAT ME!!! IT'S NOT OVER YET!!!! I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOUR SKULLS WITH MY HAND AND THEN CUT YOU INTO PIECES!!!"

But then he heard a beeping sound coming from his membership card and he got it out from his pocket to look at it. A miniature hologram of Willis appeared over the card and said to him, "Sweet Tooth, it saddens me to tell you this, but you are disqualified."

This came as a shocking news to ST. "WHAT?! HOW CAN I BE DISQUALIFIED?!"

"You intended to kill the participants before your eyes and that is against the rules. Even though you have yet to kill anyone, it seems clear that if I let you go around like this any further, accidents will happen. Therefore for the safety of the participants, you are now officially disqualified from the tournament!"

ST refused to accept this however; he tossed the card onto the ground and stomped it flat (even though a card is already flat). "NO!!! I WILL NOT ACCEP THIS!!! IT'S THEIR FAULT!!! I WILL KILL EVERYONE WHO MADE THIS HAPPENED!!! ARGH!!!" Out of pure rage, he ran towards the Mario Bros. and MK with his arms outstretched as if he was going to strangle them.

"He's here again!" Luigi gasped.

"Is rage and killing the only things that go on in your mind," MK said to incoming ST. "Such a pity… Things like that will never make you succeed in life!" He then jumped at the mad clown with his sword ready.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" ST was slashed across the right side of his shoulder when MK leaped over him. The wound was too painful for him to bear and ST fell over unconscious from the blow.

"Be happy that I did not kill you as this would only spell trouble on me too," MK said, looking back at him. Then his card also beeped and he took it out to see a hologram of Willis coming out from it too. "I hope I have not gone too far, chairman."

"You did this to protect your friends, so this is all right," Willis told him. "I will now transport Sweet Tooth out of here." After saying this, ST's body suddenly disappeared in a bright glow along with the parts of his vehicle that were lying all over the place.

Luigi fell to his knees and said, "Phew… Now I can be relieved that I won't be seeing that madman again in the tournament…"

"Right-a, eet feels much safer without that-a guy around," Mario said.

-

We head back into Diamant's office again where she is currently going through some documents. While humming a random tune to herself, the door to her office suddenly slammed open much to her surprise. She got up and shouted at the person who entered into her office angrily, "Hey you! Knock before you come in!"

The person who came into the room was an anthropomorphic mongoose in a business suit and he was accompanied by two police officers with stern expressions. "It's been a while, Ms. Brillez!" the mongoose said.

"Eh? I think I saw you before…" Diamant dug through her memory and something finally came to her. "I know now! You're that worker I fired three years ago, Mongkoot!"

"That's Mongkoot the Plonktoot to you!" the mongoose replied. "Really brings back memories of the time you fired me even though I pleaded to you tearfully not to fire me, eh?"

"What's the point of bringing that up now? And give me a good reason why I shouldn't fire you! You used my products for illegal business making!"

"Well, I admit that I'm wrong during those times, but this time you're in no place to say that to me anymore!" Mongkoot replied with a sly smile.

"What do you mean?"

Then some more police officers came into the office with sacks in their hand. "We found them and it is as you say, Mr. Plonktoot," they said, putting the sacks onto the floor.

Diamant stood up from her chair and looked at the sacks saying, "Those are our company's barbecue coal. What's the deal bringing them into my room and slamming it onto the floor?"

"Oh, but don't you know?" Mongkoot said to her still with a sly smile on his face. "A shocking discovery has been discovered within these coals. There are toxic ingredients within them!"

This was a shock to Diamant, but she didn't believe it very much. "What are you talking about? Since when are there toxics in my products?! Don't compare my products to those flawed Chinese ones! You're kidding me, aren't you?!"

"Why don't we open them up and watch? You're in expert in this matter, so I'm sure you can tell if they are toxic or not just by looking at them."

Diamant growled angrily, but she ran to the sacks and tore them open and scooped a handful of coal and inspected them by smelling. "You… you're right… There are toxic substances…" she said in disbelief.

Mongkoot clapped his hands saying, "As expected from that sharp nose of yours! Even more so than a dog! You can instantly tell the harmful substances within these coals! These toxic substances are so strong that if used for burning, they can kill people with the smoke! To think that your company would be making these kinds of harmful things! Good thing I saved the lives of everyone before these go on sell!"

"Wait a minute! When did this happen?! The last time I check it they were all right and without toxic! What's with this all of a sudden?!"

"There's no use denying! The truth is before your eyes already! Imagine what would happen if I tell the entire world about your harmful products! Do you think people will still buy your products? The law will come after you and force you to shut down the company and you will even go to jail for this! Heheheh!"

Diamant growled angrily and tried to strangle him, but the police officers held her back by her shoulders. "This is your doing, right?!" she shouted angrily. "You secretly slipped in these and accused my company of making them, didn't you?!"

"Ah, you're in denial, aren't you? Heheheh!" Mongkoot said. "Too bad there is nothing you can do now. I'll come with a lawyer tomorrow morning to settle this. You better think of what you should do from now on! Even if you don't go to jail, you'll probably be sitting on the street and begging people for money and food! Heheheh!"

"You sly bastard!! I know this is your doing! You're doing this because of revenge, right?! Don't think you can get me so easily like this!"

"Shout and cry all you want! You cannot do anything about it!" Mongkoot said as he turned to leave along with the accompanying police officers. "I'll see you again tomorrow, so good-bye for now!"

After they left and close the door, Diamant angrily stomped the bag of coals and screamed out angrily at what just happened.

-

News of this had already reached the workers in the industry beforehand because when Mongkoot first came, he already told all of them.

"Did you hear that? The coals are toxic!"

"What?! How come?! They were all right when I checked them yesterday!"

"Did someone put it in? Who?"

"What is going to happen to our company? Will it collapse?"

"Are you going to go to jail for this?"

Fox and Falco slowly driving through the place while the shocked workers talked among themselves about this matter. "Looks like they got themselves into trouble," Fox said. "I still can't believe that their products are filled with toxic."

"There are lots of cases like this out there," Falco said. "The world of business isn't as clean as you think it is. People would do anything to earn money, even if it means to sell flawed products or conduct illegal business."

"Still, I pity Ms. Brillez for this happening… I still can't believe that such a well known company would encounter this sort of situation."

"Well, I do agree that it is fishy. This company has been around for several years but why only finding out this now?" Falco leaned back on his chair and looked to the side casually and saw Mongkoot and the police officers marching out of the main building. Falco turned his face to the front again, but suddenly, something came to him and his head shot back to the side and his eyes looked straight at the mongoose who still had the sly smile on the face. For some reason, Falco gritted his teeth angrily and his whole body began to tremble violently. He instantly leaped out of his seat and ran towards Mongkoot as fast as he could.

"Falco! What's wrong?!" Fox called out to him.

Mongkoot heard the footsteps approaching him and turned to see Falco running towards him at max speed. "I FOUND YOU AT LAST, YOU GODDAMN SON OF MOTHERF---ING FAGGOT!!!!!" Falco screamed at the top of his voice.

"That guy?!" Mongkoot thought in shock, but before he could think of anything else, Falco jumped and gave him a roundhouse kick to the face.

KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!!!!!!!!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Maybe no more update until next week. This wait will be longer than before, but only for this time, I think…


	21. Lawsuit

**SBS Time!  
SlashMark: **Does Meta-Knight's army like in the games exist?  
**Game2002: **Yes; they're in Dream Land.

**SlasherMark: **Isn't the Halberd used for killing too?  
**Game2002: **That can be true or not, depending on what its pilot wants it to be used for. The purposes of a vehicle are totally up to its owner. Even a simple car can be used as a killing machine if one uses it for the sole purpose of running down people.

Well, that's a surprise. Somehow I managed to whip up another chapter before the trip.

BTW, I know I'm a bit too late to say this, but Aohige, Gaylord, and Mongkoot are all original characters originating in this story (failed to mention it in their debut chapter unlike Setsuko). I'm sure you all already know this, but I still feel the need to type this down because there is a particular person out there who has issues differentiating between OCs and copyrighted characters.

**Chapter 20  
Lawsuit**

**

* * *

  
**

KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!!!!!

The powerful roundhouse kick coming from Falco landed into the face of Mongkoot and he was knocked down onto the ground and tumbled around roughly. Fox ran up to the enraged Falco and grabbed him from behind to prevent him from doing anything else. "Falco! Calm down! Why did you hit him all of a sudden?!"

"I won't remember how you lied to me!" Falco shouted angrily while pointing at the knocked out Mongkoot. "Are you listening to me?! You remember three years ago you tricked me into buying that super engine or so you claimed? I won't forget what happened after I installed it into my Arwing!"

"You mean that accident three years ago when your Arwing flew around at monstrous speed and caused quite a bit of havoc in Onett and you got fined heavily for it?" Fox said.

"Yes! And he's the guy that sold me that! I've been looking for him to get my revenge ever since but don't know where he is!" Falco continued yelling angrily. "And now I finally set my eyes on him! You! Are you listening to me?! Return my money that you deceitfully took from me right this instant or else I'll stuff a nuke up your f---ing asshole!"

Mongkoot got up and growled angrily at him, but turned his head away saying, "You go the wrong person. Sorry; I don't know anything you said."

"Don't act stupid! Return my money at once or else you're screwed!" Falco shouted with rage, but Fox held him back to stop him from doing violent stuffs.

"Calm down! You won't get anywhere if you try to use violence!" he told him.

Mongkoot continued to act innocent however and said in an annoyed voice, "I don't know what you're talking about! You've got the wrong person! I'm busy, so leave me alone before I accuse you of hitting innocent pedestrians!"

"Stop talking crap! You sold me something stupid and made me do something stupid!" Falco shouted with rage while trying to struggle out of Fox's arms. As he continued to do this, Mongkoot and the police officers quickly left with the bluebird still shouting at him. "Don't run! I'm going to make you regret for pretending to be innocent!"

Mongkoot finally went far enough and as he was walking up a passage that leads to the surface, he grumbled angrily, "Damn! I've never thought I would run into that guy again! What is he doing here?!"

"Apparently this place is currently the arena for the Tournament of Wonderful and Great Inventions," one of the officers told him. "The people here who are not in uniforms are most likely the participants."

"Is that so? Tsk! Of all times I just have to run into someone like him! I won't forget the kick he gave me! I'm the kind of person who won't let anyone who crossed my path get away with this! I'm going to make him regret!" Mongkoot growled, and then something suddenly hit him. "Better yet… Since he is in this tournament and this place is current an arena for the tournament… Heheheh!!!"

-

"All right! Just how did this happened?!" Diamant screamed loudly and angrily as she slammed down her hands onto the desk incredibly hard; so hard that everyone on it bounced into the air and back down. The executives of the company that she called to the office gulped in fear at the rage that she currently possesses. "Why is there toxic substances within our products?! You guys better give me a good explanation for this!"

"But we never did anything!" one of the executives told her. "The last time we checked the coal stock was two days ago and it was fine!"

"Did you check it yesterday? Something must have happened yesterday for this to happen! How on earth can it be that our products suddenly are dangerous without an explanation?! Just what on earth were you guys doing when the refinery process was going on?!"

"We seriously have no idea! The refinery process went perfectly and without any problems until the explosion yesterday, and since the coal refinery process had to stop without the machine, no more were made afterwards. Therefore the toxic substances couldn't have come after that!"

"That would mean the toxic ones got into the mix before that happened. How did this happened?!" Diamant slammed the table hard again and said, "Dammit! If that idiot spreads out this news, our reputation will drop down to the bottom of the Mariana Trench! We'll probably all go to jail because of this too! We must do something before things get worse!"

-

Now we head back to Wonder Town and to the top floor of the main building where Willis resides. As the chairman of the tournament went over some important files, his secretary came into the room and said to him in a rather panicked voice, "Mr. Willis, we have received a call just now that seems to spell danger for the tournament."

Willis looked up from the papers and replied, "What is it?"

"A businessman named Mongkoot the Pronktoot called over saying that flawed and toxic substances have been discovered being made illegally at World Underneath Incorporated and the company is going into lawsuit. Because the fourth round is currently held in that place, he accused us for being the sponsor of that company and wants everyone who has anything to do with that company currently to be involved in the lawsuit."

Willis put down the file and stood up with a surprised look on his face. "How did that happened? Are you sure flawed and illegal products are discovered in World Underneath Incorporated?"

"That's what he claims."

Hearing this, Willis started pacing around his room with a worried face and said, "If that really is the case… No, wait… How can such a big and well known company fall into this? Their products have been trusted by people all over the world and they have been around for several years already. How can this only be found out today?"

"What do you plan to do, Mr. Willis?"

"Hmmm… It is true that I made an agreement with Ms. Brillez that I would help sponsor for her company and refund her in return for using her place as the arena for the fourth round, but I never expected that the person named Pronktoot would try to file us a lawsuit just because of this…"

"He is bringing in a lawyer tomorrow morning, so we should think of what do when the time comes."

"Don't worry; I will head over to World Underneath Incorporated tomorrow and deal with this. Do not let words of this spread out yet; I do not wish for the company's reputation to be ruined until we have proof."

-

We head back to the company again and it was already night, therefore everybody had settled down for the night. Actually, they're all eating dinner currently and also talking among themselves about what happened in the daytime.

"I never thought this would happen…" Luigi said in unbelief after Fox told them about the issue. "This company had been making toxic substances all along!" He looked down at the plate of food before him and said, "Can this food be poisoned too?"

"I find it fishy however…" Fox said. "I don't believe that this company would do this sort of thing. There is something wrong for sure…"

"I have the same feeling too," Captain Falcon said. "I tend to use gasoline made by this company and my Blue Falcon never suffered any issues."

"We did use the coals here for barbecuing once, didn't we?" Samus asked. "And nobody was poisoned or anything…"

"You probably won't notice anything if Kirby and Yoshi ate the ones that were contaminated by the toxic already since those two are immune to poisoning," Luigi reminded her. "Just like how Bowser is immune to drunkenness, but that's beyond the point."

"So… Do you think we should help this company? I still cannot believe that this company would have toxic substances. I really want to find out the truth behind this," Fox said.

"Right now I only care about beating the crap out of that bastard when he returns tomorrow!" Falco said angrily.

"It's your fault for getting tricked into buying that," Samus told him. "You only have yourself to blame."

-

Still refusing to accept the fact that there are toxic substances among her products, Diamant went into intense investigation and did all that she could to find out the truth behind this by interviewing the workers, checking the storage room, etc.

One of her investigations took her to the security room where scenes captured by security cameras were stored. As she talked with the people there, she found out something that made her interested.

"We just remember a footage that we have from two nights ago," the watchman said. "Come look at this." The watchman showed her the particular footage that he was talking about on the monitor. It showed the dark hallways of the building interior and there were someone shadowy people running across it several times, carrying something with them.

"What is this?" Diamant said.

"When we first saw this, we believed that there are people stealing from the storage room as this is the hallway located near where the coal storage is located," the watchman explained to her. "However, after we went to investigate the storage room, we found nothing stolen at all. We do not know what exactly happened, but seeing that nothing was stolen, we thought it wasn't a big deal and stopped investigating it."

"This looks fishy if you ask me… There's got to be something about this," Diamant said. "We mustn't let anything slip past us. Even the slightest details and hints must be dug up! By tomorrow, we need to find proof that our company is innocent, so everyone get working!"

-

It was finally the next morning and the people were all up early in the morning, not only to work but also to get ready for something big that will surely happen soon. Willis also contacted the place saying that challenges will be hold off for the meantime and he will be making an appearance himself at the place to deal with this issue too.

The employers and employees, as well as the tournament participants, were all gathered in front of the main office building looking towards the staircase that leads to the surface, waiting for their enemy to appear. The enemy eventually appeared in the form of an anthropomorphic mongoose who is accompanied by several police officers from yesterday, but there was also a new face that was an elderly man with a thick eyebrows and a face so wrinkly that his eyes were almost invisible. His hair has similar to that of the wigs worn by famous composers like Bach and Mozart and from the way he is dressed, one could tell that he is a lawyer.

With his usual sly smile on his face, Mongkoot brought his 'army' before the Diamant and her own army and said, "I see that everyone is out here to greet me, eh? So, are you ready to accept your fate and spend the rest of your life in shame? Heheheh!"

"It's not over yet!" Diamant said out loud. "There is no proof that those toxic substances are made by us! They may have been slipped in by other people such as you!"

"In denial, aren't we? The fact that they are discovered in the storage room is a big enough proof that your company is behind everything. There is no use crying over spilt milk now! Accept your fate already!"

Then the elderly lawyer stepped forward and opened up the large book that he was carrying and flipped to a certain page before reading out loud, "It is stated in the Book of Laws as the 456th law: A company that creates harmful products must be instantly shut down and all its employees must be forever unable to find new jobs."

"How can you do that?!" shouted the enraged workers. "You do not have proof yet!"

"Too bad for you! It's the law we're talking about, so you cannot do anything about it!" Mongkoot said. "But it's not only you guys! The Tournament of Wonderful and Great Inventions will hold responsible for this too!"

The lawyer flipped to another page and read out loud again, "It is written in the Book of Laws as the 490th law: Anyone or anything involved with the company that conducts illegal business must be held responsible also."

"See? So be happy that your company isn't the only one getting into trouble, but as well as the people in the tournament! You know; you should've picked a better spot for a tournament rather than this place! Bad decision, isn't it?"

"Please hold on second," said the voice of Willis as he made his way through the crowd of people to appear before Mongkoot.

"So you must be the chairman of the tournament," Mongkoot said.

"Yes, I am," Willis replied. "There are some things I would like to question you if you do not mind."

"And what would that be?"

"I looked into your biography and learned that you were once an employee in this company, but because you were caught conducting illegal businesses, you were fired and it was said that you hold a grudge against Ms. Brillez ever since. Afterwards, you started conducting your own business within black markets before you finally changed your ways and obtain the current position that you have. Am I correct in saying this?"

"You sure looked up a lot about me! But what is the point in saying this when you are also held responsible for having anything to do with this company."

"The point I would like to bring up is…" Willis said, and then he pointed at Mongkoot, "The fact that you hold a grudge against this company explains why you are doing this, and the fact that you once conducted illegal business also makes your words very suspicious. If you ask me: This all does not make sense and it seems more like a setup just to get revenge on the person who fired you! World Underneath Incorporated has a long history in the world of business as the top leading mining industry. There is no way that they would be using harmful substances in their products and if it had been true, it should be known several years ago. The fact that it is discovered only now is too sudden and unnatural!"

Hearing this, the employees and employers were all lifted of their spirits seeing that someone was trying to help them. "Yeah! Willis is right! This must be a setup by you people as revenge!"

Mongkoot simply smiled and said, "This is the kinds of word of a person who does not want to admit his wrongdoings! I admit I am not the nicest person back then, but that is of the past and I have changed my ways. Right now I am simply doing the society a favor by exposing the truth of this company!"

"Then why don't you explain this?" Diamant said. "I'm sure you know something about this. Bring it over here!" Diamant snapped her finger and an executive brought over a laptop that had Windows Media Player opened. The executive then played the video and showed the same footage that I talked about previously. You know; the one where there were suspicious people running down the hall with sacks in their hands. "This was captured two nights ago, just the day before the tournament took place in our industry. At first glance, it looked like people are stealing from our storage room, but after the guards went to investigate the storage room; they found nothing was stolen at all. When we counted the number of sacks in the room, the amount was also the same; therefore we came to a conclusion. The people running down the halls were not stealing the coal sacks, but rather, replacing the original ones with toxic ones! That is how toxic substances got mixed into the fray!"

"And what does that have to do with me?" Mongkoot said, still sounding rather confident.

"I have everyone reason to believe that you are behind this! You sneaked into this place at that time and hired some people to do this!" Diamant said, pointing at him. "It all makes sense since you wanted revenge on me and bring down the company right? You are the only person who would do that kind of thing!"

"Now isn't that an argument fallacy? Blaming your crimes on someone else! Unless you can prove that I am responsible for this, do not go taking wild guesses. Heheheheh! I will, however, confess one thing to you! The explosion of the coal refinery machine yesterday, do you remember? The person who planted the bomb there was me!"

This came as a surprise to most of the people, but not very much to Diamant. "Well, I had that figured out," she said.

"But in doing this, I am doing the society a favor once again! I have destroyed a machine that is creating harmful substances!"

The lawyer opened and the book again and said out loud, "It is written in the Book of Laws as the 210th law: Things that can produce dangerous things are to be destroyed."

"See? So there is nothing wrong in destroying machine that makes dangerous thing! Heheheh!"

Diamant gritted her teeth angrily and said, "You won't admit that you are behind this, aren't you?!"

"It's all clear now that who is the bad guy here! There is nothing you can do to fight back. Don't think you can get away with this unharmed, heheheh!"

"So everything that we say will not change your way of thinking, am I right?" Willis asked Mongkoot. "Do you really intend to file a lawsuit on all of us?"

"I can take you out of this matter if you insist," Mongkoot told him. "All you have to do is say that you do not want anything to do left with World Underneat Incorporated, and then I can proclaim you innocent and let you go."

"I see…" Willis said. He closed his eyes and thought for a while before saying, "Sorry, I cannot let the innocent ones fall into your wiles. I will act as the defendant for World Underneath Incorporated and prove that they are innocent!"

"Persistent, aren't you? I have already won this lawsuit! There is nothing you can do to change a thing already! You are only dragging yourself into deeper trouble to more you want to defend this company! I'm going to make you all regret this! The world will learn of your evil methods of making business and the entire world will fear your name and products! Your employees will be shunned by society and nobody will accept them knowing that they once worked in company that makes flawed substances! People will also shun this tournament because the chairman is help defending a company that makes dangerous products! You will all live a life full of regret and shame!"

"Why you?!" Diamant growled angrily. She wanted to step forward and give him a piece of her mind when someone shouted out loudly.

"YOU FAGGOT!!!!" Falco screamed as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd and stood there. "YOU!!!! RETURN ME MY MONEY AT ONCE!!! YOU TRICKED ME INTO BUYING SOMETHING STUPID AND MADE ME DO STUPID THINGS!!!! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!!"

"Tsk! I told you already that I don't know you!" Mongkoot claimed. "Annoy me more and I will make sure you don't get away with it easily!"

Fox stepped forward and said, "The chairman said it himself just now that you once conducted illegal activities. Also, I was with my friend when he brought that supposed super engine from you, so what he is telling is the truth! You refuse to admit this, do you?"

"Save your gibberishes for the court. None of you are getting out of this for getting involved with this company."

Falco growled angrily and really wanted to grind his skull, but Fox held him back telling him that attacking people won't solve anything. But then Captain Falcon stepped forward and said, "It is already clear that polite words and pleadings will not solve anything now. If you ask me, there is only one thing to do left in a situation like this. Normally, this method is not the best way to get yourself out of a certain situation, but I see no other choices trying to talk to a sly mongoose like him."

"What? You're going with that policy, aren't you?" Fox asked him.

CF cracked his fist and started walking up to Mongkoot. "If possible, I wish to solve this matter peacefully, but that seems to out of question." He began to pull back his right arm and continued saying, "The policy that some of us always went with was… If all else fails… use violence!" And he swung his fist right into the face of Mongkoot.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Seriously, the last chapter before I go on my trip. Hope you can wait until next week.

**Trivia  
**1. This chapter is slightly based off a part of the plot of a TV series that my mom watches. It's not an action or adventure series, but rather falls into the drama/romance category. Therefore you can prove that the "If all else fails, use violence" part is not in the original.


	22. Entering the Fifth Round

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-guy: **Are you going to make an OC as part of the Smashers?  
**Game2002:** The Smashers will be the main characters and nobody else. I have no intentions and never will create an OC that is part of the closest you ever get are Parry and Blackshell (G&W's pet turtle).

**SlasherMask: **Which country is this company in?  
**Game2002: **I really haven't given much thought about this. Let's just say it takes place in fictional country.

Spelling error on chapter 10 corrected; this phrase: The inspiration for Setsuko's design comes from Nodoka of Negima. Nothing major, but still feel like pointing this out in case people get confused whether I'm referring to Madoka or Nodoka. Speaking of which, I'm starting to get into Negima recently. What does this have to do with anything? You'll never know; it might help me brainstorm for ideas of new stories in the future!

**Chapter 21  
Enter the Fifth Round**

**

* * *

  
**

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

Continuing from where the previous chapter left off, Mongkoot crashed back onto the ground and loose a couple of teeth after Captain Falcon proclaimed that violence would solve everything if all else failed. His actions surprised quite a bit of the people, but at the same time, many people felt satisfied seeing Mongkoot getting struck down painfully.

The mongoose crashed onto the ground roughly and received not only a bruised face, but also a bump at the back of his head from the landing. Groaning painfully, he got back up with one hand placed on the cheek that got hit painfully and cried out loud, "How dare you hit me?! You won't get away with this!"

CF dusted his hand and said, "Then what did you want me to do instead? Run you down with my car?"

The lawyer opened up his big book of laws again and read another passage that he found in a random page, "It is written in the Book of Laws as the 396th law…"

But before he could finish reading the passage, Falco gave him a punch to the face and even finished the passage for him, albeit in his own version, "I can kick the ass of dumbass lawyers!!!" The lawyer flipped back across the air and spun several times before falling face first on to the ground, and it was revealed that his hair was a wig all along, thus we can conclude that he is has bald as a 10-watt light bulb.

Mongkoot was angry; really angry. This wasn't supposed to be part of his plan! "How dare you do this to me?!" he shouted angrily. "My plan to bring down this company by slipping in toxic substances among the good products was supposed to go flawlessly! You people just had to come and mess with me!" But then he realized his just said something that he shouldn't be saying and thus quickly closed his hand over his mouth, but it was all too late as everyone else heard clearly what was not supposed to be heard.

"Ha! I knew it!" Diamant said, pointing at him. "You admitted it yourself, didn't you? Those toxic substances were your doing! You slipped it in among the good products in the middle of the night with your helpers or whoever they are!"

"Such a foul and uncouth person like you must not go unpunished!" Willis said in an angry tone. "You do realize that in doing this, you are not only ruining the reputation of this company but as well as the possibility to harming thousands of innocent people who might accidentally by the toxic substances of yours!"

"I don't care! I will get my revenge no matter what!" Mongkoot shouted out loudly and clearly showing that he's lost it. "Guards! Arrest all of them!" And the police officers all charged forward with guns in their hands. It was strange that they didn't even question his orders or hesitate after knowing his true plans.

"And these police still listen to you words?" CF commented. "They must be really screwed up to still obey you!"

"They're not actually police officers!" Mongkoot explained. "They're my lackeys dressing themselves as police officers!"

"Well, that gives me no hesitation to beat the lights out of them," Falco said, stepping forward while cracking his fist.

The others saw that CF and Falco were about to engage the incoming fake polices, and Luigi asked, "Should we help them?"

Mario told him, "Don't-a botha; those two can handle everything by themselves."

Sure enough, the police officers were all no match for the powers of CF and Falco. The two Smashers easily gave all the bad guys a beating of their life time. In fact, the beating was so one-sided that you would feel pity for them on not being able to do a thing against CF and Falco.

As the beating went on, Mongkoot reached his hand underneath his suit and pulled out a gun and pointed in the direction of Diamant who was too focused on watching the beating going on. "Die!" Mongkoot said loudly and angrily, and he placed his finger on the trigger and was about to pull it when suddenly a blue blur known as Sonic appeared before him in a blink of an eye. Sonic did a back flip and kicked the bottom of Mongkoot's hand and knocked the gun high up into the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic said.

Mongkoot took a gulp nervously and quickly turned to make a run for it, but Falco caught sight of him running away and quickly picked up the unconscious lawyer's body and lifted him over his head and then hurled him forward like a spear. "You're not running anywhere!!!"

Mongkoot was about to reach the stairs when he was hit in the back by the 'Lawyer Spear', and they both crashed down onto the staircase as a result.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

At the same time, all the false police officers were beaten up. "Well, that settles that," CF said, giving one last punch to a false police that he held up by the neck. "Told you that violence solves everything."

-

Soon afterwards, the real police were called to the scene of the incident to round up Mongkoot and his men. The workers and employees of World Underneath Inc. were all overjoyed and cheering for the fact that they finally solved this issue and were proven innocent. Plus, they even got to see their enemies receiving a beating of their life time. All in all, it was a satisfying ending to this incident.

While the police did their jobs, Diamant thanked Willis and the Smashers gratefully for everything they have done. "I admit I couldn't really have gotten out of this without your guys' help," she said with a happy face. "I'm really in your guys' debt! Thank you so much for saving my company!"

"I did not do anything at all," Willis claimed. "If you want to thank, thank the Smashers instead."

"Ha! Now you know why I am the best!" Falco boasted, looking up into the air and with his arms crossed in front of his chest proudly.

Diamant turned to Sonic and said to him, "By the way, thanks for protecting me too."

"What did I do?" Sonic asked.

"You stopped Mongkoot from shooting me with his gun."

"Oh, that one! That was nothing at all!"

"I still want to thank you for it, and I want you to accept this as a reward too," Diamant continued. "Remember the diamond that you wanted?"

"You mean the Chaos Emerald?"

"Yeah, you can have it as your reward. Come with me to my office and I'll give it to you!"

"Okay, if you say so!"

After saying this, Diamant turned to walk in the direction of the office building and Sonic and Tails followed her. Meanwhile, Mongkoot was being led towards the staircase that goes to the surface by the police. As he was being told to walk faster, Mongkoot suddenly turned around and tackled the police in the body and quickly made a run for it in the direction of the staircase himself. Luckily for him, there was nobody else guarding the stairs to stop him from running. "He's running away!" the police shouted.

"Geez! That guy is persistent!" CF commented, watching the villain run off. "Looks like he won't sit still until we cripple his legs…"

Just as CF was going to give chase, the blue blur rushed past him and appeared in front of Mongkoot just as he was going up the stairs, much to his surprise. Sonic gave him a boot to the face and Mongkoot rolled backwards crying as he fell flat onto the ground again. "Give it up, mister!" Sonic taunted.

-

Soon afterwards, the incident was truly settled and the time limit for the fourth round was up as well, therefore all the participants were transported back to the garage room while non-participants found themselves back at the theater where they also learn from the staff the location of the fifth round too.

Fox and Falco walked out from the garage room along with their Smashers comrades and Falco stretched his arms into the air and said, "Ah! I feel more comfortable after being able to find that guy again and beat him up! Too bad I never got back my money, but who cares about that now? He got what he deserved!"

"Things went pretty well for us this round too," Snake said. "It seems that all of us managed to get more than five hundred points. That should make the next round easier to pass."

"Let's hope the next round isn't too hard however," Luigi said.

-

Sonic and Tails were walking down another part of Wonder Town and Sonic was tossing the Chaos Emerald that he received from Diamant up and down in his hand. "That makes a total of six emeralds: Three with us and another three at the Museum of Technology."

"I wonder where the last one is," Tails wondered. "And don't you think that it's kind of strange that we are finding all the emeralds in this place?"

"Coincidence, perhaps? Well, they do have special powers and they always manage to find a way to group themselves together whenever the time comes. Nah, I wouldn't think too much about this."

Unknown to those two, Eggman and his two cronies were watching them from the sidelines and they apparently heard what they just said clearly. "Did you hear that? Sonic and Tails have found six of the Chaos Emeralds!" Scratch commented.

"And we only have one in our possession!" Grounder added.

"That doesn't matter," Eggman told them. "The power of these emeralds is not to be underestimated. Even if I have only one with me, I can still do a lot with it!"

-

Once again, the Mario characters were all eating at the same place and discussing over the things that happened today.

"You guys sure had quite a bit of a time at that place, didn't you?" Bowser said to the Mario Bros. "But I see that Captain Falcon solved everything for you."

"He's so cool!" Diddy commented. "His punch exudes an indescribable power that makes him look so manly! I really want to punch like that guy!"

"You do not want to get punched by him though," Yoshi said with a mouthful. "Just by looking at his victims getting punched, you can tell how painful it is already."

"By da way, I haven't heard-a things about-a da next round yet," Mario said. "Do you guys have any idea?" Just as he was going to wait for a reply, his cell phone rang and he answered it, "Hello?"

"It's me, Samus," said the voice on the other side.

"Oh Samus! What-a eez eet?"

-

We now head over to a different location; the location where Samus is currently. She was standing out in the streets of Wonder Town while talking to Mario over her cell phone. "I just learned from Game & Watch about the location of the next round," she said.

"Where eez eet?" Mario asked.

"Well, it's quite surprising to hear… Never knew that that location was in front of our eyes all along…"

"Where eez eet then?"

Samus shifted her eyes to the towering rectangular console-like building in the distance and said, "The next location takes place inside… the Wiistation 360."

-

Far out in the sea, Red walked up to the side of the deck and looked out into the distance. All he could see was the endless span of blue sea, but it was nevertheless a very beautiful sight to behold. "Very nice sight, isn't it?" Red asked Pika who was holding onto the railings.

"Remember, we're not going there to be playing around," Green reminded him as he walked up next to him. "Grandpa gave us this important mission and we must make sure that nothing goes wrong."

"I know, but you know that we're heading over to a newly opened vacation resort where a tournament is held currently, so I can't help but feel excited," Red told him. "Plus, we were able to find someone reliable to accompany us." He turned around to look at a person leaning against the wall and said to him, "So Ike… Are you sure we don't have to pay anything?"

Ike looked in his direction and said, "I told you already… I will not accept money from my friends. I'll offer my services to you free, so don't go thinking too much about this."

-

Due to lack of stuffs to talk about during the break, we skip over to the day when the fifth round will begin. It was early in the morning when this happened; 10 in the morning to be precise. Once again, the participants were all gathered at the garage and the same thing happened.

"The fifth round will take place within the giant console that I believe all of you have seen before, "Willis said. "It is the Wiistation 360. That giant architecture was built for this purpose. Within that giant video game console, there are several challenges that do not necessary require the usage of vehicles, as they are in fact virtual reality games. You will be experiencing how it is like to be video game characters, but fear not, all these are guaranteed safe."

"That sounds interesting!" said a random person.

"Of course; for people who prefer vehicle-based challenges, you will still find them. Another thing I will have to tell you is that the terrain within the Wiistation 360 is not very well laid out and usage of flight to travel from one floor to another is mostly required. I hope that your vehicles are all capable of flight if you want to travel all throughout the Wiistation 360. I will show you what it looks like inside the console first."

The monitor changes to show scenes of what looks like inside a game console. There were wires, machines parts, and computer chips all over the place, all of which were gigantic in size. The whole place almost looked like it took place inside a technological tower more than anything.

"Looks impressive for a Toonerian architecture," ROB commented.

"You will need to acquire 1000 points before the deadline which is six in the evening tomorrow. While this may sound very tough, you must remember that this is the final round before the final challenge, and I must eliminate as many participants as I can in order to make the final challenge go smoothly without chaos. After all, only the best can survive until the end. Without further delay, we shall commence the final round," the voice of Willis said. "Good luck and I hope you can make your way to the final challenge!"

And then the same thing happened and you know the rest.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I apologize for the lack of real contents in this chapter. It probably looks like a rush job to get to the next round, but I seriously have no idea on what filler substances to put into the few days break between the fourth and fifth round, therefore I skipped forward to the next one fast. The fifth round will be guaranteed to be most interesting and perhaps the most exciting one yet. I hope you look forward to it!


	23. Virtual Games

**ROUND 5  
WIISTATION 360**

**Chapter 22  
Virtual Games**

**

* * *

  
**

**BGM: Techno music, sometimes creepy sounding and sometimes upbeat**

Mario and Luigi felt very microscopic when they took a glance at their surroundings. Either they have been shrunken down to a tiny size or the things around them were actually gigantic. Of course, the latter is the actual answer to this.

This was inside the towering video game console-like architecture known as the Wiistation 360. It was built solely for the purpose of this fifth round. The inside of it was build to emulate what looks like inside a game console, mostly. The floor was made of silicon chips and there were wires, computer chips, and various other electrical devices all over the place, all of which were several times larger than their original counterparts.

"This place… looks complicated…" Luigi stated as he looked all around the place. He saw several floors that seem to float in the air and there were wires that served as bridges connecting from one place to another. There were also some floors that were left hanging in air without any paths that connected to it. It made people wonder how you are supposed to get onto them. He continued looking around again and saw various other activities going on. Electric currents could be seen traveling up and down semi-transparent wires and tubes, lights on various parts of the wall flickered on and off, and unidentifiable machine parts spun around in place. It was like being inside a factory.

-

"This place looks neat!" Ness commented when he saw the entire interior terrain of the Wiistation 360 through the Terrarium Theater.

"So this is what it looks like inside a video game console," Popo thought.

"From their point of view, everything is gigantic to them, but from our point of view when seen through this, it seems like they are shrunken to small sizes to be placed inside the console. Ironic, don't you think?" Young Link commented.

"Seems like no one can go and create challenges for this round," Dr. Mario brought up.

"Yeah, because all the challenges there are run by computers and machines; they're all prepared beforehand," Captain Falcon explained.

Link lifted his head and looked around the room to see several monitors placed all over the walls. "What are these TV screens for?"

"If I remember correctly, they are for viewing virtual games that the participants are participating in," G&W replied. "You see, most of the challenges here are virtual reality games, and once someone is participating in it, you will get to see him or her playing the virtual reality game through those screens. Neat, isn't it?"

"Sounds like a lot of fun!" Ness commented. "I really want to play a video game like that once in my life! How lucky of them…"

"I'm not sure if it'll be fun considering that you may feel pain yourself," Popo said. "I'd rather play in front of the TV screen…"

"I concur…" Nana said with one arm raised.

-

We head back into the console to see the Mario Bros. trying to find their way through the place. It was no easy thing as the design of the place was very complicated and hard to travel around. The floors were either very slippery or bumpy. It was hard trying to find a path that led one up to higher floors too and some platforms even had no ways of being accessed using normal methods.

Luigi looked up into the air and saw a couple of vehicles flying through the air. "The chairman wasn't kidding when he said your vehicle will need to have flight capabilities if you want to get around the place. Something ours don't have…" he said with a sad sigh.

"But-a you are forgetting one thing that we have in place of flying," Mario reminded him.

"Eh? What is it? I don't remember anything like that…"

Mario smiled and said, "Just-a watch!" He pressed a button that had a picture of a feather on it and this caused the vehicle to bounce up into the air, just high enough to reach the next floor.

"Whoa! Oh yeah! I almost forgot about this since we never used it at all until now!" Luigi said. "I hope it'll make up for our lack of flight and take us through various areas of this place."

"Let's-a try eet outta then!" Mario suggested. He eyed a piece of floor that was up in the air above them and then drove forward at a fast speed. When he thought their range was close enough, he pressed that button again and the vehicle jumped and made it onto the edge. The back wheels were still in air however, but Mario stepped on the gas pedal as far down as he could to travel at top speed, and then they were able to pull the whole vehicle onto solid floor. "Phew, made-a eet…"

As they continued on their way, the Master Arwing flew past behind them. Fox looked around the place for anything noteworthy and noticed a circular passage on the wall before them. "Let's look in their," he suggested.

"Your choice, as long as we can find something worthwhile to do," Falco said, leaning back on his chair casually.

Fox steered the Master Arwing towards the passage and went into it. The width of the passage was luckily big enough to fit the entire vehicle. After going through the winding tunnel, they emerged out on the other side and into another room similar to the previous one. "Hmmm… Not much to look at here," Fox thought. "It probably just led us to another section of the console." He kept on looking around the place and saw something noteworthy—it was a door with the words _Wonderadius_ written on it. There was also a poster next to it that showed the picture of a jet flying through space and shooting down spaceships. "Hey, I think that could be the virtual reality games that the chairman talked about."

"Let's go and check it out then," Falco suggested, and thus they went over to that place.

They landed their vehicle in front of the door and then a computerized voice spoke loudly to them, "Welcome to the space shooter game, Wonderadius. It is an epic game of flying through space to fight off alien invaders. This is one of the few games where your vehicle is required and it must have offense and flight capabilities. Your vehicle will now be scanned to see if it meets the requirements." Then a spotlight came out from above the door and shined a beam of light on the Master Arwing. After scanning the vehicle, the spotlight disappeared into the wall again and the voice said, "You vehicle have met all the requirements. Now you will be starting the game Wonderadius. Please step through the door to begin the game. Good luck and destroy them all!"

"All right! This sounds like my kind of game!" Falco said, sounding excited.

"I'm looking forward to it too!" Fox said, and then the door before them opened and they drove inside. Inside was a medium-sized room that was totally empty saved for projectors on the corners of the ceiling. "Now what?"

Then the projectors turned on and shined beams of light at them again. Immediately, the whole place disappeared in a bright flash and when it ended, the Master Arwing found itself floating in the middle of space. "Whoa!"

"Virtual reality at its finest!" Falco said. He looked in front and saw small spaceships charging towards them. "The game has begun! Let's get started!"

"Okay, it's time to roll!" Fox said, gripping the controls tightly.

-

Mario and Luigi were now traveling up a spiraling path. It had no railings on the side and there were dangers of falling off if one wasn't careful enough. Luigi looked off the side and saw that they had come quite a long way up already, therefore it gave him the chills to see how far down the floor was. "Oh… Imagine the horror if you were to fall down here…" he cried.

"We will be all right-a so long-a as we be careful," Mario told him. "Plus, I don't-a think-a anyone would-a want to push uz down."

Suddenly, Eggman and his two cronies came traveling up the same path as them at a fast speed and rammed into them from behind in the side. This caused the Brothers Roadster to slide off to the side and the wheels on the left side were hanging off the edge. The Mario Bros. freaked out at the fact that their vehicle was in danger of falling off the edge. "YAAAAAAAA!!!! WE'RE GONNA FALL!!!" Luigi screamed. "HELP US!!!"

"Don't-a panic!" Mario said to him. "Stay on da right! Eet'll balance da vehicle that-a way!" But it was all too late to do anything as the vehicle slowly tilted more and more to the left until it fell off the edge.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" The Mario Bros. could do nothing but scream as they fall to their impending doom. But suddenly, a beam of light casted down on them and they stopped falling. Instead, they found themselves hovering in midair.

"That was close…" Samus said, wiping her forehead. She had used the abduction beam of her vehicle to catch them and prevented them from falling. She quickly carried them to a solid floor nearby and placed them there.

"Thanks…" Luigi said, still trembling from the shocking experience. "We… would have… died…"

"Thanks a lot, Samus…" Mario said, also trembling from the same thing. "We thought we were done for…"

"It's good to see that you both are all right," Samus said. "Things will be messy if you do fall to the bottom."

"Don't say that… My legs tremble if I hear about that again…" Luigi cried with a pale face.

-

"This place is confusing…" Olimar said to himself as he moved through the place in his vehicle. "There are so many places that look tough to access and my vehicle needs a running start in order to fly. Too bad the terrain here isn't suitable for fast movements… Whoa!" He quickly stepped on the brake when his vehicle came in front of an edge. It was a long way down, so things would not look good if he hadn't stopped on time. "That was close… This place scares me…"

He looked across the place and saw a door on the other side and there was a sign on it that wrote: _Rental Pokemon Battle_. "Looks like a virtual game challenge! Finally found one! Wouldn't hurt to give it a try, but how do you cross to that side?" he wondered. He looked around and saw a button on the wall near the door. "That button looks suspicious… If I can press that thing…"

The nose of his vehicle opened up and he pressed the launch button to shoot out a yellow Pikmin out of it and across the air to reach the floor on the other side. He gave orders to the Pikmin to press the button, and so it ran over to the button and tossed itself onto it and pressed it using its own body. When pressed, a bridge was immediately formed connecting between the two floors. "I see! That button created a bridge!" Olimar thought, and thus he drove over to that side and went up to the door.

When at the front of the door, a computerized voice said to him, "Welcome to the Rental Pokemon Battle. This is a virtual reality game of using rental Pokemon to battle the opposing Pokemon. All the rental Pokemon have stats, attacks, abilities, natures, and held items prepared beforehand. You will need to have good knowledge of Pokemon in order to know what to do in the battles."

"Good thing I studied about these creatures called Pokemon during my stay on this planet," Olimar thought. "This shouldn't be too hard for me…"

"This challenge does not require the usage of vehicles. Feel free to come in whenever you are ready." And then the door opened and Olimar drove inside.

-

BANG!!!

"AAAAAYEEEE!!!!!"

Wolf looked down at a participant whose vehicle he just destroyed and said, "You're still a million years late to take on me!" He then turned to the door in front of him and said, "I'll be taking this one then."

He attacked that participant because they both wanted to play the same virtual game, but it only allowed one player, so you know the rest. "Welcome to the game of Doomed," the computerized voice said. "This is a first person shooter game where you play as the lone survivor in a space lab taken over by monsters of unknown origins. Your goal is to simply make it to the end of the stage while fighting off enemies. There are various weapons you can pick up along the way to use to your advantage. The usage of vehicles is not required here."

"Doesn't matter, so long as I can have some fun," Wolf said.

"Please step in if you are willing to accept the challenge," the voice said, and then the door opened for Wolf to go inside.

-

Elsewhere, the Mario Bros. and Samus were traveling together through the interior of the console. "We still haven't found any challenges and the design of this stage is wearing us out already," Luigi said.

"Yeah, the design of this stage alone is like one big challenge," Samus said.

"Hey, I see one over there," Mario said, pointing to a door at the front and it had the word _Wonder Quest_ written on it.

They went over to the door and once again a voice said to them, "Welcome to the game of Wonder Quest. It is a traditional RPG game where you rescue the kingdom from evil forces. Usage of vehicles is not required and there needs to be at least five people in your party."

"Role playing game?" Samus wondered.

"Sounds fun," Mario said. "But-a we only have three with uz currently… We can't-a play theez game…"

"Hey guys! What's the problem here?" asked a familiar voice. They turned to see Sonic and Tails coming over to them in their vehicle. "You look down for some reason. Cheer up!"

"Oh hi!" Mario said to them. "You see, we want-a to try theez game but-a we need-a at least five people."

"Why?" Tails asked.

"It's an RPG game that requires a five-man party," Samus explained.

"Then you're in luck! With the two of us here, that makes five people already!" Sonic said. "Why don't we give this a try? We just returned from a racing game and I'm still pumped for more!"

"This is your second challenge already?" Luigi said. "You're fast… We haven't even started a single one yet…"

"A total of five people have been detected," said the computerized voice. "The game Wonder Quest is now accessible. Please step in if you wish to start the game."

They drove their vehicles through the door and went into an empty medium-sized room. "Please step out of your vehicles and step into the center of the room to begin the game," the voice said. "Your classes will be decided randomly once you reach the shrine."

"Classes?" Luigi wondered.

"You know in role playing games they have different classes for characters," Tails explained to him. "Different classes have their own advantages and disadvantages."

"I see… I'm not all that much into games, you see… Ness and the others know this way better than anyone else."

After getting out of their vehicles to stand on the center of the room, light filled up into the room and blinded them. When the light ended, they found themselves standing in the middle of a large grassy field. The sky was blue and cloudy and the calm breeze blew past them. It was a very peaceful place to look at. "Nice place here!" Sonic said. "I can run around here all day!"

"What is this place…?" Luigi wondered.

"I think a better question is to know how we will start," Samus said. "The computer said to us that we will be given different classes once we reach the shrine, and the objective is to defeat the evil forces, whoever they may be."

"In an RPG, you always trigger things by talking to people," Tails said. "But the problem is there are no people here at all currently…"

Mario looked around the place and saw some buildings not too far from where they are. "I think-a I see a town over there," he pointed out. "Maybe we can go over there and find-a outta something."

The idea sounded good to them and since there was nothing else to do, they decided to head over to the town. The trip of the town was a short one and they got their without any problem. Once they reached there, they saw several people wandering around the place, but some were standing in one place and not moving at all. "This place looks peaceful," Luigi said. "Doesn't look like it is under the attack of evil forces…"

Samus walked up to a random woman standing in one spot and asked her, "Excuse me, madam. May I ask…"

But before she finished talking, the woman said, "Welcome to Wonder Town! Enjoy your stay here!"

"I see… Same name as the Wonder Town we already know... So I want to ask… Do you know where the shrine is for changing our classes?"

But the woman repeated the same thing. "Welcome to Wonder Town! Enjoy your stay here!"

"Yes, I know… I want to know where the shrine is…"

"Welcome to Wonder Town! Enjoy your stay here!"

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

"It's useless," Tails told her. "In RPG games, the NPCs always say the same things no matter what unless certain events are triggered. We need to try talking to other people."

"Fine then…"

They walked together through the town and asked various people, but they mostly got random, useless answers. There was one particular quote that interested them however. When they asked a merchant of a store, he said, "Life nowadays has been tough ever since The Critic started ruling the land. He always criticizes everything we make and say that we all have no skills."

"Well, that's interesting…" Sonic said. "You think this Critic guy he talked about is the leader of the evil force?"

"The name duzn't really sound-a intimidating," Mario said.

"Well, at least we know that it's not entirely peaceful here," Tails said. "We have a good idea now on what we should be doing."

"We still do not know where the shrine is though…" Samus said.

They continued walking around the place and as they approached a rather large building, they saw an old robed man approaching them. The old man walked in front of them and said, "You must the chosen heroes mentioned in prophecy!"

"Us?" Luigi said curiously, pointing to himself.

"The world has fallen into despair ever since The Critic came to power. You are the chosen heroes who will put an end to The Critic and his endless criticizes. You must now go to the shrine that is before your eyes in order to attain certain classes to fight monsters."

"Looks like the game is progressing at last!" Tails said. "C'mon, let's go to the shrine fast!" And thus they ran over to the large building before them.

Within the shrine, there was not much to look at save for an altar placed at the far end of the room. The old man from earlier came into the shrine after them and then walked up to the front of the altar. "I will now give all of you classes," he said. "May you find usefulness in these classes and grow powerful enough to fight The Critic and his evil forces." He then lifted up a staff that he was holding and a beam of light shot out from it to hit each of the Smashers.

When hit by the beam, their clothing instantly changed into something new. Mario was now wearing armor and wielded a sword and shield. "Mamamia!" he said in shock.

"You are now of the Warrior class," the old man. "You are a strong fighter that is balanced in all statistics."

Samus found herself wearing traditional Chinese garb and even her hair was braided into twin pigtails. You know; the kind of garb that reveals quite a bit of the legs. "What's this?"

"You are now of the Figher class," the old man told her. "You possess good stamina as well as high attack power."

Sonic was now wearing casual-looking clothes and had a bag that contained stuffs such as lock picks and knives. "Heh, cool!"

"You are now of the Thief class. You possess great speed and the ability to steal items that may be carried by monsters. You can also forcefully open locked doors and chests."

Tails was now dressed in a robe and had a book and a staff in his hand. "Wow! This must be the mage class!"

"You are now of the Mage class. You have the power to cast both defensive and offensive spells."

"Um… What am I?" Luigi asked. He was apparently dressed like a clown, but without the face makeup.

"You are now of the Jester class," the old man told him. "Your overall statistics are poor, but you possess a high amount of luck that can help your party score more critical hits. You can also try to distract enemies with various jester tricks, though the chances of working are not always perfect."

"Why do I deserve this kind of class…?"

Mario patted him on the shoulder to comfort him and said, "Eetz not-a that-a bad."

"Chosen warriors," the old man said. "You must now travel to the north to find The Critic's castle. Only by defeating him can we once again live a life where our products will no longer be criticized and given poor scores. The fate of the world depends on you!"

"C'mon then! Let's get the game started!" Sonic said. "I'm getting excited already!"

"Me too! This is the first time I'm playing an RPG in virtual reality format! I'm pumped up for some actions!" Tails said excitedly.

"Well, I agree that this is getting exciting," Samus said. "Time to get some good exercises!"

Mario raised his sword into the air and said, "Let's-a go and defeat Da Critic to save da world!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Video games goodness is approaching! Surely you can expect some neat fun in the next few chapters!

**Trivia:  
**1. Wonderadius, Doomed, and Wonder Quest are parodies of Gradius, Doom, and Dragon Quest respectively.


	24. RPG Battles

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-guy:** Will there be more new forms of the Holy Weapons?  
**Game2002: **No; I no longer plan to give the weapons new forms, but the Smashers will still come up with new attacks and uses for them.

**Chapter 23  
RPG Battles**

**

* * *

  
**

"Oooh…" Olimar was surprised at the setting around him. Just a few seconds ago, he was inside a small, empty room, but in a bright flash, he found himself standing within a large room that looked like a battle arena.

"Please go to the rental machine at the left side of the room and choose three Pokemon you want to use," said a mechanical voice that came from seemingly nowhere. Olimar did as the voice said and went up to the machine. There was a conveyor belt in front of the machine and then a slot opened up on the side of the machine and several Pokeballs placed in a neat line came out along it and stopped.

Olimar inspected each of the Pokemon that were inside the Pokeball (you know they are see-through if you know which Pokemon adaption I go with all the time) and wondered to himself which one he should choose. As he was still deciding, the voice said again, "You will be battling seven consecutive battles, and for each opponent you defeat, you can trade the Pokemon you have on hand with one of the Pokemon that the opponent you just defeated used. If you want to know more in-depth information on the Pokemon, then place it at the scanner on the right side and you will be shown the move sets, held item, stats, nature, and ability of the Pokemon. Please choose carefully."

"This is going to be tough…" Olimar thought, and he started to choose the Pokemon that he wants.

-

We head over to the game Wonder Quest as Mario and his gangs walked through the field to make their way to the castle of The Critic. "Everything looks so peaceful here and I wish it remains like this," Luigi said.

"If I was traveling alone, I would've run to the bad guy's castle all by myself already," Sonic said. "And then the game will be over before you know it!"

"It wouldn't be fun if the game ends so fast," Tails said. "But something tells me that this game won't be that long either considering that we are still in the tournament and they can't let us spend like the entire day just to beat a single challenge. It's through that RPGs are very long though…"

As they continued walking and talking together, a couple of goblins wielded with clubs popped up in a puff of smoke before them and even a text bar appeared above them writing: _Enemies have appeared!_

"Watch outta!" Mario said.

"Enemies have appeared! Let's get them!" Tails said.

As they got into fighting stance, another text bar appeared in front of them and it said: _Fighting system here are turned base. The character with the highest speed stat will attack first and each character will choose between different commands. You can only make a move if it is your turn, and when an enemy is trying to attack you, you may try to avoid the attack. Once the entire party's HP goes down to zero, the game is over and you will be exit the game without any points._

"Okay, now we now how we should-a fight!" Mario said.

That text bar disappeared and another one appeared next to Sonic, but this one had four different commands to choose from rather than a dialogue. "Looks like I get to deliver the first hit!" he said. "Let's see: Attack, steal, use item, escape… Let's start with something simple first then, so attack!"

The word _Attack_ glowed brightly when he said it out loud and then the text _Attack the enemy_ appeared. Sonic got the knife that was armed with and charged at one of the goblins standing there and dashed past him, slashing him in the body in the process. Some numbers appeared on the goblin when it got hit, but it got back up again and Sonic was automatically pulled back to his original position by a mysterious force.

"I'll get them next!" Samus said, and then she tried to attack one of the goblins, but a mysterious force prevented her from moving forward. "Hey! I can't move!"

"Looks like you need to go with the games rules," Tails told her. "You cannot move until it is your turn."

"Then whose turn eez eet next?" Mario asked, and his question was answered when a text bar containing the commands appeared next to him. He chose the attack command and charged at the goblin that Sonic just hit and slashed it simply with his sword. The goblin fell over again, but then it disintegrated into nothing afterwards. "I did-a eet!"

Commands appeared besides Samus next and she also chose to attack. She ran to the last goblin and give a powerful flying kick into the face. The goblin backwards and instantly disintegrated into nothing. "Ha! One hit KO!" she said.

"You're strong!" Luigi commented.

Then another text appeared and it said that they have defeated all the enemies and then it showed them the experience points that they received from the fight. Coins even appeared at where the goblins originally were. "Like all RPGs, we get coins from defeating enemies," Tails said, walking to the coin to pick it up.

"This doesn't look all that dangerous," Luigi thought. "It actually looks fun!"

"I was hoping for more action actually," Sonic said. "But whatever…"

"C'mon, let's move on again!" Mario said.

They continued on their way but it wasn't before they took all that much step when they encountered more enemies, this time three goblins accompanied by a sinister-looking crow. "Looks like more baddies to whop!" Sonic said. "Let's do this!"

Surprisingly, the evil crow was the one to attack first. It flapped its wings rapidly and then dove in the direction of Luigi, who for some reason didn't dodge and got hit in the stomach and fell backwards. "Ouch!" A HP meter appeared next to him and it drained down a bit to show the amount of damage that he had taken.

"Are you all right-a?" Mario asked him in concern.

Luigi got up and rubbed his stomach saying, "It actually hurts…"

"That's why you call it virtual reality," Tails said. "You do actually sense pain, but not to extents where you are in danger of dying, so don't worry about this."

"That bird is faster than me!? Are you kidding me!?" Sonic said, sounding displeased. "I'm going to show him that only I have the privilege to be the fastest!" It was his turn next and he charged straight at the crow and slashed across it. The crow instantly fell down and disappeared.

Mario's turn was next and he ran up to the goblin and attacked it, but the goblin was still alive. Samus charged forward to attack it next, but the goblin stood to the side and avoided the attack. It was Tails's turn next and he looked into the book that he was carrying to see if there are any spells that he could use. "This one looks good," he thought. He pointed his staff at the goblin Samus failed to hit and read from a passage on the book, and it sounded very strange and incomprehensible like all magic words. After finishing the phrase, the tip of the staff glowed and a fireball shot out and struck the goblin, instantly burning it to death. "Wow!"

"My turn is next, I think," Luigi thought, but instead of that, one of the goblins was next to move. The goblin ran up to him to hit him, and Luigi shrieked in fright and quickly stepped aside to avoid a hit, but the goblin managed to hit him anyway, dealing a bit damage to him. "Ow!"

The second goblin advanced towards Sonic to hit him, but the hedgehog avoided the attack. The third goblin ran to Mario to hit him, but the plumber blocked the hit with his shield. After this, it was Luigi's turn to move at last. He looked at his command list and saw the commands attack, tell a joke, use item, and escape. "I wonder what telling a joke will actually do?" he wondered, and thus he decided to choose that command. "Now what joke should I tell?"

But he didn't have to say anything at all as a text bar that wrote _"Luigi told a funny joke"_ appeared and one of the goblins suddenly started laughing, and the text bar wrote "_The goblin laughed uncontrollably"_ this time. "Take that!" Sonic shouted as he ran up to the laughing goblin and gave him a kick that instantly destroyed him. There was only one left but Mario took care of it himself after Sonic's turn. With this, all the enemies were defeated and they received experience points as well as coins in return.

"That wasn't too hard," Samus said.

"Good thing that all of us are healthy and well too!" Tails added. But Luigi patted him on the shoulder and then pointed to a HP bar next to himself. It showed that his health was down to one-fourth already.

-

As mentioned in the previous chapter, there were TV screens within the theater that kept track and showed the participants as they played their virtual game. "Meta-Knight is strong!" Kirby commented. "Look at how easily he breezed through that beat'em up game, Streets of Wonder."

"Meta-Knight sure is good…" Cid said.

"Yeah, and we lost at the second round…" Popeye added.

"That cooking game looks fun, and delicious!" Yoshi said, looking at another screen.

"He sure knows a bit about Pokemon batting," Mewtwo commented, looking at the TV that showed Olimar using his rental Pokemon to fight against Pokemon chosen by the computer.

"Though I think using a special attack would've been a smarter against a Steelix."

"Still, the power of Crab Hammer used by a Kingler after a Sword Dance is powerful enough to take down Steelix's massive defense in two hits or so."

"Mario's game looks the most interesting," Ness said, looking at the screen that showed the RPG party traveling through the plain.

"Hey, look at that guy getting rejected by his date," Nana said.

"He's not good at dating simulations, I guess," Popo commented.

"By the way… Why is that guy here?" Pichu asked, pointing to Barney who was looking at the terrarium while cheering for somebody.

"I think he got disqualified," G&W replied. "Not enough points in the previous round if I remember correctly…"

-

We now head over the game Wonderadius as Fox and Falco blazed through the solar system fighting off alien spaceships and invaders. "Here comes another fleet!" Fox said. He zoomed towards the group of incoming spaceships as they fired lasers at their vehicle. The Master Arwing pulled off a barrel roll to protect itself from the incoming attacks and then Falco fired at the spaceships to take them down one by one.

The Master Arwing went past the fleet of spaceships and they turn around to go after them and kept on firing. Fox steered the vehicle side to side with skill and managed to avoid every shot and would do barrel rolls once in a while. He then steered the vehicle upwards to do a u-turn, and as the vehicle dove towards the spaceships from below, Falco fired rapidly and shot them all down from above.

"Haha! No match for us!" Falco claimed.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a loud siren and a large text that said _"WARNING_" appeared in front of them.

"Hey, looks like the boss is coming!"

"Let's be careful then!" Fox said. After the text disappeared, something materialized from thin air in front of them. It was a large mechanical face with glowing blue eyes and demon horns and it laughed at them in a demonic voice. "Here it comes!"

"Let's do it!" Falco said.

The boss started off by taking a deep breath and then it exhaled pieces of metal out from its mouth. The Master Arwing fired at the incoming projectiles, but the lasers would just bounce off them, so Fox quickly steered the vehicle around to avoid getting hit.

"Why does this remind me of someone…?" Fox said in his mind.

"C'mon! Let's shoot him down! The eyes must be his weak spot if you know the basics of shoot'em ups!" Falco said.

"Got it!" Fox stepped on the boost and zoomed towards the right eye and Falco fired rapidly at it. The lasers struck the right eye rapidly and the Master Arwing quickly steered upwards just before it rammed the eye, which was still not yet destroyed.

The boss turned to their direction and then a pair of beams came out from both the eyes. Fox quickly steered to the side and managed to avoid the attack. He u-turned again and Falco continued firing at the left eye, which started to change redder and redder from each hit. The boss shot out another piece of metal from its mouth again and the Master Arwing quickly steered away and Falco fired another shot at the eye and this time it was destroyed from this shot, leaving an empty eye socket. "Yes! One down!" he said.

The remaining eye shot out a beam at them while the mouth continued to spit out metal pieces. The Master Arwing charged towards the remaining eye and moved around with skill at the same time to avoid getting hit by the boss's attack. They were able to destroy the second eye and then the boss started to shake violently. "Yes! We did it!" Falco said. The Master Arwing quickly flew away to avoid getting caught in the boss's explosion.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

After the boss was gone, a message saying _"Stage Clear"_ appeared in the air and both the Smashers felt satisfied. "All right! Time for the next stage!" Fox said.

"I hope things get tougher. It's a bit too easy, but then it's only the first stage," Falco said.

-

Back at Wonder Quest once again…

-

Enemies have appeared!

Sonic attacks Goblin A! Goblin A lost 14 points of HP!

Mario attacks Smiling Slime! Smiling Slime lost 20 points of HP! Smiling Slime dies!

Samus attacks Goblin B! Critical Hit! Goblin B lost 34 points of HP! Goblin B dies!

Tails casts a spell on Goblin A! Goblin A lost 24 points of HP! Goblin A dies!

Goblin C attacks Tails! Tails lost 12 points of HP!

Luigi attacks Goblin C! Goblin C lost 5 points of HP!

Sonic attacks Goblin C! Critical Hit! Goblin C lost 25 points of HP! Goblin C dies!

The enemies are defeated! The party gains 89 experience points and picked up 30 coins!

-

"Well, that was a good exercise!" Sonic said, stretching his arms into the air. He looked at the status bar that was floating besides him and said, "We all should be at level 8, am I correct?"

"Yeah, I'm level eight-a too," Mario said, looking at his own status bar.

Samus looked around the place and saw a town not too far away and said, "There's a town over. Let's go and check it out, what do you say?"

"Good idea; I'm tired from all the walking and fighting already," Luigi said.

"Let's hope we can buy better equipments and stock up on potions too," Tails said.

-

They all arrived at the town after fighting a couple more enemies and leveling up another level. After shopping for some better equipments as well as stocking up on healing items, they stopped by an inn to take a break. "So what do we do from here?" Samus asked as she reclined on a chair.

"All we know eez that-a we have to head-a north to go da Critic's castle," Mario said. "I wonder how long-a eet'll take though…"

"I don't think it should be very far," Tails replied. "Remember we could see a bit of the castle's silhouette from where this town is, so we should be able to reach their very soon."

"Then let's rush over there and beat him up already!" Sonic suggested.

"I recommend that we level up a bit first otherwise we will be under leveled."

"I just want to take a nice break for now," Luigi said, taking a sip from his cup of coffee. Just as he was swallowing his coffee, there were suddenly loud screams coming from outside and it made him choke. "Cough!"

Mario stood up in shock and said, "What-a eez that-a?! Eetz coming from da outside!"

The group got up and ran out of the inn and ran to the center of the town where the screaming was coming from. When they got there, they were shocked to see a large winged demon standing there and there were some people injured next to him. "EEKS!!! MONSTER!!!" Luigi shrieked.

"Who are you?!" Samus asked, getting into fighting stance.

"I am the Dark Demon Fag and I serve the one and only Critic!" the demon replied. "So you are the chosen ones who will strike down our ruler! I will kill you here!"

"Oh yeah! A big one! This should prove to be fun!" Sonic said enthusiastically.

"This must be a boss fight!" Tails said. "Watch out! He definitely won't be easy compared to the enemies!"

A text bar that wrote _"The boss, Dark Demon Fag, has appeared!"_ and then the five heroes all got into fighting stance. Okay, only four got into fighting stance while the fifth one was cowering in fear.

"I'm up first!" Sonic said. He chose the attack command and then rushed at the boss and leaped at his head and gave him a kick that dealt 20 points of damage.

The boss was next to move however; he walked towards Mario and brought down its arm. Mario quickly moved aside, but a shockwave released from the attack caught him and he took 20 points of damage. "Ow! I have to be careful!" Mario's turn was next and he ran to the boss and slashed it in the legs and did around 20 points of damage.

Samus's turn was next and she ran to the boss and pulled back her fist a delivered a powerful punch into its body followed by a kick. It was a critical hit and the boss received whopping damage of 59 points. "Ha! How'd you like that?" she said.

"Time to try out the new spell!" Tails said. He read from a passage in the book with his staff raised and the tip of the staff glowed and launched a lightning bolt at the boss, zapping it badly and dealing over 40 points of damage.

""My turn next, right?" Luigi asked. "I'll attack him then!" Luigi ran to the boss and flailed his arms at the box, hitting it in the leg, but all manage to deal only 6 points of damage. He was forced to his original position with a down face seeing that he couldn't do much to the boss. "I'm useless…"

Sonic attacked the boss next and dealt mediocre damage to it, and then it was the boss's turn. Instead of walking forward to attack a random party member, it pulled back its wings and then flapped really hard to launch wind blades at the whole party, dealing around 30 points of damage each. "Ow! It hurts!" Tails cried.

"Don't-a worry! We still have plenty of HP as well as potions to keep-a ourselves healthy!" Mario said. "We can win for sure!"

The whole party took another turn to deal damage to the boss, but it was still alive. It's a boss battle after all, so it should be long. When it was the boss's turn again, it walked up to Luigi and slammed down its arm on him. Luigi screamed and tried to jump away, but was unable to fully avoid the attack and still took damage. What's worse is that it ended up being a critical hit and Luigi's HP dropped to zero as a result. He fell onto the ground and was unable to move his body. "I can't… move… I'm dead…" he cried painfully.

"Oh no! We don't have any potions that can revive fallen members!" Tails gasped.

"We'll just have to beat up this guy before he beats us all up!" Sonic said.

The remaining party members continued to fight the Dark Demon Fag and they healed whenever they were low in health. The boss started spamming the wind blade technique and dealt quite a bit of damage to the party to the point where they were all low in health. "Damn… This guy is tough…" said Samus, panting heavily as she only had a bit of HP left.

"I think-a he should-a be near death too!" Mario said. "Just a little bit-a more! Eetz my turn!" Mario raised his sword and ran to the boss and slashed in the leg.

When the boss was slashed, its body started to tremble and then starting from the legs, its whole body slowly disintegrated into nothing while the sound of explosion could be heard constantly. "Whoa! We won!" Tails exclaimed.

After the Dark Demon Fag fully disappeared, a text showed up saying that they have defeated the boss and showed them the amount of experience points they have earned. Each of them also leveled up, except for Luigi because he's knocked out.

"We did it!" Samus exclaimed.

"I think-a eetz starting to get-a more and more fun!" Mario said. "C'mon, let's-a keep-a on moving and finish theez game!"

"Um, guys… Can someone heal me first…?" Luigi asked, still lying on the ground and unable to move.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I had fun doing that particular RPG battle part. Maybe I should use it again in the next chapter?


	25. And the Games Go On

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-guy: **Will the Darkling return?  
**Game2002: **There is no definite answer to that as of now.

Check out my profile once in a while to see if I have any more new projects coming.

**Chapter 24  
And the Games Go On**

**

* * *

  
**

After taking a nasty hit from a fire attack, the steel-type Pokemon Scizor finally fell over in defeat. Olimar called back his Pokemon into its ball and sighed with relief knowing that he just taken down another opponent. "Phew… That's the sixth battle in a row…" he said. "Only one more battle left…"

"Congratulations on reaching the seventh and final round," the computerized voice said. "This will be the final battle left and instead of facing off against a virtual trainer, I will battle you myself. To play with the rules, I will be using rental Pokemon as well."

"Oh boy, the final battle…" Olimar thought nervously. "Let's hope it isn't too hard…"

"Do you want to switch Pokemon?"

"No thanks; I'm fine with my current team."

"Shall we begin the final battle?"

"Ready when you are…"

"Okay, all your Pokemon will be fully healed. Now let us commence the final battle."

**BGM: Frontier Brain Battle (Platinum version)**

Olimar got out one of his three Pokeball and threw it onto the arena at the same time a Pokeball popped out of nowhere at the other side of the room. Both the balls opened at the exact same time and the Pokemon came out. Olimar had sent out a Weavile while the CPU sent out a Bronzong.

-

Of course; this battle was being witnessed from the Terrarium Theater. Mewtwo and Pikachu were most interested in this particular game more than anyone else. "Uh oh… Olimar is in a disadvantage…" Pikachu said. "Steel is effective against ice…"

"Bronzong is a steel and psychic type Pokemon while Weavile is dark and ice type," Mewtwo said. "I think Weavile will not be able to deal any super effective hits against Bronzong seeing how the steel typing will cancel out dark weakness and ice just isn't effective at all against steel. Looks like the loss is on Olimar unless he can manage take advantage of Weavile's high attack power and speed to take out Bronzong fast. Even so, Bronzong has good defense in both categories, so a one hit KO isn't possible."

-

"Use Night Slash!" Olimar commanded his Weavile. The Pokemon rushed forward with its claw pulled back and dark energy surged through it. The Bronzong tried to fly away, but it was unable to escape the blazing speed of the dark Pokemon and slashed across its body and took some damage, but it was far from defeated.

"Thankfully the steel typing of Bronzong canceled out the dark type weakness, otherwise it would've been super effective," the computer said. "You are in big trouble this time as steel moves are effective against ice. Bronzong, start off with Trick Room."

Bronzong stretched out its arms to the side and then its eyes glowed with a bright light. Immediately, a force field of sorts was formed and encased the entire arena within it. Olimar looked around with surprise and said, "What is this?!"

-

"Trick Room! A move that allows slower Pokemon to move first!" Mewtwo said. "For a slow Pokemon like Bronzong, there is no better move than this!"

"Wait… That means if Bronzong is planning to use that move, Olimar's Weavile is done for!" Pikachu said.

-

"Gyro Ball!" The computer said. Bronzong stretched its arms to the side again and the tip of the arms glowed with bright silver light as the bell Pokemon started spinning in place really fast, and then it zoomed forward at a blinding speed that Weavile was unable to avoid.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!

The powerful impact sent the dark Pokemon crashing backwards and flying out of the arena and right into the wall really hard, and it was knocked out a single hit. "Oh no!" Olimar gasped.

"Gyro Ball is a move that is at its strongest if the difference in speed between both sides is large. Bronzong is a very slow Pokemon; therefore the move is very effective against a fast Pokemon like Weavile."

Olimar called back the Weavile and said, "Steel type, right? Then I'll have to use him!" He threw the second Pokeball and an Infernape came out from there."

"I see, a fire type Pokemon," the computer said. "Such a pity that my Bronzong has Levitate as its ability and not Heatproof."

"Flare Blitz!" Olimar commanded the Infernape, and the Pokemon ran forward as fire engulfed its body totally.

"Gyro Ball!" The computer commanded the Bronzong to use the same move again. Both sides' Pokeman crashed into each other and pushed against each other back and forth. Eventually, a blast occurred and both of them were blown back from it. Infernape managed to land on its feet but the Bronzong crashed hard onto the floor with burnt marks all over it. It was knocked out.

"Oh yeah! One hit KO!" Olimar said excitedly while jumping up and down.

"Good one," the computer said. Bronzong was called back into its ball and then the second ball showed up and released a Sharpedo which floated off the floor several inches as if it was swimming in air.

-

"Water against fire this time…" Pikachu said. "Typing advantage hasn't been so kind to Olimar…"

"That's not entirely the case here," Mewtwo told him. "Sharpedo is part dark type also, so if Infernape has any fighting moves, he will fare well against Sharpedo."

-

"Sharpedo, use Aqua Jet!" the computer said. Water started to appear around the shark Pokemon and it rushed forward at a very fast speed as if it was a meteor surrounded by water. Infernape quickly leaped out of the way and barely avoided the attack though.

"Use Mach Punch!" Olimar shouted. The monkey Pokemon turned around and then dashed at Sharpedo who had just stopped moving and delivered a quick punch into its face. Even though the punch didn't look powerful, it still caused the shark Pokemon to spin away and crash onto the floor, but it shook off the pain and floated back up again. Olimar noticed that Infernape was holding his fist in pain after delivering the blow too. "What happened?"

"Sharpedo's ability is Rough Skin," the computer said. "Direct attacks will cause the attacker to take damage too because Sharpedo's skin so rough that it can hurt people just by touching it."

"Um…" Olimar looked at a monitor that was placed next to him and looked at Infernape's move set which consisted of Mach Punch, Close Combat, Flare Blitz, and Bulk Up. "All of them are direct attacks save for one that boosts statistics…"

The Sharpedo, under the computer's command, charged at Infernape with Aqua Jet attack again. Instead of escaping though, Olimar commanded the Infernape to use Close Combat. The monkey Pokemon ran forward and unleashed a powerful series of punches and kicks into the shark Pokemon, which not only canceling out its attack but as well as beating the living daylight out of it.

POW SMASH KICK POW WHAM!!!!

The Sharpedo lost its teeth and was bruised badly all over its body as a result and finally fell down in defeat, but because of its ability, it also left behind scratch marks on Infernape too. "Phew… Finally got that thing down…" Olimar said, sighing in relief.

"Good going," the computer said. "Your Infernape is in a poor shape however. Can you take down my last Pokemon?"

Sharpedo was called back and the third and final Pokemon was called out, a Heracross. "Infernape is down to only a bit of HP left…" Olimar thought. "Um… Mach Punch!"

Infernape rushed forward and swung its fist forward, but to its surprise, the Heracross managed to catch it by its hand. And then using the other hand, Heracross punched Infernape across the face and knocked it out in one blow.

"Oh no!"

"You are down to only one Pokemon left," the computer said. "You can only hope that it is someone that can counter my Heracross."

"This is it…" Olimar thought nervously. "It's all or nothing now…" He threw out the last Pokeball and out from it came Alakazam, who had a headband tied around its head for whatever reason.

"A psychic type, I see… You have advantage over the fighting type Heracross, but at the same time I have advantage over you because Heracross is bug type too and knows one of the strongest bug moves, Mega Horn." Under the computer's command, Heracross lowered its head and charged forward in an attempt to ram into Alakazam with its horn.

The psychic Pokemon quickly leaped out of the way but barely got hit in the legs and managed to survive the attack. Heracross turned around and saw Alakazam pointing both its spoon in its direction. Olimar was going to shout to the Alakazam to use a move but then the computer quickly called for the Heracross to use Endure, thinking that the Alakazam was going to use a strong psychic move. The Heracross quickly bent down with its arm over its head in order to endure the incoming attack. "Trick!" Olimar shouted. Alakazam's spoons glowed brightly and the headband around its hand disappeared and was replaced with an eaten apple.

"What?!" the computer said, sounding surprised. "Don't tell me…"

-

"Smart move!" Pikachu said.

"Indeed," Mewtwo said, "Using Trick to swap the Choice Band with Heracross's Leftovers in order to trap it into using Endure only."

-

"Phew… I knew you would fell for it…" Olimar said.

"I have miscalculated this…" the computer said. "You have tricked my Heracross into wearing the Choice Band, and because he used Endure earlier, he can no longer use any other moves and Endure will lose effectiveness with every use."

"Therefore I'm on the winning side now!" Olimar said. "Take him down with Psychic!"

Alakazam's eyes glowed in bright pink light and energy wave was released from all over its body and washed over the Heracross, throwing it backwards onto the floor and defeating it. "I see… So I have lost…" the computer said, withdrawing the Heracross. "Congratulations, you have won this challenge. You are indeed good at Pokemon battling."

"I'm surprised about this myself too…" Olimar said. "But I'm glad that I won! Yippee!"

"You will get the points as promised. I wish you good luck with the other challenges," the computerized voice said. After saying these, the room around Olimar became distorted and he found himself back into the empty room again. He looked at his card and saw that the points were being added into hits current score.

"Yay! I did it! I got lots of points from this!" he said happily as he walked out of the room.

-

Enemies have appeared!

Sonic kicks Werewolf A! Werewolf A took 70 points of damage!

Werewolf A b---- slaps Mario! Mario avoids the attack!

Samus attacks Werewolf C! Critical Hit! Werewolf C took 149 points of damage! Werewolf C dies!

Werewolf B slashes Tails! Tails took 40 points of damage!

Mario uses sword on Werewolf A! Werewolf A took 80 points of damage! Werewolf A dies!

Werewolf C slashes Tails! Tails avoids the attack!

Tails shoots a lightning bolt at Werewolf C! Werewolf C took 100 points of damage!

Luigi tells a funny joke! Werewolf C is unaffected!

Sonic jumps on Werewolf C! Werewolf C took 72 points of damage! Werewolf C dies!

Enemies are defeated! The party receives 583 experience points and 300 coins!

Tails grew to level 28! Luigi grew to level 25!

-

"Phew, we sure had leveled up a lot fighting all these enemies," Samus said, wiping her forehead.

"Eet looks like da castle eez not-a too far now," Mario said, looking at the castle in the distance. "We should-a be able to beat-a theez game very soon."

"Let's get this moving then so we can get out of here and play more games!" Sonic said. "It does get boring stuck playing this game for a while, you know."

"I agree…" Luigi said. "I'm getting tired of this already."

"Okey-dokey, then let's-a go and defeat-a da Critic fast!" Mario said, pointing his sword at the castle. "Move outta!"

-

Wolf looked out from behind the corner he was hiding to make sure the coast was clear. Gripping the machine gun tightly in his hands, he stepped out and ran through the dark halls in order to make it to the door across him fast. Suddenly, the ceiling burst open and a spider-like monster dropped down and hissed at him fiercely. Unfazed by the appearance of the monster, Wolf pointed the gun at the monster and fired into its head, blowing off its eyes and brain until the monster could no longer move. Wolf skipped over its dead body and continued on his way to the door. The door opened when he approached it and he found himself within large room filled with metal boxes and random junks, and there were several brown humanoid monsters coming towards him from all sides too.

"You want a piece of me?" Wolf said with a smirk. "I'm willing to play with you all!" He then swept the room with gun and shot down the monsters one by one, but the ammo eventually ran out. He threw the empty gun at a random monster and then whipped out a pistol and started firing at the incoming monsters. One of them produced a fireball in its hand and tossed it at him and Wolf rolled to the side and shot that monster in the legs to cripple it. He then rushed up to the monster and gave it a punch to the face and knocked it over. Another monster got up to him from behind and swung its arm, but Wolf spun around and caught the arm with his hand and then kicked it in the stomach hard.

More monsters closed in on him and Wolf leaped up into the air and fired at their heads from above. He landed onto the floor and continued firing at them, but the amount of monsters were simply too much. Seeing that he is outnumbered, Wolf made a run for the nearest door but saw that a card key is required to open it. "Looks like I'll have to kill every one of them first," he thought. He turned to see the monsters approaching him, and he also noticed a crate next to him and he kicked it open to reveal a bazooka hidden in there. "Aha! Just what I needed!" He picked up the bazooka, placed it on his shoulder, and pulled the trigger to launch a rocket at the incoming monsters. The rocket hit a single monster but created a massive explosion that blew away the nearby ones.

KABOOOOOM!!!

Using this, Wolf was able to take out all the monsters in a short amount of time. When the monsters were all killed, he saw a yellow card lying in the middle of the room among the bloody pieces of the monsters' body parts. He walked up the card to pick it up and then used it to open the door and continued on his way.

-

"Wolf sure knows what he's doing," Leon said as both him and his partner Panther watched from the screens. "Compared to them…" He turned his head to look at another TV screen which showed the Master Arwing being chased by a large mechanical monstrosity through a tunnel while avoiding lasers shot from all directions.

"Of course; our leader is no match when it comes to things like this," Panther said. "However, he is lacking grace and beauty which only I possess."

"You're a weirdo…"

-

Wolf continued traveling through the interiors of the abandoned space station and he was lucky enough to find several more weapons. As he walked through the dark hallways, a grotesque flying head showed up and cackled manically before breathing out a stream of fire in his direction. Wolf ducked down fast and aimed his shotgun from below and blasted the floating head to its demise. Then the wall burst open and another one of those brown humanoid monsters came out, only to get blown apart by a shotgun blast shortly afterwards.

"Weaklings, bunch of you!" Wolf said. He went down the hall and noticed a sign next to him that showed him the map of the place and his current location. "Looks like I'm near the exit."

He went through another door that was before him and the moment he stepped him, a missile was shot in his direction and thus he leaped out of the way fast and managed to avoid it. He lifted his eyes and saw a bizarre indescribable monster with three eyes and cannons for both arms. "What are you supposed to be?" Wolf asked. The monster roared loudly and then fired a couple of missiles from both its arm cannons and Wolf ran away to avoid it again and then he fired the shotgun at the monster. Though the monster seemed to take damage from the shot, it did not fall in one hit. Wolf continued to fire shotgun blasts at the monster's body as it turned to him to fire more missiles.

Wolf got out of the way once again and came to the conclusion that this must be a boss battle. He put the shotgun away and got out the bazooka and started firing rockets at the body of the monster, each shot creating a powerful and painful looking blast. Despite this, the monster managed to stay alive and fought back with its own attacks.

"Looks like you will provide me some fun!" Wolf thought. The monster's arm cannon glowed brightly and Wolf took note of it and quickly got ready to make a move. Several missiles were shot out at once and surprised him, so he quickly activated his reflector and managed to protect himself from the missiles.

Some of the missiles landed next to him though and he was blown to the side, but it was no fatal blow. When he landed, red electricity surged throughout his claws and he leaped at the monster and delivered a powerful lightning-charged claw swipe at the boss's body, creating a painful gash on it. The monster roared painfully and turned to hit him with its arm cannon and Wolf was knocked back into the wall, but he planted his feet against the wall and kicked off at the monster and slashed it the second time. Wolf then leaped back onto the floor and got out the bazooka again and fired into the face of the monster multiple times, not giving it a chance to fight back. He kept on firing the bazooka until ammo ran out, and the boss was not defeated yet. "You sure are durable," Wolf said. "That makes the fight more fun!"

The monster roared angrily and leaped into the air to land on top of him. Wolf got out the way and got out the shotgun and fired the remaining shots left at the back of the monster before getting out his only weapon left, the pistol. The monster turned around Wolf fired into its face, but it didn't seem to be very effective. "Bah! This thing won't do!" he grumbled as he threw the pistol aside. "I'd rather fight with my bare hands.

The monster growled loudly and charged forward to hit him. Wolf's claws released electricity and he dashed forward at a blinding speed and delivered a slash across the monster's face, causing it to flinch. He then continued to slash the monster multiple times in the face with his electrically charged claws, each hit leaving behind a streak of red lightning. After attacking the monster enough times, Wolf moved back a bit and then rushed right through the monster with one final attack. "Claw of the Thunder God!"

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

This powerful attack took off a large chunk of the boss's body. Blood poured out from the wound as the monster roared its last and collapsed onto the floor and exploded into pieces.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

With the boss defeated, the door at the far side of the room opened up and Wolf advanced into the room beyond. In there was a small room that had a single switch at the wall. He pulled the switch at the wall and then he heard a computerized voice say to him, "Congratulations! You have completed the game!"

Instantly, the room became distorted and he found himself within the original empty room. "Looks like it's over," he thought, "Wasn't half bad either." He got out his card and saw that the points were tallied into it. "I had fun doing this!"

-

Mario jumps on top of Flaming Giant! Flaming Giant lost 50 points of HP!

Flaming Giant flames pointlessly! The whole party took heavy damage!

Samus landed a hip smash into the Flaming Giant! Flaming Giant took 101 points of damage! Flaming Giant dies!

The whole party gains 2038 experiences points and 1000 coins!

Mario grew to level 40! Sonic grew to level 40!

-

The one-eyed giant fell over and his body disappeared into nothing after Mario gave it a slash to the body. "Phew… Did-a eet…" he said with a sigh.

"Looks like we leveled up again!" Sonic said. "And the castle is before our eyes already!"

The party looked across the barren wasteland before them and saw a bridge that led to a dark and creepy castle. "The Critic's castle is over there… I never thought we would advance this fast…" Tails said.

"C'mon, it's over once we defeat The Critic," Samus said. "Let's go!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Seems like this round will be longer compared to the previous four, but not that it's a bad thing, right? For people who think the previous ones were too short, this one should satisfy you. The conclusion to this round will be pretty epic too, so be sure to stick around until then!


	26. The Critic

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-guy: **Why did Pikachu and Mewtwo's Holy Weapons change after the recharging?  
**Game2002: **Actually that was the result of poor story planning. After first introducing their weapons in Holy Weapons vs. Dark Forces, I experienced cognitive dissonance and thought I could've come up with a better choice for their weapons; therefore I changed them in Darkling for the heck of it and tried to come up with an explanation too. Because of this, the other weapons won't be seeing any changes unlike those two.

**Chapter 25  
The Critic**

**

* * *

  
**

Mario's party had defeated the guards protecting the bridge led to the castle and therefore crossed the bridge to get into the castle. Pushing open the massive castle door, they stepped into the interior which looked pretty grab, albeit pretty dark at the same time. "Here we are, at The Critic's castle…" Tails said silently.

"I'm getting goosebumps…" Luigi said, trembling violently.

"Be careful," Mario said. "There must-a be an ambush or traps somewhere." They slowly tiptoed into the castle and looked around with awareness for any incoming danger. This was proven right when some enemies appeared in front of them.

"Enemies!" Samus said, getting into fighting stance.

-

Enemies appeared!

Sonic stabs Angry Soccer Mom! Angry Soccer Mom took 77 points of damage!

Angry Soccer Mom rants angrily! The whole party's attack power went down!

Mario slashes Perfectionist Slime! Perfectionist Slime took 70 points of damage!

Samus punches Angry Soccer Mom twice! Angry Soccer Mom took 81 points of damage!

Tails casted a spell to increase the party's attack power!

Perfectionist Slime tried to impress Samus! Samus is unimpressed!

Luigi sissy slaps Perfectionist Slime! Perfectionist Slime took 30 points of damage!

Sonic spins into Perfectionist Slime! Perfectionist slime took 100 points of damage!

Angry Soccer Mom grabs Samus and spanks her rapidly! Samus took 67 points of damage!

Mario shot a fireball at Angry Soccer Mom! Angry Soccer Mom took 50 points of damage!

Samus roundhouse kicks Angry Soccer Mom! Critical Hit! Angry Soccer Mom took 398 points of damage! Angry Soccer Mom dies!

Tails casts an ice spell on Perfectionist Slime! Perfectionist Slime took 200 points of damage! Perfectionist Slime dies!

Enemies are defeated! The party receives 600 experience points and 674 coins!

-

"Heh! That wasn't too hard!" Sonic said. "I'm starting to think that we're over leveled though."

"That does make the enemies easier to defeat," Samus said.

The party continued on their way again but it didn't take them too may steps before they encountered more enemies. "More enemies!" Mario said. "Be careful!" And they got ready to engage them.

-

We head back to the game Wonderadius where Fox and Falco were playing through the final stage which took place in a mechanical base. "Take that!" Falco shouted as he fired rapidly at the incoming spaceships.

Fox saw the walls opening and turrets came out to fire at them, and thus he quickly steered away and then faced in the direction of the turrets to allow Falco to shoot them down. The floor opened and robot walkers came out and launched mortars at them. Fox quickly backed off and flew up to a higher height to avoid them before pointing downwards to shoot them down.

More enemies approached them from behind and thus they quickly sped up ahead to outrun them. "These guys keep coming!" Falco grumbled.

"What's the matter? I thought you enjoyed this," Fox said.

"Yeah, I enjoy this all right. Just saying…"

The continued through the mechanical passage while fighting multiple enemies until they came to a massive wall that had a large orb with the word _"Shoot here" _imprinted on it. "How kind of them to tell us the weak spot!" Falco thought, and thus he fired at the orb. When the orb was shot, it glowed with a red light and then split open, revealing another layer of wall behind it that had several hatches from where several spaceships came out from. The orb, however, was still at the center of the wall. "What the?!"

"It's a trap!" Fox gasped. The Master Arwing quickly moved around to avoid getting hit by the spaceship as they charged forward. All the while, Falco fired at the orb continuously.

Once in a while, the orb glowed in white color and shot out energy balls at them, but these moved pretty slowly so they were able to avoid them with ease. The constant moving around just to avoid the enemies was getting really frustration and Falco said, "These guys are annoying me to death already! Eat this!" And he launched a smart bomb at the wall. The bomb exploded in a massive blast when it touched the orb.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!

The powerful explosion blew way not only the orb, but also the wall behind it as well as the enemies. When the explosion cleared, there was nothing else standing in their way. "Good one!" Fox said.

"Should've used this from the start," Falco said.

The Master Arwing proceeded forward again and continued fighting off enemies that appeared before them. After a while of traveling through the passage, the whole place started to become darker and the atmosphere was getting gloomier too.

"Looks like we're reaching the finale…" Fox said. "Be on a watch out… The final boss should be pretty tough…"

"Then that would make a satisfying final battle!" Falco said.

Eventually, the whole place turned pitch black and they were unable to see anything. Then a loud voice boomed out from nowhere and laughed them. "Hahaha! You have come into your grave!"

"Here it comes!" Fox shouted.

Then slowly, a gaseous, demonic face formed out the darkness before them and said, "You can never beat me! You will die here!!! Hahahaha!!!"

"What is that thing?!" Falco gasped.

"This must be the final boss! Quick! Shoot it!" Fox said.

"You bet I will!" Falco then pulled the trigger and fired lasers rapidly at the massive face.

The face did nothing at all and didn't even bother trying to avoid the shots, and after Falco fired a couple of times, the face said out loud, "No! This cannot be! I'll take you to hell with me! GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" And then the face became distorted and then faded away into nothing.

Suddenly, the whole place started shaking violently and explosions started to burst out of everywhere. "The whole place is exploding!" Fox gasped. "We have to get out of here!"

A passage filled with light appeared before them and he stepped down on the boost and zoomed into it as fast as he could. The passage was winding so he had to slow down at times to avoid crashing into any walls. After making it through the passage successfully, the Master Arwing emerged into the space and Fox and Falco turned around to see the enemy's fortress behind them slowly getting consumed by flames. Eventually, the entire fortress exploded in a bright flash and the Master Arwing quickly flew off far to avoid getting caught in it.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

"That's… all?" Falco said.

Then before their eyes a message appeared and slowly floated from bottom to top—Star Wars style. It wrote: _Congratulations on defeating the evil alien empire! The galaxy is once again safe! The whole universe is in your debt! You have beaten the game!_

Once the message finished scrolling, the whole place faded away and the Star Fox characters found themselves back in the empty room. "Looks like we've beaten the game," Fox said. "That was pretty enjoyable!"

"Tsk! I was hoping for a super tough final battle!" Falco grumbled. "Reminds me of something we went through once while trying to save the world!"

Fox got out his card and saw that some more points had been tallied into it. "Okay, let's go look for the next game before this day ends," he said. He turned the vehicle around and exited the room with Falco still grumbling about the difficulty of the final battle.

-

Mario's party managed to make it into the deepest part of The Critic's castle. They had defeated several enemies as well as a couple of mid-bosses. Needless to say, all these fighting had helped boost their levels to the 50s. Along the way they also found powerful equipments that made fighting enemies easier. "When will this be over…?" Luigi asked while panting tiredly.

"I have a feeling that we will find The Critic once we reached the top of this staircase," Tails said, looking up the really tall and seemingly endless staircase.

"Let's get moving then!" Sonic said, and thus they all ran up the staircase.

Luigi, however, was very tired and could move as fast as them. "Wait… My legs are killing me…"

Mario ran down to him and held him by the shoulders saying, "C'mon, Luigi! Just-a a little bit-a more!" Carrying Luigi, however, made climbing the staircase slower and tougher.

"You guys really are taking your time!" Sonic said. "Let me do this instead!" He ran down to them and took Luigi from Mario and lifted him up as if he was carrying a maiden. "Okay, we're off!"

"What are you doing?" Luigi asked, but before he got his answer, Sonic zoomed up the staircase at a blinding speed and Luigi screamed his head off because he was frightened by the speed. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKS!!!"

"That guy is fast…" Samus said.

"That's Sonic for you…" Tails told her.

After a minute or so of scaling the stairs, the three of them finally reached the top where Sonic was impatiently tapping the floor with one foot while Luigi was bent down next to him breathing heavily. "I feel like I just rode a roller coaster…" he said.

"You guys are too slow!" Sonic grumbled. "Learn to walk faster, can you?"

"Not everyone is fast like you!" Samus told him.

"Sonic is always impatient, so it can't be helped," Tails told her. "It's no use arguing this with him. C'mon, the final boss must be in the room over there!"

They all got up and approached the door at the end of the hall. Just outside the room though, there was a bright mass of light and there was a sign next to it that wrote: _Fully heal yourself by stepping into the light. _"How kind-a of them to give uz an opportunity to fully heal ourselves!" Mario said, and so they stepped into the light and their vitalities were fully healed.

"Suddenly I feel very energetic!" Luigi said, hopping back onto his feet. "Though I'm still scared…"

"Sorry, there's nothing else to do now that we're here," Samus said to him as he dragged Luigi by his hand into the door. "Would you rather stay here and encounter monsters by yourself?"

"I'd rather not…"

The party walked into the room which was pretty dark. All they could see was a throne on the far end of the room and there seemed to be a cloaked person sitting on it. It was really dark though so it was impossible to make out detailed features of the person. Mario raised his sword at the direction of the person and said, "Are you da Critic?"

The person took a deep breath and said an echoing voice, "Chosen ones, how terrible of you to come all the way here to end my criticizing! Do you think you can defeat me and save the world from harsh criticizing? So long as I am around, I will not allow such a thing to happen!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" taunted Sonic. "Bring it!"

The cloaked person got up from the throne and stood still to continue speaking, "You have made a grave mistake of coming here! I laugh at your attempts to save the world by defeating me! You will witness what the meaning of despair, hopelessness, and disappointment! I, The Critic, shall criticize what you have done wrong!" With a loud shout, The Critic disappeared into thin air.

"Where'd he go?" Samus wondered, getting into defensive stance.

"Be careful! He may pop-a outta nowhere and attack-a uz by surprise!" Mario said.

Suddenly, the whole room vanished and the party found themselves standing within a void-like place with a bizarre and flashy background. Then a large circle with the Star of David symbol appeared before them, releasing bright light. From the center of the circle, a large demon dressed like a king rose out from it and stood in front of them. The Critic easily made the whole party look like dwarves. "You will all die here!" The Critic said loudly.

"YAAAAAAAAHH!!!!! HE'S HUGE!!!" Tails and Luigi shrieked in fright loudly.

"Ha! Looks like this will be fun!" Sonic said enthusiastically.

"I agree," Samus said, raising her fists. "I'm going to like this!"

"C'mon! Theez eez eez da final battle!" Mario said as he pointed his sword at The Critic. "Let's-a go, everyone!"

-

**BGM: Very epic sounding rock music that fits the atmosphere of a climactic final battle**

The final boss, The Critic, has appeared!

Sonic rolls into The Critic! The Critic took 100 points of damage!

Mario slashes the Critic with his sword! Critical Hit! The Critic took 190 points of damage!

The Critic stomps on Samus! Samus took 100 points of damage!

Samus punches The Critic rapidly! The Critic took 190 points of damage!

Tails casts an ice spell on The Critic! The Critic took 40 points of damage!

Luigi tells a funny joke! The Critic criticizes the joke harshly and countered Luigi with 200 points of damage!

Sonic stabs The Critic! The Critic took 77 points of damage!

Mario shot a fireball at The Critic! The Critic took 70 points of damage!

Samus winds up her arm and punches The Critic hard! Critical hit! The Critic took 300 points of damage!

The Critic criticizes this story harshly! Everyone took 100-200 points of damage!

Tails casts a healing spell on the party! Everyone was healed by 150 points of HP!

Luigi punches The Critic! Critical hit! The Critic took 20 points of damage!

Sonic bounces against The Critic rapidly! The Critic took 103 points of damage!

Mario slashes The Critic with his sword! The Critic took 90 points of damage!

Samus slams into The Critic using her butt! The Critic took 199 points of damage!

The Critic criticizes Super Smash Bros. Brawl harshly! The entire party took 100-200 points damage and attack powers were lowered too!

Tails casted a holy spell on The Critic! The Critic took 300 points of damage!

Luigi kicks The Critic! The Critic took 5 points of damage!

Sonic rams into The Critic hard! The Critic took 100 points of damage!

Mario drank a Max Potion! Mario is fully healed!

Samus drinks a Bottle of Steroid! Samus's stats are sharply boosted!

The Critic laughs at everybody's stupidity! The entire party took 200-300 points of damage!

The Critic continues to attack! The Critic tells the reader to get a life! The entire party is confused!

Tails accidentally attacks himself in his confusion! Tails took 10 points of damage!

Luigi snaps out of confusion and shoots a fireball at The Critic! The Critic took 10 points of damage!

-

Ness and Young Link were both very into the final battle that Mario's party was engaged with. With his face very close against the screen and breathing heavily, Ness said, "You can do it, Mario! You can do it! I know you can win!"

"Hey! Not too close! You'll ruin your eyes and I can't see either!" YL said, trying to pull him away from the screen.

-

The battle against The Critic went on for a quite a while and if I were to write down the entire battle progress, you're going to fall asleep soon. Therefore I will fast forward to the climax of the fight.

The entire party was down to little HP left and everybody was looking very tired. "This guy… is tough…" Samus said in between heavy panting.

"How much HP does he have…?" Sonic wondered.

"I'm out of magic powers for healing people…" Tails cried. "And we're almost running out of potions as well…"

"Don't-a give up…" Mario said. "We can… win…"

It was the Critic's turn to attack again and he slammed down his fist onto the floor really hard, creating a shockwave that washed over the whole party. Mario, Sonic, Tails, and Samus were all hit by the shockwave and their HP were instantly depleted to zero, and thus they all fell over unable to move. Luigi, however, managed to avoid the move by jumping out of its range, so he is the only survivor left in the party. "Oh no!" he gasped in shock. "I'm the only one left!"

"Can't… fight-a anymore…" Mario groaned before passing out.

"Dammit…" Sonic growled.

"Luigi… It's all yours…" Samus said weakly, trying to get back up but unable to do so.

"No… This can't be…" said a horrified Luigi. "I don't believe this… Everyone is down and I'm the only one left… How can I possibly win against The Critic when my attacks deal measly damage…?" He looked at his HP bar and saw that he only had a little bit of HP left. "And I'm almost dead myself too…" He quickly looked into the item pack but was dismayed to see that there were no more potions or revival items, except for ones that boost statistics. He thought of using one of the items to strengthen himself, but then The Critic would attack him next and most definitely kill him in one blow, making it pointless to take the items. He wondered what to do for a few seconds and decided to go all out. "There's no other choice now! If we lose, then that's it! I'm going all out! Hiya!" Luigi charged straight at The Critic and gave a karate chop to his legs, dealing only 5 points of damage. "That's it… Good-bye, world…"

Luigi went back to his original position and said a silent prayer to himself and closed his eyes to expect the worst. However, that moment never did come as The Critic suddenly started flashing brightly and his whole body shook violently. The Critic's body started to disintegrate from the legs and he also seemed to sink into the floor. Everyone watched with eyes wide open as they were all unable to believe what was happening. Just before The Critic fully disintegrated into nothing, he let out a loud and painful-sounding roar, and then he was no more.

"I… defeated… him…?" Luigi said, flabbergasted.

Suddenly, sparkling light appeared around the fallen members and they were all instantly brought back to perfect health. Mario ran up to Luigi and patted him in the shoulder saying, "Luigi! You did-a eet! You defeated da Critic!"

"I can't believe it… I can't believe I actually did it… Am I dreaming…?"

"You're not dreaming!" Sonic said, patting him in the back rather hard. "Good job you've done there, Mr. Green! You showed yourself to be a real man!"

"Good job you've done there!" Samus said, giving him a thumb up.

"Wow! You're awesome! You defeated the final boss!" Tails said excitedly.

Then the entire place was engulfed in a bright light and the party found themselves standing in white space. Then the old man who gave them their classes appeared before them and said, "Congratulations, chosen ones! You have defeated The Critic! Now the world will once again live a happy life knowing that they will never be criticized for everything they are doing again! You have done well, chosen ones! You all deserve a well earned rest! Good luck and may we rely on you again when evil returns!"

After saying this, the room dimmed down and the Smashers found themselves standing within the empty room that they originally started at. "Looks like the game is over," Tails said.

Sonic, Mario, and Samus each got out their cards and saw that the points have been risen by one hundred. "That's a lot of points at once!" Sonic said. "The racing game only gave 60 points!"

"Phew… I'm glad we're finally out of this game…" Luigi said, wiping his forehead.

"Eetz good-a to complete theez game!" Mario said. He looked at his watch and said, "There eez still time, so let's-a go and complete-a more games!"

"I want to rest first…"

-

The old man moved his hand around the crystal ball and it started to glow brightly. "Dark Kum is the most powerful demon that the world has witnessed," he explained. "It took a lot of powerful warriors to defeat him and there were several sacrifices made too."

"Then we must stop Ogre Gazm from reviving Dark Kum!" Master Bate. "Old Fart, do you know what we must do to stop this from happening?"

"In order to revive Dark Kum, seven important artifacts that are hidden in each of the world's continent must be gathered together at the sealing chamber of the demon. Only then will Dark Kum come back to life."

"I see, so we have to stop Ogre Gazm from gathering all seven artifacts."

-

The kids were back in their room because time had already passed since the game Wonder Quest was beaten. "I wonder if they will stop the revival of Dark Kum," Pit thought to himself while watching the TV show enthusiastically.

"I'm sure Master Bate can stop him," Ness said. "Good guys win in the end. But then, there's always a plot twist where the bad guy actually succeed. I'm sure everything will turn out fine in the end."

"Looks like this arc is going to be a long one," Young Link said.

-

Back within the Wiistation 360 was an area built for the participants to rest. It was basically a cafeteria-like area with vending machine that offers free food. Currently most of the participants were over there having dinner.

"It was an enjoyable day overall today," Fox said while eating a chicken drumstick. "We played lots of games such a space shooter, a first person shooter, and a racing game."

"I had fun with the stealth game," Snake said. "It suited me perfectly."

"Do you know that there will be a new game tomorrow located near the top area of the console?" ROB asked.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that," Fox said. "I heard that it's going to a vehicle face off."

"Correct, but it is no virtual simulation. Rather, it's going to be an actual vehicle face off."

"You mean we will battle each otha using our vehicles?" Mario asked, looking up from eating spaghetti.

"Yeah, there was a note there when I went to that area," Snake explained. "Apparently this is a risky challenge because not only will you lose your vehicle in the fight, but you will also be instantly disqualified if you lose."

"That's dangerous sounding…" Luigi commented. "I wouldn't want to play that…"

"After all, this is the final round and the final challenge that will come afterward cannot possibly contain too many participants," ROB said. "Therefore this sort of challenge is held in order to eliminate as many participants as possible."

"Makes sense," Samus said while drinking lemonade.

-

Red was lying down on his bed which was placed next to porthole and he could see clearly the night sky filled with stars outside. "Tomorrow is the day…" he thought to himself. "Luckily the ship arrives there tomorrow too… I hope we won't be too late by then…"

He glanced at the night sky out there and, for a second, caught glimpse of a shooting star streaking across the sky. "Heheh! They say the appearance of a shooting star can grant your wishes," he said quietly to himself. "I don't know whether they're true or not since I never made a wish from the shooting star. Wishes coming true sound neat, but it can sound scary if the wrong person wishes from something wrong too…"

-

Time passed by and before you knew it, the sun was already rising to welcome a new day.

The morning was very silent save for seagulls crying, but then there was another sound that could be heard too. On the surface of the Wiistation 360, there was a machine that seemed to be undergoing a transformation process and gave off loud noises as a result.

Standing next to the machine was a man dressed in grey trench coat and his wore a crimson-colored hat on his head. "It's time to begin the operation… I can no longer tolerate this… I must put an end to this before things get even worse," said the man—Burosaku.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, the RPG has ended at last, but this arc is far from finished. As you can see, the villain of this round is finally introduced. But what boggles you all the most is Red's role, I bet. Well, you'll have to find this out by yourself eventually!


	27. Vehicle Face Off

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-guy: **I have several questions about I Am.  
**Game2002: **The extent of I Am's power is unsure as he is a very enigmatic person with not much known about him. His strength may perhaps be equal to or stronger than one of the people in the Great Powers, but there is definitely no way for him to be stronger than all Powers combined. The Great Powers—which consists of the 7 Armed Seas, Espers of Justice, and the 4 Abominations—keep the world in balance and if it were to become unbalanced, the world will surely go into chaos. Each of the members within the Great Powers are well known among everyone and even the slightest mention of their name are more than enough to strike fear into the minds of people. As for will anyone ever defeat I Am is something best left for the future to answer.

**SlasherMask: **Wouldn't Flare Blitz have been a better choice?  
**Game2002: **The effect of Trick Room is still on and Heracross, being the slower one, would go first. Even if Mach Punch isn't ineffective against him, to be able to deal damage just before you die isn't that bad of an idea.

**JakeCrusher: **What hat is that guy wearing?  
**Game2002: **Who cares and what is it with you and hats anyway? You asked the same thing in Gamefax III also.

Oh yeah, Burosaku is an OC, so don't think too much of anything else.

**Chapter 26  
Vehicle Face-Off**

**

* * *

  
**

We start off this chapter with the Mario Bros. driving through the complicated design of the console interior and right now they are driving up a winding path. "Where do we go next?" Luigi asked.

"Want-a to go try da vehicle face off?" Mario suggested.

"But we will be disqualified if we lose… It sounds too risky…"

"Then let's-a look-a for otha virtual games to play."

-

At the upper section of the console, the vehicle face off challenge had just begun and a number of daring participants had already signed in to face off against each other and prove their own vehicle's power.

"Hoho! I've been waiting for something like this!" Eggman said with delight, "Time to show everyone the true capabilities of the Mega Egg Mobile!"

"If that blue hedgehog is in this one, we're definitely going to blow his brains off!" Scratch said.

As everyone waited at the side of the battleground, a screen that was on the wall turned on and Willis himself showed up on it. "Welcome to the Vehicle Face-Off," he said. "I will be acting as the referee for this challenge. In this challenge, I will pick two participants to battle against it each other. All you have to do is try to destroy each other's vehicle. Once you are defeated, you will be disqualified from this tournament. I will give you time to decide carefully if you really want to participate in this challenge or not. Please think over this carefully because the outcome of this challenge is all or nothing."

"Bring it! I'm not afraid of this! There's no way we're gonna lose!" Wario boasted.

"If none of you here have any second thoughts about leaving, then we shall begin the Vehicle Face-Off," Willis continued. "I will now pick two random participants and show it on the screen. If your name is on it, please come to the battleground to start the fight."

The screen turned black and everyone eyed it nervously to see whose names would be chosen. The names finally appeared and it was ROB and Gruntilda. "The first match will be ROB vs. Gruntilda and his sidekick Klungo!" said the voice of Willis.

Seeing that his name was chosen, ROB drove his vehicle to one side of the battleground while Gruntilda and Klungo stopped at the other end of the battleground. "May we have a fair and square battle," ROB said to her.

"Heheh! Consider yourself unlucky that it is I who you are to fight!" Gruntila said. "If you are feeling scared, you are more than welcome to take flight!"

Both sides got their vehicles ready to duel and Willis's voice said loudly, "Are both sides ready? The fight will begin soon." The screen then showed a traffic light that started off with a red light. When the light turned green, Willis shouted out, "Go!"

**BGM: Grunty's Challenge (BK: Nuts & Bolts)**

"Heheh!" Gruntilda began the fight by stepping down on the gas pedal to zoom at ROB very fast and firing a plethora of missiles from launchers attached all over her vehicle.

ROB quickly steered his Stack-Up to the side and the missiles crashed onto his starting location instead. ROB turned to her and one of the blue pads opened up and a machine gun came out firing bullets rapidly at her. Gruntilda quickly steered to the side and the bullets struck the side of her vehicle instead. She continued to fire missiles at him but ROB was able outrun them while firing his gun at the same time. Something noteworthy was that his vehicle was capable of traveling sideways!

They traveled in circles around the battleground and tossed projectiles at each other. Gruntilda eventually got behind ROB and the back of her vehicle opened and launched several missiles into the air and they came falling back down at ROB. ROB steered left to right constantly and the body of his vehicle managed to turn backwards while still moving forward. One of the red pads opened up a laser gun came out to fire a penetrating beam at her. Gruntila quickly steered to the side and barely avoided the beam. "You're getting annoying!" she said. "Don't think that you will be the one winning! Take this!" She lifted her hand and created a green ball of energy which she hurled forward.

The energy ball flew very fast and ROB was unable to outrun it. Right when it was about to hit him, the cockpit of the Stack Up suddenly detached itself from the rest of the vehicle and hovered into the air and managed to avoid the attack. "What?!" Gruntilda said in shock.

"That doesn't necessary you will be winning so easily too," he said. Despite not being connected to the base, he was still able to control the four pads wirelessly. Another one of the red pads opened and a flamethrower gun came out to unleash a stream of fire at the Mecha Broom 2000 while moving towards her. Gruntilda quickly steered away and the side of the vehicle got burned in the process, and Klungo go his face burned too.

"You think you are safe up in air? Don't think you can escape me by being there!" Gruntilda said, and then the Mecha Broom 2000 took off from the floor and soared into the air like a flying broom. The vehicle flew at him and fired several missiles that ROB moved around frantically to avoid. He quickly went back down to connect with the rest of the vehicle again and moved out of the way as the Mecha Broom aimed down at him. "No matter how fast you run; the places you can hide are none!"

The bottom of the Mecha Broom opened up and bombs started falling down and ROB quickly drove as fast as he could to escape being bombarded. One of the blue pads opened and a gyromite came out spinning rapidly. When it had spun enough times, ROB grabbed it by the pole above it and then detached the cockpit once again to take off into the air. He flew in front of Gruntilda and threw the spinning disk at her and she quickly ducked down avoid getting hit, but the top of her hat was cut off instead. "How dare you do that?! Don't you realize the cost of this hat?!" she growled. She charged to ram into ROB but he swooped down before getting hit and connected with the vehicle again. The Mecha Broom did a u-turn and descended onto the floor again and continued firing missiles. ROB counterattacked with the flamethrower and burned down the missiles and Gruntilda quickly steered away as well to avoid getting burned.

"It'sss my turn to do something," Klungo said, getting out a large gun. Aiming it at ROB, he pulled the trigger and shot out what looks like a beaker. The beaker struck the place around ROB and released a large mass of colored smoke that instantly engulfed ROB and blotted his view.

"Vision obstruction technique!" he thought.

"Heheh! Good going, Klungo! Time to give him the most painful blow!" Gruntilda said. She sped the vehicle towards the smoke and rammed into ROB, sending him out of it violently and then Gruntilda followed up with firing missiles at him. ROB was unable to regain control of the vehicle so fast after being rammed and he was struck by the missiles afterwards.

BANG BOOM BANG!!!!

Despite, the Stack Up was not yet destroyed but it was badly burned. "I must not lose here!" he thought to himself.

Gruntilda came out from the smoke cackling evilly, but then she got curious when ROB turned in her direction with his eyes starting to glow in red. "I will fight you seriously from now on! Now my power!" ROB said, and then the red pad opened and revealed the flamethrower and it released a stream of fire as ROB zoomed right up to Gruntilda, burning the front of her vehicle as well as her face. A spiraling beam also came out from his eyes and it contributed more firepower.

Gruntilda quickly backed up her vehicle and the front part had already been badly burned and damaged by the attack, not to mention the fact that her face was burned up as well. "Are you trying to make me ugly? This is not funny!" she said angrily.

ROB zoomed forward again with the flamethrower still activated and Gruntilda quickly fired missiles at him, but ROB easily countered them by shooting them down one by one using his eye beams.

Gruntilda quickly turned around and ran away as fast as he could and ROB gave chase from behind this time firing laser shots using the other red pad. "Argh! You're getting up my nerve!" she growled. "You're making me mad like that bear and bird!" Then the Mecha Broom 2000 took off into the air and ROB gave chase by detaching the cockpit.

The Mecha Broom u-turned and flew towards ROB to fire missiles and ROB fought back using his own missile packs. The missiles collided with each other in air and Gruntilda grazed through the explosions in an attempt to ram into ROB. He got out of the way and turned to her and continued firing missiles that struck the back of her Mecha Broom. This caused damage to the engines and the Mecha Broom was starting to drop altitude. "We're falling…" Klungo cried.

"Argh! I can't believe this is happening! There is only one thing to do left and that is me who he will not be seeing!" Gruntilda pressed another button and slowly, the Mecha Broom 2000 turned invisible just before it touched the floor. "Ha! How can you fight me and it is I you cannot see?"

"Invisibility? That is not a problem to me," ROB said. From ROB's point of view, his vision changed into one similar to that of a thermal visor and he was able to detect the location of the Mecha Broom 2000. ROB descended back down and connected the cockpit to the rest of the vehicle again and continued attacking with his built-in missile packs. Due to his thermal vision, ROB was able to locate Gruntilda and landed all his missile shots with no problem, much to Gruntilda's surprise.

"How can he be landing every hit?! This is something not possible, that robot twit!" Gruntilda cried. "I'm going all out if this is the case! I'm going to put him in his place!" Still invisible, Gruntilda drove the Mecha Broom in the direction of ROB and lifted one arm at the same time to charge up a magical energy ball.

ROB was able to see her coming and he charged up his eye beams to its fullest and said, "If you think you are safe just because you are invisible, you are wrong. I can find out your location wherever you go! Super Robo Beam!" The red beam was fired into the front of the Mecha Broom and penetrated through the fuel tank. As you all know, heat does not go well with fuel and since the laser contained heat…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAYEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Both Gruntilda and Klungo were thrown out into the air when their Mecha Broom 2000 exploded into bits and landed back down outside the battlefield.

"The winner of the first fight is ROB!" said the voice of Willis while the screen showed ROB's name accompanied with fireworks in the background.

"Nice on, ROB!" Samus called out to him from among the waiting participants.

"Thank you for your support," ROB said to her. "Never underestimate the technology that I possess from my planet."

"All right, now let us move on to the next fight," Willis's voice said. Then the screen showed the names of Wario and Eggman this time.

"Haha! Looks like it's our turn!" Wario said as he drove up to the battleground.

"Heheh! I'll show you why I am the best!" Eggman said with an evil smile.

After both sides positioned themselves at their starting point, the screen showed the traffic light and the green light was on, Willis shouted for the fight to begin and thus they engaged each other.

-

There was a demonic-looking turtle standing there growling evilly and the Mario Bros. were very nervous. After all, this is the final stage and it would be a shame if they were to lose here and leave the game empty-handed. "Eetz da final stage," Mario said to his brother. "Let's-a give eet all we've got-a!"

"I'm with you, bro!" Luigi said.

"Let's-a go then!"

The brothers charged straight at the demon turtle who opened his mouth to breath out a stream of fire. Mario rolled out of the way while Luigi jumped up into the air and Mario quickly formed a ball of fire in his palm right and then rush towards the demon turtle to slam his fiery hand into its body. The turtle stopped breathing fire and groaned in pain from the fiery and painful hit and then it was stomped on the head by Luigi. Both the brothers then ran up to the button that was at the far end of the bridge and quickly stepped on it at the same time. This caused the bridge the demon turtle was standing on to collapse and the demon turtle was too late to escape and fell to his doom down the seemingly endless pit.

"Yes! We did-a eet!" Mario said, punching the air in triumph.

"Now we finally get to rescue the kidnapped princess!" Luigi said delightfully. They turned around and went into the next room which looked like the inside of a prison cell and there on the far end of the room was a very handsome prince with brown hair dressed in white royal clothing. Yes, it's a prince, not princess.

The two brothers approached the virtual prince who said, "Thank you for saving me! Luckily the prince is not in another castle! Thank you for playing the game!" And the prince disappeared as well as the whole room, and the Mario Bros. found themselves standing within the empty room that they started in.

"Well, that-a wuz fun," Mario said. "Reminds uz of da olden days."

"Yeah, but I was surprised that we rescued a prince and not a princess…" Luigi said. "At least the concept is the same."

The Mario Bros. left the virtual game room and Luigi rubbed his stomach saying, "I'm getting hungry."

"Let's-a go to da cafeteria to have lunch then," Mario suggested. They got onto their vehicle to drive off when suddenly the lights all over the place flickered for a few seconds and returned to normal. "Eh? What-a happened?"

"It was almost as if a blackout is going to happen," Luigi said. "I hope not…"

-

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Wario and Waluigi both flew out from the explosion of their vehicle and crashed onto the floor painfully.

"The winner is Eggman!" said the voice of Willis.

Eggman placed his hand on his belly and laughed out loud saying, "Hahaha! Now you know why I am the best! Your vehicle is way too primitive compared to mines!"

"You guys are no match for us! Haha!" Scratch taunted the fallen brothers.

"You mess with our boss, this is what you get!" Grounder added.

Wario got up and rubbed his head angry and growled, "Dammit! Now I'll never be able to enter the final challenge and compete against Mario!" And then they both stomped out of the battlefield growling with frustration.

"Okay, let us proceed to the next fight," Willis's voice said. "Let the…" But before he could finish saying a thing, the lights started to flicker again and this time it lasted for a long time, but when it stopped flickering, the light was a lot dimmer than before.

"Uh? What happened?" Samus wondered.

"Looks like electricity is low or something," ROB said.

"Hello? Can… anyone… hear… me…" said Willis's voice, but the voice was very unclear. "There seems… to be… an electric… short circuit… or something…"

-

Back within the main office, Willis was discussing nervously with the chief engineer about this electric problem. "But all of Wonder Town are not having any issues with blackout at the moment," the chief engineer told him.

"How can it be that the Wiistation 360 is the only place with electrical issue?" Willis wondered. "Quick, check the power supply of the console to see if there is anything wrong with it."

"Yes sir!" The chief engineer then ran out of the room to do as Willis said. Willis turned around and walked towards the window to look at the Wiistation 360 that was visible across the place. As he pondered on what could've went wrong, he caught notice of something on the top of the console.

He quickly reached for a binocular that was placed in the drawer of his desk and took a closer look at that thing and found out that it was a satellite-like machine that was on top of the console and it had several metallic tentacles that stuck into the surface of the console coming out from its body. "What is that?!" he thought in shock. He looked more closely again and saw a person standing next to it. "That man..." He quickly walked to a file cabinet and opened up one of the drawers and got out a folder to look through it, and then he got out one of the documents in there and it had the photograph of that person. "He's one of the participants, Burosaku!"

-

Within the console, the lights were still quite unstable and because of this, none of the virtual games could be played. The participants were all grumbling about this matter and many wondered what on earth had happening.

Towards the top area of the console, the Master Arwing was flying through the air while avoiding any wires and tubes that were dangling from the ceiling. "This whole place looks like it's going to suffer from blackout soon," Fox said.

"And because of this, we can't play any games…" Falco said as he reclined on his seat out of boredom. "Geez, why must a blackout occur at a time like this?"

Fox suddenly noticed sunlight shining down from an opening on the ceiling before them. Curious on that opening led to, he piloted the Master Arwing over there and went through the opening, and they instantly found themselves at the surface of the console. "Whoa! We're outside! Never thought there was way that led out here!"

Falco then saw Burosaku standing across the other side with the satellite-like machine placed at the edge. "Hey! There's someone over there!" Falco pointed out.

Burosaku turned to them with an annoyed look and grumbled, "Tsk! Spotted by someone! Looks like I'll have to make sure you silence your mouth forever!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm not too sure if I handled the battle between ROB and Gruntilda well enough. I'm not very good at dealing with vehicular battles. If it was a battle on foot, that's another thing, but this kind…

Just what is Burosaku doing? Is that machine absorbing the electricity of the console or what? Stay tune as the climax of this round approaches!

* * *

PROFILES OF WONDERFUL AND GREAT INVENTORS

**Gruntilda Winkybunion  
Age: **Grunty will kill me if I say it  
**Favorite food: **Frog meat, snake stew, fried grasshoppers  
**Likes: **Trying to look beautiful  
**Dislikes: **Anyone more beautiful than her, Banjo and Kazooie  
**Bio: **This evil and ugly witch believes that she is the prettiest of them all, but Banjo and Kazooie laughs at her every time she says this, so she hates them a lot and plots to rebuild Spiral Mountain into a place full of towers and malls someday.

**Klungo  
Age: **Unknown  
**Favorite food: **Soft drinks  
**Likes: **Video games  
**Dislike: **Getting scolded (especially by Gruntilda)  
**Bio: **He is Gruntilda's servant but is not very good at it, so he gets scolded and punished all the time. He secretly plans to leave his mistress one day to create ssstupid video gamesss.

**Mecha Broom 2000  
Description: **A vehicle built in the likeliness of a broom and contains two cockpits. The 'straw' of the broom are actually exhaust pipes.  
**Features: **Flight, launching missiles, releasing bombs, invisibility (they're all shown in this chapter)


	28. Burosaku

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-guy: **What is the strange technology used by the Hands and Darkling?  
**Game2002: **The technology they used is nowhere really as strange as today's technology. Also keep in mind that my story settings isn't even on Earth to begin with, but a fictional planet very similar to Earth, so technology can be somewhat different from real life. It's just fictional elements; don't think too much.

**Chapter 27  
Burosaku**

**

* * *

  
**

Continuing where the previous chapter left off, the Star Fox characters arrived at the surface of the Wiistation 360 by chance and encountered Burosaku and his strange machine. "Now that you are here, I will make sure that you seal your mouth forever!" Burosaku said to them in a threatening tone."

"Eh? Did we offend you or something?" Falco asked. "Don't start giving death threats like that, can you?"

"I'm sorry if we disturbed your privacy…" Fox said. "We'll just leave quietly and pretend that we didn't see anything, okay?"

But Burosaku ignored what he said and reached into his coat to get out a stylish gun and fired a blue beam at the Master Arwing. The beam struck the vehicle and electricity surged throughout the whole body. "Uh? What happened?" Fox wondered. When he tried to control the Master Arwing, he found that the controls were all jammed and wont' respond. He couldn't even open the cockpit. "The controls suddenly stopped working!"

"What the?!" Falco pulled the triggers to try and fire something, but there were no responses. He slammed his hand against the cockpit to try and push it open and shouted, "Hey! What have you done to our vehicle?! What do you think you are doing?!"

"I have jammed the controls of your vehicle so that you are unable to control it in any way as well as trapping you inside," Burosaku explained as he put the gun back into his coat.

"Why are you doing this?! I said we're sorry if we disturbed your privacy and we were planning to leave quietly and not tell anyone about this!" Fox said. "Did you have to go as far as trying to kill us just to keep this a secret?!"

"It is a matter of time before the chairman finds out about this, but I will make sure that nobody tries to stop me!" Burosaku said. "I can no longer tolerate this. Today is the day I will destroy the world of all its video games!"

"What? You want to destroy all video games?" Falco asked.

"In front of your eyes is my vehicle, the Deathbringer 3000, after it had undergone transformation. It is absorbing the electricity from this giant console so that it will have enough power to take off into outer space and pinpoint every single video game console in the world as well as all video game companies. It will then fire a series of powerful beams and destroy all of them! After that, the world will be devoid of video games!"

"Why are you doing this?" Fox asked. "You may hurt someone in the process and what's the point of taking away people's entertainment? Not that I care about playing video games, mind you…"

"I have always enjoyed video games, but that was long ago. Nowadays video game producers simply make games the way they want them to be without care of fans' requests and quality! Video game qualities have declined greatly since the 80s and 90s and I can no longer bear to watch how producers think of nothing besides making money and not giving a damn on what games they make! I have tolerated this long enough, but this is the last straw! If video games will continue to get worse, it is better that they disappear from the world and never exist in the first place!"

Falco made a strange face after hearing his reason for hatred of video games and said, "You know… I've heard of better reasons for wanting to take over the world or something like that… This one is ridiculously childish…"

"You will never understand the feeling of a true gamer like me! As a hardcore video gamer, it hurts me a lot to see how games nowadays get worse and worse!" Burosaku shouted back angrily.

"It's not as bad as you think!" Fox protested. "There are still lots of good games out there! Well, I don't play games exactly, but from what I saw my friends playing, there are still really high quality games…"

"People who refuse to admit this fact are deluding themselves from reality! They refuse to accept this fact! They call themselves real gamers when they cannot see the decline in video gaming industry! As someone who devoted his life fully to video games, I have full responsibility to make sure that games do not get worse by making them disappear from the world and then start things anew!"

"You're crazy!" Falco shouted.

"And I just realized that the blackout happening down there right now is because of you absorbing the electricity!" Fox said. "If this happens, none of the virtual games can be played and nobody can earn points to go on to the final challenge!"

"I could care less for the others! Right now I only want to destroy the world of its video games and I will do whatever I can to do this! Nobody shall stop me!" Burosaku said.

"You're getting up my nerves already!" Falco said angrily. "I'm really going to kick your ass if it's the last thing I do! Hiya!" Gathering the strength to his right leg, he gave a strong kick to the glass cockpit and easily shattered it in a single blow and then proceeded to escape through it. "You're dead meat now!" Falco yelled as he ran straight for Burosaku.

Falco charged forward and threw a punch that Burosaku blocked by lifting up both his arms. Falco continued to throw punches at him and Buroksaku easily blocked every single of them and Falco attacked with a roundhouse kick next, but Burosaku caught his leg and then pulled himself forward a bit to punch him in the body with one free hand. Falco was able to block the blow with his arms fast and then shook his leg free from his grasp and back flipped to a safe distance. "Looks like you know some skills in fighting.

"If you think all gamers are physically weak from sitting down all day long and playing games, you're wrong!" said Burosaku, throwing aside his coat and leaving only white t-shirt and jeans. He was also pretty muscular. "The Deathbringer 3000 has absorbed 70 percent of the console's electricity already and then it will take off. I will make sure that nobody stops this from happening!"

"The more you say that, the more I want to stop it!" Falco said, getting into fighting stance.

-

Back within the console, electricity was getting even weaker and most of the lights had already dimmed out, making it near impossible to make out things in front of you. "Mamamia… I don't like blackouts… It scares me as ghosts may pop out from nowhere…" Luigi cried.

"What-a eez happening?" Mario wondered. "Why must-a blackoutta happen at-a a time like-a theez?" At that moment, the cell phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello?"

"It's me, Captain Falcon," said the voice on the other side. "There's a blackout within the console currently, am I right?"

"Yeah, how did-a you know?"

"Well, Willis did make an announcement regarding this just now, and apparently this is due to someone trying to steal the electricity."

"What-a?"

"That person is at the top of the console right now. He's absorbing the electricity in order to power up a machine of his or something like that and he happens to be a participant in this tournament too. His name is Burosaku."

"Burosaku… Yeah, I think-a I saw da name before when trying to find-a outta if eef we made-a eet to da next round-a."

"Willis also revealed another shocking revelation about that guy… Don't get too surprised if you hear this… Burosaku… That guy… he's a… Gamfax user."

"Mamamia!"

-

"Hiya!!!" Falco and Burosaku continued to trade blows with each other. Falco threw several punches that Burosaku to stop using his hand and then countered with punches that Falco manage to block and avoid as well. Falco moved back a bit and brought down both his hands in a karate chop manner but Burosaku caught both his arms and then kneed him in the stomach afterwards. Falco groaned painfully but tried to ignore the pain and then lifted his leg to kick Burosaku in the stomach and made him let go of his arms and then proceeded to kick him to the side in the head.

KICK!

Burosaku got back up again and wiped off the blood dripping from his mouth and saw Falco running towards him to perform a flying kick. He quickly pushed himself into the air using one arm and performed a spinning kick that managed to counter Falco's flying kick and send him flying to the side. Falco came to a brake on his feet and then ran for Burosaku, who quickly stood back up, for another attempt. They both pulled back their fists and gave a loud cry before punching each other in the face.

POW!

After flying back from the punch, they got back up again and glared at each other angrily. All the while, Fox watched from inside the Master Arwing and he wanted to help too, but was unable to get out. "Looks like I'll have to force my way out…" he thought. He punched the glass cockpit as hard as he could but he didn't have as much muscle power compared to Falco and was unable to do it. "Curses! How do I get out of this thing?!"

-

Light suddenly shone down from below and revealed a horrifying face of Snake and Samus was freaked out by it a bit before coming to her sense and punching him over the head. "Don't scare me!" she said madly.

"That's not something to get mad about…" Snake said, rubbing his head. He shined his flashlight around the place and said, "This place really is dark without all those lights. After all, sunlight can't come into this place."

"Maybe except for that part," ROB said, looking towards the ceiling where he could see sunlight coming down from way up there.

Samus looked up at that place and said, "Yeah, that seems to be the only place with light at the moment, and it looks like sunlight if you ask me."

"Something tells me that opening leads outside the console," Snake said. "But it's so high up and how do we get there?"

"It looks like a place that can only be accessed by flight. No problem for me since my vehicle can fly."

"Mines too, though only a part of it," ROB said.

-

The fight between Falco and Burosaku went on at the top and both sides were looking very tired. "Geez… You're more capable then I thought…" Falco said. "This is starting to drag already…"

"The more it drags the better!" Burosaku said. "I will not allow anyone to interrupt the Deathbringer 3000 as it withdraws electricity from the Wiistation 360. I will rid the world of its video games no matter what!"

"I'm going to stop you before that happens no matter what it takes!" Falco got up again and ran towards Burosaku for another attempt in close range combat.

Burosaku got into defensive pose as Falco approached to throw a punch and they both traded punches and kicks with each other violently again and neither sides seem to be really having the upper hand. In the midst of the fist throwing, Falco managed to grab Burosaku by his shirt's collar and then rammed him in the face using his head forcefully followed by kneeing him in the stomach over and over. As Burosaku took the painful knee blows to his stomach, he secretly reached for Falco's gun which was strapped around the waist and pulled it out and surprised him by firing him through the waist. Falco cried in pain from the burning shot of the laser beam and fell back onto the floor, rolling around and crying in pain. "AAAAAHHH!!!"

"It's over for you!" Burosaku said, pointing the gun at its owner.

"Falco!" Fox gasped. He pounded the glass cockpit over and over as hard as he could in an attempt to get out. When he saw that this was getting nowhere, he got out his gun and rammed it against the glass and this time it made effort when cracks started to appear. He then fired a beam at the crack on the glass and managed to penetrate through it and shatter a hole big enough for him to come out. Fox quickly ran over to Falco and lifted him up by the shoulder saying, "Are you all right?"

"Damn that bastard for using my gun! I'm going to kill him for this!" Falco growled angrily. Because he was in a lying position when Fox lifted him up, he had a clear view of the sky and then for a moment, he thought he saw something strange flying through the air. "Eh?"

He saw a ghostly figure with a baby face floating across the air, but then it vanished into thin air and could not be seen afterwards.

"What is that…?" he wondered.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud voice coming in the direction of the main office that was across the place. They looked at the building and could see Willis standing behind the open window and he was using a megaphone to shout loudly at them. "Burosaku! You are attempting to steal the electricity from the Wiistation 360, are you?" he asked. "I do not know what you intend to gain by doing this, but I order you to stop now! You are disturbing the tournament in doing this and I will not allow this to happen!"

"So the chairman himself speaks!" Burosaki grumbled. "But no matter whom it is and what they say, nothing will change my mind!" He turned his head to look at the Deathrbiner 3000 and there was a small screen on it that showed the number 90. "The Deathbringer 3000 is 90 percent done already. It's only a matter of time before it sets off into space to destroy all video games!"

"That is not happening as long as we are around!" Falco said, standing back up.

"You're going too far, Burosaku!" Fox said angrily. "We will stop you here no matter what! With the combined force of us two, don't think you can defeat us!"

"Even though I can defeat you all by myself, I'd rather work with my partner to bring you down in the shortest time possible so that your plans will not go properly! Get ready to lose!"

"I told you already that no matter what, I will not allow people to stop my plans!" Burosaku said. "All those who stand in my way must die!"

As the Star Fox duo readied to go for the second round, Falco thought in his mind of what he saw just now, "What was that thing I just saw? Nah, that's probably nothing important. Let's deal with this guy first!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I could end the fight in this chapter, but then I wanted to have more contents for the next chapter and therefore didn't.


	29. We Came Because

**SBS Time!  
Mystey-guy: **What's that baby face?  
**Game2002: **That's classified. Sorry…

**Chapter 28  
We Came Because…**

**

* * *

  
**

"We will soon reach Wonder Town," a voice broadcasted throughout the ocean liner. "Please be ready to depart when the ship reaches the dock."

Red ran to the deck of the ship and looked over the horizon and saw an island coming in to view. "All right! We're almost there!" he said happily.

Green approached him and said, "Remember what we are here for. First thing to do is to head over to that place before that person does, assuming that he's on this island too."

"Before that, there are is a certain group of people I would like to meet first," Red told him. "I'm sure they are willing to lend us a hand on this."

"Oh, I see what you mean. It wouldn't hurt to acquire their help."

-

Fox and Falco both got into fighting stance to ready to take on Burosaku before the Deathbringer 3000 could finish absorbing electricity from the Wiistation 360 so that it can take off to outer space and destroy the entire world's video game. Its energy level is at 90 percent at the moment, therefore time was running out and the furry duo had to finish this fast.

"We don't have much time left, Falco," Fox said to his partner. "Let's team up on his and take him out and then go for the machine!"

"Roger that!" Falco said. "Let's get him!" And then they both took a running start at Burosaku.

Burosaki quickly defended himself when both the animals attacked him, but it proved to be much tougher than facing against only one person. Fox and Falco would attack different parts of him from different sides and he simply couldn't keep up with their attacks. Eventually, he failed to block a punch from Falco and was socked hard in the face followed Fox punching him in the stomach. Falco then continued to attack him in the body and Fox did a sweeping kick that knocked Burosaki's feet off the floor before Falco kicked him in the body to send him rolling across the place.

"Ugh! I can't fight them both like this…" he thought.

"Looks like you're in for a number disadvantage," Falco said.

"It doesn't matter! So long as I can hold you both back until time is over, I get the last laugh in the end!" Burosaku said as he started to get back up.

"If that's the case, we'll destroy the machine first!" Fox said.

"I won't let you!" Burosaku got in front of the machine with his arms wide open to defend the machine. Fox and Falco dashed straight at him and as they ran, fire started to surround their body and their feet took off from the floor as they shot forward like fireballs.

"Fire Fox!"

"Fire Bird!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

Both the burning animals rammed into his body and pushed him in the side of the machine with a really strong force that even the surface of the machine started to crack. From this, you can obviously imagine the pain that Burosaku suffered when he took the impact to his body. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

The fire died down and both the animals leaped back and watched as Burosaku fell onto his knees coughing and gasping painfully. However, the machine was still absorbing electricity and it was at 95 percent already. "We're running out of time!" Fox gasped. "We must destroy the machine right now no matter what!"

"Leave that to me!" Falco said. Fire appeared around his body again but they instantly moved all the way to his right fist and burned intensely there.

Burosaku stood back up despite the painful blow earlier and shout out, "I will not allow you to do so!"

"Raging Phoenix Punch!!!" Falco ran forward and delivered a powerful fire punch into Burosaku, this time punching him right into the machine.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

Burosaku crashed out of the other side of the machine and carried with him the circuits and wires that were inside. Since the Deathbringer 3000 was placed next to the edge, he obviously fell off the console after flying out of the other side, but some wires caught around his neck and it tightened around him like a noose when he fell. The electricity that were absorbed into the machine were also released when the damage was done and it traveled down the wires and electrocuted him as he dangled in air like a hanged man. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

"Raging Phoenix Kick!" Falco shouted as he gave the machine a powerful fire kick this time. This kick actually pushed the machine forward a bit and then the Deathbringer 3000 started to tilt off the edge until it fell off, taking Burosaku along with it while he continued to scream in agony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

-

Meanwhile, the ocean liner had finally reached the dock of Wonder Town and the passengers were all getting off. "All right! We're here at last!" Red said delightfully while doing stretches.

Ike then caught notice of something happening in the distance. "Look." He pointed to the Wiistation 360 that could be seen far behind several buildings and there was something falling off the front of it.

-

Several people that were gathered around outside of the Wiistation 360 saw the Deathbringer 3000 falling. "Look! Something is falling down!" they said. "Quick! Clear the way!"

They all got out of the way fast and then Burosaku hit the floor with a splat first before the entire machine fell on top of him and exploded.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

The people then came to gather around the fire left behind by the explosion as they were all curious to see what happened.

"What fell down just now?"

"Someone put out the fire before it spreads!"

"Don't go too near! Be careful!"

-

Fox and Falco looked down the edge from where the Deathbringer 3000 originally was and Fox said, "We stopped it in time… But do you think this is a bit too far?"

"There are some people in this world, like him, who are better off dead," Falco said.

Then from the opening on the back part of the machine Samus's vehicle came flying out accompanied by ROB. Samus parked her vehicle and ran to them on foot and said, "Hey guys! Didn't expect to see you guys here! Anything happened here?"

"Oh, it's you guys," Fox said. "Yeah, we just found out the reason behind the blackout and took care of it."

"What happened?" ROB asked.

"Some guy wanted to destroy video gaming using a big machine and that thing is absorbing electricity from this console in order to get the job done," Falco explained. "But we pushed both him and the machine off here. Just look down here if you don't believe me."

Samus and ROB approached the edge and looked down to see fire down there with smoke ascending and there were people spraying the fire with water to put it out. "Speaking of which, we heard an explosion while we were still inside and on our way here," Samus said. "So that's what the explosion was all about…"

Then a small speaker-like device flew towards them and the voice of Willis spoke out from it. "Smashers! I see that you have taken care of Burosaku and stopped his evil actions!" it said.

"Oh, Mr. Chairman!" Fox said. "Sorry if we went… too far… I don't think he's alive anymore after this…"

"That's quite all right. I was planning to disqualify him anyway. I do not blame you for this as you did this in order to protect the tournament. Thank you so much for this!"

"You can thank me for everything! Ha!" Falco said proudly.

"But now that the Wiistation 360 is out of electricity, so how will we go on with the tournament?" Samus asked.

"That is a sad thing…" Willis told her. "Electric supply cannot be recharged instantly and would actually take an entire day to do so. I do not wish to push back the date of the last challenge and the closing ceremony just to redo this fifth round again. Anyway, I'm going to close this round and then explain everything else again when you are all back at the garage."

After saying this, the Smashers, as well as their vehicles, disappeared into thin air. The participants that were inside the Wiistation 360 all disappeared and were transported back to the garage as well.

-

Back within the garage, the participants grumbled among themselves the things that happened and how none of them acquired more than 1000 points when this happened. The big screen that was there all the time turned on and Willis appeared on it saying, "I sincerely apologize for this tragic event. I know that many of you here probably have not acquired more than 1000 points yet, but I am willing to make up for this. The fifth round has ended faster than the set time; therefore I will give everyone two hundred points for free."

"Two hundred points?!" Luigi said in surprise. Mario got out his card and saw 200 more points added to their current one, and the new score was exactly 1000.

"Mamamia! Just-a right!" Mario said in surprise.

"Whoa! We made it through the fifth round as well!" Sonic said excitedly.

"Once again, I really apologize for the blackout. The reason for this was that someone tried to steal the electricity for his own purposes, but luckily he was stopped before he could do anything, but the electricity was still unable to be returned to the console, so I had to end this round earlier than usual. I hope that these 200 points will make up for this and allow some of you to pass. For those who failed to achieve 1000 points even after this or lost during the Vehicle Face-Off, I am sad to tell you that you are disqualified from the final challenge."

"Dammit…" Wario and Waluigi grumbled.

Willis cleared his throat and continued saying, "And now… I will reveal to you the details of the final challenge which will take place five days later."

-

Soon after the details of the final challenge were explained, the Smashers left together in a group out of the garage and walked down the street while talking among themselves what they heard. "The final challenge… Sounds tough…" Luigi said.

"Battle of the robots…" Samus said.

"We have to build our own robots and engage them in an all out brawl against other participants' robot," Snake said. "The fight will keep on going until there are only eight left on the battlefield, and then the creators of those eight robots will become the winners of this tournament."

"Making robots shouldn't be any problem for us!" Sonic said. "Right, Tails?"

"I've always dreamed of making robots!" Tails said, "Looks like this is the perfect opportunity to test out my skills! I'm going to try my best!"

"I'm not-a too sure if we can make-a a robot…" Mario said. "We do not have that much skill in theez kind-a of thing…"

"Yeah, I don't really have much confident in this either…" Luigi said. "Looks like we've just come to the end of the road…"

"I can give you a hand in this if you are willing," Snake said. "Building machines of any kind is no problem for me."

"Thanks…"

As the group of six walked down the street together, three people suddenly appeared in front of them. "Hey! Found you guys!" one of them said joyfully.

"Eh? It's you, Red!" Samus said.

"Red, Green, Ike!" Luigi said, surprised. "I didn't know you guys are here!"

"We just came here actually," Green told them.

"Yeah, and we just wanted to see you guys too," Red said. "Good thing we ran into you so easily."

"Have you met-a up with da others yet?" Mario asked.

"Nah, we just came here and haven't walked around much yet. We were lucky to find you guys," Red replied.

"If you are here to watch the tournament, then you're almost a month late," Snake told him. "All that left is the final challenge which is a brawl fest of robots."

"Sounds pretty cool!"

"We're not here to enjoy the tournament," Green said. "We actually came here for an important job."

"And I was hired by them to help. That's why I came," Ike said, pointing to himself.

"And we were planning to find you guys and ask for you help too," Red said. "We have exactly seven days to finish this, but it is best that we get it done as fast as possible."

"Seven days… That's exactly the numbers of day left for the tournament!" Tails said.

"Yeah… The robot battle takes place on the day before the last day and then the closing ceremony comes next!" Snake said. "So what important task are you guys here for?"

"Well, before I tell you that," Red said, getting out his Pokedex from his backpack, "Check this out first." He pressed some coordination on the Pokedex and then showed it to them.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Cliffhanger at its finest! What are Red, Green, and Ike here for and why show them the Pokedex? This is getting to more and more suspenseful! Luckily you don't have to wait too long since I'm a fast updater.


	30. Wish Maker

Many people seem to be questioning the fact that will Gamfax ever come to an end. My answer is that it has come to an end, but only its website. Smelton is the original creator of the website and now that he has changed his ways, the idea of Gamfax itself has been abandoned, but that does not mean the people who once posted on it are gone. They have nothing to do with the site besides posting and contributing stuffs onto it. They have no control over the idea and site itself and so long as Smelton is in control, nobody can even think of reviving the idea of Gamfax. An example would be like a glass cup shattering into pieces; the cup itself is no more, but the glass shards that scattered everywhere as a result can still be dangerous if you step on them. Think of the concept as something like this.

By the way, there's going to be a special in-depth preview for my upcoming stories after the final chapter (whenever that may be). Be sure to check it out if you're curious.

**Chapter 29  
Wish Maker**

**

* * *

  
**

After learning about Red, Green, and Ike's reason for coming to Wonder Town, Mario, Luigi, Samus, Snake, Sonic, and Tails decided to tag along with them to see if they can help out on anything, and thus they all set off for a remote part of the island that was out of the town.

"Are you sure that this is the place it will be residing in?" Luigi asked.

Red turned his head to him and said, "If the ancient scripts are to be believed, then we can be very sure that we will find it there."

"That only applies to the first day though," Green added. "If we let it escape or wait for tomorrow, it'll be hard to track down its next location. But according to ancient scripts, its location this time is on this island no matter what."

"And once seven day passed, it'll be gone and we won't be able to find it again until one thousand years later."

"Whoa man… I doubt anyone would wait that long to see it the second time…" Sonic asked.

"Then let's get moving then," Ike suggested.

The outer region of Wonder Town was a barren land consisting mostly of rocks and mountains and there were nobody at all hanging around these places. The group managed to scale the rocky cliffs and rough terrain and after a while of traveling through this region, they finally came to a cavern that was at the side of a cliff in front of a river. "That's the place, I'm sure!" Red said.

"We're getting closer to our destination," Green said. "Be careful; that person might be around here too if he really is desperate to find that."

"Is that person strong…?" Luigi asked.

"We know nothing about him actually…" Red replied. "We only saw him through the surveillance camera and nothing else, and there were no records of people like him…"

"So we're dealing with an unknown enemy?" Snake asked.

"Right, so we should always be careful if the enemy is someone that we know nothing of," Green said.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that since we have the number advantage! That guy should be alone, right?" Sonic asked.

"Dunno also… He may have helpers accompanying him… But anyway, let's get moving already," Red said. They slowly climbed down the cliff and made it to the land below and then managed to cross the river when Red used his Gyarados as a bridge.

It was empty inside the cave but there was a path that led deeper inside. It wasn't dark either as the sunlight was shining in from behind. It started to get darker as they walk deeper into the cave. "This place looks scary…" Luigi said, huddling close to Mario.

"Are we there yet?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"Be patient, will you?" Ike said to him. "If they both say so, then you can be sure we will soon find it."

Red suddenly came to a stop and looked up at the ceiling and was surprise to see a whole group of Zubat, Golbat, and Crobat dangling upside on the ceiling and they were all glaring back at them. "Whoops… Looks there are other people living in this cave too…" he said. "And they don't look happy…"

Not happy at the fact that intruders had invaded their home, the bat Pokemon all spread their wings and swooped in for the kill. Red quickly rolled forward to avoid getting hit by one of the Golbat as it tried to bite down on him and then he called out his Pikachu fast. "Pika! Thunderbolt!"

Pika obeyed his master's command and unleashed a Thunderbolt attack that zapped most of the bat Pokemon out of the way. Green got out his Pokeball and threw it to release his Machamp and ordered it to use Stone Edge. The fighting Pokemon stomped the ground hard and rock shards were sent flying straight into the air, knocking down some of the bat Pokemon.

The other Smashers also tried to fight off the bat Pokemon that were annoying them, except for Luigi who cowered behind Mario. "Go away! Bats are scary!"

Mario charged up fire in his hand and when one of the Crobat charged at him, he slammed it into the body of the bat Pokemon and sent it crashing backwards.

"There are a lot of them… We can't waste time fighting all these!" Red said. "Let's just ignore them and run up ahead!" He quickly ran ahead of everyone with Pika in tow and Green also followed after him while his Machamp defended him from behind. The Smashers continued to deal with the bats however.

As Green and Red proceeded down the one way passage, they saw a simmering yellow light coming from around a corner. "There it is! We found it at last!" Red said excitedly. They both ran around the corner and finally saw the thing they were looking for. "Here it is… We found it at last!"

"And luckily before that person," Green added.

As they continued to behold the source of the simmering light, the rest of the Smashers finally caught up with them after dealing with the bat Pokemon. "Phew… They were pretty annoying…" Samus said. "And I just had to forget to bring my power suit at a time like this…" When she saw what was in front of her eyes, she was instantly surprised. "Whoa! What's this?!"

"So this is what you guys are looking for?" Snake asked.

"It's so beautiful!" Tails exclaimed.

"Looks pretty neat all right!" Sonic commented.

"Mamamia!" Mario exclaimed.

"Wow! It looks brilliant!" Luigi commented.

"Yep, this is the Pokemon that we were looking for," Red said with a smile. "It was last seen by people one thousand years ago, but they were kind enough to point out when it will awaken again and even its location." He turned to them and pointed back at the thing saying, "Everyone, what you see before your eyes now is none of other than the legendary Pokemon that grant wishes, Jirachi!"

Sure enough, hovering in front of them and giving off a brilliant golden light was the legendary Pokemon Jirachi, wrapped up in a cloth that made it look like a sleeping baby. Sensing that there were people nearby, the Pokemon slowly opened its eyes to take a look and when it had fully awakened, the cloth around it unwrapped itself and dangled behind its body like a pair of wings.

"A legendary Pokemon that can grant wishes… Sounds pretty neat…" Snake said.

"All right! Time to capture it!" Red said as he took out a Pokeball from his bag. "Dusk Balls should do since this is inside a cave."

But suddenly, a loud voice echoed throughout the place and frightened them. "You shall not capture Jirachi!" And then they heard footsteps approaching and it sounded metallic as well.

"Who was that?" Samus asked.

Green looked behind him and said, "Looks like he caught up at last…"

Everyone turned around and got into fighting stance when they saw a shadow appearing over the wall, and then eventually, someone stepped in from around the corner. The person was fully clad from head to toe in silver knight armor and only his eyes were visible through the narrow openings of the helmet visor, therefore you could not see his face at all. He also wielded a sword with a black blade in his right hand and there was a bird perched on his shoulder, but the bird was fully clad in armor as well and you could only see its beak coming out from the helmet.

"Who is that…?" Luigi asked.

The armored man looked at the legendary Pokemon Jirachi and raised his hands in its direction saying, "At last! I have found Jirachi, the Pokemon that grant wishes! Such a beautiful sight it is! I am the only person fit to use it as I wish!"

"So he's da person who broke-a into da lab and stole da ancient scripts?" Mario asked.

"Yep, he's that bad guy who wants Jirachi for his evil purposes," Red replied. "Well, I don't know what he intends to do with Jirachi, but if he is evil, we cannot allow him to make wishes that are evil!"

"Therefore we must capture Jirachi before him and prevent his possible evil wishes from coming true!" Green said. "And we also have a wish of our own we want to fulfill too."

Ike readied his sword and walked in the direction of the armored man saying, "I'll deal with him. You guys go ahead and capture Jirachi."

The armored man pointed his sword at them and said, "You shall not capture Jirachi! All those who come against I, The Black Thing, shall die!"

"The Black Thing?" Luigi asked. "What a boring name…"

"Which part of him is black anyway?" Samus asked. "It's all shades of gray."

"Well, da sword-a eez black," Mario pointed out, "But-a I get-a your point…"

"I don't remember seeing this guy anywhere in the tournament," Snake said, "Looks like he isn't a participant."

"So all we have to do is beat up this guy? Leave it to me!" Sonic said, and then without a warning, he charged straight at the Black Thing to attack.

BT saw him charging forward and quickly slashed his sword across the ground and then a translucent wall was formed. Sonic crashed into it and fell back and then BT tried to slash him with the sword afterwards. Sonic got back up in time and leaped back before he got hit though, and then Ike charged forward and clashed swords with BT.

Meanwhile, Red and Green ran up to Jirachi and Red said, "We're going to capture you now, Jirachi!" And then he threw the Dusk Ball at the Pokemon. When the Pokeball was about to touch the Pokemon though, Jirachi's eye's glowed brightly and the ball was repelled. "What?!"

"He's a legendary Pokemon, so you can't catch him that easily," Green told him. "We'll have to weaken him first before going in for the catch! When it comes to catching Pokemon, there are no other people better than her!" He got out his Pokenav device and entered some coordinates onto it until someone answered. "Crystal, do you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you," said a girl's voice from the other side of the phone-like device. "I assume that you found Jirachi, right?"

"Right, and the person who wanted to capture it is also here, but the Smashers are dealing with him currently."

"If that's the case, things should be easier to deal with. To start off, simply weaken Jirachi until you can easily capture it and then aim the Pokeball for the most vital spot of its body in order for the highest success rate!"

"Okay, then let's go for it!" Red said. "It's yours, Poli! Use Vacuum Wave!" He threw out a Pokeball and a Poliwrath came out. Poli pulled back his fist and pinkish energy started to form around it before he threw a punch that launched the energy forward. Jirachi moved out of the way to avoid the attack however and it quickly escaped deeper into the cave.

"It's getting away! After it!" Green said, and then both the trainers gave chase.

Black Thing, who was still clashing swords with Ike, saw this and said, "I will not allow you to capture Jirachi! That Pokemon is mine!"

"You're not going anywhere as long as I am here!" Ike told him.

"Get in my way and I will kill you!" BT said in a threatening tone. The bird on his shoulder suddenly flew at Ike and pecked him in the forehead, causing him to pull back. BT used this opportunity to swing his sword but Ike managed to block it with his own. BT then plunged his sword into the ground and a burst of energy was released underneath Ike and he was blown up to the ceiling and fell back down.

"Ah!"

"Get him!" Snake shouted, and then the other Smashers, except Luigi, all tossed themselves at BT. BT pulled back his sword and it glowed with blue light before he swung it in a crescent motion, releasing a shockwave that easily blew them all away.

"YAAAAH!!!"

With the Smashers out of the way, the Black Thing walked down the path that Jirachi escaped through, but Ike got back up again and went after him. "You're not going anywhere!" he said.

"Hmph!" BT slashed the sword across the ground again and a clear wall was formed. Ike tried to bash through the wall using his sword, but it was too tough to be penetrated.

"What is this wall?!" he wondered.

"I will not allow anyone to come and capture Jirachi!" BT said before he continued moving.

-

Jirachi kept on flying through the cave until it came to a dead end, and when it turned around, it saw that Red and Green had caught up with it. "There's nowhere you can run now!" Red said. "Poli, put him to sleep with Hypnosis!" The swirl on Poli's stomach glowed brightly and energy rings were shot out. Jirachi was unable to avoid these rings and it was hit by the rings, Jirachi started to feel woozy.

"Scizor! Weaken it with False Swipes!" Green sent out his Scizor who dashed at the sleeping Jirachi and slashed it using his pincers. Jirachi was knocked into the wall and woke up from the impact as a result. "False Swipe is a move that will weaken the Pokemon enough to be captured by the Pokeball."

"Let's capture it now!" Red said. "Aim for the most vital spot of its body… That would be its third eye on the stomach, right?" He got out another Pokeball and then hurled it at the closed eye that was on Jirachi's stomach.

But just as the ball was about to touch the Pokemon, Black Thing's bird suddenly swooped into the scene and impaled the ball with its beak, destroying it. "WHAT?!" both the trainers gasped. They turned around and saw the Black Thing approaching and the bird returned to its shoulder.

"I told you that I will not allow anyone to capture Jirachi! That Pokemon is mines!" he said.

"Dammit! Looks like we'll have to deal with this guy first!" Red said. Both the Poliwrath and the Scizor got in front of their trainers to protect them when the Black Thing stepped closer.

"Anyone who gets in my way shall die!" BT said. He plunged his sword into the ground again and then burst of energies came out from underneath the two Pokemon's legs and they were shot up into the ceiling and fell back down with large bumps on their head and were knocked out afterwards.

"Poli! Are you all right?!" Red said, running to his Poliwrath in concern.

"Dammit! This guy is definitely no pushover!" Green thought. He placed his hand on another one of his Pokeballs to get ready.

"Jirachi is mines! Nobody else shall touch it!" BT said, pointing his sword at the legendary Pokemon that was hovering in air once again. Jirachi began to tremble in fear because there were many people after it, and then it suddenly released light from all over its body that blinded everyone. "Augh!" When the light died down, the Pokemon was nowhere in sight. "Curses, it escaped!"

"Dammit… And we were so close…" Green said in disappointment.

"But that does not matter! There are still six more days to find Jirachi and it will always be on this island no matter what! I still have lots of time to capture it!" BT said. As he turned to leave, he saw the other Smashers coming in from around the corner.

"Caught up with you at last!" Snake said.

"This time you're not running anywhere!" Ike said. "You'll get no sympathy from me!"

"Hmph! You people are trying to stop me, aren't you? I will not allow myself to be taken down by the likes of you! I repeat: Nobody shall ever stop me from capturing Jirachi!" The Black Thing lifted up his sword and then slammed it onto the ground really hard, not only creating a tremor but as well as creating an explosion that stirred up a lot of dust that the scene was blotted out.

The Smashers coughed and covered their eyes to prevent dust from getting in, and when the dust cloud was finally gone, BT was nowhere in sight. "Damn… He escaped…" Ike grumbled.

"That guy sure is tough…" Luigi said. "I mean… He took out all of us in a matter of seconds!"

"Whoever that guy is, he's getting on my nerves already," Sonic grumbled. "If I ever run into him again, I'm not going to forgive him!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

So there you have it! Red, Green, and Ike's purpose on this island have been revealed! Stay tune as the story enters its final arc which I am more than excited to type out! Before you ask if Black Thing is an OC or an existing character, let's wait until we find out his real identity before coming to a conclusion, shall we?


	31. To Build a Robot

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-guy: **How many users are there in Gamfax?  
**Game2002: **How many users are there in an average forum? Yeah, that much… In other words, it's uncountable.

**Chapter 30  
To Build a Robot**

**

* * *

  
**

After failing to capture Jirachi, the Smashers returned to Wonder Town looking very tired and beaten up. "That guy sure is tough…" Samus said. "Though I might have done better if I had my power suit…"

"Who is that guy anyway? And why does he want Jirachi?" Snake wondered.

"Whatever the case is, we still have six more days to find Jirachi before he does so," Green said. "The only problem now is that Jirachi's next location on this island is uncertain." He got out his Pokedex and looked at the wild Pokemon tracker system. "Even the Pokemon tracker can't help. Jirachi is hiding its presence using its psychic powers, it seems…"

"So I think-a we should-a tell da others about-a eet," Mario said. "With more help-a, we should-a be able to find-a Jirachi much faster.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too," Red agreed. "Let's ask the others for help then."

As they walked down the street and towards one of the hotels, Willis happened to be coming down the street and he greeted them with a smile. "Hello, Smashers!" he said. "And who do we have here? Haven't seen you around here."

"Hi! We're friends of them and we just came," Red told him.

"Oh really? I hope you enjoy your stay here! There's only a week left for this tournament however, so I'm afraid you missed out quite a bit. Don't worry; the Super Robot Battle, which is the final challenge, should be very exciting and make up for it."

Luigi tapped Red in the shoulder and quietly whispered to him, "You think we should tell him about this?"

"Um… I'm not sure…"

Then Green stepped forward and said, "You're the chairman here, right?"

"Yes, I am. What is it?" Willis asked.

"If that's the case, there is something that I wish you could learn about," Green said, and he showed him the picture of Jirachi on his Pokedex and proceeded to explain the whole situation to him.

After hearing this, Willis said, "I see… I'd never thought that the legendary Jirachi would awaken at this place."

"And since there is a villain calling himself Black Thing after it currently, we fear that he will able to get his hands on Jirachi sooner or later and use it for evil purposes," Green continued. "We must catch Jirachi before him and we do not know where to find it currently. The reason we look beaten up is because we just went to find Jirachi but encountered that person. Due to his interference, Jirachi managed to escape."

"That's bad to hear… A wicked person will definitely wish for evil things and that shouldn't be allowed. All right; I will do what I can to help you track down Jirachi and then you can capture it."

"We appreciate your help in this, Mr. Chairman."

"All right; I have business to attend to. I hope you good luck in your mission and if I found out anything, I'll let you know too." Wish this, Willis waved good-bye and left.

"You think it's really good to let other people know about this?" Red asked.

"I don't-a think-a eetz a bad-a thing," Mario said. "Willis eez a very good man."

"Yeah, he's really nice," Luigi said. "I'm sure letting him know about this is a good thing. He'll definitely help us find Jirachi!"

Samus got out her cell phone and said, "All right, let's hold a meeting about this with everyone. I'll contact everyone and tell them to all meet up at the park, what do you say?"

"Sounds good to me," Snake said. "Let's summon everyone to the park then."

-

To make a long story short, all the Smashers were eventually summoned to a beautiful park built within the town. They all sat together in a big circle at an open field and discussed the whole matter to everyone.

"And that is why we've called you here," Green concluded his explanation.

"Ooooh! Wishes coming true! I like it!" Wario said with glee.

"Jirachi… Yes, I know that legendary Pokemon who grants wishes," Mewtwo said. "I also happen to know that it would awaken this year, but I didn't expect it to be on this island. For a Pokemon with such powers, it would be dangerous if it were to fall into wrong hands."

"If that's the case, we'll need to capture that guy calling himself Black Thing and beat him up," Captain Falcon suggested.

"We don't know where he is currently either," Red said. "Plus, he is wearing lots of armor to cover himself up. I'm sure that if he is somewhere on this island now, he wouldn't be wearing that armor or else he would be recognized at once."

"So you're saying that he may be wandering around Wonder Town even as we speak?" Marth asked. "But because none of you saw what he looks like under the armor, we cannot tell who he is."

"Looks like this will be tough…" Link commented.

"Then another method would to be capture Jirachi before him," Ganondorf suggested. "Whatever he wants to wish for, if we make a wish first, he will be unable to make any wishes."

"If I remember correctly," Mewtwo said, "Jirachi can grant up to a total of three wishes."

"And speaking of wishes… I remember you saying that there is a wish you want to fulfill," Samus said to Green. "What is the wish that you want to fulfill?"

"Well… It's not really that big of a wish, but we thought it would make things easier," Green told her.

"I'll do the explanation," Red said. "You see, Viridian Forest is currently being planned on being deforested in order to build more buildings by the president of Silph Company. And as if that wasn't enough, there were plans to remove Mt. Moon also."

"Pretty much everyone all over Kanto is against this however," Green continued. "But the president refuses to listen to the people and went on with this plan. Protests are happening all over the country currently because of this."

"Oh yes, that was in the news for a few days already," Fox said.

"And that is why we decided to have Jirachi grant this wish. There doesn't seem to any other way to solve this conflict peacefully other than this," Red said.

-

The rest of the day passed by and there had been no news on Jirachi as well as the Black Thing. Because the Super Robot Battle is coming in six days, the remaining participants all got their hands busy to work on their robot.

We head over to the garage where most of the robots were being built. For genius and robotic masterminds, building such a thing isn't that tough of a task for them, but for certain people have limited intelligence, it proved to be a very tough job for them.

Luigi looked through the blueprint that he and Mario came up with and said, "So you sure this thing will do?"

"We're no scientists or experts in theez," Mario said. "So we don't-a need-a to make a really complicated robot. As long-a as we can make-a eet move and fight-a, that will do."

"Something tells me we won't fare too well this time…" Luigi said with a sigh.

As Luigi continued to look at the blueprint and Mario tried to work on screwing together some machine parts, Fox walked up to them for a friendly greeting. "Hi! How are you guys doing?"

"Not too good…" Luigi said, shaking his head. "We did make a blueprint but it looks pretty messy and we don't even know where to start…"

"Let me have a look at that then," Fox said, taking the blueprint from Luigi, and then he looked through the contents on it. "The name of the robot you're planning to build is called Brobot, right? Well, your design is pretty simplistic. An expert in robotics can easily build it, but I understand the likes of you having a hard time with this. Don't worry; I'll give you a hand on this."

"But you still need to build yours, don't you?"

"That's all right; both Falco and I are good at these kinds of stuff so we can easily finish ours in a short amount of time."

-

On the next, progress had been going smoothly for everyone and frameworks of robots had already been made, but everything was still far from complete.

When the Mario Bros. went to the garage to see how their robot is, they were pretty surprised to see that Fox had already complete 20 percent of the robot. "Pretty cool!" Luigi said, looking at the robot which somewhat resembles a robotic version of Mario. "I can't believe how much progress you have done in a single day!"

"That was nothing really," Fox told him while wiping off sweat.

"Thanks for da help-a, but-a I think-a you really should-a be working on your own robot too," Mario told him.

"Don't worry about that; Falco is dealing with everything himself just fine. He'll call me if he needs a hand."

"By the way, I wonder what everyone is doing," Luigi thought. "I'll go and look around the place to kill some time if you don't mind." And thus he walked off whistling Luigi's Mansion theme to himself. He then came across ROB who had actually completed a large amount of work already. The robot that he had built resembled himself in every manner, but larger. "Hey, you built this robot after yourself, didn't you?"

"It does?" ROB asked. "I simply came up with a random design for this robot. I never thought it would look like me."

"It does look like you. To be precise; it is a replica like you!"

"I don't really think it looks like me however. Everyone has his or her own ways of interpretation, I think."

"It's not a matter of interpreting things… It's common sense that this robot looks just like you…"

"I still do not think that it looks like me. Now if you'll excuse me. I have work to do. Right now I need to install methods of offense into it and then come up with the control schemes for it."

ROB continued to do his work and Luigi walked off saying to himself, "I guess that robots have different views on things…"

He came up to Samus next and took a look at the robot that she is making. "This looks like a turtle…"

"It's actually based off a Metroid," she told him.

"How is it going to move without legs? You didn't make them yet?"

"It moves by hovering and has the special ability to absorb energy from other robots."

"But I thought you don't like Metroids…"

Luigi moved on to Snake next and his robot resembled a dinosaur but had wings. If you want an idea of how it looks like, imagine Metal Gear RAY but with arms. "Whoa, this one looks intimidating…" he said.

"I call it Metal Gear X," Snake said.

"Wait… Are you naming it after those secret projects that the government works on?"

"Yeah, I always thought they look pretty cool and neat, so I decided to name it after them. I'm enjoying this actually."

"Hope that you have a good luck making it work then," Luigi said, and he continued walking through the garage and came across Meta-Knight working on his robot. His robot had a body design similar to that of the Halberd and sported the same wing designs and mask. "That guy puts his face on everything, doesn't he…?"

-

Out at the town, Mewtwo, Red, and Green were all up on top of a hotel building and Mewtwo was hovering in one spot with his finer touching his own forehead, and there was a blue aura around him too. "Have you found anything?" Red asked him.

"Shhh… Don't disturb him," Green told him.

Mewtwo eventually opened his eyes and shook his head saying, "Unfortunately, I can't track down the whereabouts of Jirachi. It is using its own psychic powers as an insulator from being detected, and it is a strong one as well."

"Guess it won't be as easy as we thought…" Red said. "But what if… That guy already caught Jirachi and has it in a Pokeball, which would explain why we can't detect it? That better not be the case…"

-

The third day…

"Eetz looking pretty neat-a!" Mario commented while he looked at the Brobot which was almost done. It was a robot about four meters tall built in the likeliness of himself.

Falco came up to them and said, "So your robot is built in your own image? You've got some taste in designs there."

"We couldn't really come up-a with a better idea…"

"At least it's not a perfect replica like that guy's," Luigi said, pointing to ROB's robot which is in every way an exact replica of him, but larger. "By the way, where's yours?"

"So you want to see the masterpiece that both Fox and I have been working all these days? Feel free to take a look!" Falco said in a proud tone, and he showed them his robot. It had blue and white color scheme similar to an Arwing, its face was humanoid but had pointy ears similar to a fox's, sported a visor that resembled sunglasses, and had wings in the same style as an Arwing on its back. The best way I could describe the Star Fox's robot would be that it resembled what the Arwing might look like if it were to transform into a robot. "Awesome, eh? I call it the Star Warrior! Neat name, don't you think."

"Yeah, much-a betta than ours!" Mario agreed.

"We don't really take pride in our own work," Luigi said. "We didn't even build it ourselves…"

-

Red and Green sighed in disappointment as they settled down at a table outside a café. Once again, their search for Jirachi was effortless and they were getting more and more worried that the Black Thing might have beaten them to it. "We're not making any progress searching like this," Green said. "If only there are hints that can help us find Jirachi…"

Peach and Zelda were sitting at a table just next to them drinking tea and eating ice-cream. As they chatted happily with each other, Parry flew onto their table and said, "Hey, I just saw something pretty neat!"

"What is it?" Peach asked him while taking in a spoonful of ice-cream.

"You see, I was flying around and minding my own business when suddenly I saw light coming out from between two buildings, and thus I flew over there to see what it was and saw this strange white animal with a star-shaped hat giving off golden light! I wanted to go near him and chat with him, but he looked scared and instantly disappeared afterwards."

When Red and Green heard this, they immediately shot up from their seats and rushed over to Parry. "Where did you see Jirachi?! Tell us at once?!" Red said to him loudly while grabbing and shaking him.

"Gah! I'm dying… Help…" Parry cried. Red let him go so that he can breathe and said, "I told you already I saw it in between two buildings, but I wasn't paying attention to what buildings they were. But anyway, that Scratchy or whatever it is called isn't there anymore, so I think it would be useless if you go all the way there…"

"Golden light…" Green murmured while placing his hand against his chin. "That's it!"

"What is it?" Red asked him.

"It seems Jirachi gives off bright light everywhere he goes, so if we can find out where the light is coming from, we should be able to find it!"

"That sounds like a good idea, but…" Red took a look around the place and said, "With all these buildings, I doubt we can find the light so easily…"

"We'll have to search from a high point then. I'm sure we can catch notice of its light easier that way."

-

The fourth day, Green and Red were pacing around the rooftop of the hotel building that they were staying at while Ike was standing at the edge of the building looking out into the distance. "Dang… Yesterday was such a close call…" Green grumbled. "We were able to find Jirachi using that method, but it escaped before we could even get close to it…"

"And then we couldn't find it for the rest of the day afterwards…" Red continued. "Looks like catching a legendary Pokemon isn't easy after all…"

"Another thing that makes me wonder though is that the Black Thing hasn't been showing himself lately either," Ike said.

"I think he's having a hard time looking for Jirachi too. Combined with the fact that I think he probably won't walk around in that armor, we will never know it's him even if he is standing in front of our eyes."

"But whatever the case is, that guy is pretty strong. If we meet him again, we mustn't let our guard down."

-

At the garage, pretty much everyone had finished working on his or her robots and right now the only things to be done are the finishing touches. Snake got out what looks like a Playstation 3 controller and moved the directional stick. When he did this, the Metal Gear X moved its legs and walked in the direction he wanted it to move. He then pressed one of the shoulder buttons and the robot brought up its left arm in front of itself defensively. "Everything is okay here!" he said delightfully. "I'm ready to enter the final challenge two days from now!"

"Hehe! I can't wait to try out my toy!" Falco said delightfully. He used a white control pad and pressed the buttons on it and the Star Warrior moved around in place and also swung its arms around.

As for Mario and Luigi, they have finished building their robot as well and their controller for the robot resembled a NES controller, right down to having only two buttons. "Let's-a try theez outta," Mario said. He pressed the A button and the Brobot jumped up into the air and fell back down with a thud that surprised everyone.

"Better not press the B…" Luigi reminded him. "Otherwise it'll shoot a fireball and we don't want to cause a ruckus now…"

Sonic walked over to them and said, "Nice robot you've got here! Looks as good as ours!"

Mario and Luigi turned to look at their robot. Well, what can I say about their robot? Just imagine Metal Sonic with a cooler-looking body. "Looks like everyone here likes to build robots in his or her own likeliness…" Luigi said.

-

The fifth day…

Fox, Falco, and Captain Falcon were sitting at an inn together having a meal while talking with each other. "Well, it looks like tomorrow is the big day," CF said. "You got your robots ready?"

"It's more than ready! I can't wait to blow the lights out of everyone! Imagine the fun there will be!"

"I wonder if we can become one of the eight winners," wondered Fox.

"I hope you guys a good luck!" CF said. "Let's have a cheer for this first!"

"Cheers!" Fox and Falco lifted up their cups and they all hits each other's cup in air before drinking them.

-

"Yes, we still haven't captured Jirachi, grandpa," Green spoke over the phone to Professor Oak. "Don't worry; there are still two more days. I'm sure we will be able to capture it by then."

After ending the call, Red said to him, "So you got any other plans?"

"Even if we find Jirachi, he still manages to escape our grasps. We'll need to get more serious in this last two days, especially knowing that Black Thing is on its trail too."

"Yeah, and we haven't seen the Black Thing anywhere these days also. I'm starting to wonder if he's even serious about catching Jirachi."

"I don't know about that guy, but we still have to keep an eye on him."

Then an announcement was broadcasted through a speaker erected on top of a pole in the middle of the street. "How are you, ladies and gentlemen?" said the voice of Willis. "The final challenge will be held at the stadium tomorrow, the same place where the opening ceremony is held. I would like to remind all the participants to take their robots over to that place now so that we can begin the final challenge tomorrow easily. This is the final challenge, so I hope that everyone will give his or her best shot at it! I also hope that everyone can witness this also! Please be there on time! Good luck to you all!"

"Hey, wanna go and check it out tomorrow?" Red asked Green.

"We still have work to do, you know."

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt to relax a bit."

"Suit yourself…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I didn't really work seriously on this chapter. This chapter is more or less of a preparation for the final challenge next chapter, so it is sloppily done. Just wait for the madness and awesomeness to begin next chapter.


	32. Super Robot Battle

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-guy: **If the Armageddon is banned, why does Big Brother still want to use it for justice?  
**Game2002: **The government had a change of mind and thought that if such a dangerous weapon is used correctly, justice can be enforced into the world. That's what they think…

This will be one long chapter as I plan to fit the entire challenge into one chapter. Don't feel like dragging out this story, so that's why I did it like this. Makes this chapter a lot more exciting too!

**Chapter 32  
Super Robot Battle**

**

* * *

  
**

It was on the day before the final day of the tournament and everyone were more than excited to watch the final challenge that was soon going to start at the stadium.

Cheers filled through the air and people threw up confetti into the air and waved around banners of people they support. It was without doubt a very exciting and noisy scene.

"It sure it noisy here…" Pichu cried, holding down his ears using his hands.

"That's why I have preparations made before hand," said Kirby, who was wearing earplugs. This makes you wonder where his ears are too, doesn't it.

"By the way, I don't remember a glass wall separating the field from the audience seat," Yoshi said.

"Yeah, it wasn't here originally," G&W said, "Must've been built during all these days. I think this is to protect the audiences from the robots' attacks. After all, a brawl fest is bound to be chaotic and dangerous, so all sorts of safety measurements should be taken into consideration."

"I think it was better that I didn't get promoted to this final challenge…" Olimar said. "I wouldn't have been able to build a robot of any kind…"

"Didn't get enough points for the fifth round, didn't you?" Pikachu asked him.

As the cheers continued, Willis himself eventually appeared on a high balcony and said out loud through a microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen! Sorry to keep you waiting! Here we are at the final challenge, the Super Robot Battle!" Cheers got even louder after he said this. "At long last, the tournament is coming to an end, but if we are to end it, we should end it with a bang! Now let us meet with the robots that each of the participants have worked on so hard! May their masterpieces step out into the field at once?"

The gate opened and one by one, robots built by each of the participants stepped out and marched through the field while everyone cheered on. "Cool! I can see the ones that our friends made!" Ness pointed out.

"Where are the participants themselves by the way?" Young Link asked.

"In case anyone is wondering where the people who are controlling them are," Willis continued, "They are currently in the controller room within the stadium even as we speak. All the robots here are remote controlled and the participants would need to have a safe room to control the robots."

-

Sure enough, there were several rooms within the stadium and each of the rooms had a sofa and a screen hung up on the wall. Mario and Luigi reclined at the sofa in one of the rooms and Mario had the NES controller in his hand. Shown on the screen was their Brobot's point of view. It was as if they are playing a first-person fighting game. "There are a lot of robots…" Luigi said nervously. "And they all look tougher than ours…"

"We'll try out best-a in theez," Mario said.

-

Back outside, Willis continued to explain the rules of the challenge. "As you can see, there are a lot of robots and the stadium still isn't enough to fill them all. Will the battle take place in such a cramped place? Actually, no! For this final challenge, they will all be sent to a virtual reality world where the battle will take place. And the glass wall before the audience seats is in fact a giant terrarium theater!"

"This is the same thing that we saw at the theater?!" Popo said in awe.

"After they are all transported to the virtual reality world," Willis kept on saying, "you will be able to witness their fight through the terrarium theater, albeit their size will be compressed and reduced according to your point of view. But that way, we can easily fit everything into this stadium-sized theater."

"Sounds pretty exciting!" Dr. Mario commented.

"The rules are simple! The robots will have battle it out with each other in a free-for-all brawl fest. Once a robot is destroyed and can no longer move, that participant is disqualified. Once there are only eight robots left on field, the challenge will come to an end and the creator of these eight robots will become the tournament winners!"

"Eight is a bit much, don't you think?" Marth asked Captain Falcon, who simply gave a shrug for an answer.

"I have explained everything that you need to know for this challenge already, so in order not to bored out the readers or drag this chapter too long, let us begin the challenge!" After saying all these, Willis got out a remote control and pressed a button on it. The stadium within the glass walls flashed brightly and the flash died down, the setting had changed into a desert badland and all the robots were now smaller in size.

"Amazing!" Pit exclaimed.

-

"Whoa! We're in a different place all of a sudden…" Luigi commented, and then they both heard Willis's voice again.

"Now the battle will begin! On your mark… Get set… Go!"

"Already?!" Luigi gasped.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said out loud.

The Brobot, under the control of Mario, started running forward to charge into the scene of battle that could be seen in the distance. It didn't too much step when an enemy came charging towards them. It was a mechanical head built in the likeliness of a bear's and it traveled on wheels.

"Enemy is coming! Be careful!" Luigi cried.

"I got-a eet!" Mario said.

The mouth of the bear opened and eggs shot out and the Brobot avoided it by jumping aside. The bear charged forward to hit them next but the Brobot easily leaped over it in a single jump. The bear car turned to them for another attempt, but it failed to notice another robot coming in from behind. The robot was colored purple and had a large circular brain on its head and traveled on gear threads. Its face looked rather nerdy and it had long arms which were holding what looks like a giant book. The nerdy robot charged at the bear car while swinging the book up and down and crashed into the bear car and smacked the book on it over and over until the bear car was flattened and demolished, and the nerdy robot continued on its way.

"What the?! Who destroyed us?!" Banjo gasped in shock and he even dropped the controller.

"PWNAGE!!! LOLOLOL!!!" the retarded-looking nerd said.

"Whoa! We were rescue by an enemy!" Luigi said. "And he doesn't seem to be coming after us either…"

Sure enough, the Nerdbot 2000 continued on its way while swinging the book up and down and it didn't seem to care for the Mario Brothers but rather went towards the scene of battle in the distance.

"I'll show you the power of the Star Warrior! Bow down before it!" Falco said as he took control of the robot enthusiastically.

"Don't get too reckless, Falco!" Fox reminded him.

"You will know the real power of the Halberd Knight!" Meta-Knight said.

The Star Fox robot and Meta-Knight's robot charged into each other and clashed their weapons. The Star Warrior used its blade-like armor on its wrists while the Halberd Knight used its sword. The robots traded blows from their sharp weapons for a while and then the SW leaped back and pointed its hand at it to shoot out laser beams and various small turrets came out from the legs and waist of the HK and fired lasers rapidly. After trading shots for a short while, the SW suddenly took off into the air while the HK gave chase too.

The SW flew around at a fast speed and kept on firing laser beams and the HK would give chase while avoiding the shots at the same time to try and get in close for a slash. When the HK was near, the SW quickly used its hand to block the incoming blow and then threw a punch into the body of the HK to push it back a bit and then continued to fire lasers. HK quickly blocked the lasers with its sword and then it dashed forward to try and impale the SW. The SW got out of the way and turned to it to continue firing lasers but the HK moved out of the way in time and fought back with its own projectile attacks too.

While the two continued to fight each other, a missile came in between of them. They knew what it was and quickly moved back just before the missile exploded.

KABOOOM!!!

They turned to where the missile came from and saw the Metal Gear X hovering in place there.

"So Snake wants to play, right?" Falco thought.

"Looks like you guys are having fun," Snake said. "Don't mind if I join the fray?"

-

Samus's robot, the Mechatroid, latched onto the top of a random robot and started to absorb its energy. The robot panicked and tried to shake the mecha Metroid off its head, but eventually, the energy ran dry and the robot fell limp and was unable to move, and thus the Mechatroid let go of it to went off and look for another prey.

"I'm starting to think mine's is pretty cheap," Samus said. "But who cares?"

The Mechatroid flew through the air to look for another prey when suddenly a fire-like beam was fired at it. The Mechatroid quickly flew out of the way to avoid the beam and a robotic pterodactyl was seen flying in its direction. Samus was surprised to see that this newcomer resembled an old nemesis of hers. "Ridley!?"

"Heheh! My robot is built in the likeliness of our former master!" Pix said. "I call it Robo-Ridley!"

The Robo-Ridley flew at the Mechatroid to hit it with its arms and the Mechatroid quickly flew out of the way and a pair of guns came out from the sides of its body and fired rapidly. The Robo-Ridley brought its wings in front of itself to serve as a shield and then it breathed out energy beam from its mouth afterwards. The beam struck the front of the Mechatroid and blasted it backwards a bit, but it came back and continued firing missiles.

Robo-Ridley got out of the way fast and flew in a circle to the back of the Mechatroid and caught it by the back of its body before hurling it onto the ground below.

CRASH!

"Dammit!" Samus said angrily. "You're not destroying me so easily!" She tapped the controls rapidly and the Mechatroid got back up and flew out of the way before Robo-Ridley hit it with its attacks. The Mechatroid flew above Robo-Ridley and tried to descend onto its head so that it can absorb energy from it. Robo-Ridley lifted up its arms and caught the Mechatroid from below however and flung it away again, but the Mechatroid charged at it again for the second attempt.

"You really got a bone to pick with me, don't you?" Pix asked. "Maybe it's because my robot reminds you of someone you really hate? I'll crush your robot then!"

-

"Heheh! Pix is going to win, right?" Pork asked. "His robot serves as a psychological torture for Samus, if I remember correctly."

"Just watch," Punk told him.

-

Mario and Luigi were both very nervous and scared. Why? Their Brobot is currently being chased by several other participants' robots. Majority of them apparently had grudge against them regarding the Star Truffle and Rainbow Ore issue. "Why is everyone after us?!" Luigi cried. "We can't fight all of them at once!"

The Brobot ran as fast it could and performed amazing leaps over high rocks and avoided many of the projectiles tossed at them, but no matter how fast it ran, the rivals kept on giving chase mercilessly.

"We can't-a run forever!" Mario said. "We must-a fight-a back!" As he was Brobot was going to turn around, he saw on the screen that another robot had just showed up. This robot pointed its arm at the Brobot and its hand slid to the side and shot out a cannonball. The Brobot quickly leaped out of the way and the cannonball struck one of the robots that was chasing it and was blown apart. The explosion of the cannonball was also very strong and the robots at the side were caught in it and destroyed too.

"Whoa! Whoever that guy is, he saved us!" Luigi said.

It turned out that this robot was being controlled by Franky. The robot was built in the likeliness of himself in the way that its upper torso was muscular and larger compared to the lower torso and legs and its arms were very thick too. Its face was the same as the mask that he wore in his first debut. You'll know what I mean if you saw the manga or anime.

"I'm feeling super today!" Franky said, "Time to show everyone the power of the Giant Robot Emperor!"

The Giant Robot Emperor pointed its hand at Brobot and readied to fire another cannonball. "What?! I thought it was protecting us!" Luigi gasped.

A cannonball was shot out from the hand and towards the Brobot. As the Mario Bros. were expecting the worse, a beam shot in from the side and pierced the cannonball into pieces. The giant ROB replicate then entered the scene and stood in front of the Brobot. "That's ROB!" Mario said.

"That must belong to the robot that fought against me at Wet Watery World!" Franky thought. "Good! Time to settle the score with him here!"

As the ROB Sentry and Giant Robot Emperor prepared to engage each other, the Brobot quickly made a run for it to a safe direction. After running to a seemingly safe place, a blue blur rushed past them at a fast speed and caused the robot to go spinning into the air before falling back down. "What-a wuz that-a?!" Mario gasped.

The blue blur came to a stop and revealed itself to be Sonic and Tails's robot, Metallic Hedgehog. "Hey look! It's the plumber brothers' robots!" Sonic pointed out.

"Should we get them?" Tails asked.

"This is a free-for-all battle, so they won't have any hard feelings about this, I hope."

When Metallic Hedgehog got into a fighting stance, the Mario Bros. knew immediately that Sonic and Tails plan to fight them. "Looks like they're taking on us…" Luigi said.

"We can't-a be running around-a all da time," Mario said. "Okay, let's-a go and fight-a them!" The Brobot got into fighting stance in response to the duel and Metallic Hedgehog gave a thumb up.

The robotic hedgehog then zoomed at the Brobot at a really fast speed and ran around it in an attempt to make it dizzy. "It's trying to confuse us with its speed!" Luigi said.

Mario pounded the B button rapidly and the Brobot kept on shooting fireballs, but it kept on missing because Metallic Hedgehog was simply too fast to be shot. Suddenly, the Metallic Hedgehog rushed into Brobot from the back and gave it a kick that sent it flying forward and landing face first onto the ground. Brobot got back up and turned around to quickly shoot a fireball, but Metallic Hedgehog zipped out of the way before it got hit and gave the Brobot another blow to the side.

"Mamamia! Eetz fast-a!" Mario gasped.

"How can we defeat someone like him?!" Luigi cried.

Metallic Hedgehog got in front of Brobot and taunted it by jumping up and down in a silly manner, but then it noticed coming from the air and ran away in panic. The Mario Bros. were confused on why it ran when suddenly the Brobot was attacked from behind by an air strike.

BANG!!!!

Several missiles rained down from the air and the Brobot was blown onto the ground and was badly damaged. As it tried to get up, another robot landed behind it and gave it huge kick that sent it crashing away roughly. "Oh no! Our Brobot is getting pummeled around like a rag doll…" Luigi cried. "It's going to get destroyed sooner or later!"

Metallic Hedgehog ran to a safe distance and Sonic and Tails managed to get a good look at the newcomer. It was a robot that resembled Eggman in every way, except the head was dark gray in color. "That's Eggman's robot!" Tails gasped.

"Everything he makes is a dead giveaway, isn't it?" Sonic said.

-

"Heheh! Found you at last, Sonic!" Eggman said evilly. "I'm going to destroy your robot here and prove to you that your IQ is still one million years behind me!"

Eggman's robot, called the Egg Berserker, stomped the ground as if it was a sumo wrestler and then it bared its spiked fists at Metallic Hedgehog.

"Looks like he wants to pick a fight with us," Sonic said. "Let's show then!"

-

"Looks like the Mario Brothers are having a rough time," Bowser commented since he saw how the Brobot was beaten around by its rivals earlier.

"Looks like they're really not into this sort of thing," Dr. Mario commented. "Good thing that they're not piloting it from the inside, otherwise things would be ugly."

"I'm sure they'll pull themselves together eventually," Yoshi said while cramming his mouth with popcorn.

"Please be all right…" Peach prayed silently.

-

The Giant Robot Emperor launched a cannonball at the ROB Sentry. The ROB replica fired a piercing beam out of its eye and it went through the cannonball and shot the GRE in the hand, burning it. GRE quickly pulled back its arm and shook the fire off and then took opened its mouth to breathe out a stream of fire. ROB Sentry quickly moved out of the way and fired another eye beam that GRE was able to block using a shield attached to its arm.

"You're not taking me down easily, robot!" Franky said. GRE then launched forth its left hand, which was still connected to the arm via a chain, and grabbed the ROB Sentry by its neck and pulled it forward to give it a powerful punch to the body. The ROB Sentry was sent flying backwards and smashed into a rock. "Ow! How do you like that?"

"Can't say I'm not surprised by that," ROB said. "It's time to counterattack!" The ROB Sentry got back up and the front of its base opened up and a pole with a large gyromite disk on top of it came out. Grabbing by disk by its pole from the top, ROB Sentry spun the disk a few times and then launched it at GRE. GRE avoided it by jumping into the air and towards the ROB Sentry and it lifted up its arms to bring it down on ROB Sentry. ROB Sentry moved out of the way and GRE ended up smashing into the ground instead and then ROB Sentry attacked with its eye beam again and scored a hit onto its body. Despite this, GRE managed to continue standing and it counterattacked with a cannonball that ROB Sentry easily avoided by moving aside.

-

Meanwhile, Franky's crewmate were cheering for him excitedly. "Go Franky! Your robot can win! It's the coolest!" Luffy cheered.

"Remember what I taught you! Follow my teachings and you will win!" Usopp said loudly. Of course, this is a lie.

"Giant Robot Emperor is the coolest!" Chopper added.

-

ROB Sentry ran up to GRE and grabbed it by its body and then forcefully lifted off the ground and swung it to the side to throw the GRE away. As it was soaring across through the air, GRE quickly launched both its hands at ROB Sentry and caught it by its arms and then pulled the whole thing forward. When ROB Sentry was pulled in front of GRE, who had yet to touch the ground, the GRE somehow performed a spin in air and slammed the ROB Sentry's head into the ground in a suplex manner.

Giant Robot Emperor got back on foot first and lifted both arms together to bring it down on top of the upside-down ROB Sentry. As the arms were going to come down on it, ROB Sentry tilted its lower body forward a bit and released a burst of fire into the face of GRE, causing it to flinch. Then pushing its hands against the ground, ROB Sentry pushed itself into the air and gave the GRE a kick to the face and did a flip to get back upright.

"Do not think you can bring down my robot that easily," ROB said.

"You sure are hardy, robot bro," Franky commented. "This makes the fight all the more fun! Let's see who has the better robot!"

GRE opened up both its hands and launched out a pair of cannonballs. ROB Sentry crushed both the balls when they were in between its arms by closing in its hands together. But when the smoke from the explosion had yet to be cleared, GRE launched its fist at ROB Sentry and punched it back in the face followed by shooting nails of out of its mouth, stabbing the robot in various parts of its body.

"Now for the finale!" Franky said. "You always end an epic robot fight with a bang! Behold the power of Coup de Beam!" The GRE then stood upright and spread its arms to the side as the stomach opened up to reveal a cannon hidden behind it.

-

"OH MY GOD!!! IT'S A BEAM!!! IT'S GOING TO FIRE A BEAM!!!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper exclaimed in awe and even their eyes were flashing brightly as if a laser was being charged.

"What is it with you guys and beams…?" Zoro asked.

-

The opening of the cannon glowed brightly and then in a few seconds, a powerful burst of concentrated wind was shot forward. ROB Sentry quickly avoided the move by taking off into the air, but it was a tad bit too late as its lower torso and struck and tore off by the devastating wind.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!!!!!!!

"Hahaha! How'd you like that?" Franky said while laughing out loud. "The power of cola is not to be underestimated!"

The GRE did Franky's trademark super pose, but suddenly to its surprise, it was grabbed in the head by ROB Sentry. The lower torso was gone, but its upper torso was still active and moved by flying.

"What the?!"

"That was a strong attack and it could've been a fatal blow had you fired it a little earlier," ROB said.

"What?! How is that robot still moving?!" Franky said in disbelief.

"Super Diffusion Beam!"

Still gripping the Giant Robot Emperor in the head, ROB Sentry's eyes glowed brightly and then powerful red electricity was released into the GRE's face, zapping it badly from head to toe. The voltage was really powerful and the GRE could not handle the shock and eventually…

KAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

"WHAT?!?!?!!" Franky screamed as he dropped his controller. I don't have to bring this up but three of his crewmates were just as shocked as him. Wait, make that four. You can't forget Brook among those comedic guys.

The upper torso then hovered to the ground and went to the lower torso that was lying on the ground and connected itself back to it. It was revealed that ROB Sentry was never torn apart, but it simply detached itself into two pieces much like how its creator can do. "You fought well," ROB said. "This is a battle to be remembered."

-

The Mechatroid charged forward and rammed into the body of Robo-Ridley hard and then pulled back and repeated the attack over and over.

"Enough of this!" Pix shouted. The Robo-Ridley took a deep breath and then released energy beam from its mouth. Mechatroid quickly avoided it by flying into the air and then it swooped down into the face of Robo-Ridley, ramming it in the face. It moved behind Robo-Ridley and then fired missiles into its wings from behind. Robo-Ridley quickly turned around to breath out energy breath again and the Mechatroid once again avoided it by moving aside. However, Robo-Ridley pulled off a surprising move by unleashing its extendable tail at it and stabbed into the side of the Mechatroid, destroying one of its guns in the process.

"What the?!" Samus gasped.

With the tail stuck in the Mechatroid's body, Robo-Ridley swung it through the air a couple of times before the Mechatroid flew off from the tail and went spinning through the sky. Robo-Ridley quickly attacked by not only shooting out the energy breath, but its chest also opened to reveal several missiles hidden underneath it and they shot forward leaving behind a white trail of smoke. The Mechatroid turned to escape and avoided some of the missiles while getting hit by a few in the side.

"If this keeps up, it's going to get destroyed!" Samus thought. "If I can get onto his head, it'll be over for him!"

"You're not escaping anywhere!" Pix shouted. Robo-Ridley flew after Mechatroid but when it was near, the Mechatroid spun around and fired a couple of missiles into its face. Robo-Ridley quickly blocked them using its hand and then the Mechatroid flew around to the back of it and then rammed the robot in the back forcefully. It kept on ramming into Robo-Ridley and didn't give it a chance to counterattack and turn around. "Dang! Don't think you can win like this!"

As the Mechatroid charged in to ram it another time, the tail of Robo-Ridley stiffened and pointed at the incoming mecha Metroid to impale it, but Mechatroid swooped up the last second and grabbed onto the top of Robo-Ridley and began to absorb its energy. "Yes!" Samus exclaimed, punching the air.

"Dammit! Get off my robot!" Pix yelled while pounding the controls rapidly to try and shake off the mecha Metroid.

The latching force of the Mechatroid was really strong and it seems that Robo-Ridley could not do anything about it but let it absorb all the energy. However, it managed to lift up its tail and stab the Mechatroid from behind, but this didn't stop the Mechatroid from leaving its head.

The two continued to struggle with each other when suddenly another robot dashed past them in a blink of an eye.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"What?!" Samus and Pix gasped simultaneously. They were shocked to see their own robots suddenly breaking apart into two pieces and falling to the ground to explode.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

"What the heck?! Who did that?!" Samus shouted angrily. "I thought I was going to win when suddenly…"

Back at the virtual reality scene, it was revealed that the robot was actually Razinger-Z, who sliced through both the Mechatroid and Robo-Ridley at the same time. "Two opponents down at once! I really surprise myself sometimes!" Setsuko said to herself.

-

The Star Warrior, Halberd Knight, and Metal Gear X came charging against each other from three directions and collided together. The three robots pressed arm against and arm and pushed each other back and forth as if they were having a three-way sumo. After a while, they pushed each other back off and remained hovering air while locking eyes at each other.

Suddenly, a mechanical wolf came flying in from the side and rammed into the Star Warrior, biting it in the waist and then dragging it to the ground below. "What happened?!" Fox gasped. The Star Warrior crashed forcefully onto the ground and the mechanical wolf leaped back and growled at it fiercely.

"That's Wolf's robot!" Falco pointed out.

"Found you at last, Star Fox!" Wolf said. "I'm going to take you down using my Beast Wolfen!" Then without a warning, the Beast Wolfen pounced at the Star Warrior which had just gotten back on its foot and bit down on it left arm hard.

The Star Warrior used its other hand to grab the Beast Wolfen by its head and tried to pry it off, and then it shook its arm and finally got the mechanical wolf to let go. Beast Wolfen leaped back a couple of distances and then opened its mouth and shot out electric balls. Star Warrior quickly lifted up its left arm and it glowed with bright blue light as a hexagon-shaped reflector was formed in front of it, deflecting the electric balls. Beast Wolfen quickly moved away to avoid getting hit by the homecoming projectiles.

The Halberd Knight and Metal Gear X watched the two taking on each other from the air and Snake said, "Looks like they're having a duel of their own. Let's continue our own fight then!"

But suddenly, another two robots showed up into the scene to attack them. A robot built in the likeliness of a Viking and flew using the help of burners brought down its axe on the Halberd Knight who quickly blocked it with its sword while a mechanical condor rammed into Metal Gear X and pushed it back. "So you want to pick a fight with me? I'll accept your challenge!" MK said.

-

Beast Wolfen leaped at Star Warrior to bite it again and the Star Warrior quickly jumped back to avoid getting hit and fired its laser constantly. Beast Wolfen was a very agile one and managed to avoid the shots while running forward. It pounced at Star Warrior again but the Star Fox robot took off into the air and flew behind the mecha wolf to continue shooting it. Beast Wolfen turned around and opened its mouth to shoot out electric balls again and the Star Warrior responded by activating its reflector to reflect its shots. The mecha wolf jumped up high into the air to avoid its own homecoming attacks and went over the Star Warrior and as it was falling behind the robot, it gave a kick to its back and the Star Warrior was pushed face first onto the ground, allowing the Beast Wolfen to get onto its back and start pounding it with its claws. "Haha! I got you now!" Wolf said.

"Dammit! Get off the back of my robot!" Falco yelled.

"Our robot!" Fox corrected him.

-

"Haha! Look at Wolf go! Like a real wolf pinning down its prey, he's not going to let them live another chance!" Leon said.

-

As the Beast Wolfen continued to slam down its claws on the back of the Star Warrior, the Star Warrior activated its boosters and managed to take off into the air with the mecha wolf still on its back. The Star Warrior then performed a barrel roll and caused the Beast Wolfen to fall off and land its back onto the ground. "You're not escaping me!" Wolf shouted. The Beast Wolfen got back up and then tucked it legs together and then took off into the air using the help of boosters built on its rear. Yes, a rear booster. Funny, isn't it?

Star Warrior turned to the incoming Beast Wolfen and fired its laser at it constantly while at the same time the Beast Wolfen shot back with its own electric balls and both sides were constantly shot by each other's projectiles. The Beast Wolfen tried to close in for a bite, but the Star Warrior unexpectedly pulled off a punch into its jaws and sent it pummeling onto the ground hard.

"What the heck?!" Wolf gasped.

The Star Warrior dived down at it to slam down its fist, but the Beast Wolfen got up and got out of the way in time and then the moment it landed; the Beast Wolfen pounced at it again. It did not expect the Star Warrior to act very fast though; the Star Warrior quickly lifted up its arm and threw a punch into the face of the Beast Wolfen and knocked it back onto the ground. When the Beast Wolfen got back up, it noticed that it was biting something in its mouth. "Too bad B doesn't stand for butter!" Falco said humorously. "It stands for Bomb! Smart Bomb to be precise!"

"What?!" Wolf gasped. Before he could do anything, the Smart Bomb exploded within the mouth of the Beast Wolfen and totally obliterated it.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

"WHAT?!?!! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!!!" Wolf gasped in horror. Even his two followers couldn't believe it.

"Ha! We win this time, Wolf!" Fox said. "When the Star Warrior punched your robot, it also stuffed the smart bomb into its mouth at the same time!"

-

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

That was the sound of Halberd Knight and Metal Gear X slamming their respective opponents into each other. With this, both the Viking King and the Condornator 3000 were smashed into oblivion. "Piece of cake!" Snake thought.

"Put up a better fight next time!" MK said to his fallen opponent.

-

Metallic Hedgehog quickly got out the way of an incoming beam. The devastating beam tore through the air and obliterated everything in its way and it was so powerful that Sonic and Tails couldn't believe their eyes. "Such power…" Tails said in awe. When Metallic Hedgehog turned to look at the Egg Berserker who had its stomach opened, they were very shocked to see a familiar jewel inside it.

"That's the Chaos Emerald!" Sonic pointed out.

"What?! Where did they get it from?! Is that the seventh one or did they steal it from the museum?!"

"Haha! Looks like you noticed the Chaos Emerald that I possess!" Eggman said. "With this, my robot is super powerful and it will surely destroy yours!"

"Way too go, boss!" Scratch cheered on.

"Show them what you're made of! Be the bad egg that you are!" Grounder said.

The Eggman Berserker closed its stomach and rushed forward using boosters built on the back of the feet and threw a punch from its spiked fists. Metallic Hedgehog ran out of the way and then tried to tackle it from the side, but the Egg Berserker spun around and gave it a surprise punch to the stomach and pushed it back. It then followed up by opening its shoulders to launch out several missiles and Metallic Hedgehog ran through the place at a fast speed to outrun those homing missiles.

The chase went on for a while and then Metallic Hedgehog leaped into the air and faced the missiles before curling itself up into a spiked ball. It launched at the missiles and destroyed them easily and then returned to normal and charged at Egg Berserker again. Egg Berserker tried to punch the incoming robot hedgehog using both hands but to its surprise, Metallic Hedgehog leaped over it and then stomped it on the head hard before falling behind it and kicking it. "That won't do any good against me!" Eggman shouted.

Egg Berserker turned around and swung its fist, but Metallic Hedgehog ran behind it before it got hit and struck it again. It started to run in circles around Eggman's robot and attacked it from all sides with quick hits.

"How'd you like that? You can't hit us if we're on the move!" Sonic taunted.

"You're not getting everything to be your way all the time, Sonic!" Eggman growled with frustration. Fire came out from underneath the Egg Beserker's feet and the robot lifted off into the air a couple of meters before stomping back down. A shockwave was created as the result and Metallic Hedgehog was blown back a few yards. Egg Berserker dashed at it next and threw a devastating punch into its belly.

SMASH!

Metallic Hedgehog flew back from the punch, but it was able to perform some spins in the air and landed on its feet, though there was visible damage shown on the body due to the punch. "With such a punching power, our robot will be destroyed if it gets hit by something like that again!" Tails said.

"We'll just avoid getting hit then!" Sonic suggested.

Egg Berserker dashed forward with its arm wide open and tried to flatten the robotic hedgehog in between its hands. Metallic Hedgehog quickly leaped over it and then curled up into the ball and rammed into the robotic Eggman from behind. Egg Berserker turned around to punch it, but it missed and gave Metallic Hedgehog another opportunity to stomp it in the head. The shoulders opened and missiles were shot into the air and went after Metallic Hedgehog, but the robotic hedgehog simply jumped up to turn into a ball and toss itself at the incoming missiles and plowed through it as well as bonking the Egg Berserker in the body.

BONK!

"Argh! I'm angry now! I'm going to blow you into oblivion using this again!" Eggman shouted. The Egg Berserker's stomach opened to reveal the Chaos Emerald once again and it began charging up its laser. "Don't think you can easily avoid it by simply running, because I can aim it in the direction that you are moving!"

"It's using that move again!" Tails said.

"Quick! Tear the emerald off it!" Sonic suggested.

"But it's going to fire already!"

Metallic Hedgehog got ready to move when the Chaos Emerald was at the brink of finish charging. But suddenly, the Brobot appeared behind the Egg Berserker and grabbed it by the arms to restrain its movements. "What the?!" Eggman gasped.

The Brobot forced the Egg Berserker to turn the side the moment the laser was fired and thus the laser aimed in an empty direction. "What the?! Get off me!" Eggman shouted. The Egg Berserker fought to break free from the Brobot's grasp, but the robotic plumber mustered all its strength to keep it down.

"The Mario Brothers are helping us by making Eggman aim in the wrong direction!" Tails said.

The laser eventually stopped firing and therefore the Egg Berserker wasted ammo in the wrong direction. "Curse you!" Eggman shouted.

"Sonic! Get-a da emerald now!" Mario shouted.

Metallic Hedgehog used this chance to run up to Egg Berserker and thrust its hand into the stomach and tore the Chaos Emerald right out of its body. "They got the emerald!" Scratch gasped.

"But it's not like the robot is powered using the emerald!" Eggman said. "It can still fight even without the emerald!"

The Egg Berserker took off into the air again using the burners at the bottom of its feet and because the Brobot was still holding onto the back of the robot, it got carried up too. "We're flying!" Luigi gasped.

The Egg Berserker then leaned backwards and fell towards the ground and flattened the Brobot against the ground.

SMASH!

The impact was really powerful and combined with the fact that the Brobot was pretty damaged to begin with; it was a very fatal impact. Egg Berserker took off into the air again and then began stomping on the Brobot over and over until it was smashed to oblivion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! OUR ROBOT!!!!" Mario and Luigi screamed in horror.

"Die! This is what you get for crossing my path!" Eggman laughed.

"Stop it at once!" Tails shouted. Metallic Hedgehog ran into Egg Berserker and rammed it in the side to push it away.

"You still want to pick a fight with me? Let's settle this!" Eggman said.

Mario pounded the controls on the Brobot to try and get it to move and Luigi asked him, "Is it still working?"

"Um…" Mario looked up at the screen and saw that it was already fuzzy and unclear. Eventually, the screen turned off by itself and they were shocked to realize the truth. "No… Eetz over…"

"I knew it…"

Sure enough, the Brobot was destroyed. Its body was flattened badly and its limbs were mostly disconnected. It doesn't look like it can get up and continue moving anymore. Just as Metallic Hedgehog and Egg Berserker were going to engage each other again, they heard a loud ringing sound ring throughout the whole place and then the voice of Willis could be heard saying, "Stop! The total robots on the field is eight currently! Game set!"

"Already?!" Eggman said in surprise.

"But that means we won too!" Grounder said excitedly.

"We won…" Tails said in surprise.

Immediately, the virtual reality returned to normal and all the robots found themselves standing within the stadium. There were only eight healthy robots left on the field while the others lied around the place in ruins. "It's over…" Mewtwo said.

"And looks like the Mario Brothers didn't fare well…" Captain Falcon said, looking at the remains of the Brobot.

"Looks like we have eight winners already!" Willis said. "As you can see, the only survivors of this Super Robot Challenge are Star Warrior, Metal Gear X, Halberd Knight, Razinger-Z, Metallic Hedgehog, Egg Berserker, ROB Sentry, and Nerdbot 2000!"

Cheers and roars filled the air when the winners of the tournament were announced. Some were happy at the fact that the person they were supporting won while some were saddened that the person they were cheering for lost.

Unknown to everyone, there was another audience watching the fight high up on the roof of the stadium. It was none other than Jirachi and it seemed to have enjoyed watching every bit of the fight.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

There goes the longest chapter in the story! So yeah, those are the eight winners and I hope you don't have any qualms with that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	33. An Island in Chaos

**Chapter 32  
An Island in Chaos**

**

* * *

  
**

On the night that the final challenge had ended, the Smashers were holding a celebration over the victory of their own comrades within a grand restaurant. As everyone sat around the large round table, Captain Falcon held up his cup saying, "And now let us give our cheers and applauds to Fox, Falco, Snake, and ROB for winning the tournament!"

"YAY!!" Everyone cheered happily and raised their cups and then clapped their hands.

"Thank you so much, everyone!" Fox said.

"Haha! You know it's very obvious since the start that I was going to win!" Falco boasted proudly like he always does.

"I'm on high spirits today! This is perhaps one of the happiest times in my life," Snake said with a smile, which he actually rarely does.

"Thank you for your support. I am very happy that I won," ROB said.

Bowser patted Mario in the back and said, "Hey cheer up! You did your best and you're actually the last person to fall in the challenge! This shows that you have talents and skill!"

"Thanks for da comfort, but-a I'm not-a sad or anything," Mario said with a smile.

"Yeah, we never had much hope in this anyway," Luigi said. "In fact, I'm still surprised that we managed to reach the final round even though we're not very good in this sort of stuff."

"You're very cool! I'm surprised that you are able to reach this far!" Peach said to the brothers. "It must be very hard work for you guys."

"Thanks!"

"I have no issue with losing too," Samus said. "I gave all my best already."

"Even people who did not win might win certain awards too," Mewtwo reminded them. "Such as an award for hard-working, creativeness, diligence, and others like that."

"All right! Let us eat our hearts content!" Yoshi said with his fork raise into the air.

"Yeah! Bon appétit!" Kirby said cheerfully.

The Smashers were without doubt in high spirits as they all ate, drank, and chatted. Even the ones that did not manage to win were still very happy knowing that they tried their best. "They sure are a noisy and cheerful bunch," Red said happily.

"Yeah, they're noisy all right," Green said. "But we don't have much reason to be happy currently…"

"I know what you mean. Tomorrow is the last day already and we still have yet to capture Jirachi."

"So no matter what, we must give all we got to capture Jirachi. Since it is the last day, the Black Thing will most definitely be desperate to capture Jirachi too, so we have to be on a lookout to make sure he does not get that Pokemon before us!"

"You bet!"

-

After the feast was over, the Smashers returned to their respective hotels. Like always, we focus on the Mario bunch as they return to their own hotel and after saying good night to each other, they entered their own rooms.

Luigi instantly plopped down onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling saying, "Ah… It sure is relaxing knowing that tournament is over. We longer have to stress ourselves on how to upgrade our vehicle next or wonder what sort of danger we might run into. Best of all, we can finally got back to our own comfortable house!"

"Right-a, eet feels good-a to be able to go back-a home," Mario said. "Eetz been a month, hazn't eet?"

"Home is the best…"

"Tomorrow eez da closing ceremony, so we have to be at da stadium. Let's-a end-a theez day early then!"

"Good idea; I'm worn out from the challenge today as well as the party. Time to take a bath and call it a night!"

-

Before you knew it, the moon had already left and the sun was shining brightly in the sky as if it was smiling down upon the people of Wonder Town. After all, today is the closing ceremony and many people were looking forward to it.

Fox was in his room putting on his clothes and he said to Falco who was busy making up him in the bathroom. "Are you ready? We have to head over to the stadium on the double for the closing ceremony. Make sure not to be late!"

"I have to look my best for this event!" Falco said happily while combing his feathers. "Gotta look my best and show the world how handsome I am! Lalalalala!"

-

The street outside was already bustling with people. Perhaps it was the thought of the closing ceremony that kept everyone excited and busy. Also since this was the last day, the tourists were trying their best to enjoy this day to their fullest and buy every souvenir that they want. It was without doubt a busy day.

Speaking of busy day, only three people were actually busy. As the crowd enjoyed their shopping and eating, Red, Green, and Ike walked down the street eyeing every location carefully for any presence of the legendary Jirachi. "We must find it no matter what today," Green said. "Do not miss out any place!"

"You can count on me for that," Ike assured him. No sooner after he said that, all three of them noticed golden light shimmering from above a building. "That light!"

"It's Jirachi!" Red exclaimed. And then from where the light was coming from, an explosion also occurred and sent debris falling to the streets. The people were all shocked by this and they ran to avoid getting hit by the falling debris. "What's that?!"

"Don't tell me it's the Black Thing!" Green said. "Quick! To the top!" Green quickly called out his Charizard to give him a lift and Ike climbed aboard it too while Red called out his Aerodactyl instead. The flying Pokemon took their owners to the top where they were able to witness what was happening.

There in front of their eyes was none other than the legendary Pokemon Jirachi, but the Black Thing and his armored bird was also standing in front of the frightened Pokemon. "I've found you again, Jirachi!" the Black Thing said. "This is the last day of your awakening! I will capture you no matter what and make you grant my wishes!"

"Hey you! You're not catching Jirachi!" Red shouted.

BT turned to them and said, "You people dare come mess with me again?! This time I will capture Jirachi no matter what!" He pulled back his black sword as its blade glowed with blue light and then with a swing, he unleashed a shockwave in their direction.

Ike quickly blocked the incoming attack with his sword, but the power of the shockwave managed to push him and both the trainers back and they were nearly pushed off the edge of the building. BT quickly turned to Jirachi next and used the same attack again. Jirachi tried to escape it but was too late and got struck in the body hard and soared back through the air. BT then whipped out a Pokeball that he had and threw it at the Pokemon. Green and Red were unable to do anything but watch the Pokeball come in contact with Jirachi, and then the ball opened and Jirachi was pulled inside it.

The ball dropped to the floor and wobbled left to right a couple of times, and then it remained still. "Oh no! We're too late!" Red gasped in shock.

"Hahaha!" BT walked over to the ball and picked it up and lifted it high into the air. "Yes! Yes! I have captured Jirachi! Jirachi is mine! Yes! Now my wish can come true!!! Yahahahaha!!!"

"You villain!" Green shouted angrily. "We'll steal the Pokemon from you by force then!" The three good guys got ready to take on him, but the Black Thing slammed his sword into the floor really hard and smashed through the floor, causing the three of them to fall inside the building. "YA!"

CRAAAAAASH!!!!!

"Ow…" Red got up and dusted the debris off his body and looked up through the busted ceiling, but the Black Thing had already run off. "Dammit! He got away!"

"Curses! I can't believe I failed my job!" Ike said angrily. "I let the enemy escaped again!"

"There is only one thing to do now," Green said. "We must find the Black Thing and steal Jirachi from him!"

"But how do we find him?" Red asked.

-

Word of this immediately spread to the Smashers as they were on their way to the stadium for the closing ceremony, and it goes without saying that they were more than shocked to hear this. "What?! That guy got Jirachi already?!" Snake said in shock.

"Mamamia!" Mario said in shock.

"Oh no! Now he's going to wish for evil things like killing us all or making him the strongest man in the world! We're doomed!" Luigi cried.

"That is why we must find him and stop him from making a wish at once!" Red said.

"But how do we find him? We have no idea on where he is, do we?" Samus asked.

"Yeah, that's the problem," Green said. "If only we know where he is…"

BAAAAAAAAANG!!!!

This sound of explosion freaked out everyone and they all looked up ahead and saw smoke and fire coming out from a destroyed building. "What was that?!" Sonic gasped.

BANG!!!

Another building next to them was suddenly blown apart and debris flew all over the place and the people ran around in panic to avoid getting hit and because of this, the street started to go into chaos as people ran around screaming their heads off. "TERRORIST BOMBING!!!"

"What is happening?! What's with these explosions all of a sudden?!" Snake said.

BAAAAAANG!!!

Another building burst open and something came out of it. The Smashers looked at the thing that came out and were shocked to see that it was the Halberd Knight. "Hey! That's Meta-Knight's robot!" Luigi gasped.

"What's it doing here and why is it destroying the buildings?!" Samus asked.

There was another explosion as the Egg Berserker tore through the building firing missiles everywhere and causing destruction. Both Sonic and Tails were shocked to see this and Sonic said, "What's Eggman up to again?!"

Both the robots attacked and tore off the buildings and the people ran for their lives. The Smashers saw some of the building pieces falling towards them and they quickly got out of the way and jumped into an alleyway to hide there for the meantime. "That was close…" Snake said.

Then Mario's phone rang and he answered it, "Hello?"

"It's me, Fox!" Fox's voice said on the other side. "We were on our way to the stadium when suddenly Sonic and Tails's robot showed up and started destroying things!"

"What-a?!"

"And earlier I saw Meta-Knight's robot causing destruction too! What is happening to them?! Why are they on rampage?!"

"I don't-a know! We saw Eggman and Meta-Knight's robot-a here currently causing destruction and everyone eez panicking!"

"We'll meet up with you in an instant and I'll tell everyone about this too! That's all for now!" With this, Fox ended the call.

"Looks-a like-a the robots are destroying da whole place!" Mario stated.

"Why is this happening?!" Samus asked.

"Can we save the talk for later?!" Tails cried. "This place is a mess!"

Then the walls of the alleyway began to weaken and collapse on them and so the Smashers quickly ran back out into the street to avoid getting crush and saw the two robots still causing havoc. The Egg Berserker tore off a billboard on the building and lifted it high into the air before throwing it in the direction of the Smashers, but Meta-Knight suddenly zoomed into the scene and sliced through the billboard. "What is happening here?" he asked. "Why is my robot moving by itself?"

"Meta-Knight! You're not controlling your robot?" Samus asked.

"You can see that I am here without my controller. It seems like someone is controlling my robot," MK told her. "The others are being controlled as way, I believe."

"Eggman must be up to no good again!" Sonic said.

"I don't really think so, Sonic…" Tails told him, pointing to an object that was floating next to the Egg Berserker. It was Eggman riding his Egg Carrier.

"Hey you! Who is controlling you?! Why are you doing this?!" Eggman shouted to his robot. "I am your master, so you better obey me at once!" He got out of the controller for the robot but when he pressed the buttons, the Egg Berserker did not follow the command inputs. "Huh? It's not working!" Then the Egg Berserker gave Eggman a slap and sent him flying. "AAAIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!"

"Okay… So who's behind this…?" Sonic wondered.

Then another building next to them was torn down and Metallic Hedgehog came bashing through it and because of its running speed, a fierce gust was whipped up and pushed them to the ground. "Whoa! That's our robot!" Tails gasped.

Energy beams then came falling from the sky blasting the streets and everything around it. Samus looked up to see the Raziner-Z up there firing shots downwards. "Mamamia! Da four winning robots are causing destruction!" Mario gasped.

"Why is this happening?!" Luigi cried. The four robots caused chaos all over the place and destroyed everything that they came across and most of the people ran in the direction of the harbor in hope of escaping the island.

A pole with a speaker erected in the middle of street spoke out with Willis's voice, "Everyone! It appears that someone has sabotaged the robots and using them to destroy the place! Everyone, please run to the harbor… Ah! Who are you?! Hey! Wha!"

"Uh? What's happening to the chairman?" Snake wondered.

The sound of struggling and crashing could be heard and then there was a short silence before another voice spoke through the speaker. "Hahaha! I hope everyone is having a scare of their lifetime!"

"That voice! It's the Black Thing's voice!" Green gasped.

"I have sabotaged the eight winning robots and four of them I have unleashed to cause destruction all over the island! None of you will escape this place alive! Now that I have captured Jirachi, I will now destroy this worthless place and fulfill my plans! Hahahaha!"

"Curse you!" Red said angrily. "We're not going to let you get away with this!"

"This speaker is connected to the main office," Green said. "That means Black Thing is within the main office at the moment. Quick, we must go over there and stop him before things go worse!"

"Time to settle this score with him!" Sonic said.

"If we can get past these guys first…" Samus said, pointing to the four robots that were standing in their way. The robots seemed to know their intention and were trying to stop them from going any further.

"Right, it looks like they won't let us go any further until we get rid of them first," Snake said.

"You can leave that to us!" said the voice of Captain Falcon. The Smashers saw him coming in from behind and he was accompanied by Ganondorf, Marth, Mewtwo, Bowser, and Link.

"Where are the others, Falcon?" Samus asked him.

"The others ran to the harbor to board the ship to get ready to escape here," he told her. "I bet you guys want to head over the main office to settle the score with the person who interfered you when you were trying to capture Jirachi, right? Leave these four to us! We will deal with them for you in a jiffy!"

"Are you sure?" Mario asked.

"Leave that to us," Ganondorf told him. "It would be a waste of time if you stand here and let the main villain do what he wants."

"Go and stop him," Mewtwo said. "There is still time if you hurry."

"Okey-dokey! We'll go to da main office!" Mario said.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Sonic said.

Mario, Sonic, Snake, Samus, Green, Red, and Ike all made of run for the main building, but the four robots immediately began their attack to prevent them from moving further. Mewtwo teleported in front of those four robots however and with a swung of his arm, he released a pink crescent shockwave that caused them to flinch. This gave those Smashers the opportunity to run in between them and head for the office building in the distance. "We'll leave everything to you!" Samus told them.

"You bet we will!" CF called out loud.

Seeing there were still people before their eyes, the four robots stepped forward to go in for the kill. "Well, let's get busy, shall we?" CF said to his comrades.

"Can I go to the harbor…?" Luigi asked.

"Nobody's stopping you," Marth said to him. "In fact, I think it's a good idea that you get out of here at once."

"See ya…" Luigi turned and made a run for his life and Tails followed him in panic.

The eyes of the Razinger-Z lit up and it took off into the air and landed in front of Luigi and Tails as they were running, much to their surprise. Not wanting to let anyone escape, the robot lifted up its sword and readied to slash the terrified duo. "Oh no!" Link gasped. The Smashers quickly rushed to their rescue but it seemed that it would be too late by the time they get there.

The robot was about to swing down its sword on Luigi and Tails, who were hugging each other while screaming their heads off, when suddenly what looked like an extended leg came smashing in from the side and gave the robot a boot to the head and it pushed across the place and into a building.

CRASH!

"What the…?" Luigi said. The leg pulled back to its original owner and Luigi and Tails both turned to that direction to see who their rescuer was.

"Looks like this island is in a ruined state and everyone is being terrified by those robots. Don't worry; we'll make sure that these robots learn their lessons!" said the person who was actually Straw Hat Luffy and he was accompanied by his crewmates.

"That guy…" Link said. "He's Straw Hat Luffy…"

"Heh! Looks like we're getting big help here!" CF said with a smirk.

-

Mario, Sonic, Snake, Samus, Ike, and the two Pokemon trainers made their way to the office building smoothly because that part of the town wasn't destroyed as badly. As they were approaching the front door of the office, Fox and Falco came running in from the side to accompany them. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Snake asked.

"We heard the announcement from the bad guy just now," Fox explained. "He said that four of the eight winning robots are causing havoc at the town, and thus we wondered where the remaining four would be. Right now the Razinger-Z, Metallic Hedgehog, Egg Berserker, and Halberd Knight are out there, so that would mean our Star Warrior is included in the remaining four, and we worry what might happen with it."

"That guy has better not touched my masterpiece!" Falco said angrily.

"In the case that our robot is being used by him, we feel the responsibility to destroy it and prevent our own creation from causing harm. That is why we are here."

"I see where you are getting at," Snake said. "I'm worried about my Metal Gear X too."

As there were closing in at the front door, two more people showed up again. This time it was ROB and Wario. "Fellow Smashers!" ROB said. "I see that you are here to take on the person behind all this."

"You want-a to help-a uz too?" Mario asked.

"Nah, I'm only here to get Jirachi," Wario replied. "That guy grants wishes, right? If I can get my hands on it, I can wish for lots of money! Muahahaha!"

"Whatever… We need all the help we can to take down the Black Thing and end this chaos!" Green said.

"All right! Let's charge straight in and get him!" Red shouted, and they all ran into the front door.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Things are really getting exciting! The climax is approaching soon! Let's root for the Smashers to stop the Black Thing in time!


	34. Shocking!

In case people are curious, all the robots are around 3 or 4 meters tall. That's pretty tall, but not that gigantic either. Just the right size, I think.

**Chapter 33  
Shocking!**

**

* * *

  
**

As you know, the people of Wonder Town were in great panic and all rushed for the harbor to get aboard the ships and get ready to set sail from the island that is currently under the attack of robots.

"Quick! Run! The island is under attack! We'll die if you stay here!"

"My bags are at the hotel!"

"Set sail fast!"

"We must wait for everyone first!"

During the midst of the chaos, Peach looked back at the town where she could see some fighting going on in the distance. "The others are still there!" she said.

Zelda grabbed her by the arm and said, "Don't worry about them! You know how strong they are, don't you? You can be sure that they'll deal with this and come back unharmed!"

-

We now focus on the group of Smashers that went into the main office and they were currently running through the first floor and there were nobody else besides them. "It sure is empty here," Sonic commented.

"Everyone must've evacuated," Samus thought. "Though I wonder how Willis is right now."

"Looks like he's taken hostage by the Black Thing," Snake said. "We'll have to make it to the top floor fast and find him. Head for the elevator!"

The group charged for the elevator that was before them but suddenly the wall at the other side of the room burst open and a robot came charging. It was the Nerdbot 2000 and it moved towards them while swinging its giant book up and down rapidly. "That's-a one of da winning robots!" Mario pointed out.

"So I guess it's true that the eight winners are sabotaged and used by the Black Thing," Fox said.

The Smashers all got into fighting stance to take on the Nerdbot 2000 as it approached them, but then Wario ran forward by himself and caught the book when the robot brought it down on him. "Get in my and I'll give you a rotten day!" Wario shouted angrily. "Hiya!" Using all his strength, he tore the book off the robot's hand and then jumped to slam down the book forcefully onto its head.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

And just like that, the Nerdbot 2000 was smashed into pieces, victim of its own weapon. Wario dusted his hand and went back to rejoin the others. "Done!"

"That was fast…" Samus commented.

"Saves time for us too!" Sonic said. "C'mon, let's go!" Then the Smashers all head into the elevator to go to the top floor.

However, the elevator came to a stop when it reached tenth floor. "Eh? How come it's not moving up anymore?" Wario asked.

"Strange…" Snake kept on pressing the 40th floor, which is the highest floor, but the elevator wouldn't respond.

"It appears that the elevator is locked at the tenth floor," ROB said.

"I have every reason to believe that the Black Thing is behind this," Green said. "Looks like we have no choice but to get out here and make it to the 40th floor using the stairs.

"It's going to be one heck of a climb…" Red said.

"No problem for me!" Sonic said.

Since there were no other choices, they got out from the elevator and headed for the staircase. As they were rushing for the staircase visible across the room, the wall burst open and another robot came charging in. It was the ROB Sentry. "Eetz ROB's robot!" Mario gasped.

"I will deal with it," ROB said. "It is my creation after all, so I hold the responsibility to take it down."

"Can you do it alone?" Ike asked.

"Worry not about me. I created it, so I know everything about it and its weakness," ROB assured him. The ROB Sentry looked down at ROB and its eyes glowed and shot out a red beam. ROB rushed forward fast to avoid the beam and went for the base of the robot and touched something there, and immediately, the ROB Sentry stopped moving and remained still. "Done."

The other Smashers were all confused on what he just did and question marks filled their heads. "What did you do to it?" Fox asked.

"I turned off the switch and now it cannot move unless I turn on the switch again," ROB told him.

"Switch?" Snake asked curiously. Everyone walked up to the motionless robot and looked carefully at the base and saw there was an on-off switch built there. "I see…"

"A complicated robot, but simple switch…" Fox commented.

"A creation that dares turn against me is of no use," ROB said. "I will destroy it now!" Missiles packs came out from his body and the Smashers quickly got out of the way as he fired a barrage of missiles at the ROB Sentry and totally demolished it.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

"That was harsh against your creation…" Fox said.

"Like I said just now, a creation that is turning against me is something I rather not have," ROB told him as he rejoined the group. "Let us not speak of this but move on to the top floor."

"Okay! Let's get going!" Red said, and they left for the stairs.

The group continued up the stairs but when they managed to get to the 20th floor, the stairs suddenly exploded and the explosion was so strong that it tore through several floors at once. Red, Green, Ike, Snake, and Sonic were ahead of everyone when this happened and they got blown forward onto the 21st floor but the others were not as lucky as they fell back down several floors. "What the heck?! Someone set us up a bomb on the stairs!" Snake gasped.

"Black Thing's doing, I bet!" Sonic said.

Red looked down at the fallen Smashers and shouted to them, "Are you guys all right?"

Mario looked up and said, "We're all right-a!"

"Who did that just now?!" Falco said angrily. "Now we've just fallen back down a couple of floors!"

"Do not worry about us!" Fox shouted back to them. "We can find another way to the top by ourselves!"

"Are you sure?" Red replied.

"Trust in them," Snake said. "They'll have no problem dealing with things themselves. Let's just keep on heading upwards."

"Okay, we'll be going upwards first! We'll try to meet again somehow!" Red said one last time before moving on ahead with the others.

"All right, what do we do now?" Wario asked. "Unless we can jump all the way to the stairs up there, we can never get anywhere!"

"Which floor are we at by the way?" Fox wondered. He looked at the wall and saw the number 17 written on it. "Looks like we fell down at least three floors…"

"Shall we try out the elevator in this floor? Perhaps it is not locked like the on the 10th floor," ROB suggested.

"Okey-dokey! Let's-a go and try that-a elevator!" Mario said. The group ran out of the staircase room and headed for the elevator, but on their way there, they encountered yet another robot. It was the Star Warrior.

"Our robot…" Fox said in disbelief.

"That guy sure got nerves to use my robot as he wishes!" Falco grumbled. "But if he thinks we will go soft on our own creation, he's got it all wrong! I made it with my own hands and I'm going to tear it down with my own hands!"

"Please don't forget that I came up with the original design, planning, and all…" Fox reminded him. He wasn't too happy that Falco was giving himself all the credits. That proud bird…

-

The other group continued heading up the stairs until they found out there were no more stairs heading up to the 31st floor. "Um… Where did the stairs go…?" Red wondered as he looked at the wall in front of him.

Ike noticed a sign on the wall next to him and read out loud from it, "Staircase leading from the 31st to the 40th floor is located on the other side of the building."

"Can't cry over spilt milk, so let's go," Green suggested, and they quickly head in the direction of the other staircase. When the stepped into one of the rooms though, something crashed down from the ceiling suddenly much to their surprise, and Snake was most surprised to see what it was.

"What the…? It's my Metal Gear X!" Snake gasped, and indeed it was his own robot that crashed through the ceiling. "The Black Thing has it under his control too!"

"This settles the fact that all eight of the winning robots are being used by him!" Sonic said. "Perhaps he thought that these eight winners will surely be the most useful to him?"

"Do we have time to deal with this?" Ike asked, readying his sword.

"No," Snake told him and then he stepped in front of everyone. "I'll deal with this one myself! I created it so I know best about it, therefore leave this one to me!"

"Hey, don't take all the fun for yourself!" Sonic said to him. "So what if you know a lot about your own robot? Does that necessary mean you have the power to take it down? Count me in to help you!" Sonic then turned to the remaining three and said to them, "You guys go on ahead and do what you are supposed to do! Leave everything here to us!"

"Okay, we'll be going on ahead to find Black Thing and rescue Jirachi!" Red said. "Take care!"

"No problem!" Sonic gave them a thumb up and the remaining three quickly ran ahead of the Metal Gear X.

The robot turned to them and was going to attack them, but Snake whipped out a bazooka out of seemingly nowhere and blasted the side of the robot's body, not only causing it to flinch but also grabbed its attention. "I'm your master, so you better obey me properly!" Snake said to it.

-

"Demon Slash!" Zoro rushed forward and clashed all three of his swords against the sword of Halberd Knight. As the struggle to overcome each other, Marth leaped in from the side and brought up his sword to bring it down onto the arm of the robot. The Halberd Knight quickly pulled back and managed to avoid getting hit in time. Marth got up and faced Zoro who said to him, "Looks like we meet again."

"Yeah, and to think it would be under this kind of circumstance," Marth replied with a smirk.

Both the swordsmen turned to face the robot as parts of its body opened up to revealed concealed guns. Missiles and bullets shots were fired at both the swordsmen and they ran around with skill while approaching the robot at the same time. They pulled back both their swords and attacked the robot who also swung forth its sword.

CLASH!

Their blades met together in air and the combined strength of Zoro and Marth was enough to cause the Halberd Knight to slide back, and then they both followed up with a dashing attack and cut through the robot, dealing massive damage to it.

SLAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

"Down yet?" Marth wondered. He turned around to see the Halberd Knight down on its knees, but it slowly stood back up and turned to look at them.

"Not quite," Zoro said.

The Halberd Knight extended its wings and then lifted off into the air. It pointed its sword upwards and then aimed its body down at them before spinning like a drill and rushed in for the kill. Both the swordsmen raised their swords defensively to get ready but then Meta-Knight came flying into the scene in the same drilling manner as the Halberd Knight and they touched each other sword to sword. Despite his miniature figure, MK put up lots of effort into his Drill Rush and managed to hold down the robot and sparks flew everywhere as a result of their spinning swords touching each other. This kept on for a few seconds and MK actually managed to overcome the robot, pushing it back into the air and they both stopped their attacks.

"I created you, and I will be the one to destroy you too!" MK said to the robot. He flew at the Halberd Knight and they both swung their swords against each other in an intense and furious sword fight.

As they clashed each other in midair at a single place, Zoro ran underneath the robot and shouted to MK to get out of the way at the right moment. Crossing his arms together with both swords still in hand and another one gripped firmly in the mouth, he murmured silently, "Three-Sword Style…" And then he spread out his arms and spun his whole body around while shouting out loud, "Tornado!" This resulted in a tornado being formed and it shot upwards at a fast speed.

MK got out of the way fast but the Halberd Knight was caught within the cutting blades of the tornado. After spinning a couple of more feet into the air, MK rushed at it with his sword pulled back and said out loud, "Dismantler Slash!"

HACK CHOP SLAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

With some blinding fast slicing and dicing skills, the limbs of Halberd Knight were sliced off and slash marks appeared all over its body. Marth was then seen running up the side of the building and he kicked his feet off the building wall to send himself flying at the robot with his sword pulled back and high up into the air. "Orca Hunter!" Like a killer whale leaping out from other to fall onto its prey, Marth slammed his sword down the center of the Halberd Knight, cutting it from head to bottom in a perfectly clean slice.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!

Marth fell back onto the ground with a stylish pose, and the Halberd Knight could be seen breaking down into two pieces behind and then it was no more.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

"That's that," Marth said, sheathing his sword.

Zoro walked up to him and patted him in the shoulder saying, "Good one. I can tell that you have improved since our last meeting."

"The same goes for you also," Marth replied. He turned to MK and asked him, "Are you all right with this? It was your creation after all."

"It's fine," MK said. "It was a better choice to destroy it and prevent it from causing any more harm."

-

Captain Falcon and Sanji were both seemingly in a jam as Metallic Hedgehog ran in circles around them really fast. "This guy's fast!" Sanji commented.

"No surprise since it's made by someone who's a fast runner," CF said.

Without a warning, Metallic Hedgehog ran into them at a fast speed and knocked them both the sides. "Ow! Be careful!" CF cried out.

Metallic Hedgehog did a u-turn and came charging into CF again and kicked him to the side with its fast moving legs and ran for Sanji afterwards, but he kicked off the ground to get to safety in time. The robotic hedgehog turned to him and then curled up into a ball to roll at him. Instead of running, Sanji lifted up his foot and amazingly stopped the rolling robot in its path. From this, you can see how much strength he put into his leg just to get this down. With a thrust of his foot, he sent the robot crashing backwards into a building, and when the Metallic Hedgehog returned to its original form, Sanji ran up to it and lifted his straight and kicked it right underneath the chin. "Anti-Manner Kick Course!"

SMASH!

The robot was sent flying straight up into the air from the devastating kick and then Captain Falcon was seen jumping high up into the air and towards the robot as it was still soaring upwards. With his fist pulled back and bright light released from it as if it was a shining sun, he threw THE punch right into its face. "Falcon Punch!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

The almighty punch sent the Metallic Hedgehog crashing diagonally downwards through a building, and as if it wasn't enough, it plowed through the ground and took down everything in its way before finally coming to a stop. It took only a single fist to the face to destroy the mechanical hedgehog.

CF landed with a pose and stood up tall and held up his hand in triumph. "Yes!"

"Hey, nice finisher just now!" Snaji commented.

"That was an amazing kick you got there too!" Sanji said to him. "Black Leg is definitely is a fitting epithet, though the wanted poster's picture…"

Hearing this immediately made Sanji's face from being impressed by THE punch to an angry one, and he shouted out loud, "DON'T BRING UP ANYTHING ABOUT THAT POSTER!!!"

-

"Take that! Bomb Arrow!" Link tied a bomb to the front of an arrow and let go the bowstring to shoot the arrow. The Razinger-Z brought up its shield and blocked out the explosion with ease, and then it pulled away its shield to dash forward with its sword to stab him. Link quickly lifted up his shield but was pushed back by the force of the sword's impact.

"I got you now!" Bowser shouted. He came falling in a free fall position from the back of the robot and slammed onto its back really hard, causing the robot to fall forward and land on its face. "Bowser Belly Bomb!" Bowser leaped up into the air and withdrew into his shell while performing a spin and then slammed back onto the back of the robot using the belly.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

Bowser came out from his shell and continued stomping and jumping on top of the fallen robot and taunted it constantly, but when the robot got back up, he fell back and quickly moved to a safer location when the robot turned to face him. "Hey you! Look here!" shouted Chopper's voice. Razinger-Z turned and saw Chopper in his arm point and he had his hooves put together and pulled back. "Kokutei Diamond!" Razinger-Z quickly brought up its shield just as Chopper slammed his arms onto the shield, and the shield was unfortunately not strong enough to withstand the power of the attack. With a diamond-shape indent left on the shield, it was blown off the hand of the robot. Chopper changed back to his Brain Point afterwards and when the robot glared at him angrily, he quickly ran off.

"Thanks for taking out the shield, Chopper! Now it's our turn!" Usopp shouted. Placed in front of him was a giant slingshot and Brook had positioned himself behind the large rubber band. "Okay, so Brook… Are you sure you want to do this…?"

"I won't hold responsibility for anything that happens afterwards," Nami said to him. She had her Clima-Tact in front of her and its tips were covered with a dark cloud that was releasing weak electricity.

"Yohoho! Do not worry about me! I will fight to the bones if it's the last thing I do!" the skeleton swordsman said to him.

"Okay… So here I am, using the Stag Beetle again, even though I'm not very proud of this thing…" Usopp murmured to himself. "But suit yourself!" He began pulling back the rubber band as far as he could while Brook pointed his sword in front of himself.

The Razinger-Z saw and so it raised its sword at them for an attack, but Link suddenly threw a bomb in front of the robot and it exploded in air to blind the robot with the smoke that it released and then Bowser came running up to the robot and punched it in the stomach to make it flinch. "Everyone out of the way! A thunderstorm is whipping up!" Nami shouted. "Dark Cloud Tempo!" She swung her Clima-Tact to throw forth the dark cloud and it grew to a larger size and stopped in midair.

At the same time, Usopp let go of the rubber band and Brook was launched forward like an arrow.

"Slalom Vine!" Robin quickly used her abilities to form hands around Brook's body and they grabbed his body and made him spin just before he went through the dark cloud. When he emerged out of the other side, the skeleton swordsman was covered from head to toe in electricity and his spinning motion gave him the appearance of a brilliant electrically-charged drill.

"Lightning Bone Blade: Gavotte Bond en Avant!" Brook yelled loudly. Because of the punch from Bowser earlier, Razinger- Z couldn't react in time and Brook charged straight through its body. The speed, spinning intensity, and the electricity made it a really powerful and fatal hit that tore the robot in half, and the entire thing exploded afterwards.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!

"Yohohoho! This shocking feeling makes me feel alive!!" Brook shouted loudly, but he kept on flying and crashed through the building walls as a result.

CRASH!

"Ow… That's why I warned him against using this move…" Usopp said when he saw Brook landing in a painful method.

"But at least it worked," Nami said with a sigh.

"Neat move you did there just now!" Bowser said to them.

"Thanks for the compliment!" Robin said with a smile.

"But is that skeleton guy all right…?"

-

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" Luffy pulled both his arms as far as he could behind himself and then unleashed them forward into the body of the Egg Berserker. Even though it was an impact from mere human hands, the large amount of force put into it was incredibly powerful; the Egg Berserk soared back a couple of feet off the ground and fell onto its back with a thud.

The robot got back up again however and its shoulders opened up and launched several missiles high up into the air and they started to rain downwards. Mewtwo raised his palm into the air at the earthbound missiles and fired black energy balls rapidly out of his palm and blew away each of the missiles. Only one missile was left after he used this move and it was about to hit him, but Mewtwo snapped his finger and the missile turned direction to go in the direction of the Egg Berserker and struck it in the body.

Ganondorf ran at the Egg Berserker next and when he was near, the robot swung its spiked fist at him but Ganondorf quickly rolled to the side and quick as a flash, he pulled his sword out from its sheath and released a dark shockwave with a single swing and cleaved into the waist of the robot.

SLASH!

"Focus Blast!" Mewtwo closed his eyes and lifted his arms and an orange energy slowly formed above his head. Opening his eyes very fast, he brought his hands forward and the large energy ball shot at the Egg Berserker and struck it in the body and exploded, engulfing the robot within it.

"Let's see how you like this!" Franky said. He brought up his arms and connected them together and the arms started to expand. "Coup de Vent!" A powerful burst of wind was released from his hands and blasted away everything on the street. Despite being a heavy piece of machinery, the Egg Berserker was still blown back by the powerful gale, albeit not as far back as the debris and junks on the street.

"Okay! Everyone out of the way! I'm gonna give it the final blow!" Luffy shouted, and behind him was his arm that had been inflated to gigantic proportions. He jumped up into the air, carrying his inflated arm along with him and managed to twist it like a corkscrew, and as he threw the punch, his arm untwisted itself again. "Gum Gum Giant Rifle!!!"

The Egg Berserker looked up just in time to witness the giant fist coming onto its face, but it could not do anything but accept its fate as the fist smashed it into the ground and crushed it into smithereens.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

With this, all four robots were destroyed and Luffy suddenly shrunk down to a miniature size after his arm returned to normal and he exclaimed happily in a higher pitched voice, "Haha! We won!"

"Heh! The Straw Hat Pirates sure are a strange but powerful bunch," Ganondorf said with smirk.

"Indeed," Mewtwo said.

Luigi and Tails, who were hiding behind a large piece of rock, had witnessed everything that went on and they were pretty amazed at what they saw. "Wow… Those Straw Hat Pirates are strong…" Tails commented.

"Yeah, and luckily they're helping us…" Luigi said. Setsuko suddenly popped out next to him and he was freaked out by her sudden appearance. "Whoa! You're still here?!"

"My Razinger-Z…" she said in a sad tone and she looked like she's almost crying.

-

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!

The Star Warrior exploded in a brilliant explosion that covered a good portion of the room and the Smashers were blown across the place and struck the wall. With this, the robot was gone and the floor and ceiling was badly charred. "Done…" Fox said. "Setting up the reflector in front of its arm cannon right when it was going to fire its Smart Bomb sure was a good idea."

"Piece of cake too!" Falco claimed. "After all, I made that thing and so I know the way it fights!"

"How many people you bet are going to complain that this fight isn't shown?" Wario asked.

-

"Hiya!" Snake forcefully dug his hand into the opening on the head of the Metal Gear X and yanked out a computer chip. The robot let out a screeching sound and shook around violently for a while before finally falling over motionlessly onto the floor. Snake wiped his forehead and said, "Phew… Taking out its CPU sure did the job…"

"Heh! I told you that we both would make a team!" Sonic said. "So what are you planning to do with it?"

"It would be a pity to destroy it," Snake said. "If possible, I plan to keep it." He walked up to the fallen robot and inspected it for a few seconds before saying, "It's not really damaged in any way. With a bit of fixing, I can get it moving again."

-

Within the top floor of the office building, the Black Thing had locked up Jirachi within large glass capsule. Pointing his sword at the scared Pokemon, Black Thing said angrily, "Why won't you grant my wish, Jirachi? I told you several times my wish and you have not done anything yet! Why is it that you refuse to grant my wish? You are supposed to grant wishes of any kind with no exceptions!" Jirachi simply curled its limbs together and cowered in fear and the Black Thing was getting frustrated. "Argh! Am I missing something out? Is there a reason that you refuse to grant my wish? If I am missing something, what is it?!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of siren and a computerized voice said to him, "Intruders have invaded this floor! Intruders have invaded this floor!"

"Tsk! It must be those people! Will they ever learn?" Black Thing growled. "Fine, if they really want a death wish, I'll happily grant them one!" And then he stormed out of the room with his armored bird, leaving Jirachi alone inside the capsule.

-

"Black Thing! Where are you?!" Red shouted out loud. The three looked around the large and mostly empty room (save for some indoor plants) but saw no one at all.

As they continued to look around, a door across the room opened up and the Black Thing stepped out. "Aha! You've showed yourself at last!" Red said.

"You people are persistent, aren't you?" BT asked.

"Where is Jirachi? You better not have made a wish already!" Red shouted to him.

"Don't worry about that; Jirachi is refusing to grant me my wish at the moment and I wonder why."

Green smirked and said, "Looks like you do not know the correct method to make it grant your wish."

The BT was somewhat surprised and interested to hear this. "Oh really? Looks like I didn't look into the ancient tablets more carefully."

"Of course; that's because the part of the tablet that you stole did not contain the method for getting your wish granted. We know exactly how to let Jirachi grant wishes but we're not telling you how!"

BT got out his sword and said in a threatening tone, "Then I will have to force you to say it then!"

Ike readied his sword and said, "That's not going to happen. Instead, you will be handing over Jirachi!"

"So you intend to fight until the end, do you?" BT asked. "I applaud you for your determination to stop me, but I've been waiting for this opportunity for so long and I will make sure that nothing stops me! For you to be able to reach here probably means that the eight champion robots have all been destroyed. Such a pity that I intended to make them part of my army to create my new utopia, but that doesn't matter so long as I can get Jirachi to grant my wish!"

"How dare you use the creations of other people to do evil things?!" Red said angrily. "And if you simply wanted to wish something from Jirachi, did you have to destroy this place and harm everyone in it?"

The BT snickered at his words and said, "Heheheh! You have asked a good question! Of course; there are people like you here that will try to stop me, so it is all the necessary for me to destroy this place as well as everyone in it in order for there to be no interference. Furthermore, this place has done its purpose. I was simply using this place in order to gather together eight powerful robots as well as gaining the trust of everyone! The eight robots may be gone, but now I have Jirachi in my hand so my plans can still go on! I think it is about time I give everyone the honor to see who I really am!" He got out a remote and pressed it and this caused the security cameras on the walls to look in his direction.

-

Back at the same floors where the Smashers had defeated the robots, a TV screen appeared on the screen at the wall and grabbed their attention. "Eh? A TV," Wario pointed out.

The screen turned on and showed the Black Thing on it. "Eetz da Black-a Thing!" Mario said.

-

The Black Thing grabbed his own visor and slowly lifted it up to reveal his face. The two trainers and Ike took a deep breath and leaned forward to look at Black Thing's real identity, and when the visor was fully lifted up, a huge shock appeared on their faces.

"WHAT?!" Red gasped.

"You… You're the Black Thing all along…?" Green said in unbelief. Ike was surprised and out of words to say.

-

"Mamamia!!!" Mario gasped in shock.

"Whoa man! Talk about a major shock!" Wario commented.

Fox was too shocked to say anything and Falco said in surprise, "Are you kidding me?!" Samus was too shocked to say anything and ROB simply remained silent, though he was equally shocked as well.

-

A similar TV screen appeared on the same floor as Snake and Sonic and they both were more than shocked to see the face of Black Thing.

-

"Yes, you are not dreaming. I, the Black Thing, have been in this place since the beginning! None of you ever thought that the person who broke into Professor Oak's lab would be me all along too, right?" said the Black Thing. Underneath the visor of the helmet was the face of the chairman of the Tournament of Wonderful and Great Inventions—Willis.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

OH MY GOD!!! Willis is the Black Thing's real identity! That means he was set in stone to be the main villain of this story since the beginning! SlasherMask actually predicted this, but he wasn't being serious at that time. Kudos for him on making a joke prediction true!

As you know, Metal Gear X hasn't gotten any spotlights, but don't worry. Stick around long enough and it will become the most important robot by the end of the story.


	35. He Never Existed in the First Place

**SBS time!  
Mystery-guy: **Why did Willis help World Underneath Inc. when it was put on false lawsuit?  
**Game2002: **He does whatever he wants.

**pgasniper: **Is Streets of Wonder based off Streets of Rage?  
**Game2002: **Yes.

**Chapter 34  
He Never Existed in the First Place  
**

**

* * *

  
**

When the Black Thing revealed is true identity as Willis to Red, Green, and Ike, they were very shocked. "So you're the villain behind this all along," Ike said.

"Heheh! Now that you know the truth, you may all die and leave me in peace as I try to get my wish!" Willis said as he put down his visor again. "Of course; you will have to tell me how to get Jirachi to grant my wish first!"

"We're not going to spit it out no matter what!" Red said to him angrily. "You're handing over Jirachi whether you like it or not!"

"Persistent brats! I will make you regret what you said!" Willis growled, and then he ran towards Red with his sword thrust forward to ready to impale him, but Ike got in front of Red and blocked the blow with his Ragnell and pushed Willis back to his starting position.

"I'll be your opponent!" Ike said as he clashed blades with Willis. The both of them struck and pushed against each other using their swords for a while and then Willis's blade glowed in blue light and he released the shockwave attack with a swing of it.

Ike charged forward and slammed down his sword at the shockwave with all he got and actually repelled the attack this time. He dashed at Willis to take a hit on him but Willis leaped back really fast and managed to avoid the blow. "I invented this armor," Willis explained. "It gives the user enhanced strength and speed. I also created this sword myself and you know what it can do already from our previous encounter! Do you think you can still take on me?"

"I don't care what sort of people my opponent is," Ike said. "I will cut them down with my Ragnell no matter who they are!" Ike charged at him again and Willis slashed across the floor with this sword and a barrier was immediately formed and Ike crashed face first into it. "Ow!"

"Haha! There is no way you can break through this barrier!" Willis said. "But I can attack through this barrier!" He poked his sword through the barrier to hit Ike but he got out of the way to dodge it and then Willis followed up by shooting out the shockwave and Ike managed to avoid it by ducking down. The two trainers behind him ducked down fast to avoid getting hit by it too.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Red said, getting out his Pokeball.

"Right, so let's give him a hand!" Green said. "Go, Scizor! Use Bullet Punch!" He threw out his Pokeball to call out the steel mantis Pokemon and it flew at Willis at a blinding speed and it was at the same time the barrier disappeared by itself too. Scizor appeared in front of Willis too fast that he was unable to react in time and then he was punched in the body rapidly by the heavy, metallic pincers of the Pokemon.

"Gah!" he groaned.

"Iron Head!" Green commanded. Scizor pulled back and tucked in its head and then charged forward and managed to ram Willis in the body once. The Pokemon pulled back another attempt and Willis quickly used his sword to block the second blow and then countered with his shockwave attack that managed to knock the Pokemon away.

"Poli! Go!" Red called out his Poliwrath and as the tadpole (more like a frog) charged at the villain, Willis quickly created the barrier in front of himself again. "Brick Break!" Poli leaped at the barrier with his arm raised into the air and then he did a powerful karate chop onto the barrier. Instantly, cracks appeared on the barrier and it shattered into nothing afterwards, much to Willis's surprise.

"What?!" he gasped. "Why you?!" He swung his sword at Poli who jumped back to avoid it and then he shot out a burst of water out of the swirl on his belly and pushed Willis across the place with the powerful water pressure. "Gugh!"

"Ha! How'd you like that?" Red taunted.

"Don't get too cocky!" Willis shouted. He pulled his sword behind him and allowed it charge up for a while before swinging at the floor in front of him. This resulted in a large blue energy wave being sent rushing across the room.

"Pika! Use Light Screen fast!" Red called out his Pikachu and it gathered up electricity into its hands to form a large clear wall in front of them. The energy wave crashed into the wall but its power was slowly starting to push down the wall and Pika was clearly having a hard time trying to hold up. "Hang in there, Pika!"

"I'll deal with!" Ike said. He ran back to the back of the room and pulled his sword to the side and it started to let off a magical glow. "Quick Flash!" He then dashed forward at a really fast speed and broke through Pika's Light Screen as well as slicing the energy wave into two. The waves went off in both directions and crashed into the wall while Ike continued rushing in Willis's direction.

"Don't think you have the upper hand just because of this!" Willis shouted. He slammed down his sword in the floor just before Ike hit him and created a blast that managed to blow Ike away.

"Ya!"

From the midst of the smoke, the armored bird came flying out and attempted to impale Ike through the head using its long and sharp beak. Ike moved out of the way in time and the bird u-turned to attack him again. When Ike struck the bird with his sword, the armor protected the bird and simply knocked it across the room. Willis suddenly came charging at Ike while he was focusing on the bird and almost managed to land a blow on him had he not turn around fast to halt the attack.

"Let's settle this nice and easy!" Red said as he got out another Pokeball. He was about to throw it but the bird snatched the ball out of his hand. "Hey! Give it back!" The bird simply laughed in a cackling voice and flew up high into the air. "Pika! Get him!"

Pika fired a thunderbolt at the bird and it flew away fast and managed to avoid every shot fired at him. "You think you can escape this? Shock Wave!" Red commanded, and Pika released a lightning bolt that shot forward in a wavy-path. This one traveled faster than the previous ones and because of its unpredictable wavy path, the bird was unable to avoid it and took a zapping, dropping the ball in the process and Red caught it. "Ha! How'd you like that? Go, Lax!" He threw the Pokeball over to where Ike and Willis were and the ball opened up behind Willis and a big fat Snorlax came out.

The Snorlax lifted his arm to slam it down on Willis but the villain as well as Ike both jumped away in time. Lax leaped forward afterwards and attempted to flatten Willis with a body slam but the villain escaped again. "Annoying pest!" Willis shouted. He ran up to the Snorlax and delivered an energy-charged slash from his sword and the Snorlax was slashed across the body painfully and fell onto his back.

"Machamp! Dynamic Punch!" Green threw out another of his Pokeballs and this time his Machamp came out and threw his fist forward. Willis turned to him in time and quickly lifted up his sword, but the punch created an explosion that blasted him backwards and over the fallen Snorlax.

"AH!!!"

"You're open!" Ike used this chance to run up to Willis who had crashed into the way and the villain quickly responded by stabbing his sword into the floor. Ike knew this move was coming and he immediately hopped back the moment the sword struck the floor and barely avoided the energy burst that came out from the floor. When he charged at Willis to hit him afterwards, the villain managed to run aside. But then the Machamp appeared over him with all four of his arms raised up and he was going to bring them all down when Willis quickly used the same move and the Machamp was blown up into the air by the energy burst and crashed through the ceiling before falling back down.

"Tsk! I've got to admit that you people are giving me a hard time!" Willis growled. He then saw the Poliwrath running towards him and thus got his sword ready to take on the Pokemon.

"Poli! Confuse him with Double Team!" Red shouted. Under his trainer's command, identical clones of Poli came out from his body and surrounded Willis, who was surprised and also unable to figure out with is the real one.

"If I can't find the real one, I'll just attack all of them!" Willis shouted. He pulled back his sword to charge it for a second and then performed a spinning attack that sent a shockwave out around him and it instantly eliminated every one of the clones, but because all of them disappeared when hit, Willis realized that the real one isn't with them. "Uh? Where's the real one?" He noticed a shadow over him and looked up to see the real Poliwrath falling down from above, so he leaped out of the way in time and the Poliwrath fell face first onto the floor instead.

"Tsk!" growled Willis. He looked to the side and saw Pika jumping at him and thus he thrust his sword forward, stabbing the Pikachu through the head. However, the Pikachu disappeared in a puff of smoke much to his surprise. He heard the sound of someone running towards him from behind and so turned to see another Pikachu jumping at him. "What?!"

"What you hit just now was a Substitute created by Pika!" Red said. "Pika, use Iron Tail!" Pika's tail released a bright silver flash and then the Pikachu spun like a buzzsaw and rammed into Willis forcefully, hitting him with the hardened tail.

"UGH!!!" Willis flew backwards from the powerful hit and when he looked up, he saw the Scizor flying at him.

"X-Scissor!" Green commanded the Pokemon, and the Scizor lifted and brought down his pincers in an x formation, leaving behind a cross-shaped crack on Willis's armor.

"Gah! Curses! If this keeps on, my armor will break!" Willis shouted. "That settles it! I'm going serious on you this time!" He swung his sword against the air forcefully and knocked the Scizor away with a shockwave, and then he lifted his sword high into the air for a few seconds before thrusting it into the floor. This resulted in a chain of energy eruptions coming out from the floor and spreading to all directions.

"Watch out!" Ike shouted. Green and Red's Pokemon quickly ran over to their respective trainers and used their bodies to cover them from the explosion but Ike had no place to hide or run. He simply pulled his cape over his face and hoped that it can lessen the blow.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!

The powerful energy bursts greatly damaged the floor to the point that you could see holes leading to the lower floor and the even the ceiling was burned up. The two trainers were mostly unharmed thanks to their Pokemon protecting them but the Pokemon themselves were burned pretty badly. Ike also suffered quite an injury because the cape does nothing. "Thanks, guys… But you didn't have to go to this extent…" Red said to his Pokemon and they simply smiled back at him.

"You're getting too far with this!" Ike said to Willis angrily.

"Do you guys refuse to stay dead?" Willis growled. "No matter how many times you stand back up, I will knock you down again! Resistance is futile, so give it up already!"

"You're the one who should give up!" Ike shouted angrily. He rushed at Willis really fast and swung his sword at him but Willis managed to block it. Ike then swung his sword against him rapidly with tremendous force and Willis was showing signs of having trouble against him.

"Ugh! The armor is starting to weaken due to the hits from the Pokemon earlier!" Willis thought nervously. "At this rate, I won't hold up long!"

The armored bird suddenly came flying at Ike to attack him, but Ike smacked the bird in the face with the flat part of the blade and sent it crashing into the wall. This gave Willis an opportunity to attack Ike; he thrust the blade forward to stab him in the waist but Ike unexpectedly stepped to the side and avoided the attack. Before Willis could realize it, Ike plunged his sword into the floor forcefully and a burst of fire came out from underneath Willis's feet, giving him a taste of his own medicine, albeit not the same move. "Eruption!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Willis was not only engulfed by the scorching flame, but he was also blown up into the air. As his charred body slowly started to fall back down, Scizor and Poli both jumped at the villain with their arms raised into the air.

"Use Brick Break!" shouted Green and Red simultaneously, and both the Pokemon slammed down their hands in a karate chop manner onto the body of Willis.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Willis slammed down onto the floor really hard and the resulting blow made cracks appear all over his armor and he remained motionless on the floor afterwards.

"Yes! We did it!" Red exclaimed as he held up his hand in triumph.

BANG!

The three were shocked by the sound of the blast as the floor behind them burst open and the Metal Gear X came jumping up to this floor. They were surprised by the appearance of this robot but then Snake and Sonic climbed onto this floor through the opening created. "Don't worry," Snake told them while showing them the Playstation 3-like controller. "I've gotten this under my control again."

"Did I miss out anything?" Sonic asked.

Then at the same time, the elevator that was in the room opened up and the remaining Smashers came rushing out of it. "We're here at-a last-a!" Mario said.

"It took a while to hack into the elevator to get it to work," ROB explained.

Wario looked at the fallen body of Willis and grumbled, "Aw man… The fight is over already… I wanted to have a piece of him too…"

"Did you guys win?" Fox asked.

"It seems so," Ike said, turning to look at Willis.

Willis then started to move again and everyone got into fighting stance, but when he got up, the armor broke down all around him and it was nothing more than pieces of metal lying on the floor by the time he was standing back up. "Well done, Smashers…" he said. "Once again, your strength amazes me to no end! This would be the third time that you managed to defeat me. It looks like wherever I go and whatever I do, you people are always there to stop me."

"Uh? Wait a minute… Three times we have stopped you…?" Samus said curiously.

"What-a are you talking about-a?" Mario asked. "Theez eez da first-a time we fought-a you. What-a do you mean by three times?"

Willis started laughing and said, "Of course; you wouldn't know about this. After all, I have been hiding myself underneath another skin the whole time. Heheheh!"

These enigmatic words confused the Smashers even more and Falco said in frustration, "Enough of this! Spit it out at once! What on earth are you talking about?!"

Willis glared at them and said, "Let me tell you! The person named Willis never existed in the first place!"

Now the Smashers were shocked to hear this. "Okay… This is getting weirder by the moment…" Snake said. "Are you implying that you are actually someone else?"

"And we fought you three times?" Fox added. "Who are you exactly?"

"Heheheh! You have come this far, so I do not see any reason in hiding my true identity from you any further!" Willis said. "I was once a great scientist, but thanks to my colleague overshadowing me, I was forgotten by the world. Not satisfied by this, I tried to prove myself better than him several times over and over, only to get struck down by his creation every single time!" He then placed his hand on the side of his face and continued to explain, "Then once I was given an invitation by the man known as the Darkling King to form my own utopia, but you guys just had to come and ruin the fun. The second time I was recruited as a member of the Negativities and was given an important task, but thanks to your interference, I was once again foiled and the organization didn't even care about me ever since! Since then, I have been living within the shadows waiting for an opportunity to rise to power again and that was when I underwent the disguise Willis to create this tournament and gather together eight powerful robots created by the participants and use them for my own power. It was around the same time that I heard about the legend of Jirachi too and its awakening coincided with the last seven days of the tournament, so I was starting to think that for once my dream to become the king of the world will be realized!" And then he pulled off his face to reveal that it was a mask all along.

Most of the Smashers were shocked when they saw the face underneath. At the same time, that bird's armor fell off to reveal itself as a robotic crow and then it landed onto the shoulder of its master and snickered wickedly.

"You… You're…" Mario said in unbelief.

"What the heck?! You again?!" Falco said in shock.

"As I told you: Willis never existed in the first place! All this time, the person posing as the man called Willis is me," said the true identity of the chairman, "Dr. Albert Wily! Oh, and by the way, this is my sidekick, Reggae."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

OH MY GOD!!! This is even more shocking than the previous chapter! Willis doesn't exist! His existence and everything that you know about him is a lie! It turns out that the main antagonist of the original Megaman series, Dr. Wily, is the real villain behind all this.

Most of you probably won't know who Reggae is. He's a really obscure Megaman character that appeared in only two games: Rockboard and Megaman 7. Rockboard is a Japanese-only Megaman game for the NES, played in Monopoly style. In Megaman 7, Reggae would pop up on the password screen whenever you entered the wrong password. In the manga series Rockman Megamix, Reggae is a recurring character who appears as Dr. Wily's sidekick, but never does much and is pretty much a gag character.


	36. Big Battle in the Main Office

I'm sure updating fast, am I? The story is nearing the end and I'm really excited to show it to everyone, therefore I'm filled with the energy to get typing. Combined with the fact that I also really want to show you all the special preview of my upcoming stories after the last chapter, I'm getting more motivated than usual.

**Chapter 35  
Big Battle in the Main Office**

**

* * *

  
**

"Docta Wily!" Mario gasped.

"So the tournament and everything in it is a fraud set up by you all along just to fulfill your evil desires?" Fox asked. "I can't believe that nobody ever noticed this!"

"Of course nobody would notice this!" Dr. Wily said. "This has been one of my most successful plans to date! I still have Jirachi with me so I'm still on the winning side! This is as far as you people go; it is time that you learn the consequences of coming against me!"

"Bring it! I'm ready to have a piece of you!" Wario said, punching his palm.

"This time you're going down for real!" Falco said. "Time for the finale!"

"Heheheh! I won't go down so easily this time!" Wily said. With a snap of his finger, the floor began rumbling and started moving too, much to the Smashers' surprise. The floor eventually disappeared into the walls leaving there no place to stand on and the Smashers had no choice but to fall down the lower floor.

"What the?!" Samus said in shock. The 40th and the 39th floor had now connected with each other due to the floor being removed and the only part of the 40th floor that was left was a single piece of platform sticking out from against the wall and both Wily and Reggae were over there.

"Get down here and fight like a man!" Falco yelled at him.

"Heheheh! I'll do as you wish!" Wily said. Then the floor before the Smashers started to slide open and something rose out of it. It was a large robot modeled after a T-Rex, but the head was a human skull. Wily and Reggae hopped into the cockpit above the skull and took control of the robot afterwards. "I'm going to crush you all this instant!"

"Don't think you'll have it easy!" Ike said to him. "We have the number advantage here, so you will be the one to fall!"

"And I've got this with me!" Snake said, pointing to Metal Gear X.

"No matter how many of you come at me at once, it won't make a difference!" Wily shouted. "You're all going down! En guard!"

**BGM: Wily Machine (Megaman 9)**

"I'm going to show you the consequences of using my robot without permission!" Snake said. "Behold the power of Metal Gear X that was not shown to the readers until now!" He used the PS3 controller to make the Metal Gear X move forward. The robot let out a screeching sound and then parts of its body opened and launched forth several missiles that aimed for the head.

The Wily Machine opened its mouth and a powerful stream of fire came rushing out and burned away the missiles easily and engulfed the Metal Gear X, blowing it backwards. The robot struck the floor and managed to stay on its feet, but it had burnt marks all over its body. "Its body has strong heat resistance, so you can't burn it down with fire so easily!" Snake said.

"Let's get him!" Wario shouted, and both Ike and he ran to the robot and aimed for the legs.

"You're just heading into your graves!" Wily said. The machine lifted up its left foot and stomped the floor really hard and a shockwave was released. They both got hit by the shockwave and were thrown back into the air in front of the mouth and then the fire was breathed into their faces.

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"Eat this!" Samus shot out a missile at the Wily Machine but the machine's hand caught the missile much to her surprise and flung it back at her, but she jumped out of the way to avoid it.

"I'm not down yet!" Snake shouted. The Metal Gear X charged at the Wily Machine again and then pulled back its arm to deliver a powerful punch into the face of the skull. Wily fell back and bonked his head against the glass behind him and Reggae, for whatever reason, laughed at this.

"Ow! You brat!" Wily growled. The head slammed forward and headbutted the Metal Gear X hard and sent it crashing back onto the floor and then the eyes started glowing brightly before a pair of eye beams were shot out. Metal Gear X managed to move back in time however.

Fox and Falco then fired their lasers at the Wily Machine but it didn't seem to do much. Wily laughed at their attempts to shoot him down and said, "I'll show you what a real laser is!" The eye beams were fired in their direction again and the duo quickly got away. "Now have a taste of this!" The mouth opened up but instead of fire coming out, three eggs were shot out continuously and when the struck the floor, they cracked and miniature versions of the Wily Machine were born out of it.

"Aw, how cute!" Falco commented sarcastically. One of the mini robots walked towards him and shot out a beam from its mouth, but he easily stepped aside to avoid it and then gave the robot a kick to the head to smash it away.

Another one headed for Mario but he jumped over it and then picked it up from behind before running towards the big one and hurled it at the face of the skull. The mouth opened and breathed out fire at him and Mario quickly leaped out of the way. "You're not getting away that easily!" Wily shouted. The Wily Machine spun around suddenly and whipped its tail at the airborne Mario and smashed him into the wall across the room.

"YA!"

CRASH

"I'm not dead yet!" Wario shouted, running for the machine. The tail was swung at him next and he caught onto the tip of it but was then lifted into the air where the tail swung left to right trying to get him off. Wario eventually lost his grip and was hurled across the room, flattening Mario with his butt.

"Looks like I should beef it up a little bit, heheheh!" Willis said. The tip of the tail opened up and a spike ball came out of it and it extended to where Mario and Wario were in order to crush them.

"Watch out!" Sonic shouted. He rushed up to the tail and gave it a kick that caused it to sway off of its direction. The tail came back to him afterwards though and Sonic took a direction hit to himself and was blown across the place. "Wua!"

"Saur! Get the tail!" Red shouted as he sent out his Venusaur. Saur unleashed a pair of vines and grabbed the tail to restrain it. While he was doing this, the remaining mini robot came up to him from behind to attack, but Green's Charizard suddenly showed up and punched the robot away.

"Destroy the tail, Charizard!" Green commanded. The Charizard lifted up his claw and slammed it down onto the tail forcefully and managed to break through the exterior armor. Saur then bent the tail as hard as he could using his vines and then he managed to tear off the tip.

"How dare you?!" Wily shouted. The skull faced them and breathed out the stream of fire. Charizard took a deep breath and countered with his own Flamethrower attack and both the flames fought to overcome each other.

While still breathing fire, the right arm of the Wily Machine transformed into an arm cannon and fired plasma shots at Charizard. The dragon Pokemon didn't see this coming and was shot in the body and fell back in pain and the fire washed over him. "Charizard!" Green gasped.

"You're next!" The Wily Machine aimed at Green next and fired the plasma shot and he quickly leaped out of the way to avoid it.

"Saur! Use Energy Ball!" Red commanded. Green light came out from the flower on the back of the Venusaur and then a green ball with a leaf inside it was formed and shot at the Wily Machine, blasting it in the body, but asides from pushing the machine back a single step, it didn't do much.

"You think you can do something with that?" Wily asked. The machine breathed out fire at him and Green acted fast and sent out his Golduck.

"Hydro Pump!" he shouted. The Golduck opened his mouth and took a deep breath before releasing a powerful blast of water current that easily doused out the fire and went into the mouth of the machine. This caused the area around the mouth of the Wily Machine to short circuit and steam was released in large amounts.

"Damn you!" Wily cursed.

"My turn again!" Snake said. He controlled the Metal Gear X to launch out missiles and struck the machine all over its body and then the robot itself charged at the machine and delivered a powerful punch into its body. This punch not only sent the Wily Machine sliding backwards, but it also created dent on the chest.

"Argh! Take this!" Wily shouted. The mouth opened and shot out eggs with hatched into mini robots, but before they could take a step forward, Ike dashed past them and caused them to break down in half before performing his signature move.

"Aether!" He threw the sword into the air and as it was spinning, he jumped and caught it by the handle and brought id down in front of the machine's face, cutting through it. The cut was not very deep however and didn't the machine overall. When Ike landed, the machine swung its arm at him to hit him but used his bare hands and easily stopped the blow.

"What the?!" Wily gasped in shock as he couldn't believe how much physical strength Ike possesses.

Ike then rolled to the side fast and sliced off the hand afterwards, leaving the Wily Machine with only the right hand. Next he plunged his sword into the floor and fire erupted from the underneath the machine's left foot and blasted it to the side. The Wily Machine almost fell over, but managed to retain its balance. "Argh! I'm angry!" Wily shouted. "I'll flatten you all!" The Wily Machine hovered up into the air thanks to the burners underneath its feet.

"It's flying!" Fox gasped.

The Smashers watched as the shadow of the machine loomed over them and then the burners underneath the feet stopped and the machine came falling down. They freaked out and thus quickly got of the way to avoid getting flattened. When the machine landed, a shockwave was released and the Smashers were all blown onto the floor. "How'd you like that?" Wily asked as the machine took off into the air again.

"Whether you are in air or land, you are not safe from me!" ROB said, and then he took off into the air after Wily. Missile packs came out from his body and he launched a volley of missiles that struck the machine all over the body.

"Don't get too cocky!" Wily yelled back. The right hand changed into the arm cannon again and he fired rapidly at ROB who flew around fast to avoid getting shot and he would fire back with his missiles too. As ROB was avoiding the shots, the tail suddenly lashed at him and caught him off guard, knocking him into the wall. Wily immediately fired his plasma shots at ROB and blasted him back onto the floor.

BANG!

"Now I'm going to stomp you to death!" Wily shouted. The Wily Machine descended towards where ROB is with it one foot sticking towards him to stomp him, but then the Metal Gear X came up from below and rammed into the body of the Wily Machine and pushed it back across the air. "Gugh!"

"If any one of us here dies because of you, you're dead meat yourself!" Snake said in a threatening voice. He pressed some button combinations on the controller and the right arm of the Metal Gear X transformed into a machine gun and fired rapidly at the body of the machine. The tail was suddenly swung at the Metal Gear X but Snake saw it coming and quickly steered the robot out of the way in time. "Now's your chance, Falco!"

Falco, who had been grabbing onto the back of Metal Gear X, stepped up over the robot and leaped into the air where body released fire. "Have a load of this!" he shouted. "Fallen Phoenix Dive!" As the fire burned brightly, he charged forward and spun like a drill, smashing into the right shoulder really hard.

SMAAAAAAAAAASH!!!

With such a large amount of power put into this impact, he tore through the right shoulder and therefore dismembered the right arm from the body completely. Falco fell down in a free diving position and landed with ease. "Why you?! Wily growled in rage. "Don't think it's over yet!"

Sonic was then seen doing the amazing feat of running up the wall and he kicked off it into the air and curled up into a ball before launching himself at the machine, leaving behind a trail of blue streak too. He rammed into the cockpit really hard and made cracks on the glass. The impact also made the machine soar back a few meters.

"This settles it! You guys are dead meat this time!" The Wily Machine moved to the back of the room and then fell back down onto the floor. The stomach then opened up to reveal a laser cannon inside. "Behold the strongest offense this machine has to offer!"

"It's a stomach beam! Watch out!" Fox shouted.

"Don't think you can run from it so easily!" Wily continued. "Its size will keep on increasing until the whole room is blotted out! There will be no place for you to hide!"

"What do we do?!" Red cried.

The opening of the cannon started to charge up with large amount of energy and Smashers panicked on what to do. "Let's destroy it before it fires!" Ike suggested.

Wario then happened to see the severed arm of the Wily Machine lying next to him and something came up to his hand. Acting fast, he picked it up and started spinning in circles as many times as he could and then hurled the arm at the machine with full power. "Wild Swing Ding!"

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!

When the arm was stuck into the cannon, the cannon started to release sparks from around it. "What the!? What's happening?!" Wily gasped as he continued to pound the controls and Reggae snickered for no reason.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!

That was the sound of the cannon exploding and a large portion of the Wily Machine's body was torn away afterwards. "Whoa… It worked better than I thought!" Wario said.

"DAMMIT!!!! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS?!" Wily shouted. "There shouldn't be anything blocking the cannon while it is charging! This will cause the energy to explode inside the machine instead! Now look at what you've done!"

"Why should I care?"

"Heh, thanks to Wario, the danger has subsided," Fox said.

"Saves me the trouble of taking it down myself too," Ike added.

"Don't think it's over yet!" Wily shouted. When he tried to move the Wily Machine forward, the leg lifted up a bit but then dropped back to the floor. "Dammit! The controls are ruined thanks to you guys!"

Fox walked up to him and said, "Then that makes things all the easier." He then bent down onto the floor and stood on all four as fire started to come out all around him. "Time to put an end to your evil ways!" Intense fire covered his body and nine large tails made of fire appeared behind him and waved around in the air, and then he rushed forward at a really fast speed. "Nine-Tailed Fire Fox!"

Wily could do nothing but watch the 'demon' Fox charge at him. With a swing of his hand, the fiery aura around Fox reached forward like an extendable arm and slashed across the machine, tearing it into pieces in a single swipe.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Both Wily and Reggae were thrown out of the cockpit when the Wily Machine was demolished by Fox and they fell onto the floor with a thud alongside all the machine parts that were the remains of the dinosaur-like machine.

Wily bent over on the floor and started throwing tantrums angrily. "ARGH!!! WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN?!?! WHY CAN'T I EVER BEAT YOU GUYS??!?!! YOU PEOPLE ARE GETTING AS ANNOYING AS THAT BLUE BOMBER ALREADY!!!!"

The Smashers walked over to him and Red said, "It's your loss! Now hand over Jirachi at once!"

Wily glared at him angrily, "It's not over yet! I still have Jirachi with me and I can get back at you guys once I have my wish granted!"

"Give eet up-a already!" Mario said to him.

"Right, there is nothing you can do now," Green said. "We can just go over to where Jirachi is and set it free. And seeing how you have already lost, I think it wouldn't hurt to tell you the correct method to get your wish granted." Wily was surprised to hear this and so perked his ears to listen carefully. "In order for Jirachi to grant your wish, you must let it open its third eye first."

"The third eye?" Wily said curiously.

"Right; Jirachi has a third eye on its stomach," Green explained. "If you tell it your wish while its third eye is open, your wish will be granted. When the third eye will open is up Jirachi's mood. If it is willing to grant your wish, it will open its eye. However, it is said that opening its eye by force is possible too. Either way, all you have to do is to make him open his third eye if you want your wish granted."

"Heheheh! I see! No wonder my wish to obtain power even greater than the Great Powers isn't granted!" said Wily, glad at the fact that he finally learned the truth. "All I have to do is to make it open its third eye, even if it means to use force!"

"Too bad you'll never get that chance now," Ike said, walking over to Wily and lifting him up by the shoulder and picking Reggae up by its neck. "You're coming with us quietly and pay for what you have done."

"Please… I'm wrong… Spare me…" he cried.

"You can tell that the court," Samus said.

"All right! Now all we have to do is find Jirachi and this will be over!" Red said excitedly.

"Is everyone here all right?" Snake asked.

"I am all right," ROB said. "The damage is of minimum level and there is no concern in my health."

"I'm all right-a," Mario said.

All of a sudden, the entire place shook violently and everyone was startled badly by it. "What's that?!" Snake asked in shock. "An earthquake?!"

The shaking became even more violent and pieces of the ceiling started to fall down. "What the?! What's happening?!" Wily cried.

"You mean this isn't your doing?" Ike asked him. "I thought you were up to something again."

"No! This has nothing to do with me!" Wily claimed.

As the place continued to shake, a loud voice suddenly roared throughout the whole place and frightened everyone. "FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARDER!!!!!!!!!!!!! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

OH MY GOD!!! This isn't the final battle?! There's still more?! What is happening at the end?! This is getting more and more intense!


	37. Wonder Town No More

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher:** Is the Wily Machine bigger than the Metal Gear X?  
**Game2002: **Yes, about twice its size. Also sorry for misinterpreting your question the first time.

**Chapter 36  
Wonder Town No More**

**

* * *

  
**

"OH MY GOD!!! WHAT IS THAT THING?!?!" Luigi screamed out loud, pointing to the direction of the office building. His hat shot up and his hair stood upright because he was really shocked too. Both Tails and Setsuko were freaked out as well.

"Whoa man… That thing just like… popped out of nowhere…" Captain Falcon said. "What is that…?"

-

From the harbor, the people who managed to get onto the ship, which still hadn't departed, could see something big at the office building and they were all equally frightened. "What is that thing?!" Pikachu gasped.

"Scary!" Jigglypuff commented.

-

So what was it that they exactly saw? I'll tell you what they saw. Right next to the side of the office building was something gigantic and demonic in appearance.

It had a demonic face with a pair of horns on its head, massive bat-like wings growing out of its back, and gigantic arms with really long and sharp claws. This thing didn't have any legs, but it had a long lizard-like tail and hovered in the air using its wings as well as burners on its back.

In summary: It was a gigantic monster or demon of sorts and was also mechanical in appearance.

As the giant demon slammed its hand into the side of the office building, a loud voice was shouted coming from the demon, "FAIL HARDER!!!!! GYAHAHAHA!!!"

Then we zoom inside the head of the giant demon and saw none other than Failhard sitting in front of the controls and pounding away on it. "FAIL!!! FAIL!!! FAIL HARDER!!!! GYAHAHAHA!!!" he laughed manically. "FAAAAAAAIL HAAAAAARDER!!!!! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

-

Within the buildings, the others saw the gigantic demon outside from the office windows and they were equally freaked out by its appearance. "The voice just now… It's Failhard!" Snake gasped.

"I thought he was tossed into prison on this island! What is he still doing here?!" Samus asked.

"That's what I'm wondering!" Wily said. "I have no idea what's going on too!"

"Are you sure you have nothing to do with this like setting him free secretly or anything?" Snake asked him.

"No! I swear! I know nothing about this!"

Then Jirachi flying into the room and everyone turned his or hers to it. That was when Wily noticed something written on one of the tags coming down from Jirachi's hat. He looked closely and read it out loud, "Create a gigantic and powerful robot, the Demon Overlord… What the heck?! Did he make a wish on Jirachi?!"

"He really did!" Red said in shock. "But how?! Did Jirachi's eye opened for him?"

"Better question: How did he get here in the first place?!" Falco asked.

The whole place began shaking again to the point where it was getting dangerous as the ceiling and walls started to crack even more. "Let's get out of here first!" Fox shouted. "We can't stay here any longer!"

Everyone quickly headed out of the room along with Jirachi and ran in the direction of the elevator, but Fox stopped them. "Are you guys crazy!? Riding an elevator in an emergency situation like this?! Don't you know the rules of safety about using the elevator?!"

"But running down the stairs take-a too long!" Mario claimed.

"It's safer that way! Who knows what may happen if we use the elevator? We may get trapped in there and die!"

"He's right," Sonic said. "We should just use the stairs instead. Running down is easier than running up, so it's no big deal."

"For you at least," Samus reminded him.

"Anyway, let's just use the stairs! We must move fast!" Fox said, and thus everyone had no choice but to follow him down the stairs. They rushed down each step as fast as their legs could carry them and tried to dodge the falling debris as well. Sonic had to hold back his speed so the others can catch up with him.

The shaking started to become more and more violent as the Demon Overlord attacked the building even more. As the Smashers were down to the 20th floor, the walls started to break apart and just as they set foot onto the 19th floor, the entire top half of the building was torn away when the Demon Overlord tore it off. Lifting the upper half of the building into the air, the Demon Overlord flung it at the town and crushed many things with it. The Smashers were all scared by the towering size of the gigantic demon robot. "My god… Did Failhard really wish for this…?" Fox asked.

Everyone turned to Jirachi who had a guilty look on its face, and it nodded as a response to show that it did indeed grant Failhard this wish. Then faint yellow light came out from Jirachi's body and then they all heard a voice speaking in their heads. "That man came into the room all of a sudden and took me out from the capsule I was encased in," the voice said. "He then pried open my third eye using force and because of that, I was forced to read his minds in order to know what his wish was, and that thing is what he wished for…"

"Who was talking to me?" Wario asked.

"It's telepathic communication," Green explained. "Some psychic Pokemon are capable of transferring their thoughts to other people and let them understand what they are saying. So it's true that Jirachi really did grant Failhard's wish."

"If we have time to stand here chatting, we might as well make a run for it first!" Wily said. "Do you guys want to die or what?! Let's get out of here first before deciding on what to do!"

-

Back within the town, the whole place was largely demolished thanks to the building that the Demon Overlord threw. The Smashers and the Straw Hat Pirates, who were all originally fighting the four robots, got up from the debris and looked at the giant robot in the distant. "That was dangerous!" Luffy yelled. "Watch where you throw that thing!"

"Look at the size of that thing… How are we going to take it down…?" Sanji wondered.

"I admit; it's a big too big for us to handle…" CF said.

"FAIL HARDER!!!!! GYAHAHAHAHA!!!" The Demon Overlord pulled back its head and opened its mouth as fire started to churn within it. It then opened its mouth and a huge blast of fire was shot at the town below.

"Watch out!" Mewtwo shouted. Everyone quickly ran for a safe location as the fire spread throughout the place, burning up the buildings.

As if this wasn't enough, the fingers of the Demon Overlord opened up and missiles shot out from each of the ten fingers and rained down on various parts of the town that isn't the harbor. These missiles were very destructive in power and the whole island was more or less demolished by them all.

BAAAAAAAAANG POW BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

"Dammit! Run for it first!" CF shouted. "We can't deal with that thing here! Run to safety first and come up with a plan later!"

"Okay! Everyone, we're going back to our ships first!" Luffy shouted to his crew while he ran, and then he turned to the Smashers, "It was nice to fight alongside you guys. Let's meet again some time!"

"Good luck to you guys!" Bowser said, giving a thumb up as the SH went their own direction.

"C'mon, let's head for the harbor first and see if everyone there is all right," Marth suggested.

"Wait a minute, Mario and the others are still at the office building!" Luigir brought up. "What do we do about them? We can't leave them here!"

Ganondorf turned around and saw that the entire town was more or less covered up in a sea of fire and he said, "Looks like we can't run back anymore…"

-

"My god…" Fox said in horror. The Smashers in the main office saw the destruction caused by the Demon Overlord through the windows. It was without doubt an unpleasant sight. The whole town was covered in a sea of fire.

"If we do not stop that thing, I can't believe the damage it can continue to do…" Samus said. "Something needs to be done fast!"

"Let us leave this place as fast as possible," ROB suggested. "The chances of encountering danger are high if we were to stay here any longer."

As they continued to descend the stairs, Snake suddenly remembered something. "Ah! I forgot about my Metal Gear X!"

"Forget that already!" Ike said to him. "Your life is more important currently."

"That's true, but I can still bring it along with me," Snake told him. He got out the controller and pressed some button combinations on it, and then the ceiling in the room before them burst open and the robot came crashing down to the same floor. "There! I'll let it go down to the bottom floor first." He pressed the buttons again and the Metal Gear X jumped up and then stomp back down on the floor so hard that it broke apart and the robot went down by itself first.

"Okay, let's get going," Ike said.

"Wait a minute…" Falco said. "How about we try jumping down that hole? We can get to the first floor in a jiffy."

"But we're on the 16th floor and it's still a long way down…" Fox reminded him. "It's dangerous, you know?"

"I've fallen from heights taller than this and survived," Sonic told him.

"Wait a minute…" Snake said. He ran up to the hole on the floor and looked all the way down it where he could see the Metal Gear X from above. "I think I know a way to deal with that monstrosity!" He then turned to Jirachi and said to it, "Hey you! Can you listen to this wish of mine?"

"What? You want to make a wish now? We don't have time!" Green told him.

But Snake ignored him and said his wish out loud for everyone to hear. "I wish that my Metal Gear X can grow to gigantic proportions in order to combat that giant monster! I want to be able to pilot it myself from the inside too! Can you grant me this wish?" But Jirachi just looked at him with a rather expressionless face as if it didn't understand. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

"I told you already," Green reminded him. "Unless Jirachi opens it third eye, your wishes cannot be granted. When it will open is all up to its mood."

"Your wish sounds neat and all, Snake," Red said to him. "But I think this isn't the time to be doing this… We should focus on escaping from here first."

Suddenly, the whole place shook again and the ceiling started to crack and fall apart. "Oh no! Eetz getting worse! Let's-a get outta here!" Mario cried.

Pieces of the ceiling began to fall and they raised their hands over their heads to protect themselves. Jirachi was scared the sight of the debris falling everywhere and lowered its hat over its eyes to cower in fear and it failed to notice a piece of the ceiling falling from above it. Red saw this and quickly rushed over to protect the Pokemon. "Watch out!" He quickly grab the Pokemon and used his body to cover it from the ceiling piece and thus he ended up getting hit by it himself and was crushed onto the floor. "Gyah!"

The floor also broke apart due to this and Red, Jirachi and the ceiling pieces all fell through it, and because Snake was standing nearby at that time, he was also dragged down along and they fell through several floors at once. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"RED!!! SNAKE!!!" Fox gasped in shock. They all looked down the edge and saw that they have fallen about three floors down and Snake was lying seemingly unconscious on the floor.

"Are you guys all right!?" Samus shouted to them.

"I'll go check," ROB said, and he used his burners to descend to the lower floor and checked on Snake. "Are you still alive?"

Snake groggily got up and said, "Yeah, I can still live for many years… Red!" They both quickly dug up the debris and eventually found Red injured underneath the pile and he had Jirachi underneath him and the Pokemon was mostly unharmed because he used his body as a shield to protect it. "Red! Are you all right?"

Snake shook him by the shoulder over and over until Red groaned and slowly looked up. "I'm fine… This is nothing at all…" He looked down at Jirachi and said, "Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you…"

Snake then lifted him up by an arm to carry him on his shoulder and Red used his other free hand to hold Jirachi and they quickly ran for the staircases. "Quick! We're almost down there!" Snake said. "Just hold on a little longer!"

-

"Wait for us!!!" Luigi yelled out loud as he and the rest of the Smashers charged towards the harbor and the ship was just starting to set sail.

"There are still people on that island!" one of the sailors shouted. This report passed down the captain and the ship once again closed in on the harbor to allow these latecomers to get on.

Luigi fell to his knees in relief knowing that he finally caught. "Up… Safe…"

"Where are Mario and the others?" Peach asked him.

"They went to the office building and never came back," Bowser said.

"But we can't leave without them! They might need help!"

"Don't worry," Mewtwo told her. "I plan to return there to help them. I assure you that they will all come back safely."

"But that thing…" Ness said, pointing to the Demon Overlord that could be seen in the distance.

"That could be a problem… But don't worry; I'll find a way around this."

As Mewtwo prepared to leave, he could see three jets taking off not too far away and he knew that those were the Wolfens. "Looks like I'm not the only one heading there," Mewtwo said.

-

The Smashers finally made it to the first floor of the office building and there they could see the Metal Gear X standing on the floor, which is cracked but is in no worry of falling down since there are no more floors underneath. "Good to see this safe and sound," Snake said.

"All right! Let's leave here as fast as possible!" Fox said.

As they ran for the exit, the whole place shook again and the ceiling in front of the exit suddenly collapsed and blocked out the entrance, saving for a small opening at the top. "Oh no! How are we going to get-a outta like-a theez?!" Mario gasped.

"Don't worry; I can bust it down using my Metal Gear X!" Snake said. When he used the controller however, the robot did not move at all. "Uh? Strange…" He looked at a light that was on the controller and noticed that it was dim. "Damn! Out of batteries!"

"That thing runs on batteries!?" Samus asked with surprise.

"Dammit! And I don't have any spare batteries with me! What do we do?!"

"Just leave that thing here already!" Falco said to him. "You can't carry around that thing forever, can you?" Much as Snake didn't like the idea of leaving his creation behind, he had no choice but to go with this idea since there was no other way to transport the Metal Gear X around.

"I'll can just smash through those rocks and then we're out of here in a jiffy!" Wario said, cracking his fist. "Let me show you!"

"You can count on his help too," Green said. He called out his Machamp and commanded it to take out those rocks that were in front of the exit. Both Wario and the Machamp charged at the rocks and then with a heabutt and a Dynamic Punch respectively, they cleared away all the rocks in a single blow.

BANG!

"Ha! What did I tell you?" Wario said.

The Smashers quickly ran out of the exit afterwards, but suddenly a beam swept across the ground before them and an explosion occurred afterwards, blasting them all back.

BANG!!!

"Damn that thing!" Samus cursed, looking at the Demon Overlord which was behind the pretty much demolished building. "If only there is a way to take down something that big!"

Immediately, something came to Sonic's head and he snapped his finger and said out loud, "That's it! The Chaos Emeralds!" And then without saying anything else, he took off in the direction of the town as fast as he could.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Fox called out to him.

"He said da Chaos Emeralds," Mario told him. "That-a must-a mean he eez going to find da emeralds. Eef I rememba correctly, some of da emeralds can be found-a in da Technology Museum and he haz some of them with him too. Perhaps he wants to use da emeralds to take on da bad guy."

"Everyone!" called out a voice. They turned to the source and saw Mewtwo flying towards them in a hurry. "Glad to see that everyone is all right!"

"Mewtwo! You're here! With your help, we should be able to get out of here easier," Fox said.

"And then there are people who decided to help with the offense," Mewtwo added, and he pointed up to the sky where the three Wolfens were flying around and shooting the Demon Overlord.

-

"Take this, ugly one!" Leon shouted as he fired rapidly at the body of the Demon Overlord.

"Your hideous appearance disgusts me! You should not exist!" Panther shouted.

The three Wolfens fired away at the giant robot rapidly, but none of their shots seem to be doing anything. The Demon Overlord lifted its massive claw and then swung down on them, but they managed to avoid the attack. "Don't underestimate us just because we are small!" Wolf said to it. "We'll show you that size does not matter!"

"Gehehehehe!!! Fail harder!!!" the voice of Failhard shouted loudly. The head then took a deep breath and breathed out the burst of fire again. The Wolfens quickly got out of the way but the fire was also aimed downwards, right towards where those Smashers were.

"Incoming danger!" ROB said.

Mewtwo quickly lifted up his hand and formed a dome-shaped barrier to protect everyone from the incoming flames. The heat of the flame was so strong that they could also feel it from underneath the barrier. "Boy… I'm sweating…" Falco said.

"Hey, do you know what will happen if I fart now?" Wario asked, but everyone just gave him evil glares as a warning. "Fine… I'll forget it…"

As Mewtwo continued to hold up the barrier to protect everyone, Jirachi gave off a glow again and everyone heard its telepathic communication in their heads. "I thank you all for trying to protect me from all the danger," it said. "When the person called Snake told me his wish, I was afraid that it was going to be a terrible one, but I can see now that you are all victims of the first person's wish and you are all struggling to survive. If you people truly wish to do something about this, I will grant you another wish." And with this, the third eye on his stomach slowly opened up.

"Yes! The third eye is opened!" Wily exclaimed. "I…" But the Smashers grabbed him by the mouth and held him back to shut him up. "Oomph!"

"Really? You're really willing to allow us another wish?" Red asked Jirachi, who responded with a smile and a nod. He turned to Snake and said, "This is your chance! Fulfill the wish that you wanted just now!"

"You don't have to tell me this," Snake replied with a smile.

-

Meanwhile, Sonic was running by himself across the ruined streets of the town. There were several obstacles and burning stuffs in his way, but he had no problem getting around them as well as dodging falling obstacles. "The Chaos Emerald…" he said in his mind. "To think that all seven of them would meet in this place… Are they here by coincidence or did they have a consciousness and know that all this was going to happen? Either way, three of them are at the museum and the other four are back in our hotel, but the museum is nearest to where I am now. So long as I can get hold of even one, I can summon over the rest and use them to transform into Super Sonic!"

-

"Fail! Fail!! Fail harder!!! Gyahahahaha!" Failhard laughed manically as the Demon Overlord swung its claws around to hit the Wolfens which buzzed around it like annoying flies.

Then sparkles suddenly appeared a few meters away in front of it and both Failhard and the Star Wolf noticed this and were curious on what was happening. "What's that?" Leon wondered.

"I don't know, but the sparkles are so beautiful!" Panther commented.

Slowly, something big started to fade into existence from within the sparkles. It eventually became clear that it was a gigantic version of the Metal Gear X, though somewhat smaller compared to the Demon Overlord. "What is that?!" Wolf said in shock.

-

The Smashers down there were surprised by the appearance of this giant robot and Fox commented, "Whoa man… This is amazing…"

"It's huge…" Samus commented.

"Impressive…" Green said.

-

Inside the Metal Gear X, Snake found himself in front of the controls. No words could describe how excited he was feeling currently. He couldn't believe that he was actually taking control of a gigantic robot from within. "I can't believe it…" he said in awe. "This is a dream come true… I never thought I would be controlling something like this…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The end is near already, so just sit back watch how everything rolls out in the end.


	38. Battle of Wonder Town

**Pointless Random Rambling: **Check out Specter24's One Piece: A Smash Adventure if you are a fan of One Piece and SSB. Awesome story, even more so than this one! If you don't read it, you should think twice about calling yourself a SSB or OP fan.

**Chapter 37  
Battle of Wonder Town**

**

* * *

  
**

"Oh my god!! What is that now?!?!" Dr. Mario shrieked, pointing at the new giant robot that just appeared in front of the Devil Overlord.

"That looks like Snake's robot!" Link pointed out. "Though it's a bit too big…"

"What is going on there?!" G&W asked.

"Cool! Someone got a camera to picture it?" Ness asked.

"I have!" Bob said, popping up in the background with a very old film camera from the 70s or somewhere around those ages.

-

"Whoa man… It looks terrifying from this close…" Fox commented as he looked up at the gigantic version of the Metal Gear X that was just standing before their eyes. "Even though we know that this one is on our side…"

"Let's move out of here," Mewtwo said. "It's too dangerous this close up."

As they were getting ready to leave, the three Wolfens came down next to them and one of the Wolfen's cockpits opened to reveal Wolf. "Hey, if you need to get out of here fast, we'll give a lift, so hop on!" he said to them.

"You're helping us get out of here? Thanks, Wolf!" Fox said gladly.

"Don't misunderstand! If you were to die here, I'll be lacking someone to duel with in the future. That's the only reason why I'm helping you, so let's move it fast!"

"That's the only reason you can come up with, don't you?" Falco asked.

The other Wolfen's cockpit opened and Leon said, "Hey! Be thankful that we're helping you here!"

"Fine… Guess I should be thankful…"

Fox, Falco, and Samus all got into each of the three Wolfens while Mewtwo used his powers to help levitate Mario and Wario. ROB flew using his burners and Red and Green used their Pokemon and Green carried Ike with him. As they were getting ready to leave, Ike remembered something. "We forgot all about Wily!" He turned to where Dr. Wily is but saw that the scientist had made a run for it in a random direction with Reggae. "Hey you!"

Wily turned to them and shouted, "Don't think I'm going to get caught here! This plan may be a failure, but I'm going to get caught here! Never!" And they both continued running until they disappeared into the flames and smokes that were all around the place.

"Forget about him! It would be better if he accidentally dies in this place!" Falco said. Since they couldn't follow Wily, they decided to take off without him. Jirachi followed them also.

As they left, Mewtwo turned to look at the Metal Gear X and said, "We'll leave everything here to you, Snake."

-

Now we focus on the Metal Gear X and the Demon Overlord as they looked at each other face to face. Now imagine the traditional scene of Japanese monster movies where two giant monsters standing face to face ready to face and the area around them consisted of burned down buildings and ruins. Yeah, something cool and epic like that. A reminder is that the Metal Gear X is quite a few meters shorter compared to the Demon Overlord, so it had to look up at the Demon Overlord in order to see its face.

"You've gone too far for you own good, Mr. Failer," Snake said to him.

"Gehehehehehe! Fail harder!!! Gyahahaha!!" Failhard replied in a cackling voice.

"The only person who is going to fail here is you!" Snake shouted. He pushed down a lever and the Metal Gear X leaped forward and threw forth a punch. The DO brought forth its left hand and easily caught its fist however and then flung the MGX aside, but it managed to land on its feet safely.

Flapping its wings, the MGX lifted off from the ground until its head was on the same level as the DO's head. Various parts of its body opened and missiles shot out from the openings and aimed for the DO. The DO's pulled back its hand as its claw glowed with blood red light, and then with a swing of its claw against the air, all the missiles were annihilated just like that. The DO then points its same hand at MGX and opened its fingers wide to reveal an opening on its palm. From the opening on the palm, a rapid burst of energy shots were fired and the MGX quickly lifted its right arm in front of its body and blocked the shots with its shield. The force of the shots very strong and while it did not penetrate the shield, the MGX was pushed across the air with each shot.

The moment the DO stopped firing, it swung its massive left arm at MGX who still had the shield up and slammed its palm directly into it and the MGX was pushed across the air with the palm against its shield. MGX was then pushed off to a certain distance before coming to a stop and then the boosters on the back of its feet were activated and it flew forward at a fast speed. "Let's see how you like this!" Snake shouted. The MGX pulled back its right arm and the hand transformed into a spinning drill and the robot thrust it forward when the DO was in range of being hit.

It seemed like the drill was going to ram into the DO's body, but the DO closed its fingers of the left arm around the MGX and caught it within its grasp and the drill went through between two fingers. The MGX was basically locked up in bondage. The DO let go of the MGX and instantly threw a punch using its right arm into the robot really hard and the MGX soared back and crashed onto the ground, plowing through several buildings at once.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

Luckily Snake had his seatbelt on, so he wasn't thrown around on his seat. "Doh… This is going to be tougher than I thought…" he said as he got the MGX to stand back up again.

Not too far in the air, the Smashers that were supposed to have escaped watched Snake as he struggled against the Demon Overlord. "Looks like Snake is having a hard time…" Red said. "If only we can do something to help him…"

"Where's Sonic by the way?" Samus asked. "I thought he was supposed to find the Chaos Emeralds."

Mario looked down below and happened to see a blue blur rushing towards the streets and heading for the museum, which looked busted. "There he eez!" Mario pointed. "I think-a I'll go help-a him!"

"Are you sure?" Mewtwo asked, and then he remembered something. "Ah, yes… I remember now… You will surely be of help."

"Leave eet to me!" Mario said. Mewtwo snapped his fingers and an orb appeared around Mario and transported him in the direction of the museum.

"What's he doing?" Green asked.

"If I remember correctly," Ike said. "Mario happened to be able to use the power of the emeralds to transform himself. I believe he wants to use that power again."

"Bah! Mario always gets the spotlight in everything!" Wario grumbled.

Suddenly, a mechanical arm reached over to Jirachi and caught it and then pulled away. It turned out to be Dr. Wily who had caught Jirachi using the arm of a flying saucer that he was riding. "Hahaha! Who said I was going to give up on Jirachi? This Pokemon is mine and I will make my wish come true!" he said.

"Hey you! You still haven't given up yet?!" Red shouted.

"Who said I was going to give up? Bleh!" Wily said as well as sticking his tongue out. "Hahaha! I'm the last person laughing in the end!" He turned his flying saucer to leave.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mewtwo said. He opened his hand and a ball of dark energy was formed and he hurled it at the back of the flying saucer.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Wily screamed as the flying saucer started to descend in flames in the direction of the sea that was in the distance. Jirachi was freed from the arm's grasp as a result and it flew back to the Smashers by itself.

"Thank you…" it said.

"That should teach the bastard!" Wario said. "Heheh!"

-

Meanwhile, Sonic finally made it to the museum, but he was surprised to see that the entrance had been blocked out by debris. "No problem!" he claimed. Curling up into a ball, he spun in place rapidly before shooting into the debris and smashing through it with ease. "Good! I'm inside!" He looked around and saw that the whole place was in ruins with fallen pillars and debris everywhere. "I better find the emeralds before this place collapse!"

He ran off to where the emeralds are and shortly after he left, Mario came running into the museum also. "Sonic! Where are you?" he shouted out loud.

-

"Take this!" Snake shouted. The Metal Gear X threw forth another punch that the Demon Overlord managed to counter by slapping the robot away. MGX was slapped to the side but it charged in for another attempt. The DO acted fast and opened its left hand in front of the MGX and instantly shot out energy shots that managed to blast the MGX in the body and blew it backwards. "Ow… Luckily this thing is very durable and won't to something like this so easily…"

"Fail harder!!!" Failhard shouted. The DO opened its arms wide and then attempted to flatten the MGX in between its hands as if slapping a mosquito. MGX quickly flew backwards and managed to avoid the attack and then missiles were shot out from its body again and this time to managed to blast the DO in various parts of its body.

The DO pulled back its arms and then took a deep breath to breathe out a huge stream of fire. MGX quickly moved out of the way but got burned a bit in the right side of the body. The MGX pointed its right arm at the DO and changed into a launcher. "C4 Blaster!" Snake shouted, and with a blast, a C4 in the form of a block was launched at the DO and it latched onto the front of its body. "Now!" Snake press the detonate button and the C4 exploded.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!

It was a massive explosion despite the explosive itself was a small one and a hole of decent size was created on the body also. "Looks like this is doing the job," Snake thought. The MGX fired another C4 but this one was destroyed when the DO fired an energy shot from its palm at it. The DO rushed forward all of a sudden next and then gave the MGX a powerful slap that sent it crashing to the side.

CRASH!

"Ah!"

The DO went over to the fallen MGX, lifted it up with one hand, and then punched it across the place again, landing just in front of the museum.

CRASH!

"Augh… Dammit…" Snake groaned, rubbing his head since he bumped it against the controls.

"Fail harder!!! Gyahahaha!!!" Failhard laughed, and then the fingers of the DO opened up and missiles were fired at MGX as well as the places around it.

BAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!

-

Sonic smashed through the debris standing in his way and made it into the room that he was searching for and saw the three Chaos Emeralds sitting on the altar in front of him. Aside from the glass covering being shattered, the entire thing was left intact. "Yes! Found it!" he said. He ran over to the emeralds and was going to touch them when he heard Mario's voice calling out to him.

"Sonic!" the voice shouted, and Mario came into the room. "I found-a you at-a last-a!"

"Mario! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

Suddenly, the whole place shook violently and the wall behind the emeralds suddenly exploded and they both were blown across the place. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!!

-

"Gaaaah…" Snake cried. The Metal Gear X tried to get back up again, but the Demon Overlord kept on slamming down its hand on the back of the robot over and over.

"Fail! Fail! Fail harder!!! Gyahahaha!!!" Failhard laughed maniacally.

"Why you!? I'm angry now!" Snake yelled. The boosters on the back of the feet turned on and the MGX zoomed forward to avoid the next blow and quickly turned around to face the DC again. "Eat this!" Both the arms pointed at the DO and the hands turned into guns and swept away with bullets.

Despite getting shot in the body, the DO seemed to be unaffected by the shots and continued moving forward and then it fired a pair of eye beams that the MGX easily blocked using its shield. MGX then charged head on at the DO using the boosters and shoulder bashed into its body as hard as it could and then began punching the DO in the chest rapidly as if boxing.

POW WHACK BANG POW!!!!

After punching it enough times, the MGX moved back fast and then launched another C4 that stuck on its body. Snake detonated it immediately the C4 exploded on the chest of the DO again.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!

"How'd you like that?" Snake taunted.

When the smoke cleared, there were several cracks on the chest of the DO and pieces seem to be starting to fall off it too. Inside, Failhard started to cackle quietly to himself, but then his voice started to get louder and more demonic sounding. "Gehehehehe!!! Gehehehehe!!! Gyahahahaha!!!! Fail! Fail!!! FAIL EVEN HARDER!!!!!" he shouted at the top of his voice. He began pulling his voice and screeched out in an ear-piercing voice and his eyes even started to change red to signify that he totally lost it. "FAIL!!!! EVERYONE FAIL!!!!!! FAIL!!!!!!!! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" And then he slammed both his fists as well as his head down onto the controls really hard, so hard that his forehead started to bleed. Despite this, he still had a freaky and psychotic smile on his face with his tongue stuck out and drooling like a hopeless psycho.

The cracks on the body of the Demon Overlord started to get larger and larger and pieces of it fell off even more. The DO then folded both its wings together in front to cover up its body and Snake wondered what was happening. "What's it doing…?"

The entire demon robot started to rumble violently. It then opened its wings wide, stretched out its arms, and let out a loud roar into the air. The neck suddenly lengthened and the horns grew even larger and curved to the front. Two more extra arms then grew out from underneath the existing ones; their size was smaller than the existing ones but they were as long and the claws were as sharp. An additional pair of wings grew out from the back of the existing ones and these new ones had a wing span even larger than the existing ones. Finally, the most striking change of all was the chest; a second face with glowing red eyes and a closed mouth with sharp teeth had appeared on it. It was as if another demon had burst its face out of its body!

"What the?! It changed form all of a sudden?!" Snake gasped in horror.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU WILL FAIL!!!!!!" yelled the voice of Failhard. "FAIL!!!!! FAIL!!!! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

-

At the same time, the other Smashers had returned to the ship that had sailed a safe distance away from the island. "I'm glad to see everyone here safe!" Zelda said delightfully.

"Mewtwo!" Peach said to him. "Where is Mario?"

"Where is Sonic?" Tails asked also.

"They both went to find the Chaos Emeralds," Mewtwo said. "They believe that it will help in a situation like this."

"Is it my eyes playing tricks on me or did… that giant scary robot just got even scarier…" Nana said, pointing to the transformed Demon Overlord in the distance.

Everyone turned to the DO and they were all shocked that the DO had just turned more menacing. "Oh my god! It did turn scarier and uglier!" Diddy gasped.

DK noticed Jirachi and asked, "What's this?"

"Oh, that's Jirachi," Red answered.

"Scratchy?"

"So this is the Pokemon that you were looking for that grant wishes," Marth said.

"Yeah, and apparently, someone wished for that giant demonic robot…" Red continued. "And Snake wished for a gigantic version of his own robot so that he can fight it."

"I see…"

"Wait a minute, wouldn't it be easier to just wish for that giant demonic robot to disappear?" asked Link.

Jirachi looked at him and shook its head and then communicated with him. "It is not in my power to shatter the wishes of people. Failhard wished for the Demon Overlord and if I were to make it disappear, I am shattering his wishes. As evil as his wishes are, it is not my doing to ruin the wishes of people. I'm sorry about this."

"So in the end, we can only hope for Snake to do something about this," Mewtwo said. "As well as Mario and Sonic, if they have found the emeralds…"

-

"FAIL!!!!!"

The Demon Overlord swung down its claws that were covered in red light and gave a powerful that sent the Metal Gear X crashing backwards.

CRASH!

"Gah! He's gotten a lot more powerful than before!" Snake cried. "I don't think I can deal with him myself anymore!"

The Demon Overlord approached the Metal Gear X to attack it again. Right at this moment, four colored lights came out from the window of a nearby hotel building and at the same time, three more colored lights came out from underneath a pile of rubbles that used to be the museum. These bright and colorful lights caught the attention of the two robots and then four jewels suddenly came flying out of the hotel window, leaving behind a streak of light as they flew.

The four emeralds went above the lights that were coming out from the rubble and circled around it for a few turns before diving through the rubble to join the source of the lights down there. Immediately, golden light came shining out from the rubble and then an explosion suddenly occurred and two golden figures shot up into the air really fast and then went for the DO. The two golden figures slammed into the area of the DO below the neck and pushed it across the place a few yards and then they both flew over to the MGX as it stood back onto its legs. "Sonic! Mario!" Snake exclaimed.

Sure enough, the two golden figures that were floating next to him were none other than Super Sonic Super Mario, one with his arms crossed and other with his fists gripped tightly. "Sorry for the late entrance," Sonic said. "Now that we are here, let's settle this!"

"Eet eez time that you learn your place!" Mario said to the DO.

"Right! The only person who is failing in the end is you, and we will be the ones to make you fail!"

"Thanks for the support, guys," Snake said to them. "Now that you both are here, let us take down this psycho together!"

The Metal Gear X took step a step forward with both the super beings floating next to it and all three of them glared at the Demon Overlord that was before them.

The final battle shall commence…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This is it! The real final battle shall begin next chapter, so stay tuned for it! For people who forgot, Mario used the Chaos Emeralds to transform himself before in Gamfax III, so this isn't the first time that he transformed. I wonder what's going to be the BGM for the final battle?


	39. Ultimate Doom Desire

**Chapter 38  
Ultimate Doom Desire**

**

* * *

  
**

G&W brought the binocular off his eyes and shouted out loud, "I see them! They're over there in their super forms! There they are!"

They all leaned forward as far as they could to get a better look at the two super beings. "Sonic! I'm so glad you're all right!" Amy said happily.

"Mario! I knew you were still alive!" Luigi exclaimed. "Mario!!"

"All right! They did!" Red said.

"The combined powers of those three should be able to take down that monster," Captain Falcon said. "C'mon, let's all hope for their best!"

-

Failhard, with blood still trickling down his forehead, laughed manically and screamed out loud while shaking his head with his tongue stuck (splashing saliva everywhere as a result), "FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL HAAAAAAAAARDER!!!!! GYAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

**BGM: Endless Possibilities (Final boss version)**

"C'mon! Let's do it!" Sonic said to his two comrades.

"Any idea or plans first-a?" Mario asked.

"Who cares about that? Let's just strike wherever looks like its weakest spot and we'll be done in a jiffy!" Sonic said.

"I'm not exactly sure which the weak spot is," said the voice of Snake from the Metal Gear X. "Let's just go all out until we know where to hit the best!"

"All right! I'm on it!" Sonic shouted. "Get ready to fail, psycho!" Sonic then dashed forward with a golden aura encased around his body, giving him the appearance of a charging meteor.

The Demon Overlord pointed all its fingers at the incoming hedgehog and fired ten missiles out from all ten fingers. Sonic simply smirked and easily evaded each of the missiles without even slowing down his speed. He managed to avoid every single missile and made it to the front of the DO and rammed it hard in the right eye on the chest. After he bounced back from the impact, the DO pulled back its body as if a vital spot had been struck. It then swung one of its new arms at Sonic but he zoomed around fast to avoid it and then backed off quick.

"Here I go!" Mario shouted as he appeared at the scene. Pulling one hand back, he formed a ball of golden light and then he flung it forward, blasting the nose of the face on the chest. He formed another ball of light on his hand and then flew up to the head and started throwing light balls out from his hand rapidly, blasting the DO in the face over and over. The DO seemed to be unfazed by all these blows and then took a deep breath to breathe out a stream of fire. "Whoa!" Mario quickly pulled his cape in front of himself and blocked out the way as it was the special ability of his cape to deflect everything.

Sonic charged at the head from the side as it was still breathing fire and rammed it in where the ear would be really hard and caused the DO to stop breathing fire. This gave Mario the opportunity to charge forward and deliver a powerful uppercut into the chin of the head.

SMASH!

"My turn!" Snake shouted. The MGX dashed forward with its arm pulled back and then it threw a powerful punch into the face on the chest, right onto where the nose would be.

POW!

"GYAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU FAIL!!!!" Failhard's voice yelled out loud. The DO stretched out all four of its arms and the tip of their claws glowed brightly with red light before all four of them where slashed against the air in a crisscross formation and the slashes left behind streaks of red light in the air. All three of the heroes were hit by this and flew back quite a bit of a distance.

"Ah! That actually hurts!" Sonic cried, holding his arm in pain.

The DO slashed its right arm across the air and a red shockwave was sent forth. The MGX quickly moved ahead of Mario and Sonic and brought up the shield on its arm to block it fast. The impact of the move was so strong that he was pushed back as a result. The DO opened two of its largest arms in their direction and a rapid stream of energy shots were fired from the opening on the palm. Both Mario and Sonic flew around to avoid them and then they charged in ahead while still continuing to avoid the shots. "Don't think you can take us down so easily with things like this!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic aimed to ram into left eye of the face on the chest while Mario charged up a fireball on his hand and then shot it at the right eye. Sonic rammed into the left eye at the same as the fireball struck the right eye and the resulting impacts made the DO roar out loud and the entire mechanical being as pushed back. When Sonic and Mario pulled themselves back to a safe distance, Mario, "Eet looks like-a that-a da eyes on the body eez da weakest spot-a."

"Yeah, that would seem to be the case…" Sonic said. "Let's aim for the two eyes on the body then! Whoa!"

The DO moved forward again and slashed down both of its largest claws and both Mario and Sonic were sent rolling back through the air from the resulting hit. Instantly, the DO opened its mouth to burn them with the fire, but MGX suddenly showed up in front of the two to protect them from the fire using its own body. "Snake!" Mario said.

"This heat is nothing to the Metal Gear X!" Snake shouted.

"You hold down the fire while we go for the weak spot!" Sonic shouted. Both him and Mario circled around the Metal Gear X and headed for the Demon Overlord again. Sonic once again rammed into the left eye while Mario delivered a fire punch into the other one. The DO roar out loud and stopped the fire breathing instantly, and then this gave Snake the chance to charge forth for a punch.

"That face on your body is your weak spot, right? Eat this then!" Snake shouted. The right hand of the MGX turned into a spinning drill and he thrust it forward for the kill. But the two smaller arms of the DO suddenly caught that drill arm right before it struck the body and struggled to push the MGX away. "Ngh! Let go so I can hit you!"

Using its other two larger arms, the MGX grabbed onto the upper torso of the MGX and then forcefully lifted him into the air before hurling him to the side.

CRASH!

"Snake!" Sonic and Mario gasped. The DO turned to face them and then fired a pair of eyes beams that they quickly avoided.

"You're pissing me off already!" Sonic yelled in frustration. He dashed straight into the forehead and gave it a good ramming before moving in circles around the DO's body until he reached the level of the face on the chest and aimed to hit one of the eyes there. However, one of the smaller arms acted fast and with a swoop, it caught Sonic in its grasp and started squeezing him. "Gah!"

"Sonic!" Mario shouted. He quickly charged down to that arm and positioned himself in a way that his legs were pointing at the arm, and then his whole body spun like a tornado while a golden fiery aura spun around him to give him the appearance of a descending drill. "Golden Drill Stomp!" He crashed into the joint between the arm and the hand really hard and it caused the fingers to open up and let Sonic go.

"Thanks!" Sonic said, and without wasting a single moment, he headed straight for the left eye and rammed into it again. The DO roared angrily and tried to crush them both in between the palm of the two smaller arms but they got away in time. The DO then followed up with the attack where it slashed all four of its arm to release the red shockwaves. The duo moved as far as they could and the resulting slash against the air released a large energy wall with crisscross patterns. Sonic and Mario were able to avoid getting hit by positioning themselves correctly and flying through the openings on the walls however. "Ha! Didn't get me this time!"

The DO rushed forward a delivered another claw swipe and Mario and Sonic quickly flew to the side and went behind the giant robot. The DO turned around immediately and delivered another claw swipe that they were able to avoid by flying low. The DO breathed out the stream of fire again and they quickly moved far away to avoid it as the DO attacked by shooting out missiles from its fingers afterwards. Sonic charged at one of the missiles and when he was about to hit it, he did a spinning kick that managed to sent the missile spinning back to the DO, but the robot easily knocked it away with one of its smaller arms.

Mario, on the other hand, caught one of the missiles and then grabbing it by the warhead, he spun in circles very fast for as many times as he could before hurling the missile towards the head of the DO and blasting it in the face.

BANG!

While the DO was stunned by the blast to the face, Sonic flew at high speed towards the left eye again and delivered a powerful headbutt into it. The impact managed to make a crack on the eye this time and then the red light that was glowing behind the lens died down as a result. Sonic pulled back fast and said, "One down! Now for the other eye!"

The Demon Overlord was going to attack again when suddenly the Metal Gear X came charging into it from the side with a violent shoulder bash. The DO was sent soaring to the side but then it came to a stop and faced the MGX. "I'm not out of the scene yet!" Snake said. "Now I'm going to repay you for what you've done!" Various parts of the MGX's body opened and missiles shot out and at the same time the hands fired bullets rapidly.

All these projectiles went to the DO at the same time but then the evil robot brought its smaller wings in front of its body to serve as a shield blocking, the bullets. When it opened up its wings again, it flapped its larger wings this time and whipped up a strong gust that sent everything on the ground flying into the air. Mario and Sonic had to fight against the wind current but the MGX didn't have to do much because it was too heavy to be blown away. Taking a deep breath once again, the DO breathed out fire and at the same time flapped its wings to increase the power and size of the flames.

"He's using the wind to make the fire stronger!" Sonic gasped. "Watch out!"

"I'll handle theez!" Mario said. He got in front of Sonic and MGX and held up his cape to block the incoming flames. Though the cape was only as big as Mario himself, it made a barrier form magically around him and it managed to protect him and Sonic and most of MGX. "Mamamia… Da heat eez strong…"

This kept up for a while until the fire finally stopped, but the moment it did, the DO suddenly clapped its smaller arms at Mario and Sonic and flattened them in between the palms while the larger arms caught the body of the MGX. "What the?!" Snake gasped. With the MGX in its grasp, the DO breathed fire right into its face. The heat was very strong and even Snake was sweating inside the cockpit despite the air conditioner working properly. "Ow! It's getting hot in here!"

Meanwhile, Sonic and Mario, who were caught within the smaller hands, struggled to get out and finally broke of its gasp and Sonic immediately did an upward dive into the middle of the chest's face. The impact caused the DO to let go of the MGX who immediately countered with a hook jab to its head.

POW!

The DO moved back as far as it could and Snake said, "This thing is pretty durable… Looks like this will take a while…"

"Hey, eet seems to be doing something," Mario pointed out. The Demon Overlord stretched out its large arms as far as they could and large spikes suddenly jutted out from the arms in a row. There were about four spikes on each arm and so the total of spikes in all was eight. The spikes then detached themselves from the arm and four went in front of the robot while another four went to the back. The bottom portion of the spikes then started spinning and electricity was released and started to form a dome around the DO.

"It looks like it's going to create a barrier of sorts!" Snake concluded. "But I won't let it succeed!" He quickly moved the Metal Gear X forward and he managed to break into the barrier before it was fully formed. Mario and Sonic tried to go in next, but they were too slow as the barrier had already been created and they bumped their face against the outside instead.

It was a large dome-shaped barrier that surrounded the Demon Overlord and Metal Gear X and there were large eight spikes outside of the barrier and these are the sources of the barrier. Can you really envision how this looks like?

"Dammit! How do we get inside?!" Sonic shouted. He kept on ramming into the barrier, but it was indestructible.

"We can't destroy eet like-a theez!" Mario told him. "Maybe we can try to destroy da source of da barrier!" He looked at the large spikes and said, "Those spikes must-a be creating da barrier!"

"So we have to destroy those spikes? Let's go it then!" Sonic said. He turned to the MGX which was inside the barrier and shouted out loud to it, "Snake! You hang in there for a while! We'll try to eliminate the barrier so we can help!"

"No problem! Do what you have to do!" Snake replied.

"FAIL!!!! GYAHAHAHA!!!" Failhard yelled. The DO zoomed forward and threw a punch at MGX and smashed it against the side of the barrier.

"Gah! Take this!" Snake growled. The MGX returned the favor with multiple jabs to the head but then the smaller arms grabbed hold of its hands and the DO's neck extended forward and rammed into the MGX head to head.

BONK!

"Gah! Don't think you've gotten the upper hand just because you have my hand!" Snake shouted. "There is still one more thing that I haven't use until now, so eat this!" He pounded on a button and the mouth of the MGX opened and began releasing light, and a few seconds later, a blue, spiraling beam was shot out into the face of the DO and blasted it backwards as well as letting go of the MGX's arms. The MGX charged forward and rammed into its body really hard afterwards.

-

Meanwhile, Sonic was dealing with the spikes in the front part of the barrier while Mario went to deal with the ones at the back. "Gotta destroy the spikes!" Sonic said in his mind. As he approached one of the spikes, the peak of that spike opened and a mechanical eye came out and shot out a beam. "Whoa!" Sonic quickly moved to the side to avoid. He closed in on the spike and then smashed right through it, but the mechanical eye took off from it and floated around and continued firing at Sonic. Sonic ignored it however and headed for the next spike, which also had a mechanical eye coming out of it and firing beams at him.

-

At the other side of the barrier, Mario also found himself dealing with the mechanical eyes that came out from the spikes. He narrowly avoided a beam fired at him and then shot a fireball at the mechanical eye, but it took off from the spike to avoid it and continued firing at Mario. Mario quickly swung his cape at the incoming beam and it was deflected back to the eye and charred it. "To da other spike-a!" Mario thought, and he went for the other spikes. He moved left to right to avoid the beams fired by that spike's mechanical eye and flew through the spike, destroying it. But the mechanical took off into the air and went after. Mario stopped to turn around and shoot that eye with his fireballs but the eye kept on avoiding them.

-

"Ha! That's all four of them here!" Sonic thought after he rammed through the fourth spike. "Now for those pests!" He turned to look at the four mechanical eyes which were floating in front of him and eying him. "Bring it!"

The four mechanicals flew around him and their lens glowed brightly and suddenly an energy box was formed around Sonic, trapping him inside. "What?!"

Then strong electricity traveled throughout the inside of the box and zapped him. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!! But… don't think you can trap me just like this! Raaaaah!!!" Sonic put all his power into releasing a burst of aura from around his body and managed to break the energy box, sending the eyes flying. He immediately flew at one of the eyes and caught it with his hand and crushed it with a tight grip. The remaining three eyes came after him from behind and he quickly rushed towards them and started flying in circles around them really fast, so fast that bright golden wind was formed around them.

The eyes spun like crazy within the golden tornado and they also started to take damage until they exploded.

BAAAAAANG!!!!

"There! I dealt with over here!" Sonic said. "I wonder if Mario has taken care of the spikes on the other side already."

-

Mario had managed to destroy all the spikes, but three of the eyes were after him. He used his cape to deflect their beams but they kept on avoiding the homecoming beams. "I destroyed all da spikes already…" he thought to himself. "Eet looks like-a Sonic haven't destroyed da ones on da other side-a yet… Got to deal with theez eyes first!"

The eyes covered themselves with electricity and then charged forward to ram into him, but Mario quickly flew upwards and shot fireballs downwards and managed to take out one of the eyes. The remaining two eyes avoided the fireballs and went after him. Right when they are about to hit him, Mario swung his cape and made the eyes spin in place, and as they were dizzy from the spin, Mario delivered a fiery hook jab that destroyed the both of them.

Once the eyes were destroyed, the barrier started to flicker and short-circuit. "Yes! Da barrier eez disappearing!" Mario said.

-

"HIYA!!!" Snake yelled as the MGX charged forward and threw a punch into the face on the body of the DO.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

This punch landed right on the remaining eye of the face and with this, both the eyes cracked and turned dim. "Ha! How'd you like that?" Snake asked.

"YOU FAIL!!!! GYAHAHAHAHA!!!" Failhard shouted out loud. All four arms managed to grab the MGX before it could escape and then the mouth on the body finally opened and the inside of it was churning with blood-red fire.

"What the?!" Snake gasped. The fire continued to churn intensely and it looked like a beam was going to be shot out from it and the MGX struggled to break free. "Ngh! Let go!"

It was at this moment the barrier disappeared and Sonic and Mario quickly rushed to the rescue. "Let him go at once!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic zoomed in at max speed and the aura around him grew really strong by the time he smashed his head into the joint of the right large arm. At the same time, Mario performed the Golden Drill Kick attack onto the joint of the left large arm and both these powerful and simultaneous hits caused the hands to let go of the MGX. Immediately afterwards, both Sonic and Mario charged down to the smaller arms and rammed into its joint with such a force that they actually tore right through it! With the arms severed from the body, the MGX managed to break free from its grasp and move out of the way just as a powerful red laser beam was shot out from the mouth on the body.

The beam tore across the air and headed in the direction of the ship that was off the coast of the island and everyone was frightened and quickly ducked down, but luckily, the beam was rather high up in the air so it went above the ship without actually hitting it. "Phew… I thought we were goners…" Link said, getting back up on foot.

"It looks like they're having a hard time over there though," Samus said. "If only we can help in some way…"

"Looking at the setting of the fight and the size of our opponent, I don't think we can do much at the moment but rely on them to get the job done…" Ganondorf said.

"Please… You guys must beat that monster and come back alive…" Luigi cried silently.

"Don't worry! Sonic will definitely come back alive!" Tails said, patting him on the shoulder. "You can bet on him!"

"Yeah! Sonic will never lose, not especially when he's Super Sonic!" Amy claimed.

The Smashers all looked towards the bright side and believed that their comrades would win this fight, and as they were discussing about this, Mewtwo noticed that Jirachi had a down face while it looked at the battle going on at the island. "It is not strange the fact that you are feeling guilty for granting the wish of that person," he said to the Pokemon, who turned to look at him. "Indeed, you are the Wish Maker Pokemon and it is your duty to grant wishes no matter what they are and it is against your policy to destroy their wishes. But on the bright side, you also granted the wish of a good man. That man is fighting for greater peace right now just before your eyes. I'm sure he is very thankful that you allowed his wish to come true."

-

"Take this!" Snake yelled. The Metal Gear X threw a punch into the face on the body but the mouth there opened up and chomped on its fist and bit hard. "Hey! Let go!" Using its other hand, the MGX punched the body in the side and managed to its fist out afterwards.

"Haaaargh!!!" Sonic charged in the direction of the face on the body to build up his speed and then rammed into it really hard and kept on bashing against it. Mario came up from behind with his hand pulled back and when Sonic moved away, he delivered a fiery punch into the body. MGX charged forward next and shoulder bashed it followed by throwing a punch across its head.

POW!

"FAIL HARDER!!!! GYAHAHAHA!!!" Failhard screamed out loud. The Demon Overlord slashed its claws against the air multiples to release lots of red shockwaves. Sonic and Mario hid behind the MGX who used its shield to block the attacks, but it still got hit badly in the legs and other parts that weren't protected by the shield.

"Damn! I think this guy just got tougher after that mouth started functioning!" Snake said.

"Did destroying the eyes do the opposite or what?!" Sonic said.

The DO charged forward and swung down its right claw and gave a massive the blow to the MGX and sent it crashing to the side. It then spin in a full circle and managed to swat Sonic and Mario in the face using its massive wings. When it stopped spinning, it faced the direction that Mario and Sonic flew in and launched out several missiles from its fingers. Sonic and Mario came back to their senses after getting knocked away and desperately avoided and destroyed any missiles that came at them, but Sonic failed to dodge one and took it to his face. "Ah!"

BANG!!

"Sonic!" Mario gasped, and then he was struck by another missile. "Doh!"

BANG!!

"Hey you!" Snake shouted. The MGX charged straight at the DO from the side and threw forth a punch, but the DO caught it with its hand and used its other hand to smash the MGX away and then fired missiles at its face. "AHH!!!"

BANG BANG BANG!!!!

"Argh! You're pissing me off!" Sonic shouted angrily. He charged at the DO at full speed and smashed into the side of the head really hard. The DO angrily turned to him and swatted its claws around the air to try and hit him and Sonic kept on buzzing around like a fly to avoid getting hit.

"Hey you! Look-a here!" Mario shouted. He was above the DO and held up his hands over his head to charge up a large ball of golden fire, and then he tossed it downwards and it landed onto its head with a bang.

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!

"Take this!" Sonic then used this opportunity to ram into the chin from below and gave it an uppercut that bent its neck backwards.

The MGX came forward again and threw a punch to its guts and started boxing against the face on its body rapidly. The MGX then pulled back its fist as far as it could and smashed it really hard into the body and the DO flew backwards through the air from the powerful blow.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!! FAIL HARDER!!!!" Failhard laughed out loud. Despite all these blows, the Demon Overlord was still functioning properly with no signs of breaking down soon.

"Damn… This is getting nowhere…" Snake said.

"At this rate… We're going to revert back to normal…" Sonic said while panting heavily. "We used up a lot of our energies here already and that guy can still fight…"

"How can we defeat-a him…?" Mario wondered.

"GYAHAHAHAH!!! FAIL!!!!" The Demon Overlord slashed the air multiple times again and shot out several red shockwaves. MGX once again used its shield to block the incoming attacks, but the shield was starting to wear out from the constant usage and both Sonic and Mario, who tried to avoid the attacks by themselves, failed to do so and they were struck by it.

The DO charged forward again to attack them but suddenly a silver beam of light came down from the sky and in front of the DO. It would've been hit by the silver light had it not stop moving in time. "What was that?" Sonic wondered. They all looked up and saw Jirachi descending from the sky and the Pokemon had a silver aura coming out around it. "It's Jirachi!"

-

"Hey, Jirachi just went over there to help them!" Red said.

"But I thought it couldn't destroy the wish of someone's," Link said.

"That is true," Mewtwo said. "But it is not there to destroy the wish of Failhard, but rather, it is lending its powers to Snake, Sonic, and Mario so that they can destroy Failhard's wish."

"Is there a difference in that?"

"Ever heard of the saying 'borrowing a knife to kill someone'?" G&W said to him. "It's something like that. Jirachi doesn't want to destroy that monster by itself, but it is using the power of Snake, Sonic, and Mario to destroy that monster."

"So like I said, is there a difference in that?"

"Mario! You can do it!" Luigi shouted out loud.

"Sonic! You must win!" Tails shouted also.

"Good! With the legendary Pokemon assisting them, I'm sure their chances of winning are even higher!" CF said. "C'mon, let's all give them our best support!"

"Um… Anyone bother to answer my question…?" Link asked, but nobody cared about him and cheered for their comrades instead.

-

"What-a are you doing here?" Mario asked Jirachi. "Are you here to help-a uz?"

Then all three of them heard a voice speaking in their heads. "It is against my policy to destroy the wish of people, so I cannot take out the Demon Overlord myself. However, I can give you the strength to destroy this yourself!"

"I see! Thanks for the support then!" Sonic said.

Jirachi's body gave off a golden glow and it raised its hands into the air and a star slowly drifted off into the air and disappeared. "I am using Wish to heal you all and give you strength," Jirachi said telepathically. "Its effect is delayed however, so hold on until the strength comes to you."

"GYAHAHAHAHA!!! FAIL HARDER!!!!!" Failhard laughed out loud. The mouth on the body opened up and red fire started to churn within it again.

"It's going to use that attack again!" Snake gasped.

Jirachi quickly spread out its limbs and a star-shaped barrier formed in front of it just before the mouth fired the red beam. Despite the beam being very powerful and devastating, the barrier managed to block it. However, Jirachi seemed to have a hard time holding up the barrier.

Suddenly, yellow sparkles rained down from the air on top of Sonic, Mario, and MGX and they all felt revitalized all of a sudden. "Hey, I'm feeling better than before!" Sonic said.

"The Metal Gear X's systems seem to have recovered too," Snake said. "This must be Jirachi's doing!"

"C'mon! Let's-a finish theez!" Mario said. He held up his hand and used all the power that he had to charge up a large ball of fire above his head.

The MGX pulled back its right hand and transformed into a drill and spun it at high intensity while Sonic flew in circles around the drill as fast as he could and as he circled around it, he left behind a golden streak. The golden streak was somehow caught up by the drill and the drill hand soon turned golden and released gold sparkles as it spun. At the same time, Mario finished charging up the large ball of fire and he tossed it upwards and the MGX slammed is drill hand into the ball of fire and inserted into it. The hand of the MGX was now basically a large ball of spinning fire.

Jirachi moved out of the way and the MGX's fist broke through the barrier and into the DO's laser and pushed against the beam. However, the power of the beam was no joke either and it struggled to push back the MGX's attack.

"Ngh!!! More power!!" Snake cried.

Sonic flew in vertical circles around the ball of fire to help its spinning intensity increase and Mario helped by throwing fireballs at the ball of fire to increase its size while Snake gave off his best to push the fist of the MGX forward.

Jirachi rose into the air and spread out its hands and said telepathically, "This is the best I can do to help. Doom Desire!" Its body glowed in silver light, but then nothing happened afterwards.

The ball of fire grew even larger and brighter and spun at an even higher intensity and moved forward even more and the DO was starting to have a hard time overcoming their combined efforts. Right at this moment, the skies opened up and several streaks of silver light came raining down onto the ball of fire, not only increasing its power but also giving it a silver tint.

"We're not going to lose a machine that knows nothing but destruction!" Snake shouted.

"I'm not going to lose to a psycho like you either!" Sonic yelled.

"Your evil wishes will never come true!!!!" Mario added.

And then all three of them shouted at their top of their voice simultaneously, "ULTIMATE DOOM DESIRE!!!!!!!!!"

Their combination attack overcame the laser immediately and the spinning ball fire tore across the body of the Demon Overlord.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Demon Overlord was torn in half from the ultimate technique. Not only that but its arms immediately fell off its body and the wings shattered into pieces. The entire robot started to crash down onto the ground.

The inside of the robot was burning up and sparks burst out from all over the place. All this Failhard was doing, however, was laughing manically to himself at the seat. Whether he had realized his loss and is willing to accept defeat or is he too psychotic to realize anything else is unknown. All he was doing as pulling his hair and continuing to scream out loud, "FAIL!!! FAIL!!!! FAIL!!!! FAIL!!!! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! YAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAHAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAHAAAAAA!!!!!!"

And the whole place exploded.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

Both Sonic and Mario were both worn out beyond words as they have put all their powers and efforts into this final attack. As they watched the remains of the Demon Overlord burn down into oblivion, Sonic said, "It's… over…"

"Yeah…" Mario said.

Finally reaching their limits, they revert to their normal forms and the Chaos Emeralds soared off into the horizon like they always do. Since they were no longer in their super forms, their fell towards the earth below but landed onto the palm of the Metal Gear X and lied there unconscious. "Well done, guys…" Snake said. He looked at the fuel gauge of the MGX and saw that there was pretty no more fuel left. "This thing has reached its limit too…"

Jirachi appeared in front of the Metal Gear X and said telepathically with a smile on its face, "Thank you… Now I finally feel more comfortable and no longer guilty that I have committed a grave mistake. Thanks for all your combined efforts."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I was never good at coming up with attack names. Anyway, just review away…


	40. A Wonderful and Great Ending

Don't stop at this chapter if you want to see the special preview for my next story.

**Final Chapter  
A Wonderful and Great Ending**

**

* * *

  
**

The sky was bright orange as the sun was starting to set, and drifting out in the middle of the sea was the destroyed saucer in which Wily and Reggae were on. "Darn it… Everything just had to come to an end like this…" Wily grumbled to himself. "Just when I thought I would be able to succeed in life for once, all these happened… Why must fate always play cruel jokes on me?"

Reggae, for whatever reason, snickered at his comments and Wily gave him smacked him on the head to knock him out. "Silence! You can laugh all you want now, but someday I will rise to power again and show people the talents that I posses! For now, I've gotta fix this up or else I won't get anywhere.

-

"Sonic! Are you all right? Sonic! Listen to me!"

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and saw a blurry image of Tails and Amy looking down at his face. "Uh…? Where am I? What happened?" Sonic asked as he sat up and shook his head to clear his vision.

"Sonic! You're all right!" cried both Tails and Amy with excitement and they embraced him at the same time, pushing him onto the floor.

"Ow! That hurts!"

Mario also sat back up and rubbed his head saying, "Mamamia… I'm really feeling all da pain now… Eet wuz so tiring…"

"MARIO!!!" Luigi cried as he rushed up to him at a blinding speed and gave him a hug so tight that he might run out of breath. "YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!!!"

"I'm going… to die… now…"

Link walked forward and said, "You guys did a great job!"

"Congratulations! You guys saved the day once again!" Captain Falcon said as he walked up to them.

"Oh right, what-a happened afterwards?" Mario asked.

"It's all over already," Snake, who was looking out to the sea, said. "The tournament is over… Or rather, this fraud is all over…"

"Say… Where's your giant robot?" Sonic asked him.

"It used up its power and is now useless," Snake told him. "I have no choice but to leave it behind at that island. If the clean-up crew ever goes there, they can do whatever they want with it."

"And Failhard?" Mario asked.

"Dunno about him… Heard nothing from him nor did I see him," Snake replied. "I don't care much for that madman anyway. At least we all put an end to his insane schemes for pointless destruction."

"I see…" Mario looked around and saw the rest of his comrades wandering around as well as some other people that they met at the tournament like Bob, Setsuko, Banjo, Kazooie, etc. He then noticed Wario sulked up against a wall with a dark aura around him. "What's with him?"

"He didn't get to ask his wish from Jirachi," Red replied.

"Oh yeah! Did-a you make your wish yet?"

"Yeah, we did. We wished for the nature of our land to be preserved and we have every reason to believe that everything is fine now," Red replied with a smile.

"And where's Jirachi?" Sonic asked.

"Since this is the last day and it has granted three wishes, it left already," Green said. He looked up at the sky and noticed something up in the air. "And speaking of which, you can still see him there."

Everyone looked up into the sky and saw Jirachi wrapped up in a cloth like a baby and slowly drifting away into the orange sky. "That's Jirachi!" Samus pointed out.

**BGM: Endless Possibilities**

The Smashers called out to the Pokemon and waved their hands at it. Jiachi opened its eyes to look back at them and smiled in return, and then it slowly closed its eyes again to go back to its thousand-year slumber. As the Pokemon rose higher into the sky, it became more and more translucent until it totally disappeared.

"Once again, Jirachi is going back to its sleep and nobody will see it again until a thousand years later," Green said.

"None of us would be alive by that time," Red said. "But since we did everything that we were supposed to do, I have no regrets."

As the Smashers continued to watch the sky, three Wolfens showed up in the air above the ship and Fox and Falco turned their attentions to it as one of the Wolfen's cockpit opened to show Wolf. "Listen up! You may have beaten me in this tournament," he said out loud. "But that doesn't prove anything such as you are better than me! Someday let us have a duel again and make it fair and square!"

"You don't give up on this, do you?" Falco asked.

"No problem, Wolf!" replied Fox, giving a thump up. "I'm willing to take on you fairly someday too!"

"Stay alive and train yourself until then! I won't show any mercy once I get serious!" Wolf said. After this, the cockpit closed and the three Wolfens zoomed off into the distance.

"So I guess it's all over now," Luigi said. "We're finally going home at last."

"Our vehicles, however, were all left on the island," ROB brought up. "I am sure that they are all destroyed during the chaos.

"Yeah, sad thing…" Fox said. "But at least all of us made through it alive."

Then a ringing sound was heard throughout the ship and Yoshi and Kirby said delightfully, "Yeah! It's the dinner bell!" And they instantly rushed for the dining room of the ship before everyone else.

"Let's eat! I haven't eaten lunch at all!" Bowser said. "I'm famished already!"

Everyone eventually went to the dining room though there were still a few people standing there at the deck looking at the sunset. Mario and Luigi both looked in the direction of where the island was and Luigi said, "To think that all our hard work came to nothing in the end. I really wondered if this trip was worth it."

"We did-a have lots of experience from theez," Mario told him. "Eet wuz fun while eet lasted."

"Yeah, sort of… I'm glad it's all over now… C'mon, let's have dinner!" And Luigi left for the dining room and Mario took once last glance at the sunset before following him.

And the ship sailed off into the horizon.

-

Wonder Town was no more. All that left of it were torn down buildings to prove that there was once a paradise here. The Metal Gear X stood among the ruins motionless and its eyes were fixed in the direction of the horizon as if it was admiring the sunset. This was proof that a great battle happened here once, a battle of epic proportions…

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

List of named OCs debuting in this story:  
Failhard, Ms. Swiney-Butt, Lil Piggy General Nutball, Gopher King, Setsuko, Aohige, Boy Big, Carniveron, Gaylord, Diamant, Mongkoot, Burosaku, Lou, Alpha Zero

List of recurring OCs:  
Parry, Pix, Punk, Pork, Bob, Blackshell

All other characters belong to their respective owners and companies

-

-

-

-

-

**THE END**

**

* * *

  
**

Well, that's the end of another story. I hope you have enjoyed the story from beginning to end! Now go on to the next chapter (it's not really a chapter) for a preview of my upcoming stories. I hope you look forward to them too!


	41. Special Preview

**SPECIAL PREVIEW**

**

* * *

  
**

Here we are at a conference room of sorts with lots of reporters and interviewers, all of whom are waiting for a certain person to show up on the stage. Their patience were eventually awarded when a Taiwanese guy with glasses came up to the stage and took his place behind the podium.

Game2002: Sorry to keep you all waiting. I thank you all for coming here to learn more about my upcoming stories.

Audience: Yay!

Game2002: Currently I have written 48 stories. Well, not really… There were some stories that were deleted, and if you were to add them all up, it would surpass 50 already, but going by the number of current stories I have, it's 48. Only two more stories and then I will have a total of 50 stories. And it so happened I have two stories in my mind right now and I would like to share with you.

Audience: Yay!

Game2002 got out a remote and used it on the big screen behind him and the screen turned on to show the Smash Mansion and all the Smashers were posing in front of it for a group photo.

Game2002: This is the next story I am working on. It is called Super Smashed Stories. After the events of Tournament of Wonderful and Great Inventions, things have settled down and life is quiet for a while. This story will be a relaxing and comedic story about the lives of the Smashers. Each chapter consists of one shot stories that focus on a random Smasher. I cannot guarantee that every single Smasher will have a chapter for themselves as I do not plan for this story to be very long.

Interviewer: How long do you plan to let it be?

Game2002: Actually very short… Not more than ten chapters. I have no intentions to stretch this story for so long because I have another big project coming up soon.

Interview: You usually write long adventure stories, so why did you want to write a short comedic story all of a sudden?

Game2002: The second story is still in the brainstorming step and I want to work on this story first while I give the other one some time to develop. Plus, I want make the next story to be the 50th one.

Interviewer: Could you share some lights on what we can expect in Super Smashed Stories?

Game2002: As I said, it consists of various one shots. Some stories that you will be reading includes King Dedede's trip to the ski resort, Diddy Kong losing his memory, Lucas having Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, and several more. Several of my recurring OCs will be having roles too. Here are some shots of the story.

The big screen shows various pictures such as the Smashers entering a really dirty house, Dedede sliding down the hill on a snowboard, Ganondorf strangling Link by the neck, Link and Young Link getting shouted by an old man, Dr. Mario looking at the clock with a horrified face, and several more.

Game2002: So after I am done with story, my next story will be another epic adventure. This time, however, the Smashers are not the only stars, as this story will be a crossover with another series. No, it's not like my usual crossovers where the other series have minor roles while the Smashers take the spotlight on everything. Rather, this one will see that the other series gets a major role. Without further delay, I present to you the next adventure story.

The big screen then showed the logo of Super Smash Bros, and then below it was the logo of another series: Mahou Sensei Negima.

Audience: Oooh! (claps hands and cheers)

Both the title logos then fused with each other and transformed into the title of the story: Magister Saga.

Audience: Yay! (claps hands even more)

Next, the screen shows what appears to the cover art for the story. It shows Mario and Negi Springfield standing side to side at the front while the other Smashers and the students of 3-A standing at the back. Further on in the background and above everyone else was what appeared to be the villain of the game Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Cackletta, with her arms raised over everyone in a threatening manner, and next to her was her faithful follower Fawful.

Audience: Wow!!! YAY!!!

Game2002: This is the crossover story that is going to come next; a crossover between Smash Bros. and Negima, and also one that does not solely focus on the Smash Bros. but as well as the other series. Here is a rundown of the plot: Roy had sent an invitation to his fellow Smashers for them to come to Lycia for vacation, and naturally, the Smashers are eager to go and enjoy. However, not all the Smashers are capable of going as some of them have business to attend to.

Interview: Which of the Smashers will be going to lycia then?

Game2002: The Smashers that will be having roles this time are Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Lucario, Red, Captain Falcon, Marth, Lucas, Mr. Game and Watch, Pit, ROB, Kirby, Meta-Knight, and King Dedede.

Interviewer: Why aren't the others coming then?

Game2002: There are several reasons that some of them aren't coming, so it's best that you find out yourself when the story is out.

Interviewer: Will the ones that don't come be showing up in this story too?

Game2002: I can't be certain, but I will put them into the story one way or another, though their screen time and roles probably won't be as big compared to the ones mentioned.

Interviewer: From the picture, I would assume Cackletta is going to be the villain of this story?

Game2002: Yeah, you can say that; both Cackletta and the most faithful henchmen of her whose name is Fawful. So here's the plot in a nutshell: As I said earlier, Roy invited some of the Smashers to go over to his country lycia for a vacation. At the same time Class 3-A of Mahora Academy is also going to that same place for field trip, and that's when both their paths collide. Now there is a certain artifact in lycia that is said to be related to some great evil in the history of lycia and Cackletta wants to use this great evil as the mustard of doom for her tasty sandwich. Naturally, the Smashers find out about this and try to stop her from accomplishing her plans. But what does Class 3-A have to do with this? Apparently, Cackletta's plan to harness this evil power involves Negi also. As for how her plan involves the ten years old teacher, you'll have to find out yourself when the story comes.

Interviewer: How long is this story going to be?

Game2002: It's probably going to be a pretty long one, maybe about 40 or so chapters.

Interviewer: What are some things that we can expect in this story?

Game2002: Well, for starters… This story will follow in the same spirit of Negima where there will be lots of fanservice; therefore you will see scenes such as Wario taking a bath and shaking his butt.

Audience: Gasp!

Game2002: Just kidding! But yeah, there will be fanservice scenes involving the 3-A girls to satisfy certain people. There will also a close encounter with one of the Great Powers. Is it the 7 Armed Seas, Espers of Justice, or the 4 Abominations? Wait and see.

Audience: Wow!

Interviewer: It seems that the plot of this story is similar to the original Mario & Luigi, isn't it?

Game2002: Yeah, the plot is partially based off that game. There will be some plot twists too, so everything I'm telling you now are just the basics.

Interviewer: Oh yeah! Will all the girls in 3-A have a role?

Game2002: That's a good question. Actually, not all of them will play major roles. Only important ones like Asuna, Setsuna, Nodoka, and a few others will have large amount of screen time. Most of the others probably won't do much other than popping up now and then to do random things.

Interviewer: Will Chao be in? No, I'm talking about the Chao from Sonic.

Game2002: I know who you're talking about. This story is under the impression that Chao already returned to the future, so sorry for fans of her… She won't be in this story. Kotaro will be in this story, if anyone cares about him. Anyway, here are some pictures if you are interested.

The screen shows various shots of the story as if it was a movie. There were scenes like Captain Falcon releasing large amount of fire from his body in an epic manner, Wario unleashing a monstrous fart for whatever reason, Dedede chasing Kirby while swinging a pair of hammers in his hand angrily, Negi and Mario facing off against Cackletta, Fawful mocking the good guys from up in the air, Yue drinking something called Falcon Punch, the good guys facing against what appears to be Petey Piranha, and several more.

Game2002: Well, that's all I can say for this story otherwise I will be spoiling too much. In summary: The next story I'm working on is Super Smashed Stories which consists of several one shots and then Magister Saga comes next and it is a crossover between Smash Bros. and Negima. I hope you all enjoy this story and look forward to it.

Audience: Yay!

Game2002: Please leave behind your thoughts and comments in your reviews too. I want to know what you think. Thank you and good-bye!

* * *

**END OF PREVIEW**


End file.
